Death? What's There to Fear About Death?
by SailorStar9
Summary: After Ami dies for the *sixth* time, her Grim Reaper brings her back somewhere during the Classic Season where she gets the chance to live out her *real* destiny. Inspired by the stories from the 'Dont fear the Reaper... reptilia28's Challenge' over at the Harry Potter community; more info inside. Anyone wanting to take up the challenge, please drop me a PM.
1. Back In Time

SailorStar9: A new fic and challenge coming from me after reading the stories from the 'Don't fear the Reaper... reptilia28's Challenge' over at the Harry Potter community. The challenge's info is at the end of this chapter.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 1: Back In Time

* * *

Ami moaned as she shook the cobwebs out of her head. Sitting up, she found herself on a floor covered in thick mist. She tried to recollect where she was and how she got there; the last thing she remembered was fighting Viluy and being attacked by the nano-machines. _I'm dead._ She realized.

"Mizuno Ami!" a voice barked from above.

"Yes?" Ami squeaked.

"Follow me, your Grim Reaper awaits." the same voice instructed. "And she isn't happy with you. You can call me Midori." a green-eyed woman in her early twenties pulled Ami to her feet. "Here we are." she led Ami before a large pine door. "We are at your Grim Reaper's office, who also happens to be my best friend."

"DO YOU HATE ME, AMI?" a stern-sounding feminine voice roared once Midori shut the door, the sheer volume of the yell sending Ami's hair flying back. "HOW HARD IS IT FOR YOU TO FOLLOW WHAT THE FATES HAVE IN STORE FOR YOU AND STAY ALIVE? ALL YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IS HELP YOUR LEADER, AKA SAILOR VENUS, DEFEAT ALL THE INCARNATIONS OF CHAOS, MARRY YOUR SOULMATE, SOME ZOISITE GUY, AND LIVE A RIPE OLD AGE OF 110! And on a calmer note, you were supposed to spoil your kids, grandkids and great-grandkids."

"I apologize, but who are you?" Ami blinked owlishly. "I'm pretty sure I haven't met you before. And what do you mean Zoisite is my soulmate? He's one of the Shitennou from the Dark Kingdom."

"My name is Momoe and I am your Grim Reaper." Momoe was already feeling a pounding headache building up. "You have died a total of _six_ times before today and you have only one last chance at life before I'm fired and you get sent to Limbo. As for Zoisite, yes, he got reincarnated, but Beryl got to the Shitennou first and turned them evil. And as for you not remembering Zoisite, blame the Mau cat, Luna, for putting the 'Forgetfulness' charm on your henshin pen."

"A 'Forgetfulness' charm?" Ami echoed.

"Yes," Momoe nodded. "So whenever you transformed..."

"The charm activates as well." Ami finished.

"Correct." Momoe nodded again. "And it gets worse; remember how blindingly loyal you were to Tsukino when her identity as Princess Serenity was revealed, that _any_ infraction was instantly forgiven? And all of you Guardian Senshi went along with her plans, no matter how ridiculous they were? That's the 'Loyalty' charm the Mau feline added to your henshin pen at work. The 'friendship' you had with Tsukino isn't even considered _real_ friendship if you were under a spell, is it?"

"Why?" Ami was confused. "Why would Luna..."

"That cat has a one-tracked mind." Momoe snorted. "She already had her suspicious about Tsukino being the Princess and it didn't matter if you and the other Guardian Senshi were unhappy, her charge's happiness was the most important."

"How exactly did I die before?" Ami asked.

"Here," Momoe handed a parchment to her. "Take a look."

 _The Deaths of Mizuno Ami_

 _Killed by Youma Garoben because Luna didn't slide over her henshin pen in time._

 _Squeezed to death by Youma Petasos along with Sailor Moon when Sailor Mars arrives too late._

 _Killed by the DD Girls at D-Point. (Had to reset timeline per Sailor Moon's wish upon the Ginzuishou)_

 _Frozen to death by Droid Nipasu in the midst of casting 'Shine Aqua Illusion'._

 _Dies via Berthier's 'Dark Water Full Power' when Tuxdeo Kamen didn't arrive on time; Berthier dies in the aftermath and doesn't get purified._

 _Killed by Viluy's nano-machines when the rest of the Senshi didn't arrive in time and Sailors Uranus and Neptune's attacks fail._

"Wow," Ami gaped. "I didn't know I died so many times."

"Unfortunately, you did." Momoe deathpanned. "Now, get over it and move on. Right now, we're going to talk about how we are going to help you complete your destiny and help _me_ keep my job. Up to this point, we wipe your memory before sending you back, but this time," she smirked. "The-Powers-Above gave the order to have you sent back with your memories intact."

"That sounds like... a better plan." Ami admitted.

"Perfect." Momoe's smirk widened as she produced a stack of papers. "Because I've already have the paperwork filed for your memory preservation. Now, all you have to do is sign here," she pointed to the dotted line at the bottom of the contract. "And you'll be on your way."

Without a moment's hesitation, Ami signed and then, there was a flash of light.

Next thing Ami knew, she was standing on the yard of the Hikawa Shrine with Rei and Makoto beside her.

* * *

SailorStar9: Righto, and now, the challenge info.

 _SailorStar9's 'Death? What's There to Fear About Death?'_

 _Storyline_

 _Any one of the Inner Senshi, except for Usagi, is killed during a fight in the S Season. She is sent to her 'Grim Reaper's office and finds out that this isn't the first time she died._

 _Said Inner Senshi's 'Grim Reaper' is mad at her arrival as people dying before their time leaves a black mark on the 'Grim Reaper's records, and the said Inner Senshi is getting really close to getting her 'Grim Reaper' fired._

 _When asked what was supposed to happen, the 'Grim Reaper' goes into a lengthy rant about how she was supposed to help her leader, aka Sailor Venus (or in Venus' case, have the other Guardian Senshi help her), defeat all incarnations of Chaos, find her soulmate (insert appropriate Shitennou) and live a long, ripe life. But since as Senshi, she keeps getting into life-threatening situations, she keeps dying before that happens. Said Senshi is surprised at the soulmate part._

 _'Grim Reaper' gives said Senshi a paper to sign that allows her to retain her memories (she wasn't given the option previously). Said Senshi is then deposited somewhere in the first Season._

 _Eventually, said Senshi gets it right: she helps Venus vanquish Chaos (or in Venus' case, vanquish Chaos with the other Senshi's help), saves the Shitennou from getting offed (and providing Mamoru with his buddies), gets together with her Shitennou, and lives a ripe old age. And her 'Grim Reaper' gets to keep her job._

 _Requirements_

 _Said Senshi must have died at least three times before this death._

 _The memory-keeping contract must be included._

 _'Grim Reaper' must refer to the_ _Shitennou_ _as 'some (insert_ _Shitennou_ _) guy' when said Senshi's soulmate comes up in his/her rant._

 _Obviously must be_ _Shitennou_ _/Senshi_

 _Luna's (or in Venus' case, Artemis') manipulations (i.e 'Forgetfulness' charm on the henshin pen in the first Season, 'Loyalty' charm on the first Season henshin pen, increased 'Forgetfulness' and 'Loyalty' charms on the Star Power Stick, maximum power limiters on the henshin pen, etc) can be a factor of the said Senshi getting killed early._

 _The other Senshi, minus Usagi, can be told of said Senshi's 'little' situation._


	2. Bring a Smile to Naru's Face!

SailorStar9: Well, since I have a reviewer who wants me to continue this, I shall. So, here's Chapter 2 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 2: Bring a Smile to Naru's Face! Usagi's Friendship

* * *

 _If Makoto is here, that means_ _Nephrite_ _died._ Ami mused. _But how long ago was that? Perhaps, I have a chance to save Zoisite._

"The Ginzuishou has the power to blow up an entire planet." Luna informed the three girls in the yard.

"The power that could even blow up a planet?" Ami echoed.

"That's right." Luna nodded. "In other words, apparently, the Ginzuishou has that much power, depending on how you use it."

"So it has tremendous power." Rei concluded.

"So, where is this Ginzuishou?" Makoto asked.

"I still don't know that yet." Luna sighed. "But I found that there are these shards called Nijizuishou."

"Shards?" Ami frowned, taking out her compact computer.

"That's right." Luna replied. "The Nijizuishou are pieces of the Ginzuishou. Of course, there is a story I heard a long time ago. There were these evil guys in the Dark Kingdom called the Seven Youma. But apparently, someone trapped them inside the seven shards of the Ginzuishou. With the Nijizuishou dwelling inside them, the youma became good-hearted humans and came down to Earth. And having become humans, they led peaceful lives. But Zoisite is trying to take the Nijizuishou out of them. If he can take the seven Nijizuishou, he can get a hold of the Ginzuishou. On top of that, it revives an evil Youma, so the enemy is killing two birds with one stone."

"As long as I'm in this, there's no way I'll let those villains get their way." Makoto declared.

 _That's what I was going to say._ Rei hissed.

"But how do we find the people who possess the Nijizuishou?" Ami inquired.

"The Stick I gave Usagi will respond to them" Luna supplied.

"What?" the three girls exclaimed.

"In that case, I'm against letting her hang on to that Stick." Rei put her foot down.

"Why?" Ami blinked.

"You let her have it and she'll just use it like a hammer for some amateur carpentry." Rei insisted.

"I don't think she'd go that far." Ami mused. "But she may use it for something close to that."

"I trust Usagi." Luna voiced. "It's true that she completely lacks a sense of duty and she's not dependable. But that's why I want to give her the status of the leader, to give her more confidence."

"Give her more confidence?" Makoto echoed, the discussion was now moved to the Shrine's prayer room.

"That's right," Luna nodded. "I think if she's given an important role, she'll gain a little more sense of responsibility."

"That will never happen." Rei retorted.

"Please." Luna pleaded. "Give her a chance. Please just acknowledge her as the leader."

"I'm still against it." Rei snapped.

"I think Usagi could..." Ami voiced, only to wince when Rei pinched her thigh. "I suppose." she corrected. "I'll give her one last chance."

"I guess Usagi just doesn't inspire people's trust in the end." Luna sighed.

"I still don't know much about her, so..." Makoto spoke up.

"Of course!" Luna beamed. "Once you get to know Usagi better, I'm sure you'll agree with me."

"Hi!" Usagi chirped when the Senshi communicator came on.

"Usagi," Makoto stated. "Everyone's here discussing something important right now. Would you mind coming over?"

"Oh, sorry." Usagi smiled. "But I have to go to Chinatown in Yokohama with Naru and Umino to eat tons and tons of good food now."

"Unbelievable." Rei chided as Luna hung her head. "And at such an important time."

"Actually, I have an idea I want to share." Ami stated. "Do the Nijizuishou have a distinct energy signature, Luna?"

"I suppose so." Luna nodded.

"In that case, if I can use my compact computer to pick up the energy signature of the Nijizuishou, we can get to the target sooner." Ami reasoned.

"That _is_ a good idea." Rei was impressed.

* * *

"My, my." Zoisite smirked, appearing behind Naru and the priest.

"You're the person..." Naru recognized Zoisite.

"What a coincidence." Zoisite grinned. "Fancy meeting you here."

"Emergency, the Stick is responding!" Luna exclaimed.

"Luna,what are you here?" Usagi was shocked.

"Never mind that." Luna insisted. "Hurry up and take the Stick out of your bag. That Stick is telling us the location of the seven Nijizuishou." she informed her charge when Usagi took out the blinking Moon Stick.

"The seven Nijizuishou?" Usagi echoed.

"I'll explain everything later." Luna cut her off. "There's a chance a Youma will appear where the Stick is pointing to. Use the transmitter to call Mako."

"Mako's around here, too?" Usagi blinked. "The origin of the signal is in the cemetery?" she echoed when Ami contracted her. "I will be right there."

* * *

"The response is getting stronger." Ami stated, the dot on her computer screen was blinking rapidly.

* * *

"Who are you?" the priest asked.

"Wouldn't you rather learn more about yourself?" Zoisite taunted.

"I am just a simple priest." the priest replied.

"Do you really think so?" Zoisite chuckled. "This Black Crystal here will tell us who you really are." he brought out the crystal shard.

"That was Nephrite..." Naru gaped. "Don't!" she jumped at Zoisite.

"Let go!" Zoisite tried to shake Naru off.

"Please don't do any more bad things." Naru pleaded.

"There!" Rei pointed. "Let's transform."

"Right." the other two nodded.

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Stop this violence." the pastor advised after Zoisite threw Naru off.

"Why don't you worry about yourself instead?" Zoisite smirked.

"That's as far as you go!" Sailor Mars declared. "Committing evil acts in a sacred place like this, you're not getting away with this any longer! In the name of Mars, I'll chastise you!"

"So, you've shown up." Zoisite snorted. "But you three are too late. The Nijizuishou is mine." tossing the hovering Black Crystal in mid-air, the crystal shot an energy beam at the priest and extracted the orange Nijizuishou.

"I see it." Zoisite smiled at the floating gem. "Come forth, Nijizuishou!" at his command, the priest was engulfed in a spiral of clouds as he morphed into his Shadow Youma form.

"The Nijizuishou!" Sailor Jupiter gaped when the crystal shot into the air.

"Where is the Nijizuishou?" Zoisite looked around as he floated in the air.

"I am not a priest." the mist faded. "I am the Youma Boxy! I can hear the crowd cheering me on. I'm a champion!"

"Boxy, knock out the Senshi." Zoisite commanded.

"All right." Boxy was poised. "We'll have a fight to see who's the real champ. I'm a champion!" he dashed forward when the bell on his belt rang. "Lovely punch! I'm the king of kings." he declared, the three Senshi dodging the flying boxing glove.

"Mercury, find the Nijizuishou!" Sailor Mars instructed. "Jupiter and I will take care of this."

"Right." Sailor Mercury nodded and activated her crystal visor. Her computer computer in hand, she ran off to search for the runaway Nijizuishou.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter's lightning bolt blasted the flying boxing glove.

"I'm a champion! Lovely punch!" Boxy fired off another boxing glove.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars' fireball incinerated the flying projectile.

"I'm a champion! Triple Punch!" Boxy fired off three consecutive boxes gloves.

The two Senshi dodged the simultaneous attack.

"Usagi, transform!" Luna urged, seeing the pig-tailed blond rushing over.

"Right." Usagi nodded. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

Tuxedo Kamen tossed a rose at Boxy's boxing glove before he could release another attack.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars' fireball vaporized said glove.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" both Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars gushed.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen instructed.

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded and brought out the Moon Stick. "Moon Healing Escalation! Eh?" she looked around to find Tuxedo Kamen gone. "Where did Tuxedo Kamen-sama go?"

* * *

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury cast her fog to give herself ample time to find the Nijizuishou. "Found it." she picked up the fallen crystal when her fog cleared only to have Tuxedo Kamen snatch it away.

"That is..." Zoisite gaped.

"This Nijizuishou is mine." Tuxedo Kamen claimed his prize. "Goodbye."

"Wait." Sailor Mercury called out to the masked hero.

"You insolent!" Zoisite glared at the water Senshi and blasted his petal beam at her.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury countered with her torrent of bubbles. "Left, right..." she muttered, seeing Zoisite's shadow shimmer away. "Up." she readied her attack. "Shabon Spray! No..." she frowned. "You aren't him. Where is he, Castor?" she spat. "Where is Tanzanite?"

"I see..." Zoisite muttered, floating up. "I didn't think you'd remember." he sneered. "Well, it matters not." he shrugged. "He's dead, I've killed him!" he laughed and vanished.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama..." Sailor Moon gushed, holding onto the star-shaped locket the masked hero had dropped.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down. And no, the Castor I have in this fic isn't Nephrite's twin Youma, but rather the present Zoisite's original name in the Silver Millennium.


	3. A Boy Who Can Predict the Future

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 2 uploaded, this is Chapter 3 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 3: Love for Ami?! A Boy Who Can Predict the Future

* * *

"Rei," Ami voiced, catching the Miko's attention. "Do you know anything about removing charms?"

"I'm still learning." Rei replied. "You'll have to ask Grandpa for that. Grandpa!" she called. "Ami has something to request from you."

"Yes, yes?" the aged priest nodded vigorously. "Are you going to be a Miko?"

"Let's not talk here, Grandpa." Ami remarked. "It isn't convenient. Fine," she nodded after Grandpa Hino slid the main hall's door shut. "Let's get down to business, shall we, Grandpa, or should I say, Head Priest of Terra, Kuzone."

"You caught me." Grandpa Hino sighed. "I have no idea how you know but..."

"Suzaku loves bed-talk and Hecate can get pretty talkative once she's drunk." Ami grinned.

"You..." Grandpa Hino gaped. "How could I have missed it... Athena-sama..."

"Good," Ami smiled. "Now that the pleasantries are out of the way." she produced her henshin pen and slid it over to Grandpa Hino. "I have a request: could you please check this for _any_ charms, unauthorized or otherwise?"

"Of course." Grandpa Hino nodded, giving the pen a glance-over. "Give me a day or two and I'll get back to you."

"Thank you." Ami bowed.

* * *

Two days later...

"Your suspicions were right, Athena-sama." Grandpa Hino stated, returning the henshin pen back to its owner. "I'd detected three charms attached to your henshin pen: a 'Loyalty' charm, a 'Compulsion' charm and a 'Forgetfulness' charm. Of the three, the 'Loyalty' and 'Compulsion' charms were linked together. However, I could not trace to whom they were keyed to. And more importantly, I'd also discovered a relatively mild power limiter. Please rest assured I've removed them all." he spotted Ami's horrified expression.

* * *

"I've been waiting for you, boy." Zoisite chuckled, sitting idly on a platform and looking down at Urawa.

"So, you're Zoisite?" Urawa glared.

"What?" Zoisite frowned and floated down. "How do you know my name? Explain yourself."

"Ever since I was a kid, I've had the power to predict the future." Urawa explained. "And my power's been getting stronger these days. Thanks to that, I've also figured out who I am. An identity that I never wanted to know about."

"Then that simplifies things." Zoisite chuckled. "Now, turn into one of the greatest Youma and bow before me."

"I'd rather die than become a pawn for the devil." Urawa swore.

"Be a good boy and surrender." Zoisite advised, blasting Urawa to the ground and produced the Black Crystal.

"That's Zoisite." Ami gaped, after being pulled out of the street by Usagi.

"Oh no, Urawa is being attacked." Usagi exclaimed.

"Both of you, transform now." Luna ordered.

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Power, Make Up!"

"Stop right there!" Sailor Moon declared. "Zoisite! As long as the moon hangs in the night sky, I will not overlook any evil deed. I'm the pretty Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon."

"Are you planning to stop me?" Zoisite hissed, retrieving the Black Crystal.

"Mercury, take Urawa to somewhere safe." Sailor Moon instructed.

"I don't have time to play with you." Zoisite huffed. Engulfing Sailor Moon in a whirl of sakura petals, he teleported off.

* * *

"Been a while since I used this," Sailor Mercury muttered and readied her spell. "Healing Mist."

"Thanks for rescuing me, Mizuno." Urawa winced before passing out.

 _I wonder how much he remembers._ Sailor Mercury mused. _I didn't expect you to reincarnate as well, Loke._

"It happened again." Urawa muttered.

"It seems you were having a bad dream." Sailor Mercury noted.

"It was not a dream." Urawa sat up. "I was seeing what would happen in the future. I have a strange power that allows me to predict the future. That's why I was able to get perfect scores in those exams. You don't have to hide it, Mizuno. I have idolized you for a long time now, but we are fated to fight one another."

"Really," Sailor Mercury was not amused. "Because everything you've said is completely off the mark. Besides, I clearly don't remember you ever believing in fate, Loke."

"It couldn't..." Urawa was stunned. "Athena-sama? How... but my visions never... I see.. but, Athena-sama, if I turn into a Youma, please do not hesitate to kill me. Because that, at least, seems to be real."

"Loke, the future is yours to create." Sailor Mercury stated firmly. "If you give up, everything will happen just as you think it will. But at long as you have faith in yourself, you should be able to create any future for yourself."

"Athena-sama..." Urawa gaped.

"My, what an open display of affection." Zoisite taunted. "What will my dearest brother think now? Do you think you can get away from the Black Crystal?" he manifested from the lake. "Oh, you're so protective." he chuckled when Sailor Mercury placed herself before Urawa. "But I wonder if you still do the same when you see the boy's true form?" and activated the Black Crystal. "Look carefully, at the Youma Bunbo, one of the Seven Great Youma. Go, Youma Bunbo." he claimed the yellow Nijizuishou. "Kill the Sailor Senshi."

"Bunbo!" the Youma leapt over Sailor Mercury and tackled Zoisite, making him drop the Nijizuishou.

"This guys still have the heart of human." Zoisite realized. "Youma Bunbo." he bathed the Youma with the Black Crystal's power. "Your opponent is the Sailor Senshi. Now, get the Nijizuishou back from her."

"Zoisite!" Sailor Moon landed on the ground. "It's not fair to control an innocent boy's mind against his will."

"I think you're misunderstanding." Zoisite snorted. "That's the boy's true form."

"Unforgivable." Sailor Moon hissed. "You'll never get away with it. In the name of the moon, I will punish you." she posed.

"Prism Ice Barrier!" Sailor Mercury stood her ground, forming a tortoise-shell-like shield as Bunbo hammered his shears against the barrier. "Sailor Moon, just turn him back."

"Right." Sailor Moon produced the Moon Stick. "Why didn't he change back?" she cried, the healing wave having no effect and Bunbo smashed through the barrier and forcing both Senshi to flee.

"It's no use, Sailor Moon." Luna warned. "He's completely controlled by the evil power right now. To restore him, you need to weaken his energy first."

"We just have to do it, Sailor Moon." Sailor Mercury declared, the pair having been stopped by a cut-off branch. "Prism Ice Barrier!" she reformed her shield, deflecting the incoming shears and compass.

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Both attacks took out Bunbo's next wave of mechanical weapons.

"We almost missed our chance to be in the spotlight." Sailor Jupiter remarked.

"No kidding." Sailor Mars agreed.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury's fog flooded the area. "Sailor Moon, now's our chance."

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon attached her tiara on Bunbo's forehead, causing the Youma to shrink. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Just you remember this." Zoisite hissed and vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down. Read and review.


	4. A Fleeting Glance, Touma and Ami Meet

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 3 uploaded, this is Chapter 4 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 4: A Fleeting Glance, Touma and Ami Meet

* * *

"You're here again, Yumeno-san." Tamaki Touma, the teenage pianist at the club Yumeno Yumemi occasionally visited, noted.

"I'm sorry." the artist sighed as she sat down by a table near the stage. "I know the club isn't open as yet. But please, play a piece. I need to take my mind off things."

"You're still in a slump." Tamaki remarked. "Still no inspiration? Very well." taking his seat at the piano, he let his fingers flow over the keys.

* * *

"This..." Ami breathed, stopping outside the club when she heard the familiar piano piece. "That's the same song that I keep hearing in my dreams. It couldn't be..." her eyes trailed to the lavender-haired pianist. "Tanzanite..."

"Good afternoon." Touma greeted Ami after he exited the club. "Why don't you come in? You've been out here for about two hours."

"It's fine." Ami assured. "You just... look like someone I used to know."

"Is that so?" Touma inquired. "Where are my manners? I'm Tamaki Touma." he reached out his hand.

"I'm Mizuno Ami." the blue-haired genius introduced herself.

"Forgive my straightforwardness." Touma chuckled. "Do you play any musical instruments, Mizuno-san?"

"A standing harp." Ami replied quietly.

* * *

"Yunemo Yumemi." Zoisite chuckled, standing on a construction building opposite the artist's house. "I will soon restore you to your Youma form."

* * *

"Oh, it's the Moon Stick." Usagi picked up the wand Luna tossed to her. "It's reacting to the direction of Yumemi-sans's house." she gaped when the Moon Stick stated beeping.

* * *

"Quietly hand over the Nijizuishou and revert back into a Youma." Zoisite grinned, entering Yumemi's house via a broken window. Pointing the Black Crystal at Yumemi, he extracted the green Nijizuishou. "Wake up, Youma Binah." he instructed.

"Everyone, a Youma's appeared." Usagi informed the other Senshi via the communicator. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up! Not so fast!" she declared, stopping Zoisite and Binah from fleeing. "I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Sailor Moon, whatever." Zoisite snorted. "Go, Youma Binah. That's good, Binah." he muttered after Sailor Moon dodged a boulder Binah had materialized with her feather. "Play with her more."

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon gushed, the masked hero having saved her from her pending death.

"Leaving so soon?" Tuxedo Kamen took off after Zoisite. "You're not getting away."

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars' fireball came in, burning away the snakes Binah had conjured.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury fogged up the area.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter took out one of Binah's wings.

"Sailor Moon, now." Sailor Mars urged.

"Right." Sailor Moon nodded, having returned after saving Tuxedo Kamen from being killed by Zoisite. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down. Read and review.


	5. The Messy Square Relationship

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 4 uploaded, this is Chapter 5 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 5: Total Chaos! The Messy Square Relationship

* * *

"It's rare to see you agonizing over something." Luna mused, seeing the sighing Makoto under a tree during lunchtime.

"Mako-chan!" Usagi beamed. "What's wrong? You seem kind of down. Did someone break your heart again? Just kidding."

"It pisses me off when someone says it so straight up." Makoto glared.

"I was just kidding." Usagi sweatdropped. "Anyway, your truly, the cupid of love, is here to listen."

"Maybe you'd be better off worrying about yourself instead." Luna pointed out.

"Luna!" Usagi pouted. "It could help just to talk." she turned to Makoto. "Who broke your heart?"

"Motoki." Makoto muttered. "There's nothing for you to be so surprised about." she noted Usagi's distressed expression.

"Yes, I do." Usagi teared. "I have feelings for Motoki... I like Motoki, too!" she wailed.

"What?" Makoto echoed. "You do?"

"That's terrible!" Usagi cried. "Terrible!"

"But I thought you were in love with Tuxedo Kamen." Makoto reminded.

"I love them both!" Usagi's wails grew louder.

"Make up your mind!" Makoto snapped.

"Hold on a second." Luna muttered. "Both of you, stop it. He's got a right to choose, too, you know..."

"Oh!" Usagi suddenly exclaimed. "If Motoki broke Mako's heart, it means Motoki has someone else. In other words, that someone else is..." she let her imagination run. "ME!"

"Wrong!" Makoto corrected. "Her name is Reika."

"What?" Usagi whined. "No way! I can't go on now."

* * *

Usagi was humming a tune as she and Makoto walked down the street to Motoki's apartment when they saw Ami seated on a piano chair in a music shop with Touma bent over her, the young pianist pointing to a piano key.

"Who's Ami with?" Makoto peered in through the glass window. "He's kinda of cute."

"No fair!" Usagi whined, seeing Ami blush due to the close proximity. "Here we are stressing over _our_ love lives, and Ami just snugged such a hottie without telling us!"

* * *

"Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" Usagi transformed, after Luna informed her and Makoto about the appearance of a Nijizuishou.

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!" Makoto followed suit.

"You're quite brave." Zoisite chuckled, having trapped Motoki and Reika in a ring of fire. "But you should stop wasting your time. You could never defeat me. Barbarian." he scoffed, seeing Motoki charge at him and blasted him off with an energy beam. "Stay asleep for a while."

"Monster!" Reika glared.

"You're the truly ugly monster." Zoisite corrected. "One of the Seven Youma, Youma Rikoukeidar. Now look very carefully." he produced the Black Crystal and extracted the Blue Nijizuishou.

"Reika was..." Sailor Moon gaped when the two Senshi arrived.

"A Youma?" Sailor Jupiter finished.

"Sailor Moon, Sailor Jupiter, be careful." Luna warned.

"I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon!" the Moon Senshi declared. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Girls who don't have boyfriends are nothing." Rikoukeidar taunted. "There!" she tossed a metal canister at Sailor Moon.

"Watch out!" Sailor Jupiter pulled Sailor Moon out of the way.

"The Nijizuishou is mine now." Zoisite chuckled. "Who's there?" he demanded when the crystal was snatched out of his hand. "So, you insist on interfering." he gave Tuxedo Kamen a side glance.

"I will not let you have the Nijizuishou." Tuxedo Kamen smirked.

"Here, here, here!" Rikoukeidar rained her hand grenades at the two Senshi.

"What is this?" Sailor Moon wailed, as two canisters exploded to reveal fast-growing protists that swarmed her feet. "It's disgusting!"

"The protozoa is the origin of all life." Rikoukeidar declared. "And you are also one of them."

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter fired off her thunderbolt, destroying the phylum and freeing Sailor Moon.

"Big Flask!" Rikoukeidar conjured a beaker and captured the remaining lightning. "Here!" she released it back at the two Senshi. "You dodged it, but I've still got lots of thunder left." she mocked, Sailor Jupiter having pulled Sailor Moon to safety. "I'll send both of you to Hell."

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury's fog came in.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars' fireball destroyed the beaker. "Come on, do your thing already." she chided.

"Don't order me around!" Sailor Moon complained, but complied nonetheless. "Moon Healing Escalation!"

"Seems like they're finished over there." Tuxedo Kamen noted as he and Zoisite tended blows.

"Looks like I have lost." Zoisite remarked. "You can have the Nijizuishou."

"Prism Ice Barrier!" Sailor Mercury's shield blocked off Zoisite's petal beam and allowing the water Senshi to claim the blue Nijizuishou.

"Give it to me." Tuxedo Kamen held out his hand.

"Why should I?" Sailor Mercury questioned. "When it was mine to begin with."

"What?" Tuxedo Kamen frowned.

"I can feel it..." Sailor Mercury whispered. "The power of Mercury flowing from this crystal..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down.


	6. Grandpa Goes Crazy, Rei's in Jeopardy

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 5 uploaded, this is Chapter 6 of this fic. Read and review.

To aguatine: I have _no_ idea what you mean, but the reason I wrote this fic is because I, and I know I'm not the only one, got fed up with the other Senshi being next to useless in the anime and have to rely on Sailor Moon 98% of the time just to finish off the MOTD. Not only that, I'll be severely PO-ed if I was first Season Sailor Mercury; the others got elemental attacks that actually _hurt_ the Youma, and what did she get? A glorified smoke bomb.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 6: Grandpa Goes Crazy, Rei's in Jeopardy

* * *

"Oh, what a beautiful moon." Grandpa Hino was sitting on top of the Shrine roof and gazing at the full moon. "On a night like this, some moon-grazing dumplings and a cup of sake will be great. You..." he frowned when Zoisite materialized before him.

Without a word, Zoisite produced the Black Crystal and activated its power.

"An evil aura..." Grandpa Hino hissed.

"So, this Ojii-san is one of the Seven Youma, just as I thought." Zoisite chuckled. "Be patient, I will take the Nijizuishou out of your body soon." he remarked, seeing the indigo crystal emerge.

"Damn evil spirit!" Grandpa Hino cursed.

"Now, it's time to come to life, Youma Jiji." Zoisite declared.

"I will not give in!" Grandpa Hino swore, forcing Zoisite back with a flare of power.

"You!" Zoisite glared. "I thought you were just a decrepit old man, but that wasn't bad." and blasted the aged priest off the roof.

Deimos and Phobos flew in and attacked Zoisite.

"What?" Zoisite tried to fend off the crows. "Hey, stop it! I'm not raw rubbish."

"Grandpa!" Rei hurried out of the mediation room to find her grandfather on the temple yard. "Phobos, Deimos?" she turned to the twin crows. "Are you okay?" she turned her attention to her awakening grandfather. "What in the world happened?"

"What the heck?" the sleeping Kumada Yuichiro awoke from his spot on the staircase. "Talk about noisy."

"Who are you?" Rei asked.

"My name is Kumada Yuichiro." the instantly smitten Yuichiro went down on his knees. "Please, make me your apprentice."

* * *

"What?" Usagi blinked after Rei informed the others about what had happened the previous night. "Your grandpa's acting weird?"

"Yeah." Rei sighed.

* * *

"Grandpa, what's going on?" Rei asked, hurrying over when the girls saw the unconscious Yuichiro on the floor and Grandpa Hino was pouring water on the teen's head.

"Grandpa, you look cute in that." Usagi giggled.

"Stop it." Rei chided.

"Who is he?" Ami asked.

"He is Kumada Yuichiro." Rei supplied. "He became an apprentice to Grandpa. "Yuichiro, are you okay?"

"Rei, you look wonderful in a uniform, too." Yuichiro gushed.

"Did you hit your head or something?" Rei inquired. "How could you, Grandpa!" she scolded.

"Shut up!" Grandpa Hino snapped. "Training to become a Shinto priest is tough. You can't do that with a soft attitude. Training is all about mental strength. What am I to do?" he sobbed on Rei. "The only person who'll take over the shrine is you, my granddaughter. I am so alone."

"See?" Rei turned to the rest. "He's become emotionally unstable these days. It's weird."

"No, it's not weird." Yuichiro insisted. "It is only natural that the training is tough.."

"Grandpa, enough is enough!" Rei barked after Yuichiro fell for another trap. "If you keep doing these stupid things, everyone's trust in our miracle-working shrine will be destroyed."

"Now, now, you shouldn't be so uptight all the time." Usagi chided. "You have to have a little sense of fun."

"Usagi, this is our shrine's problem." Rei glared. "So, keep your nose out of it."

"Rei's being mean to me." Usagi wailed.

"Usagi, don't cry over such a little thing." Makoto chided.

"Honestly, if this is how everyone's going to be, I'll be better off going to cram school." Ami retorted and left.

"I think I'm going to kung-fu training." Makoto made herself scarce.

* * *

"These readings..." Ami frowned, after her compact computer finished its scans. "They're reminiscent of the energy signatures given off by the Nijizuishou, but this..." she looked at the graph. "It's somewhat muted. Mako, you don't think..." she looked at the Thunder Senshi.

"Zoisite has already gotten to Grandpa Hino." Makoto came to the same conclusion. "But how did he remain human?"

"Good question." Ami admitted. "Maybe his high spiritual powers kept his Youma form sealed."

* * *

"Say, Phobos, Deimos, what do you guys think?" Rei asked in the bathtub.

* * *

"So, you have appeared again, evil spirit." Grandpa Hino turned as Zoisite materialized in the Sacred Fire Room.

"Tonight, I will be taking that Nijizuishou." Zoisite chuckled.

* * *

"What is this?" Rei exclaimed as the temple shook when Zoisite and Grandpa Hino decked it out. "The aura of an evil spirit."

* * *

"It's time for you to give up." Zoisite advised, trapping Grandpa Hino in a swirl of sakura petals and activated the Black Crystal's power. "The Nijizuishou is mine. You're..." he looked up to see Tuxedo Kamen standing on the temple door, his rose having stopped the evil Shitennou from claiming the indigo Nijizuishou.

"I will be taking that." the masked hero remarked.

"Youma Jiji, do away with Tuxedo Kamen." Zoisite ordered.

"This is..." Tuxedo Kamen gaped when Grandpa Hino was surrounded by a tornado of black energy and he turned into his Youma form.

"Tuxedo Kamen." Zoisite claimed the crystal on the floor. "You will fall prey to Youma Jiji."

"Stop!" Tuxedo Kamen took off after Zoisite. "Zoisite, you coward. Fight me."

* * *

"Mako," Ami called Makoto on the communicator. "I'd detected the presence of one of the Seven Youma."

"You mean Grandpa Hino has transformed?" Makoto was shocked. "We have to hurry to the shrine! I don't think Rei can fight her own grandfather."

* * *

"Stop right there!" Usagi tossed a rock at Youma Jiji before he finished Rei off. "I won't forgive you for being mean to my friend, Rei. Moon Prism Power, Make Up! I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon. In the name of the moon, I will punish you."

"Wait," Rei stopped Sailor Moon from using her tiara. "That Youma is my grandpa."

"That's grandpa?" Sailor Moon echoed.

"Sailor Mercury found out that grandpa's sudden change in personality is merely a symptom." Sailor Jupiter explained as the other two Senshi hurried up the staircase.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury immobilized Youma Jiji with her bubbles. "Rei, use the ofuda!"

"Right." Rei nodded. "Wake up already, Grandpa. Akuryo Taisan!" she jumped over Youma Jiji and slapped the ofuda paper on the Youma's forehead. "Sailor Moon, now! Hurry!"

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon cast her healing energy wave.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down.


	7. Loved and Chased! Luna's Worst Day Ever

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 6 uploaded, this is Chapter 7 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 7: Loved and Chased! Luna's Worst Day Ever

* * *

"You certainly got dragged into a terrible mess." Ami sweatdropped, seeing Luna dunk her wounded tail into the water fountain to cool it off.

"No kidding." Luna pouted, after explaining her unfortunate run-in with the alley cats. "I've got nothing to do with turf wars among stray cats."

"Hi there!" Usagi greeted.

"Thanks for waiting." Makoto added. "Where's Rei?" she looked around.

"She said she wanted to go on a date because it's Sunday." Ami sighed.

"What in the world are you doing?" Usagi asked, seeing Ami work on her compact computer.

"I'm looking for the seventh Nijizuishou." Ami replied.

"The Moon Stick hasn't responded at all." Usagi peered at the crescent wand sticking out of her bag.

"That's why we're using the computer to narrow down where the seventh Nijizuishou might be," Luna informed.

"Luna." Ami voiced. "The scan is complete."

"This is where the seventh Nijizuishou must be." Luna realized when the scan centered on a building.

* * *

"Okay, let's go." Makoto remarked after they arrived in front of An Ohara's house.

"I'll just wait here." Luna stated, having noticed Rhett Butler in the house.

"Luna, this is an important mission." Usagi imitated Luna's stern expression. "You should be more away of that."

"Excuse me, I am not that ugly." Luna huffed.

"It doesn't really matter." Ami shrugged. "I'm sure even Luna has days she doesn't feel up to it. Then, wait there for a bit, okay?" she requested.

"The Stick is responding." Usagi whispered when the Moon Stick started beeping when An Ohara answered the door.

"That little girl is a Youma?" Makoto gaped.

"Oh no, you can't!" Ohara cried out after Rhett Butler wiggled himself out of her grasp and made a break down the stairs. "Come back, Rhett Butler!" she chased after her pet. "Rhett Butler?" she entered the alley Rhett Butler had ran into.

* * *

"Now, time to take the Nijizuishou." Zoisite approached Ohara after he knocked her out. "Why?" he frowned when the girl had no reaction to the Black Crystal. "Why isn't the Nijizuishou appearing? Damn it!" he cursed his mistake. "So, that ugly cat is the Youma. I can't believe I missed that. The final great Youma isn't reborn as a human." he reclaimed the Black Crystal.

"That's as far as you go!" Sailor Moon declared. "Now that I am here, I won't let you have your way! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"Quiet!" Zoisite scoffed.

"Sailor Moon, move!" Sailor Mercury barked. "Shabon Spray!" she let her bubbles loose to counter Zoisite's attack.

"I changed my mind." Zoisite sighed. "I'm too bust to play with you guys."

"You're not getting away!" Sailor Jupiter snapped. "Supreme...!" she charged up her attack when Zoisite vanished in a swirl of petals.

* * *

"But where has Luna gone?" Makoto wondered after they got Ohara back to her house and tucked the girl into her bed.

"Yeah, she's so undependable." Usagi whined. "Where in the word is she goofing off at this critical time?"

"Knowing Luna, I'm sure that not it." Ami defended. "Maybe something happened to her."

"There's a cartridge of the Sailor V game over here." Usagi gushed, picking up the game cartridge.

"Usagi..." Ami sighed.

"Right when Zoisite could be back any moment to attack us." Makoto sweatdropped.

"But I can't believe such a little girl as a Nijizuishou." Ami turned to Ohara.

* * *

"I should've gone on a date with Yuichiro." Rei sighed on the bank of a river. "It's Luna." she spotted the Mau cat on the other side of the bank. "With her boyfriend, I see." she saw Rhett Butler in front of the black cat. "Well, great for her. What the hell is that?" she exclaimed, seeing a swarm of rats burst out from the sewer pipe.

* * *

"The Moon Stick isn't responding!" Ami exclaimed. "Why didn't I notice this earlier?"

"That means this girl isn't involved?" Makoto realized. "Then, why was it responding earlier? Could it be,,,"

"That's right." Ami came to the same conclusion. "It was responding to that cat."

* * *

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars' fireball struck the rat-engulfed Zoisite, forcing the mice to retreat. "I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Mars." the fire Senshi introduced herself. "I won't allow you to interfere with their love. Even if they're cats, love is still love."

"No!" Luna protested.

"The fire of passion is burning." Sailor Mars continued. "The fire of justice is burning. Anyone who gets in the way of love, or rather, the love of beasts, in the name of Mars, Sailor Mars will chastise you!"

"You're such a dummy." Zoisite chuckled and revealed the Black Crystal.

"Consider the situation before you start posing." Luna scolded.

"This time, I will be sure to take the Nijizuishou." Zoisite activated the crystal shard and extracted the violet Nijizuishou.

"Rhett Butler." Luna gaped when an energy tornado engulfed the oversized feline and changing him into his Bakene form.

"Now, finish them off, great Youma." Zoisite instructed. "There aren't so many of them today, so it should be an easy victory."

"The last Nijizuishou is mine." Tuxedo Kamen slid down the bunker after tossing his rose at Zoisite and forcing the evil Shitennou to drop the crystal.

"Damn you, Tuxedo Kamen!" Zoisite cursed after the masked hero made off with his prize. "Stop right there!" he chased after his foe.

"It's heading towards the town." Sailor Mars gasped when Bakene changed directions.

"No!" Luna protested. "Please stay there." she pleaded, stopping Bakene. "I'll get you back to the way you were soon, I promise."

"Luna!" Sailor Mars screamed when the black cat slipped and tumbled down the slope, before gaping when Bakene reached out to stop Luna's fall.

"Don't worry." Luna assured. "Usagi will restore you to the way you were."

"So, they were lovers, just as I thought." Sailor Mars held back a tear.

"Shabon Spray!" Sailor Mercury's fog came in.

"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Mars blinked when the Thunder Senshi swooped in and snatched Luna away. "What are you doing?" she chided after the fog died down. "You're late."

"I'm sorry." Sailor Mercury apologized. "I wasn't paying attention and mistook the real carrier."

"Moon Healing Escalation!" Sailor Moon cast her healing energy wave at Bakene.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down.


	8. Luna Explains, Sailor Mercury Powers Up

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 7 uploaded, this is Chapter 8 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 8: Luna Explains, Sailor Mercury Powers Up

"What does Luna want with us in the middle of the night?" Usagi yawned, the girls were gathered at the Hikawa Shrine upon Luna's request.

"Everyone's here, I see." Luna noted, jumping off her perch from the temple roof.

"Has another Youma appeared?" Usagi asked.

"You must not be surprised!" Luna declared, after surveying the assembled girls. "Listen very carefully to what I'm about to say. I was sent here from that moon." she pointed upwards to the moon.

"From the moon?" Usagi exclaimed.

"Why?" even Rei was shocked.

"No way!" Makoto was stunned.

"Why did you come to Earth?" Rei inquired.

"To awaken you girls." Luna replied.

"This is quite unbelievable." Makoto mused,

"But if Luna says so, I'll believe her." Ami remarked.

"Thank you, Ami." Luna beamed. "The Princess you're looking for is a descendant of the Moon Kingdom."

"A descendant?" Rei echoed. "Of the Moon Kingdom?"

"There's Kingdom on the moon?" Makoto glanced up. "It's like a fairy tale."

"You girls are certain to find the Princess." Luna insisted. "And you have to protect the Princess. There's not a moment to lose."

"Hey, Luna." Usagi voiced. "Is there really a rabbit on the moon that makes rice cakes?"

"Excuse me!" Luna snapped.

"Luna," Ami looked at the Mau cat. "Why didn't you tell us that _our_ planetary powers were used to create the Nijizuishou that sealed away the Seven Great Youma?"

"They were?" the others chorused.

Ami nodded and produced the Blue Nijizuishou. "I'd sensed the power of Mercury emitting from this when I got it. I did my scans later and found that the energies given off by other six Nijizuishou corresponded to the other planets are well."

"And this one?" Usagi brought out the yellow Nijizuishou.

"Uranus." Ami replied.

"Huh?" the others blinked.

"Come on," Ami sighed. "If there's a Senshi for every planet in our Solar System, don't you think we're a couple of Senshi short?"

"You're right." Luna nodded. "Now that I recall, there was a group consisting of four Senshi that represented the planets of the Outer Rim; the Senshi of the Outer Solar System. So," she looked at Ami. "Can you utilize the crystal's power?"

"I'm in the midst of transferring the Nijizuishou's power into by henshin pen." Ami replied. "At the very least, not only will it give me a power boost, it'll also deprive the Dark Kingdom of my planet's power once the Ginzuishou is assembled."

"Good thinking." Luna nodded.

* * *

"Usagi, what happened to your task of finding the Princess?" Luna asked, as she followed the blond to the amusement park a couple of days later. "After everything I told you. You weren't listening to a word I said, were you?"

"I was listening." Usagi insisted. "But see, as a sentimental girl, I'm worried about how my friend's romance is going. Can you understand that?"

"Honestly, you have no absolutely no sense of duty." Luna sighed.

"Anyway, why are you following me?" Usagi asked.

"As a sentimental messenger from the moon, I'm worried about my Sailor Senshi's actions." Luna replied. "Can you understand that?"

"There they are!" Usagi beamed, seeing Umino and Naru enter area where the 'Redman' show was being held. "What is Ami doing here with _him_?" she whined, arriving at the site and seeing Ami with Touma.

"I never pegged Ami to be someone who's interested in this kind of show." Luna mused.

"Youma Akan has arrived." the now transformed human declared, having been struck by Zoisite's powered up Black Crystal. "Take these Marimo Balls from Lake Akan!" he tossed a handful of seaweed balls at the audience.

"Luna, what's going on? " Usagi gaped as the children who were not hit by the seaweed fled.

"This must be the work of the Dark Kingdom." Luna supplied.

"Run, Naru!" Usagi hurried over, pulling Naru off. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" with Naru distracted by Umino, she took the chance to transform.

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!" Ami called forth her transformation.

"How dare you turn the national treasure Lake Akan's Marimo Balls in weapons!" Sailor Moon declared. "The Hokkaido Tourist Association never gave you permission to do that, did they? I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon." she jumped down. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"

"All well's that ends well, I guess." Zoisite chuckled as he materialized. "I was waiting for you Sailor Moon. I have a favor to ask. Please give me the Nijizuishou you have." he leapt before the Moon Senshi.

"You've got to be kidding!" Sailor Moon snapped.

"Then you don't mind if everyone wrapped in Marimo Balls suffocates and dies?" Zoisite taunted. "In a couple more minute, the people trapped inside will begin to have difficulty breathing. Now, hand over the Nijizuishou." he demanded. "You're..." he glared when Tuxedo Kamen's extended cane hit his hand.

"Tuxedo Kamen-sama!" Sailor Moon gushed.

"Aqua Cyclone!" Sailor Mercury's water stream melted the seaweed balls off.

With Zoisite and Tuxedo Kamen decking it out on stage, Sailor Moon made a break for it.

"Aqua Cutter!" Sailor Mercury's water blades sliced the Youma's balls into half before they hit Sailor Moon. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" she froze the Youma. "Sailor Moon, now!" she shouted.

"Right!" Sailor Moon nodded. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she cast her healing wave.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down.


	9. The Last Sailor Senshi Appears

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 8 uploaded, this is Chapter 9 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 9: The Last Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus Appears

* * *

"Who would have expected a fake Sailor Moon would show up?" Ami mused as the group headed towards the pier.

"I know," Rei sighed. "I saw the news on that bank robbery too. Of course I didn't think that was Usagi."

"We would have nothing to complain about if the real Sailor Moon was as hardworking as her." Makoto joked.

"The question is, what is the fake Sailor Moon's goal?" Ami posted a question. "Is she our enemy or ally?"

"An ally..." Rei blinked. "Luna, could she possibly be the fifth Sailor Senshi?"

"What?" Luna was caught off-guard.

"There's something fishy about this." Usagi determined. "Besides, how dare she use the name of Sailor Moon without my permission? I gotta catch her and make her pay license fees."

"That's not the problem here!" Makoto protested. "Let's go, everyone!" she stated after hearing a scream. "That guy is one of Dark Kingdom's..." she gaped when they saw Kunzite standing on a pile of industrial crates.

"On no, we need to rescue her!" Usagi spotted her clone suspended from a crane above them.

"Wait." Makoto pulled the blond back.

"It's dangerous." Luna pointed out. "This could be a trap."

"Even if it is a trap, I just can't watch Sailor Moon being treated like that." Usagi protested. "Everyone, transform. Moon Prism Power, Make Up!"

"Mercury Star Power, Make Up!"

"Mars Power, Make Up!"

"Jupiter Power, Make Up!"

"Not so fast!" Sailor Moon declared. "You have terrible taste, tying up a girl and hanging her! I'm the pretty Sailor Senshi of love and justice, Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon, I will severely punish you!"

"So, you are here." the leader of the Shitennou smirked. "I am Kunzite, one of the Shitennou of the Dark Kingdom. Sailor Moon and the Sailor Senshi, prepare yourself!" reaching out his hands, he conjured up a black energy sphere around the Senshi. "How do you like this beautiful darkness?"

"It's quite impressive." Sailor Mars noted. "Fire Soul!" she released her fireball, only to have the energy barrier absorb her attack.

"Let me scan this thing..." Sailor Mercury had already activated her visor."There's apparently no way to break it from the inside." she sighed.

An image of Kunzite appeared inside the barrier and fired off a rain of explosives at them.

"Prism Ice Barrier!" Sailor Mercury's shield was in place.

"He's tough." Sailor Jupiter hissed.

"What's wrong?" Kunzite taunted.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter retaliated, only to have her attack absorbed by the darkness shield.

"Is that the extent of the Sailor Senshi's powers?" Kunzite mocked, jumping down. Resting his hands on the barrier, he started shrinking the sphere.

* * *

Elsewhere, Tuxedo Kamen was hurrying to the docks. "Is this a trap?" he wondered, spotting the Sailor Moon clone. "Oh no!" he gaped when he got in closer. With a leap, he freed the fake Sailor Moon. He then jumped into a warehouse after a powerful lightning demolished the crane.

The fake Sailor Moon then grinned evilly, materializing a crystal shard and stabbing Tuxedo Kamen on the back.

"Zoisite!" Tuxedo Kamen glared when the clone shed his disguise.

"You poor thing." Zoisite taunted. "I will soon put you out of your misery, Tuxedo Kamen." and blasted a ray of petals at his opponent. "Running will do you no good." he chuckled. "I will take the Nijizuishou this time for certain." and summoned a crystal blade.

* * *

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter fired off her attack again, only to have the barrier absorb the energy.

"Give it up." Kunzite chuckled. "You will never break this barrier."

* * *

"I've found you." Zoisite grinned, having forced Tuxedo Kamen into the open. "Die!" he jumped at the masked hero, his blade raised above his head.

"Light Sniper!" a blast of light shot the crystal blade out of Zoisite's hand.

"It hurts!" Zoisite whined. "Ouch! Who are you?" he demanded.

"You always _did_ have a short memory, Castor." the figure standing on the window taunted. "Have you forgotten _my face_?" he jumped down.

"You..." Zoisite gaped, stunned at the Kunzite clone. "This isn't possible... Anubis... I'll leave... for now." he hissed and teleported off.

"You..." Tuxedo Kamen blinked at the Kunzite lookalike.

"It's been a while," Anubis knelt before the reincarnated Terra Prince. "Master."

* * *

"How do you like the taste of my darkness?" Kunzite taunted.

"Kunzite-sama, please be careful." Zoisite teleported in. "In addition to Tuxedo Kamen, there's another enemy nearby."

"Zoisite, did you fail to capture Tuxedo Kamen?" Kunzite frowned.

"Such cold words." Zoisite pouted. "I was just about to take care of that, when that _brat_ interfered. Tuxedo Kamen, look!" he shouted. "This is the end of Sailor Moon and her friends. If you want to save them, come out with the Nijizuishou. Surrender yourself, Tuxedo Kamen! In the end, there is noway for you to win. Struggling will only bring you more suffering. It's important to know when to give up."

"Sailor Moon!" Luna exclaimed in horror.

"No, you're wrong!" a voice corrected. "No matter how hard it is, you must never give up!"

"That voice is..." Luna gaped.

"Who are you..." Kunzite looked up at the shadow on the building.

"Pretty Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus!" the orange Senshi jumped down. "If you will pardon me, I have arrived." she removed her mask. "Crescent Beam!" she fired her laser beam at Kunzite's gloves, forcing him to release the other Senshi.

"Sailor V!" Sailor Moon recognized her idol. "You're Sailor V, aren't you?"

"She is the Sailor of justice, Sailor V." Artemis declared from his spot above Luna. "And her true identity is... pretty Sailor Senshi Sailor Venus! Luna, long time no see." he greeted his female counterpart.

"Artemis!" Luna blinked.

"Damn it!" Zoisite cursed as he backed off. "Kunzite-sama, please run! I will take care of them."

"Light Pulse!" Anubis' light sphere exploded at the two evil Shitennou's feet. "Hello, Cale-nii-san." he greeted his older half-sibling coldly.

"Anubis!" Kunzite was shocked to see the half-sibling he had once tried to kill before him. "How did..."

"My next attack won't miss." Anubis promised, powering up another light sphere.

"Sailor Senshi, we shall finish this battle another time." Kunzite swore and vanished with Zoisite.

"Venus..." Anubis looked at the light Senshi.

"Go ahead." Sailor Venus nodded.

"Thanks." the silvery-blond nodded and took off.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down.


	10. The Moon Princess Appears

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 9 uploaded, this is Chapter 10 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 10: The Sparkling Ginzuishou! The Moon Princess Appears

* * *

"Master..." Anubis muttered as he supported Tuxedo Kamen and teleported to the masked hero's apartment unit. "Do not push yourself too hard, Master." he advised, after Tuxedo Kamen changed back into Mamoru.

"I could not save her!" Mamoru cursed.

"You're still wounded, Master." Anubis reminded. "Granted Tanzanite is the healer between the four of us," he let out a small smile. "The rest of us Shitennou are capable of minor healing spells. You do not have your memories back, do you?" he blinked at Mamoru's confused look. "How to explain this without making me sound like I'm crazy..." he mused as he began healing Mamoru. "Simply put, I had been part of your _original_ Shitennou. I was killed by my half-brother, the Kunzite at the pier; Tanzanite was back-stabbed by his twin, Zoisite; and Sai was murdered by his clone. And Kon..." Anubis swallowed. "He was taken by the dark forces when his region was overwhelmed, so he never died. Well, the wound's closed. It's a good thing we Shitennou took lessons with the Healing Corps."

"What a wonderful room." Zoisite came onto the TV screen.

"Castor." Kyouya growled, having reverted back to his human form. "How did you find us?"

"Once I pinpointed your energy signature, it was easy to find you." Zoisite tsked. "Kaneko Kyouya-kun."

"What do you want?" Mamoru snorted.

"Say, since we know who you are now, why don't we just go ahead and settle this?" Zoisite suggested.

"Settle this?" Mamoru echoed.

"That's right." Zoisite remarked. "We will fight for each other's Nijizuishou. Fair and square."

"Sounds good." Mamoru smirked. "Okay, I'm in."

"How about we meet at the skyscraper, Starlight Tower in the Bay Area?" Zoisite suggested. "Then, I'll be waiting for you at five this evening." with that, he faded off.

"You _do_ realize this screams 'trap' right?" Kyouya deathpanned.

* * *

 _They're here._ Zoisite sensed Mamoru and Kyouya entered his sensory wards.

"Zoisite?" Kyouya frowned when he felt the wards activate. "Mamoru-sama."

"Right." Mamoru nodded and the two turned into their alter egos, just as a red glow surrounded them and teleported them into the Tower.

* * *

"We have trouble." Minako informed the others at the Hikawa Shrine.

"Who are you?" Rei blinked.

"Did you forget about us already?" Artemis chided.

"Artemis!" Ami recognized the white cat.

"Then, you're Sailor Venus?" Usagi gaped.

"Normally, I go by the name Aino Minako." Minako introduced herself. "I'm in the 8th grade just like all of you. Anubis contacted me beforehand that he's going to Starlight Tower with Tuxedo Kamen after Zoisite demanded a fight for the Nijizuishou."

"According to our investigation, the enemy seems to be up to something at Starlight Tower." Artemis explained.

"If I can't contact Anubis, that must be it." Minako realized. "Anyway, let's hurry to Starlight Tower."

* * *

"Welcome." Zoisite greeted the two warriors. "I will leave my Nijizuishou here." he placed the crystals on the floor. "Now, hurry up and take yours out, too." he added and backed off.

"All right." Tuxedo Kamen put his crystal along with the others. "What's so funny?" he frowned when Zoisite chuckled.

"No, I'm just happy because you're so dumb." Zoisite mocked as Kunzite manifested above the crystals.

"Light Sniper!" Anubis' attack forced Kunzite to teleport off to dodge the light beam. "Mamoru-sama," he stage-whispered to Tuxedo Kamen, "I've already told Venus where we were going. We just have to stall them until the Senshi get here."

"So, this is the Starlight Tower." Sailor Mars remarked, the Senshi having arrived at the crystallized building.

"It looks like just another building." Sailor Jupiter noted.

"All the doors are closed." Sailor Mercury scanned the building with her visor.

"Meaning we can't get inside?" Luna echoed.

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter's lightning attack blasted the door open. "We'll just have to force out way in." she grinned. "Let's go."

"I found Tuxedo Kamen and Anubis." Sailor Mercury reported. "They're fighting Kunzite and Zoisite."

"Right." Sailor Venus nodded. "Let's hurry."

"Well, this isn't getting us anywhere." Anubis muttered as he and Tuxedo Kamen clashed once again with Kunzite and Zoisite in a stalemate.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Aqua Cutter!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Beam!"

Kunzite and Zoisite teleported away to dodge the combined attack.

Taking the opening, Anubis swooped in the grabbed the Nijizuishou on the floor and tossed it over to Sailor Moon.

"Hold the Nijizuishou in your hands." Luna instructed.

"In my hands?" Sailor Moon asked.

Artemis nodded, "Do as she says."

Sailor Moon nodded again and produced the Nijizuishou she had. The five crystals started glowing and vibrating. "What's going on?"

Sailor Mercury gasped as the Nijizuishou she was carrying came out of her fuku and fled towards Moon."Could it be..." she activated her visor.

Sailor Moon watched as the crystals all gathered in her hand, then she nodded, "I know what to do. Ginzuishou, I command you to show your true form!"

Luna gasped as the seven crystals glowed white, and a bigger, diamond-like crystal materialized floating over Sailor Moon's hands. The seven crystals then vanished. "She summoned the Ginzuishou..."

"That means..." Anubis added as Moon grabbed the new crystal.

"She's the Princess!" Artemis exclaimed.

Just then, Sailor Moon's fuku transformed into a beautiful white gown, and Tuxedo Kamen' turned into his Prince Endymion form, along with his sword.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down.


	11. Memories Return! Usagi and Mamoru's Past

SailorStar9: Well, with Chapter 10 uploaded, this is Chapter 11 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 11: Memories Return! Usagi and Mamoru's Past

* * *

"Sailor Moon..." Luna muttered as her crescent moon mark started shining. "Princess... Princess Serenity."

"What?" the other Senshi gaped.

"Princess?" Sailor Jupiter blinked. "Then, Sailor Moon was the Princess we've been looking for?"

"And the true identity of Tuxedo Kamen was Mamoru." Sailor Mercury added.

"So Sailor Moon was the Princess..." Zoicite noted.

"We should have supposed it..." Kunzite muttered. "A pity she must die now." He added. He and Zoicite shot an energy beam at the Princess.

The Princess raised the Moon Stick where the Ginzuishou was resting, and the attacks vanished. "My memory's returned, and so is my power. Kunzite, Zoicite, leave now and you'll live."

"Never!" Zoicite shouted and sent an energy blast at the Princess. She rose her hand, and the attack vanished again. She then closed her eyes, and a beam of light came from the Ginzuishou, washing over both Kunzite and Zoicite, knocking them back.

"We... Won't... Lose." Kunzite stammered standing up weakly.

"Don't you see you already lost?" Anubis glared.

"Die, Senshi!" Zoicite shouted and started gathering power for an attack. However, a light beam washed over him and he slammed on a wall.

"Zoicite!" Kunzite shouted.

"Sorry... Kunzite... I failed..." Zoicite whispered, then closed his eyes and slowly started turning into dust.

Kunzite turned to glare at the Senshi, and saw the Princess had fainted, "I'll take care of you, and then I'll give the Ginzuishou to my Queen!" he shot a barrage of energy blasts, but it was stopped by Sailor Mercury's ice shield. "I can't hold this for much longer." Sailor Mercury noted.

"I say we group-attack this jerk and finish him for good." Sailor Jupiter suggested.

"I agree." Sailor Mars said.

"Let's do it!" Sailor Venus ordered. "Crescent Beam!"

"Who made her the boss?" Sailor Mars muttered. "Fire Soul!"

"Shabon Spray!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Kunzite staggered back as the attacks hit him. He then glared at the Senshi; "Don't you get it? You Senshi can't defeat me!"

A blur hissed by Kunzite's side. Kunzite looked down to the open gap on his chest, and then he looked back to see his half-brother standing there, his sword dripping blood. "They can't, but I can." he noted. "Goodbye, brother. Enjoy your time in the afterlife." he hissed. Kunzite's eyes widened before he fell to the ground, turning into dust.

With Kunzite dead, the dimensional space reverted back.

"Serenity..." Endymion looked at his reincarnated lover. "I remember everything now. Serenity." he took the Princess' hand. "I am Endymion." he rested his hand on the Moon Princess' cheek.

"Endymion..." Princess Serenity muttered as her memories flooded back. _Now I know. I am Serenity._

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Endymion and Serenity were together on a pavilion in the gardens of the Moon Kingdom. Turning to her love, Serenity handed Endymion the star-shaped music locket. As they drew into a hug, the palace was engulfed in flames._

" _Endymion!" Serenity cried as Endymion pulled out his sword. "Endymion!" she screamed, reaching out her hand as Endymion flew into the blazing castle._

* * *

"Endymion." Serenity sobbed. "So, you're Endymion." shutting her eyes, she reverted back to her Sailor Senshi form.

"She's all right." Sailor Venus assured after Sailor Moon passed out in Tuxedo Kamen's arms.

"Her memories of when she was the Princess probably came back to her and overwhelmed her." Anubis explained.

"It looks like you're awake, Odango." Tuxedo Kamen teased when Sailor Moon stirred.

"Everyone, please listen to me." Artemis stepped up. "Now that the Princess has awakened, I think it's time to tell you everything. Luna, all your memories came back when the Princess awoke too, right?"

"Yes, it's all clear now." Luna nodded.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"About our previous lives." Sailor Venus replied.

"And about the Moon Kingdom, Silver Millennium." Anubis added.

"Long, long ago," Artemis started. "There are a kingdom on the moon called the Silver Millennium."

"It was a very peaceful paradise." Luna recalled.

"Around that time, the Earth was taken over by an evil spirit." Anubis continued. "Kon," he turned to Sailor Mars was taken back the evil when his home was overran. "Tanzanite, Sai and myself were killed before the evil took over Earth."

"It then invaded the Silver Millennium in order to try and obtain the enormous power of the Ginzuishou." Luna related.

"The Kingdom was destroyed in the fierce war." Artemis added. "But with the power of the Ginzuishou, they sealed off the evil spirit. You are the four Senshi who fought back then, now reborn."

"Then, are we people of the Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"No, we're genuine Earthlings." Anubis corrected. "Your birth parents are your real parents."

"You see, the Queen of the Moon, wanted the Princess and the rest of you to live happily as normal girls, so she transmigrated you to the most peaceful era." Luna explained.

"But even in this era, someone unraveled the seal on the evil spirit." Artemis stated.

"So, that dark spirit is the boss of the Dark Kingdom?" Sailor Mercury surmised.

"That's right." Luna nodded. "If none of this had happened, all of you would be living happily as normal girls. But if we don't protect the Ginzuishou and defeat our enemy, we cannot have a peaceful world."

"And it's our duty to fight for that cause." Sailor Venus remarked. "So now what? What can we do to stop Beryl?"

"Now we find a way to get to Beryl and finish her." Anubis declared. "I still need to get back at her for turning Kon evil and having her lackeys kill the other three of us."

"Let's just get out of here." Tuxedo Kamen suggested.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down.


	12. Did Usagi Kill The Shitennou?

SailorStar9: With Chapter 11 uploaded, this is Chapter 12 of this fic. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 12: Usagi Is Confused! Did She Kill The Shitennou?

* * *

 _Usagi's Dream Sequence_

 _"Endymion!" Serenity ran after the Terra Prince who was dashing towards the burning Moon Palace. "Endymion!" she teared. "Why..." she sank to her knees as the flames rolled past her and Endymion vanished from her sight. "Why do you have to go? I don't want to be left alone... again... why does it have to be this way?" she sobbed._

* * *

"No more..." Usagi muttered in her sleep. "No more of me being the Moon Princess. No more having to fight against the Dark Kingdom. I don't want that. I just want stay normal..."

"Usagi, hang in there." Luna encouraged. "You have to keep yourself together."

"Endymion... don't leave..." Usagi mumbled.

* * *

 _Usagi's Dream Sequence, Continued_

 _"Endymion, don't leave me!" Serenity pleaded, tugging the dark-haired Prince's sleeve as he readied to return to Earth via the teleportation pod._

 _"Serenity, I have to." Endymion insisted, pulling Serenity's hold off. "My people need me."_

 _"You can't leave me alone!" Serenity protested. "What if I'd never see you again!?"_

 _"The Shitennou..." Endymion trailed._

 _"PLEASE!" Serenity begged, turning the 'Allure Charm' she cast on her eyes on at full force. "I don't want to be left alone anymore!"_

 _"Of course, Serenity." the besotted Endymion smiled and let the Moon Princess lead him away._

 _"Sleep tight, Endymion." Serenity whispered, shutting the Terra Prince's bedroom door. "I_ mustn't _let him leave me again." she swore and slipped out to the teleportation pods. "If I close the pods to Earth on this side, he'll_ never _leave me." activating the console, she shut down the Earth teleportation pods, along with_ all _communications._

* * *

 _Back on Earth, the four Shitennou were in the midst of a strategic meeting._

 _"Damnit, where is Endymion?" Jadeite hissed, looking furtively_ _at the large door on the basement library. "He should've be here by now! Didn't he say he'll return last night?"_

 _"Serenity must have stalled him." Kunzite surmised. "Tanzanite, Nephrite." he looked at the two Shitennou. "Are there any communications from the Moon?"_

 _"That's the odd thing." Tanzanite replied, frowning. "The teleportation pod to the Moon is closed."_

 _"And it's from the Moon's end." Nephrite added._

 _"Who could have..." Kunzite mused. "We need Endymion to give us further instructions to deal with this... threat."_

 _"And since Endymion isn't here," Nephrite looked at his leader. "It's up to you to make the decision, captain."_

 _"If I may," Jadeite spoke up. "The enemy is coming from the south;_ my _region. It's only natural that I lead a recognizance team to scout the location. Am I not the leader of the Special Forces?" he looked at his brothers-in-arms. "This is my duty."_

* * *

 _Serenity might not have known it, but her selfish desire to keep Endymion with her on the Moon had doomed the Shitennou; without Endymion's guidance, Jadeite succumbed to Beryl's darkness, helping her attack Terra and subsequently, enabling Beryl's versions of the Shitennou to murder Endymion's chosen Kings._

* * *

"No, this can't be!" Usagi shot up from her pillow. "How could this be... how could I be so selfish?"

"Usagi..." Luna looked at the reincarnated Princess, worried.

"Luna, is it true?" Usagi demanded. "Did I _really_ shut down the Earth teleportation pods and cut off _all_ communications to Earth just because I didn't want Endymion to leave me? Is it because of me that the Shitennou are dead?"

"This..." Luna looked away.

"Answer me!" Usagi screamed.

"Yes." Luna sighed. "But you didn't know at that time..." the Mau cat argued.

 _Yes,_ Usagi was in self-denial. _I did not know what was happening on Earth at that time. It's not my fault the Shitennou were dead; they died themselves._

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down. Remember, read and review.


	13. A Message from the Distant Past

SailorStar9: With Chapter 12 uploaded, this is Chapter 13 of this fic. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 13: Usagi's Awakening! A Message from the Distant Past

* * *

"We've finally found it." Sailor Venus reported back to the other Senshi, having found the entrance of the Dark Kingdom with Anubis.

"Good work, Sailor Venus." Sailor Mars nodded.

"Here we go." Luna leapt into the portal, with Artemis in tow.. "Is it..." the two felines stopped before an opening.

"Let's take a look." Artemis suggested and the two cats jumped in.

"Energy? "Sailor Venus winced, as a flood of evil energy washed over them.

"I'll love to welcome you ladies to the Dark Kingdom, but preparations to receive you are not ready yet." Danburite materialized before them. "So, I will take you somewhere more fun." he grinned.

"Don't mess around!" Sailor Jupiter snapped. "Supreme Thunder!"

"Sailor Moon!" Danburite glared at the Moon Senshi. "This is all _your_ fault, Princess! If you hadn't met and fell in love with that accursed Terran Prince, Venus would have been mine! But if you quietly hand over the Ginzuishou, I will let you live."

"Not a chance!" Sailor Moon retorted.

"What imprudence!" Danburite snapped. "I will send you to the chaotic world of multiple dimensions!" he scattered the Senshi with a ripple of energy. "The Ginzuishou will be mine!" he reached out to grab the Moon Stick.

"Hyperspace Area Formation!" Sailor Mercury managed to cast her spell at the last second, the Ginzuishou started shining as it teleported the Senshi away.

* * *

"Where is this place?" Luna exclaimed, the two felines exiting from the cave.

"Out of _all_ places..." Anubis muttered. "It just _had_ to be the North Pole, didn't it?"

"Metallia's ran out of places to hide." Tuxedo Kamen agreed, the two Terra warriors shielding the cats from the harsh icy winds.

* * *

"Where are we?" Sailor Moon stood up, looking around at the ruins of the Moon Kingdom.

"These are the ruins of the Silver Millennium." a voice replied. "The land of the Gods that once attained the pinnacle of glory."

"Silver Millennium?" Sailor Moon turned to see a glowing orb of light land on a stone pedestal. "Who are...?" she gaped as Queen Selenity manifested.

"I am here to bring you a message from the distant past." the late Moon Queen explained. "I am the incarnation of the Moon Goddess, Selene. I am the Queen of the Silver Millennium, Queen Selenity. I am your mother."

"What?" Sailor Moon breathed. "You are my mother? What do you mean by that?"

"I revived Luna and Artemis from their cold sleep, had them make contact with you, and watched over all of you." Queen Selenity informed the awakened Senshi. "We are long-living life forms born on the moon. Our mission is to protect the sacred will passed down to us on the Moon, the legendary Ginzuishou and to watch over and aid the progress of Earth's evolution. Remember this, Serenity, of the time you were living as the Princess of the Moon. Serenity, you adored the green trees and wind of the beautiful blue Earth, and often gazed up at it. Then, you found love."

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Princess Serenity." Endymion called from the gardens._

" _Prince Endymion." Serenity looked down._

" _Please pardon me for being late for the ball." the Terra Prince apologized._

" _I have been waiting for you." Serenity remarked._

" _Something terrible has happened." Endymion stated. "Most of us on Earth have been brainwashed by Beryl. Beryl has been possessed by an evil energy called Metallia. And now, she is taking advantage of the humans' yearning for the longevity of your people, and getting ready to attack the Moon. Jadeite has already fallen to her darkness and the rest of the Shitennou..." he hissed, clutching his hand. "I was too late... they were killed by Beryl's versions of themselves. At the ball..." he shouted, when his presence was alerted by the guards and fled._

* * *

" _Princess." Endymion, dressed as Tuxedo Kamen, held onto the descending Moon Princess' hand. "May I?"_

" _Endymion-sama." Serenity beamed, the news of the Shitennou's demise was pushed to the back of her mind at the sight of her lover; who cares about the Senshi, as long as Endymion is with her, all is well._

" _There is no doubt that a bitter war is about to break out between your people and us Earth people." Endymion pulled her close. "I will be your future enemy." he added, dancing with Serenity. "So it would be bad for my identity to be known now. So please, forgive my appearance. Metallia is not a human being. It is a mass of evil energy. Beryl is a witch. By using the power of Metallia, she is trying to conquer the Moon and Earth."_

* * *

" _If we do nothing, the Moon will be destroyed." Endymion remarked, the couple taking a short reprise. "We must not waste a moment in obliterating Metallia, which possesses an enormous amount of evil energy and crushing Beryl's ambitions. I would like your help in this, Serenity. Will you believe what I just told you?"_

" _Yes." Serenity nodded. "Endymion-sama." she teared as the Earth Prince drew her close for a kiss._

* * *

" _Aqua Cutter!" Sailor Mercury released her water blades at the towering Metallia_

" _Burning Soul!" Sailor Mars let her flames loose._

" _Thunderbolt!" Sailor Jupiter sent her lightning at the mass of evil energy._

" _Crescent Storm!" Sailor Venus unleashed her light beams at Metallia._

 _Metallia simply absorbed the attacks and took out all four Senshi with an energy tornado._

" _Starting today, I will rule both Earth and the Moon!" Beryl laughed as she watched her army charge into the demolished palace. "I will not allow anyone to defy me! Our beloved Metallia-sama, this is the birth of our Dark Kingdom!" she unleashed her power, summoning forth her Dark Shitennou. "So, you are Princess Serenity?" she materialized before the stunned Princess. "I will destroy that pretty face of yours!" her clawed hand was reached out to mar her love rival._

" _Beryl!" Endymion glared, his rose stopping Beryl. "I will not forgive you if you lay even a single finger on the Princess!"_

" _Endymion!" Beryl gaped. "Why do you protect the Princess of the Moon? You are the Prince of Earth. If you would simply marry me, you could be the King of both the Moon and Earth."_

" _Beryl, you are being misguided by Metallia which possesses evil energy." Endymion warned. "Wake up! Rid yourself of the evil mind."_

" _Shut up!" Beryl snapped. "I'll kill you as well!"_

" _Endymion-sama!" Serenity ran towards Endymion who was being blown off by Metallia's hurricane and leapt off the balcony._

 _Metallia let loose another energy blast that separated the lovers._

* * *

" _Serenity!" Queen Selenity cried, seeing her dead daughter and future son-in-law float in mid-air after Metallia's assault._

" _She's dead!" Beryl laughed. "The Moon Princess is dead!"_

" _Serenity..." Queen Selenity sank to her knees. "This is all my fault... I've pampered you too much and have let you get away with too many wrongdoings... all of this... won't have happened if I hadn't let others take the rap for your mistakes."_

" _Queen Selenity, if you use the Ginzuishou, your life..." Luna protested, seeing the Queen attached the Ginzuishou to the Moon Stick._

" _My life is nothing compared to peace on both the Moon and Earth." Queen Selenity was insistent. "Moon Healing Escalation!" she unleashed the Ginzuishou's power. "Luna, Artemis." she spoke, lying on a fallen pillar. "The Ginzuishou can be used for peace if it is used with the energy of a good heart." she looked at the crystal in her palm. "But, if it used with the energy of an evil heart, it will become a terrible weapon. I have been able to seal Metallia away with the Ginzuishou. But there is no knowing when it might be revived again. Also, this Moon Stick can only be used by a descendant of this Kingdom. If Metallia should return to life again in the future, give this to Princess Serenity and protect this peaceful world. Princess Serenity and all our Sailor Senshi, may your love be fulfilled in the future on Earth." opening her palm, she let the Ginzuishou float into the air and transported the souls of those who died in the battle to Earth. "In the future of Earth, please live happy lives." she whispered and drew her last breath. The Moon Stick fell from her hands and burst into light, encasing both Mau cats into time capsules._

* * *

"Anubis..." Tuxedo Kamen looked at the leader of his Shitennou, the small group tracking through the snow.

"I sense it too, Mamoru-sama." Anubis nodded. "There!" he looked straight ahead.

"We found it!" Artemis gaped, peering down the hole.

"But it's too late!" Danburite appeared before them. "Sailor Moon!" he looked up from his sword duel with Anubis. "It can't be! I sent you to the chaotic world of multiple dimensions. What in Darkness..." he looked down to see Anubis' sword thrust into his torso from the back.

"You shouldn't let yourself get distracted." Anubis pulled out his blade. "You never were my match, Adonis; then and now."

"Aphrodite-sama..." Danburite reached out a hand to Sailor Venus as he crumbled to dust. "I only wanted you..."

"Girls," Tuxedo Kamen stated. "We found the Dark Kingdom's hideout; at D-Point in the North Pole."

"If we don't hurry, the sunspot will expand." Anubis reminded.

"Then, we have no choice." Sailor Venus looked at her lover. "We have to launch a surprise attack."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, that's one chapter down. Remember, read and review.


	14. Into The Darkness

SailorStar9: With Chapter 13 uploaded, this is Chapter 14 of this fic. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 14: Into The Darkness

* * *

"It's cold." Sailor Moon complained.

"We're almost there." Sailor Mercury noted.

"It's cold." Sailor Moon repeated.

"We know." Anubis muttered.

"It's too cold." Sailor Moon muttered once again.

"Maybe I could warm you up a little." Sailor Mars said, summoning a fireball from her finger tip.

"Uhhh... No, thanks..." Sailor Moon stammered with a sweatdrop.

"Someone's coming." Sailor Mercury warned. "And from the readings, I guess Beryl somehow managed to get the Seven Great Youma onto her side."

"The Seven Great Youma." Sailor Mars said. "Well, we beat them before..."

"Beryl wants to buy some time." Tuxedo Kamen noted.

"Sailor Moon, go after Beryl." Sailor Venus ordered.

"Go with her, Mamoru-sama." Anubis added.

"But..." Sailor Moon started.

"You are the only one with enough power to defeat Beryl." Sailor Mars reminded. "We'll try and beat these overgrown youma, but if we can't do it, someone has to stay alive to fight Beryl."

"Rei..." Sailor Moon frowned. "I'll stay and fight."

"We have no time for this, rabbit." the fire Senshi retorted. "Go and kick Beryl out of this planet. You are the Princess, remember?"

"We're counting on you to do that. We trust you." Sailor Jupiter said.

"You can do it, Usagi." Sailor Mercury added.

"Now go. They'll be here in a minute." Anubis nodded to the horde of youma.

"But, the problem is..." Sailor Mercury started. "They're blocking the entrance to the Dark Kingdom."

"Then we'll have to break through." Sailor Mars shrugged, Sailor Jupiter nodded in agreement.

After a few seconds of walking, the Senshi saw the seven Shadow Youma waiting for them. "We were waiting for you." Gesen, the gamer youma, commented.

"Supper time." Boxy, the boxer youma, said.

Sailor Venus and Anubis charged at the youma, and the other Senshi joined them a second later. That distraction was enough for Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Kamen to get through. As she run, Sailor Moon looked back at her friends fighting the youma. "Please take care..." She whispered before she and Tuxedo Kamen entered the dark portal that was the nexus point between the Earth and the Dark Kingdom.

* * *

Sailor Moon stopped on her track as she saw the horde of youma coming their way "This is not looking good."

"We'll have to fight to get through." Tuxedo Kamen noted.

"There's too many of them!" Sailor Moon muttered.

"I know... But we cannot give up now." Tuxedo Kamen said.

Sailor Moon nodded, "You're right. I cannot give up. They are counting on me..." She turned to the crowd of youma and summoned her attack "Moon Tiara Action!" The magical disc blasted through a dozen youma, turning them all into dust. The crowd didn't slow down, though. Tuxedo Kamen rushed into the crowd, as Sailor Moon kept firing her tiara.

Sailor Venus dodged as Bunbo tried to slice her with his spears. She then kicked him in the guts and leapt back, "It's just me or they're harder than last time?"

"Light Wall!" Anubis summoned a shimmering light wall to stop Boxy, but the youma just leapt through it. "No kidding, they're tough." he muttered.

"Okay, time to get nasty." Sailor Jupiter said. She summoned her axe and charged at Binah. Gesen leapt from the side and tried to pin her on a wall, but Sailor Jupiter sliced through it. "Gross!" she exclaimed as her suit was literally soaked in green goo.

"Heh... Now your suit is all green." Anubis joked. He was having an interesting sword-to-claw duel with Bakene, the cat youma. As the feline's fur was seemingly unbreakable, the Shitennou was in the losing side.

Sailors Mars and Mercury were both fighting Rikoukeidar, the scientific youma. Needless to say, they were out-powered.

Sailor Venus finally managed to tie Bunbo up with her light chain and glared at it, "I've had enough of your compasses. Venus Crescent Storm!"

"Supreme Thunder!" Sailor Jupiter hit Binah dead on, but the artist youma still charged at her. Sailor Jupiter leapt aside and dodged the charge, but saw Gesen ready to stomp her head. "Oh dear..."

"Crescent Storm!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

Both attacks hit Gesen dead on, turning it into dust. "Three down, four more to go." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Make it... Three to go." Anubis commented as he sliced Bakene's head off. He then turned back to Binah. "Now how will I beat this thing...?"

Sailors Mars and Mercury were trying their best to fight Rikoukeidar, but it wasn't enough. Rikoukeidar was faster, stronger, and seemed to resist all of their magic spells. "I need more power..." the fire Senshi muttered. Suddenly, a crystal appeared in front of him "The Red Nijizuishou?" she blinked. "Wait a minute..." she grabbed the crystal out of the air and concentrated, "I know what to do... Mars Star Power!"

"What the heck?" Sailor Mercury exclaimed as she looked at Sailor Mars. She was covered by a a ring of fire as her suit upgraded to that of a 'Star' Senshi.

"But I don't understand..." Sailor Mars looked at her upgraded suit. "I thought Sailor Moon had the crystals?"

"The Nijizuishou were created using our planetary powers" Sailor Mercury explained. "Since you desired more power, the Red Nijizuishou instantly found its way back to you."

Rikoukeidar hissed and tossed her beaker at the upgraded Senshi. Sailor Mars grinned "Let's see what I can do. Fire Wall!" A wall of flames formed in front of her, causing Rikoukeidar's beaker to be thrown back at her.

"Lightning Tackle!" Jupiter sent Rikoukeidar slamming into an ice wall, and the youma turned into dust. "Two to go."

Anubis leapt back to dodge Binah's boulder constructs, and he frowned. "This sucks... Time for a change of tactics. Flask Break!" his body exploded into a blinding blast of light. Binah screamed in pain as her eyes was blinded by the sudden bright light, before Anubis' 'Light Sniper' took her out from the back.

"Good, now we only have to beat Jiji." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Here, gorilla..." Anubis joked.

"Let's see... Anubis, Sailor Mercury, distract him." Sailor Venus said. "I'll use my weapon to immobilize it. Sailors Jupiter and Mars, aim for it's eyes." The others nodded "Now!" she shouted.

"Light Wall!"

"Ice Prism Shield!"

Jiji growled and shot a wave of fire at the shields, and Sailor Venus used the distraction to get closer to the creature. Sailor Venus wrapped the youma's body with her light chain, and Sailor Mars completed the job with her 'Burning Mandala', burning the creature's eyes. The youma howled in pain.

"Now, Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Venus shouted. Sailor Jupiter nodded and slammed a lightning-enhanced punch into th youma's chest. As it hit, the youma gave a last, high-pitched howl before slumping to the ground and turning into dust.

* * *

Tuxedo Kamen was growing tired, and he knew Sailor Moon was also running out of power. They couldn't keep this up forever, but what else could he do? "If this keeps up, we'll never reach Beryl... I cannot let that happen." In that moment, he felt a power surge through his body as he turned into his Prince Endymion form.

Sailor Moon punched a youma away then turned to see what had happened. "Tuxedo Kamen turned into... Prince Endymion?"

Endymion faced the youma and grinned. "Time to try out my new power. Earth Sword..." His sword started glowing and dust swirled around it ."Blast!" The dust shot forward together with the energy from the sword, and blasted through several youma.

"That was quite an upgrade from the roses..." Sailor Moon noted.

"Very funny..." Endymion muttered. Just then, a blood-chilling howl boomed through the cave "What was that?"

Sailor Moon paled as she saw the massive demon walking slowly towards them, "I think we're in real troubles now."

The rest of the Senshi group came dashing towards them, "Hmmm... I see I'm not the only one who got upgraded." Sailor Mars noted.

"Shut up and fight, there's enough youma in here for everyone." J Sailor upiter snapped.

"Not counting that big guy that's coming our way..." Sailor Mercury noted.

"What is _that_?" Sailor Venus asked in shock.

"I think that's the youma's prize for getting the Seven Great Youma." Sailor Mars noted.

Sailor Mercury scanned the creature with her visor, "You wouldn't believe how much energy that thing's got."

"Why isn't it attacking?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Who cares? Let's beat the other youma before that thing changes it's mind." Anbuis said.

"Moon Tiara Magic!"

"Earth Sword Blast!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Aqua Cutter!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Storm!"

"Light Pulse!" Anubis summoned his light spell. The combined strength of the attacks finished most of the youma. The massive youma grunted and started moving towards them. "Here it comes..." Anubis noted.

"I'm growing tired of this..." Sailor Moon muttered "Moon Tiara Action!" The tiara literally bounced off the youma's skin. "No way!"

"Usagi, get out of here." Sailor Venus said. "We'll take care of this."

Endymion nodded, "You gotta get Beryl before it's too late."

Sailor Moon sighed, then nodded "Okay." She dashed down the tunnel.

* * *

Sailor Moon was running through the tunnel, when she felt a surge of energy. She was transported right into Beryl's throne room. The evil Queen looked at her and gave her a cold smile "Welcome, Princess."

"Queen Beryl..." Sailor Moon said glaring at the woman.

"It was quite foolish of you to come alone. Once I destroy you, there will be nothing left to stop me." Beryl gloated. "And I'll finally awaken Metallia."

"Metallia?" Moon asked in shock. She remembered that from her past life, from the Silver Millennium...

"And in a minute, she'll be here." Beryl boasted. "A pity you won't be alive to see that." as she said that, a wave of dark energy shot from her body, hitting Sailor Moon and sending her crashing to the ground. Beryl laughed "Weakling... I killed you once in the past, and now I did it again." she walked out of the room, chuckling.

* * *

The Senshi tried their attacks on the massive youma, but it just shrugged them off. "Okay, now what?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Now we beat that." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Earth Sword Blast!" Endymion's attack bounced off the youma's skin and blasted a few of the remaining youma into pieces. "Well, it wasn't what I'd planned, but it worked." He muttered.

"Stupid humans." The youma growled. "I am Kyoushiiku, the ultimate youma!"

"'Death Bringer'?" Sailor Mars muttered.

"I think it fits him..." Sailor Mercury noted.

"You cannot defeat me, Senshi!" Kyoushiiku growled.

"We've heard that before, youzilla." Anubis said.

"Youzilla? Now that was a bad pun." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Okay, how about that... If I had a dollar for each time I heard that, I'd be rotten rich." Anubis joked.

"OH SHUT UP!" Sailor Venus shouted. The others all turned to her in shock. "We have to fight that youma, so keep your jokes and arguments for later."

"She's right." Anubis admitted. "Venus, remember that attack we used to destroy a youma in London?"

Sailor Venus nodded, "Why...?" She then grinned. "Got it."

Anubis dashed towards the youma then shouted, "Now!" and leapt up.

"Crescent Beam!"

""Light Sword!" he dug his blade into the youma's skin, and it howled.

"You'll die now, fool!" Kyoushiiku growled and used one of it's massive claws to send Anubis slamming on a rock wall.

"Kyouya!" Sailor Venus shouted.

"Check on him, we'll take care of that bastard." Endymion instructed. "Everyone, aim for the wound! Sword Blast!"

"Fire Soul!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Aqua Cutter!"

The attacks hit the wound on the youma's skin, and it sunk to the ground. "It's... not possible... I cannot be destroyed... it's not possible..." Kyoushiiku growled then gave a last howl before turning into dust.

"We did it..." Sailor Mercury said tiredly.

"Finally..." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

Sailor Moon moaned and stood up slowly. Her whole body hurt, but she couldn't give up. Beryl was strong, but she had faced strong foes before. And she knew now wasn't the time for running away. As she looked around the throne room, she could see a corridor that ended in a large, black door. She could also hear steps coming her way. *Hope it's not another youma.* She sighed in relief as she saw her friends coming towards her.

"Usagi, what happened?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I... Beryl knocked me off... She thought I was dead, I suppose..."

"Sailor Mercury?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Mercury was already typing on her computer "It's down that corridor, behind that door. Beryl is there, but she's not alone."

"Metallia." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Metallia?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"I remember... Metallia, the demoness..." Sailor Mars frowned.

"And it's about to awaken." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Then let's hurry!" Sailor Venus said. The Senshi dashed down the corridor.

* * *

As the group entered the room, they could see Beryl standing besides a large, black cocoon. Tendrils of dark energy run from it and into Beryl's body. "You're too late, Senshi... The time has come for Metallia's kingdom! You can be strong, but can you defeat a goddess?" The tendrils of energy enveloped Beryl, and the cocoon vanished. Beryl's body grew about ten times it's size, and her eyes became a glowing red color. "This is the end for you, humans!" She growled, her voice deep, almost like a growl.

"And I thought youzilla was bad enough..." Anubis muttered.

"It's not Beryl anymore. Metallia has taken over her body." Sailor Mercury noted.

Metallia laughed "This time you have no way to win, Senshi!"

"That's a lie." Sailor Moon snapped and produced her Ginzuishou. Her suit became her princess gown as she closed her eyes. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The Ginzuishou started glowing white and shot a white light beam at the demoness, but Metallia countered with a dark energy wave. Both attacks clashed and the Princess struggled to keep her attack up. "Everyone... I need your help... Lend me your energy."

The others nodded.

"Mars Star Power!"

"Mercury Star Power!"

"Jupiter Power!"

"Venus Power!"

Endymion and Anubis added in their attacks for good measure.

"MOON COSMIC POWER!" Princess Serenity shouted. The energy beam tore through Metallia's dark energy and punched through her body. With a last shriek, the demoness vanished. Princess Serenity fainted. and Endymion caught the Princess before she hit the ground, and sighed as her gown turned back into Sailor Moon's suit.

"She's okay, just unconscious." Sailor Mercury noted. She then fell to one knee "That last attack..."

Sailor Mars nodded as she leaned against a piece of wall. "I felt it too... The power we used... was amazing..."

"Hey, how are we going to get back?" Sailor Venus wondered.

The others looked around. They weren't in the Dark Kingdom, but in a crater somewhere near the North Pole. The sun was shining in the sky, as the eclipse had already passed. Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked around as well. "We did it."

"Finally, it's over." Sailor Mars said.

"The Dark Kingdom is gone." Sailor Venus added. "We rest for a while, then use 'Sailor Teleport'."

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, with no deaths this time, the cats have no chance of putting the 'Forgetfulness' and "Loyalty' charms on the Senshi's Star Power Sticks. Now that's done, read and review.


	15. The Pink-haired Mystery

SailorStar9: With Chapter 14 uploaded, this is Chapter 15 of this fic and the start of the Dark Moon Arc. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 15: The Pink-haired Mystery

* * *

Artemis and Luna were talking on Usagi's house roof. "I can feel it, something's about to happen." Luna said.

Artemis nodded "Me too. And the new enemies will be stronger than the Youma." he looked up to the sky, "Peace is about to end. The Senshi must get ready to face this new menace."

Just then, a shadow covered the area. The two cats looked up and saw a massive meteorite passing by just a few dozen meters over their heads. "... And sooner than we expected, too..." Luna added with a sweatdrop.

* * *

The girls, along with Mamoru and Kyouya, were holding their usual meeting in the yard of Rei's Shrine.

"Where is that girl?" Rei asked impatiently as they waited for Usagi. "Did she get detention again?"

Suddenly, the earth shook as something obscured the sun for a moment, then there was a loud explosion "What was that?" Makoto asked.

Ami produced her compact computer and frowned, "A huge object crashed on the park near Usagi's house."

"Let's check it out. It's probably a meteorite." Mamoru said.

Rei shrugged, "I guess so."

* * *

A small, pink haired girl with red eyes walked around the city. She had her hair tied up in two pointy hairballs, and she was wearing a blue dress. "I can feel it... The Ginzuishou is near." she said and kept on walking, searching for her target.

* * *

As the group arrived at the park, they could see a crowd was gathering around a huge crater. There was a police line set around it, so no one could get near the meteorite inside. "Look at that thing..." Kyouya noted.

"It's huge." Makoto said.

"And I'm detecting some weird energy readings from it." Ami whispered to the others. "If my guess is right..." she started, but stopped when several pineapple-sized seeds shot out from the huge rock in all directions. A soft flute tune was heard, and the seeds rapidly grew up into tree-like creatures. "Those are not Youma." she frowned.

The creatures started shooting seeds around, whoever was hit by them seeds fell to the ground unconscious. The crowd realized those seed creatures weren't friendly and started fleeing from the park, as the creatures kept shooting seeds around. "Let's find a place to transform!" Minako suggested. The group run behind a parked truck "This will be as good a place as any." Rei noted.

Minako nodded "Venus Power..."

"Mars Star Power..."

"Mercury Star Power..."

"Jupiter Power..."

"Make up!" The Sailor Senshi all shouted and transformed.

Mamoru and Kyouya also turned into their Prince Endymion and Kunzite forms.

"Okay, let's cut those weeds out." Sailor Venus said and the group dashed towards the enemy.

While the group transformed, two small energy spheres had fled out of the meteorite and into an abandoned house a few blocks away from there. The house had flashed for a moment, but no one had been around to see it.

Sailor Venus was the first to arrive to the scene, followed closely by the rest of the team. "Stop it right there, woodheads!" She shouted, getting all of the tree creatures' attention "For disturbing this city's peace and for making that huge crater, I won't forgive you! I am the beautiful Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus, and in the name of Venus, I'll punish you!"

"I'll give her a 5." Kunzite commented to the others.

"It was better than most of her speeches." Sailor Mercury noted.

"It was still too corny." Sailor Mars added.

"Well, she's getting better at it." Sailor Jupiter said.

"Guys, get serious, we've got a whole bunch of evil creatures to take care of." Sailor Venus snapped.

"Uhhh... Yes, boss." Kunzite said with a sheepish grin. "I guess fire, lightning and ice will do the most damage on those things."

"They don't seem to be too strong." Sailor Jupiter noted.

"Fire Soul!" The fire attack set a few of the creatures in fire, they turned into ashes almost immediately "Your guess was right." She said to Sailor Jupiter.

Sailor Mercury was checking on one of the victims. "His energy was drained. " She looked around with her visor and said "As well as the rest of the people that was attacked."

"Deja Vu..." Sailor Mars said.

"Okay, let's beat those things!" Sailor Venus said, "Crescent Storm!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shabon Spray Freezing!"

"Lightning Tackle!"

"Light Sniper"

"Earth Sword Blast!"

The attacks tore through the tree creatures, turning most of them into ashes. The remaining ones turned back into seeds and fled away. The Senshi watched as their enemies left "That was fast..." Kunzite noted.

"The energy readings from the meteorite are gone!" Sailor Mercury said.

"And that's a good or a bad thing?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Whatever was inside that meteorite, it's not there anymore." Sailor Mercury explained.

"That could be bad." Endymion noted.

"I don't detect any evil entity in the surrounding area." Sailor Mercury noted.

* * *

A woman with black hair and a weird-looking pink suit was standing in front of a monitor. The image was blurred, it was hard to see who she was talking to "We've located the Princess." She said. "She's in Tokyo, in the place known as Juuban."

"Well done, Cooan." The man in the monitor said. "Go there and kill her. If we want our invasion to be successful, we cannot let her live."

* * *

Later that day, Usagi and Mamoru were walking through an empty street. Mamoru had found Usagi at the Crown Arcade and offered to walk her home, and she had accepted happily. However, they hadn't noticed someone was following them, so they both gasped as they saw a pink-haired girl leaping in front of them and pointing a futuristic-looking gun at them. "Give me the Ginzuishou!" She demanded.

"Wha...?" Usagi stammered "Ginzuishou? What's that?" She asked playing dumb *How does she know about the crystal?* She though to herself.

"Who are you?" Mamoru asked.

"I'm Tsukino Usagi, and I know you have the Ginzuishou. Just give it to me!" She snapped.

"Hey, what's going on?" Kyouya asked as he stopped his bike besides the small girl. "Who is she?" He asked then noticed the girl had a gun.

The girl looked at him for a moment and rose an eyebrow, then she took off running. "Weird..." Kyouya muttered.

"You came just in time." Mamoru noted.

"Yeah, your face scared her." Usagi joked. "But I wonder why she tried to get my Ginzuishou..."

"She what?" Kyouya asked shockedly.

"She wanted to get the Ginzuishou." Mamoru explained "What are you doing around here anyways?"

"Nothing much... Just got bored and decided to take a look around the city." He looked back in the direction the girl had run to "Do you think she could be related with the meteorite and the tree aliens?"

"I don't know..." Mamoru admitted. "But we'll have to be careful."

As Usagi entered her house, she almost jumped. The pink haired girl was sitting on the couch, waiting for her. "Wha... What are you doing here?"

"Usagi, that's your little cousin, Chibi-Usa." Ikuko explained walking out from the kitchen.

"Chibi-Usa?" Usagi asked, looking at the girl. Her glare was like a drill, and her red eyes didn't help making it any softer. _But both my parents have no brothers or sisters..._ the blond thought.

Just then, Shingo entered the house. He looked at the new girl with a raised eyebrow "Who's her?"

"That's your cousin, Chibi-Usa." Ikuko said. Usagi noted Chibi-Usa had a small ball that looked like a cat head on her lap. The cat's eyes glowed for a moment then were normal again.

"Cousin? Wait a minute, you and dad are both..." Shingo started. The cat's eyes glowed again and Shingo blinked twice "Oh, of course, my cousin... how could I forget about her?" He shrugged then walked upstairs.

 _She's controlling their minds?_ Usagi thought. Outloud, she said "Why don't I take you to the park to play?"

Chibi-Usa grinned "Okay." Both walked out of the house, and she frowned "Now, give me your Ginzuishou."

"That again..." Usagi muttered. "Listen, kid, I won't give it to you without a good reason. And I don't like you brainwashing my family." Chibi-Usa shrugged then the cat head started glowing again. "And don't try that on me, girl." Usagi added. Chibi-Usa looked at Usagi with a surprised face.

 _As I thought, it won't work on her..._ Chibi-Usa thought.

"Listen, if you tell me what's going on, I'll help you." Usagi said.

"Well, I..." Chibi-Usa started, then stopped as she saw a woman walking towards them "Oh no! It's one of them!"

Usagi looked at the woman. Tall, black-haired, and with an awful pink formal suit complete with black cat ears on her head "Who are you?"

"I'm here to take that girl with me." The woman said in a rather rude tone.

Usagi put Chibi-Usa behind her and frowned "You'll have to get through me first."

Suddenly, a laser beam exploded just below the woman's feet and causing her to fall on her backside. Kunzite leapt in between the girls and the strange woman. "Are you okay?"

Usagi nodded "Yes."

"No matter who he is, I won't allow anyone interfering with my mission." The woman snapped.

"And your mission is...?" Kunzite asked.

"My mission is for me to know and for you to guess." The woman commented.

"You'll have to pass through me to get them." Kunzite said.

"So be it. Dark Fire!"

"Light Sniper!"

The woman's attack blasted through Kunzite's one, sending him crashing on his back right beside Usagi. "Guess she's stronger than I thought..." He muttered as he stood up.

Usagi reached into her pocket and pushed the communicator's emergency button. _I hope the others get here in time._ She thought.

"Dark Fire!" The woman attacked again, sending Kunzite slamming on a brick wall. She grinned and aimed at him again "Now for the final blow... Dark Fire!"

"Luna-P Change!" Chibi-Usa shouted as she tossed the cat-like ball in the way of the attack. The artifact changed into a pink umbrella, which reflected the attack back at the woman.

The woman rolled on the ground and stood up, glaring at the group. "I'll let you go this time... But we'll meet again!" Saying that, she vanished in a swirl of flames.

"Kunzite, are you okay?" Usagi asked.

Kunzite stood up and shrugged "Yeah, I'm fine. She hits hard but I've got worse beatings before during training. Now tell me, why were you trying to get the Ginzuishou a while ago?" he looked at Chibi-Usa.

"Uhhh..." Chibi-Usa said "Why should I trust you?"

"How do you know about the Senshi?" Usagi asked.

"Well, I..." Chibi-Usa stammered unsurely.

"Listen, if you don't tell us what's wrong, we cannot help you." Kunzite noted.

Chibi-Usa sighed "Okay, I'll tell you what happened..."

Just then, there was a scream nearby, and people started running out of a theater. The group could see some seeds flying out of it and turning into tree-like monsters. "Not again..." Dragon Mercury muttered.

 _Saved by the bell..._ Chibi-Usa thought with a mental sigh.

"Sorry we're late." Sailor Mars said as she and the rest of the group walked towards them.

"You're late to help but you're also early for another plague control." Kunzite noted with a grin.

"Usagi, get that girl to a safe place. We'll take care of these weeds." Sailor Jupiter said.

Usagi nodded and dashed away, dragging Chibi-Usa with her.

"Okay, now let's beat those creeps." Sailor Mars said. She stopped as she saw there was a creature different from the others. "What's that?"

"Looks like a lion." Sailor Mercury said "A bull-sized lion, to be exact. "

"Whatever it is, it's mine." Sailor Jupiter said and leapt towards the lion-like monster feet-first. It tackled her into a nearby flower shop. Jupiter walked out of it wincing and said, "Okay, brawl doesn't work, so what's the plan?"

"I'm open for suggestions." Sailor Mercury said. Just then, the tree aliens all charged at them. "Then again, brawl seems to be the only choice we have." She said before shooting one of her ice attacks at the incoming enemies.

* * *

"Cooan, you disappointed me." A man with red spiky hair said glaring at Cooan.

"It was the Princess... She's smarter than we thought. I was about to beat that Shitennou, but..."

"Shitennou?" Another voice said. A woman with bluish-white hair and blue eyes wearing a quite revealing gray leotard walked out from the shadows. "I thought they were all dead."

"They _were_ all dead... the Senshi killed them." The man noted. "So we can beat them now, if the Senshi can kill them."

Cooan nodded, "You're right, Rubeus. This Shitennou used just a low-level attack on me."

Rubeus smiled then turned to the other woman "Beruche, ask the Prince to send us a few Drones. Killing the Princess will be an easy job if the Senshi are such weaklings..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	16. The Rabbit and the Wolf

SailorStar9: With Chapter 15 uploaded, this is Chapter 16 of this fic and the start of the Dark Moon Arc. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 16: The Rabbit and the Wolf

* * *

Sailor Mars ducked as one of the tree-like creatures swung it's arm at her. While they weren't a match for the Senshi's strength, these monsters made up for it with sheer numbers. In their last battle against those creatures, the Senshi had won easily, but now there were just too many of them. "Just how many of these things are we fighting?"

"Fifty-two." Sailor Mercury commented matter-of-factly. Sailor Mars sweatdropped.

Sailor Jupiter swung one of the tree-creatures around, knocking off a dozen of them "This is fun!"

"Says you!" Sailor Venus muttered as she grabbed one of the creatures' arm and tossed it on a nearby brick wall. She was immediately swarmed by the surrounding enemies.

Kunzite was meanwhile facing the huge lion-like creature that had showed up together with the tree aliens. "Light Sniper!" The creature didn't seem to notice the attack, "Tough one, ain't he?"

Endymion nodded, "I hope Sailor Moon finds somewhere to transform."

* * *

Usagi looked around. The alley was deserted, so she could transform there. But there was still a small thing she needed to take care of. She looked down at the girl standing besides her and frowned "Okay, now I would like you to explain me a few things." she started.

"You know the Sailor Senshi?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yes, I do." Usagi admitted.

"Then maybe you know the one called Sailor Moon?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"Yeah..." Usagi said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was told to search for the Ginzuishou and the Senshi." Chibi-Usa explained. "You're one of them, right?"

"Well, uh..." Usagi stammered with a sweatdrop. _Just how the hell did she figure it all out?_ She thought.

"The only people that I can't control with my Luna-P are those with magical powers." Chibi-Usa commented.

Usagi sighed "Oh..." She was surprised, the girl seemed to be too smart for being only a kid. "Well, I have to go and help my friends, and since you found my secret... Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

Chibi-Usa grinned "I thought so... You are Sailor Moon."

Sailor Moon nodded "That's my name. You better come with me, it's not safe for a little girl to wander around the city."

"I guess you're right..." Chibi-Usa said as Sailor Moon picked her up and took off running.

* * *

Sailor Venus leapt back dodging a blow from the creature, then shot a laser beam, finishing it off. She looked around "That was it?"

Sailor Mars nodded "Only that lion thing's left."

Kunzite zoomed by their side, chased by the creature. "That's Usagi's tactic." Sailor Jupiter noted amusedly.

"What about you help us a little?" Endymion commented as he chased after the creature.

Sailor Venus shrugged, "It's not like we've got something better to do right now."

Sailor Moon came rushing towards the others "Am I late?"

"No..." Sailor Mercury said.

"In fact, we were waiting for you to arrive. That lion thing's a little though." Endymion commented.

"Light Sniper!" Kunzite shot his attack at the creature, but it shrugged it off. It then charged at him once again.

"Let me try... Moon Tiara..." Her tiara appeared on her hand, and she swirled around. Her suit's visor lit up and she stopped, looking straight at the creature "Action!"

The creature howled in pain as the tiara hit it, but it just bounced off it's skin. "Seems like it's stronger than we thought." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Selene Laser!" Sailor Moon raised her hand and fired five energy beams from each finger at the creature, making it roll on the ground.

"Wow..." the other Senshi gaped.

The creature growled at them and charged. "I'd say another blast would be enough to finish that thing." Endymion commented.

"Selene Laser!" This time, the five beams pierced through the creature's skin and indented a wall behind it. The creature howled then fell to the ground. It then vanished, leaving only a small seed behind.

"Now _that_ is what I call firepower." Kunzite was awed.

Endymion looked at the small girl that was staring at them "What about that kid?"

"My name's Tsukino Usagi." Chibi-Usa snapped.

"Well, that's quite a coincidence." Sailor Venus noted. "We already have an Tsukino Usagi."

"Same face, same hairdo, same name..." Sailor Mercury noted "Weird."

"I think Chibi-Usa would fit her better." Kunzite said. "Or Pinky."

"You told me you needed the Ginzuishou. Why?" Sailor Moon asked.

"To save my city..." Chibi-Usa commented.

"So she's not from Tokyo..." Sailor Mars noted.

 _In a way, I am._ Chibi-Usa thought but said nothing.

"Who was that catwoman I fought earlier?" Kunzite asked.

"She was sent to kill me." Chibi-Usa explained.

"To kill you?" Sailor Mars asked "But you're just a little girl."

"A little girl with a mind-controlling toy that can change forms..." Sailor Moon noted. "But what about those tree things? Did that woman send them?"

Chibi-Usa shook her head "No..."

* * *

"We gathered a lot of energy today..." A male voice noted.

"Indeed... We must gather as much as we can in order to survive." A female voice added.

Two figures walked out of the shadows. They were human-like, but their skin was a pale green color. Also, their hair color was quite unusual, the guy had blue hair with pink highlights, and the girl had pink hair with blue highlights. They were inside the abandoned house, tough now it looked like new. The girl walked into a dark room and looked at the tree. The Makaijuu, the tree that kept them alive... And also, the tree that they had to feed with life energy. The girl had a quite large energy ball on her hand, and as she pressed her palm against the tree's trunk, the energy was absorbed by it. The tree instantly grew new leaves and looked healthier, but soon it withered again.

"It's not enough." The guy noted.

"What will we do, Ail?" The girl asked.

"We'll just have to keep gathering energy." Ail said. "Don't worry, Ann, this planet is full of life force. Soon the Makaijuu will be healed, and then we'll make this world our new home."

* * *

Cooan walked into the room. "Did you call me, Rubeus?"

Rubeus nodded "Yes. I want you to go to Tokyo again. But this time, take this drone with you."

Cooan looked at the creature. It looked like a humanoid wolf, but it's skin was metallic and. "I see... I will get the kid for sure this time."

Rubeus nodded again "Remember, we can't let her live if we want our plans to succeed."

Cooan was looking at Crown from across the street. A tall, black-haired woman was standing by her side. "You know what to do, Vulpine. Go in there and kill the rabbit."

The woman nodded, "I'll go in there and finish that kid."

"You'll have to get through me first." Kunzite snapped leaping down from a nearby rooftop.

"Dark Fire!"

Kunzite swung his swords forward and reflected the attack, "You'll have to do better than that to stop me."

"Go and kill the girl, I'll take care of this weakling." Vulpine suggested.

Cooan nodded, "I like that plan." She then took off running.

Vulpine chuckled as she turned into her real self. The wolf-like robot then growled at the Shitennou. "I'll eat human meat today..."

"This thing definitely isn't a youma..." Kunzite muttered. Vulpine leapt forwards and slashed at him. Kunzite leapt aside then gasped as he saw the creature's claws had sliced through the building's wall "Who are you, Wolverine?" He muttered.

* * *

Usagi was inside Crown Arcade when she spotted Cooan outside. She walked towards Minako, "I have to look after Chibi-Usa, so just take care of that." She then pointed outside.

"Fine." Minako sighed.

Cooan was about to enter the building when a laser beam hissed by her side, cutting some of her hair off. "Stop it right there!"

Cooan turned and saw Sailor Venus, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm the beautiful Sailor Senshi Sailor Venus, and I'll punish you in the name of Venus!" Sailor Venus said and stroke a pose.

"Was that supposed to scare me or were you trying to make me laugh?" Cooan snapped. "Dark Fire!"

Sailor Venus dodged the fire beam and looked at Cooan, "Better leave Chibi-Usa alone or I'll have to hurt you."

"Chibi-Usa? Oh, you mean the rabbit... I'm sorry, but it's my mission to kill her. Now get out of my way."

"Crescent Beam!" Moon shot her attack again, this time Cooan had to dodge to avoid being hit. "Get out of here, next time I won't miss. "

* * *

Kunzite dodged as Vulpine tried to slice his head, then countered with a slash from his sword, cutting the claw off. "Gotcha!"

"I still have the other claw." Vulpine noted.

Suddenly, a blur hissed by the wolf-like creature's side. Vulpine howled as her other claw also fell to the ground. "Correction: You _had_ the other claw." Endymion commented with a grin, then turned to Kunzite, "Ready to kick her behind?"

Vulpine chuckled, "Say goodbye, Senshi." Her chest plate opened revealing a huge weapon that was halfway between a tank's cannon and a machinegun. She laughed evilly then started firing energy beams at them with the gun.

Both swordsmen leapt aside, then split. Vulpine aimed for Endymion who just kept dodging the attacks. Kunzite used the chance to casually walk towards the drone from behind and tapped her shoulder. "Who the hell...?" Vulpine muttered turning around.

"Light Pulse!" Kunzite's attack was enough to send the drone flying backwards.

"Sword Blast!" Endymion's attack completed the job and the creature turned into dust.

"I guess you were too cool for her..." Endymion noted.

"Hey, I'm the pun man here." Kunzite snapped. "Anyhow, Venus may still be fighting the catgirl. Let's go help her."

* * *

"Dark Fire!"

Sailor Venus barely dodged the attack and countered with her own, "Crescent Beam!"

Cooan dodged Sailor Venus' attack and laughed, "You're so pathetic..."

"You didn't hit me either, so I'd say you're as pathetic as me." Sailor Venus snapped.

"I see you're taking this battle seriously, oh almighty leader." Kunzite joked as he and Endymion leapt down from a nearby building.

"Good, more weaklings to beat." Cooan noted with a grin.

"Light Sniper!"

"Crescent Beam!"

Cooan literally punched both attacks away, "Not enough."

"Hmmm... I've seen her throwing attacks and fending them, but I never saw her going for close-range combat." Endymion noted.

Kunzite nodded, "Maybe an old good knuckle sandwich will take care of her."

Endymion nodded then charged at Cooan. Cooan leapt aside but was knocked down by Kunzite. She stood up dizzily and frowned, "You dare hitting a lady?"

Kunzite shrugged "You're no lady, so I can kick you."

Endymion said nothing, but produced his sword and charged. Cooan vanished a split second before he stabbed at her, and reappeared over a rooftop. "I'll let you live for now, but next time I'll get the rabbit and also all of you, Senshi!" Saying that, she vanished.

"Oh cool... as usual, the bad gal escaped..." Kunzite muttered.

Sailor Venus shrugged, "Never mind... We'll beat her sooner or later."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	17. Genbu's First Battle

SailorStar9: With Chapter 16 uploaded, this is Chapter 17 of this fic and the start of the Dark Moon Arc. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 17: The Rabbit and the Wolf

* * *

"Just a few days more and we'll be at school again..." Makoto noted.

"Also, we're fighting some evil creatures, but that's not as bad as school starting." Usagi added.

"We should try and find out where those evil trees are coming from." Rei noted. "And if that Cooan hag is the one sending them."

"Chibi-Usa is not sure... Seems like she doesn't know the ones that sent Cooan to hunt her, but she's sure they would never use something like that." Usagi said.

Kyouya rose an eyebrow, "She's right... The tree-like creatures and that lion were organic beings, but the wolf-like thing me and Mamoru-sama fought was a cybernetic AI entity."

"Cywhat AIwhat?" Usagi asked.

"A robot." Ami explained. "Then, we may be facing two different enemy forces this time around."

"Or the same enemy using different creatures to attack us." Kyouya added. "In any case, we must be careful."

"Where's Chibi-Usa anyways?" Rei asked.

"She's at home. She's still mad at me..." Usagi explained.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Well, I mentioned school, and mom had the idea to send Chibi-Usa to the Juuban Elementary..." Usagi said.

"So the pinky blamed you for that..." Tamaki noted with a grin, the reincarnated Shitennou having met up with Kyouya and Mamoru days earlier.

"You shouldn't leave her alone, though..." Ami noted.

"Why?"

"Well, for what you told us, Cooan wants to kill her." Ami said. "And she was right where Chibi-Usa was..."

"So maybe she has some 'rabbit detector'?" Tamaki joked.

"That's nothing to joke about..." Rei noted. "Besides, how will we keep her safe when school starts?"

"Good point." Kyouya admitted.

* * *

In a large spaceship hiding in the dark side of the Moon...

"Cooan, go to Juuban and kill the rabbit. And try not to fail this time, my patience isn't infinite." Rubeus ordered.

"It wasn't my fault, I was triple-teamed." Cooan uttered.

"Sister dear, don't blame the enemy for your own mistakes." Beruche said walking out of the shadows.

"Use this drone." Rubeus said as a robotic creature walked out of the shadows as well

"G-Rila will be a great help in your mission." The creature, not surprisingly, looked like a huge metallic gorilla.

"G-Rila? What a dumb name." Cooan commented. G-Rila grunted and punched through a wall without flinching "Then again, I think it'll be perfect for the job." Cooan added with a large sweatdrop.

* * *

"The Makaijuu is weak." Ann noted.

"I know." Ail said "We must get some life energy or the tree will die... and us with it."

"Then, let's send the sprouts..." Ann suggested. She closed her palm, and when she opened it again there were a lot of small seeds on it. One of them was larger than the rest, and golden.

Ail smiled at Ann then produced a flute. It looked like a normal wood flute, but as Ail played it the seeds started moving. Ann tossed them to the ground, and the seeds became the tree-like creatures that the Senshi had fought before. The larger seed became a bear-like creature, tough it's hair was green.

"Go and gather some life energy for the Makaijuu." Ann ordered the creatures. They vanished and Ann turned to Ail. "We should try and find out who the Senshi are."

Ail nodded "Yes... and I know just how."

* * *

Cooan and a tall, muscular man were walking around inside a shopping mall. "This place's perfect for my plan. If you attack the humans here, it'll attract the Senshi. And while they're busy, I'll get the rabbit." Suddenly, she saw people running like if they had just seen a monster. "Hey, what's going on? We haven't started yet." Cooan muttered.

The man grunted and pointed down. Cooan frowned as she saw the green-haired bear "What the hell is that?" Cooan asked. The man just grunted. "Hmmm... This is perfect... That creature will surely attract the Senshi... and meanwhile, we'll get the Rabbit."

After the meeting was over, Minako and Kyouya had decided to come to the mall. Right now, though, it didn't look like such a good idea. "I wonder where all those tree things are coming from?" Minako noted.

"Never mind that, let's kick them out of here." Kyouya suggested and took out his Byakko medallion.

"Venus Power Make Up!"

* * *

Cooan and the tall man materialized in front Usagi's house. "Okay, now let's get the Rabbit." She said to the man.

"Not so fast." Tanzanite snapped dashing towards them.

"How did you know I would be here?" Cooan asked.

"We Shitennou know it all and we're everywhere." Tanzanite said with a grin.

"G-Rila, kill that insect." Cooan ordered.

The man nodded and turned into the huge metal gorilla. Tanzanite shrugged as he readied his medallion, "I have a surprise for you. Genbu Armor!"

G-Rila just grunted at Tanzanite and tried to punch him. Tanzanite dodged the blow, then produced his sword. "Okay, ape brain... Let's fight metal with metal."

* * *

Usagi watched the scene from her room, shrugged and went back to her manga.

Chibi-Usa gasped as G-Rila sent Tanzanite flying into a nearby house with an uppercut, "I think that monkey's too much for him..."

Usagi nodded at that, "Guess you're right..." She then pressed a button on her communicator. "Guys, this is Usagi. Tanzanite's fighting one of Cooan's robots in front of my house."

"I'll be there in a minute." Ami said.

"Guys, there's a lot of creatures at the mall." Sailor Venus said through the comm.

"Great." Usagi muttered.

"I'll help them." Rei said.

Usagi put the comm back on it's place and sighed "I hope they can fight without me..."

* * *

"Crescent Storm!" Venus shot her attack, vaporizing a few of the creatures. The rest of them crowded her. "Okay, that's it!" Venus shouted and produced her Light Chain. She swung it around, cutting most of the creatures in half with the chain's energy.

"Who said light was good for plants?" Kunzite joked with a grin, then dodged as the huge bear-like creature tried to punch his head away. "Watch it Yogi!" He snapped and swung his sword at the bear, who dodged as well.

"Burning Mandala!" The bear growled and turned to see Sailor Mars glaring at him. "Okay, Gummi Bear, let's see what you can do." Mars growled.

The bear growled back and charged at her. He couldn't reach his target, as a sword sliced through his chest as he run. It turned into a seed as Kunzite sighed. "You know, most of these creatures can't focus on more than one of us." He noted. "That's their greater flaw."

* * *

"Freeze Brid!" Tanzanite's ice ball bounced off the creature's thick metal skin "This doesn't look good at all..."

"Dark Fire!"

Tanzanite leapt aside barely missing the flames "That's not fair!"

"I don't like fair play." Cooan said with a shrug. Suddenly, a thick fog came in, "What the...?" She was surrounded by an icy mist before she could end her question.

Tanzanite turned to see Sailor Mercury running towards him, "Thanks for the help, Athena."

Sailor Mercury smiled at her Shitennou counterpart, "I don't like that witch either." She then looked at the gorilla-like creature "This guy looks tough..."

"It _is_ tough." Tanzanite said. "But I've got a plan. Keep it busy for a while and I'll do the rest."

Sailor Mercury nodded, "Hurry up, I'm not too good in close-range combat..." Tanzanite nodded. Sailor Mercury turned to the gorilla and summoned her attack "Shabon Spray Freezing!"

Tanzanite used the distraction to get behind the robot. "Okay, now let's cool this robbie down... Vice Freeze!"

Sailor Mercury gasped when the ice ball imploded on the robot, turning it into an ice statue, "I didn't know you knew that spell..."

Tanzanite shrugged and casually walked towards the robot, then prodded it with his finger. The creature leaned sideways and slammed on the ground, breaking into small pieces of ice and frozen metal.

Cooan had managed to break free of her ice prison just in time to see how G-Rilla turned into ice cubes. "Ehhh..."

"You're next." Tanzanite said and produced two more bombs.

"Not today, kid." Cooan said then vanished.

Tanzanite grinned, then looked at Usagi's window. "Well, we saved Pinky once again..." He said turning back to Sailor Mercury. "Though, I wonder why she looks so much like Usagi?"

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	18. Back To School

SailorStar9: With Chapter 17 uploaded, this is Chapter 18 of this fic. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 18: Back To School

* * *

"Some things will never change..." Luna muttered as she watched Usagi zoom out of her bedroom.

"She's just like Minako..." Artemis noted jumping in through the window with Luna. "Anyhow, we couldn't find a clue on the enemy's hideout. Ami told me some of the Senshi think there's two groups of enemies behind the attacks."

"I agree." Luna said.

Artemis shrugged, "In any case, we should go and watch over Chibi-Usa. We still don't know how the enemy can locate her, but we can't leave her unprotected."

"I wonder where did she come from?" Luna pondered.

"We'll find out eventually." Artemis noted. "In the meantime, let's go." he walked out of the room through the window, with Luna following behind.

Ikuko opened the door and looked around, "Strange... I thought I heard voices coming from this room." She shrugged and went to finish her chores.

* * *

Usagi entered the classroom panting. She looked around and saw most of her friends were already there, along with a few new faces. "Hi guys." She said as she sat down on her place.

"Hey there, big rabbit." Makoto said with a grin. "How's the little rabbit?"

"She's okay, though she's a little mad at me..." Usagi muttered with a sigh.

"She'll get over it." Ami reassured. "After all, school is fun."

"Says you." Most of her friends snapped.

"Are those two new?" Usagi nodded to a couple of students she had never seen before. One was a tall, brown haired guy with brown eyes, and the other was a short, brown-haired girl with brown eyes. They almost looked like twins. As Usagi looked at the boy, he started walking towards him. The girl looked at him, then turned away with a shrug.

"Hello, you must be Tsukino Usagi." The guy said politely. "I've heard interesting things about you. My name's Ginga Seijouru, and that's my sister, Natsumi." he added pointing at the girl.

"Nice to meet you." Usagi said. "These are my friends, Mizuno Ami, Kino Makoto and Aino Minako."

"Nice to meet you." The three girls said in unison.

"Don't forget about me!" Umino squeaked, making his usual coming-out-of-nowhere entrance.

"Ahh! Don't do that!" All the three girls shouted.

"He's the class' official weirdo." Usagi whispered to Seijouru.

"Oh..." Seijouru nodded, not fully understanding what she meant.

"I can feel something evil coming..." Usagi muttered.

"What?" The others asked. Seijouru winced.

"It's near..." Usagi added.

"Since when is she a psychic?" Makoto asked.

Suddenly, the classroom door opened... And Haruna-sensei walked in. "I told you it was something evil." Usagi noted. The others sighed.

Haruna looked around the class "Well, this group looks better than the last one..."

"But I'm still here." Usagi noted.

"The horror... The horror..." Haruna muttered sarcastically.

* * *

"If you fail once again, I'll place one of your sisters in charge of the mission." Rubeus warned Cooan.

Cooan bowed to him, "I understand... and I know just how to kill the rabbit once and for all."

"I hope this is not yet another of your perfect plans." Beruche commented coming out from the shadows.

Cooan shrugged her comment off, "I will go now to the Earth... the rabbit is at school right now. Which means the Senshi are also at their schools. Hence, there won't be anyone there to stop me."

"It sounds like it could work." Rubeus noted. "But remember, this is your last chance." Cooan nodded and teleported out of the room.

* * *

Luna and Artemis were keeping guard outside Juuban Elementary School, so they all saw Cooan materializing just outside the school "We must tell the Senshi about this." Luna said.

"But they're at school, they can't get out to help." Artemis noted.

Luna thought for a moment, then smiled, "I know what to do. The guys still have one more week free, so they should be able to help."

"Then let's inform them." Artemis suggested.

* * *

Mamoru was walking down the street towards the library, when he saw Luna jump from the railing beside him, "Hello Luna. Anything going on?"

"Chibi-Usa is in trouble. Come to Juuban ES." Luna said. "Artemis has gone to inform the other two."

"Understood." Mamoru said. He walked into an alley, but it was Endymion who came out of it. "Time to go back to school." He said before teleporting off.

* * *

Chibi-Usa was bored. She hated school. And she hated math. Why did she have to come to school anyhow? Something snapped her out of her brooding. She turned her head to look out the window and saw the woman walking towards the school. _Cooan? Oh great, as if I didn't have enough with the math teacher..._ She thought.

But what could she possibly do? She couldn't use her Luna-P in front of her classmates, and she couldn't leave the classroom without a good reason... well, a good reason that wouldn't sound like a sci-fi movie's plot, anyhow. All she could do was wait for the Senshi to rescue her... but they were at school too.

* * *

Cooan was walking towards the school building when suddenly a rose came flying from the side and hit the pavement, somehow managing to crack it. "What the...?"

Endymion was standing over a tree, with his sword in one hand and a rose in the other, "A school is a place for children to learn. Don't dare getting any closer to it, or you'll get hurt."

"I don't know who you are, but you better get lost before I get angry." Cooan noted. "Dark Fire!"

Endymion leapt down the tree, barely missing the attack. "I'm the Terra Prince, and I won't let you harm Chibi-Usa."

"Just try and hit me." Cooan snapped.

"Earth Sword Beam!"

"Ha!" Cooan exclaimed and vanished, only to reappear behind Endymion. "Dark Fire!"

Endymion was sent crashing to the ground by the attack. He staggered up and frowned at Cooan, "Nice trick, but do you think you can pull it twice? Earth Sword Beam!" He shot the attack at Cooan, then rapidly produced one of his roses, turned around and tossed it. As Cooan appeared ready to attack him, the rose stabbed her shoulder.

Cooan yelled in pain then scowled at Endymion. "Oh, so you're a wise guy... let me show you another trick, then... Dark Fire 2!" The fire shot forwards, but it wasn't a beam, instead it was a wall of flames. Endymion had no way to dodge the attack, and it hit a lot harder than the other one. "I'm one of the Ayakashi Sister, and I won't be stopped by a weakling like you!"

"Freeze Brid!" A basketball-sized ice-ball hit Cooan from the side, making her fall sideways. "Cool down, witch." Tanzanite snapped as he and Kunzite leapt in between Endymion and Cooan.

"Oh great, two more weaklings." Cooan muttered.

"I'm no weakling." Tanzanite snapped. "Freeze Brid!"

Cooan slapped the attack away "Now attacking me with fire is not smart, kid... Try this on for size! Dark Fire 2!"

"Light Shield! "

"What the..." Cooan muttered. Her attack bounced on the shield and hit her, sending her sprawling to the ground. As she stood up, she saw the three Earth warriors walking towards her with their swords drawn. "Damn... " She muttered. "I will get you for this, brats!" She growled then teleported out.

"Darn... She escaped." Kunzite noted. "Are you okay?" He asked noticing Endymion was clutching his chest.

Endymion nodded, "I'll live. But how did you know what was happening?"

"We were about to head to the library when Artemis appeared before us and told us you needed help." Tanzanite said.

"Which reminds me," Kunzite added. "I still haven't finished my summer thesis!"

Both Endymion and Tanzanite sweatdropped as they watched Kunzite teleport off.

* * *

The Ginga siblings were eating their lunches and talking in a low voice.

"We could get a lot of energy from this place." Natsumi noted.

Seijouru nodded, "But we can't summon the creatures with all of these people around. Remember we need to keep our human identities to try and find out who the Senshi are."

"And once we find out, we'll see what we can do about them..." Natsumi added.

Seijouru noticed Ami leaving the canteen and stood up, "I have something to take care of in the meantime." he noted before walking away.

Natsumi smiled, "Always playing with his prey before catching it..." she noted as she saw her brother walk out of the room.

* * *

"Ami!" Seijouru shouted as he ran towards her. "I was looking for you."

Ami sighed, "What's up, Seijouru?"

"Well, you know, I'm sort of new in the city, and I was wondering if you could show me a few places..." Seijouru hinted. "You know, what does people do to have fun in this city."

Ami shrugged, "Sure, why not... but not today."

"Why?" Seijouru asked.

"There's a baseball match in Juuban Stadium today." Just then, the bell rang "Oh, I guess the break is over. We better go back to our classroom."

Seijouru nodded, _A Stadium, huh? That would be a good place to gather energy..._ he thought and grinned.

* * *

Later that day, Usagi was with Chibi-Usa in her room. Her mother had placed another bed in the room for Chibi-Usa, and now the room was clean and tidy.

"Sorry we couldn't help you." Usagi said.

"Luckily Mamoru, Kyouya and Tamaki were there to help." Chibi-Usa noted.

"Yeah, but sooner or later Cooan will find a way..." Usagi said with a sigh.

Chibi-Usa smiled, "Well, I still can defend myself. Luna-P Change!" The Luna-P came out from under her bed and transformed into a small shotgun.

"Uuhhh..." Usagi muttered with a sweatdrop. Just then, she sensed her communicator and took it out from visibly nowhere, "Usagi here. "

"There's problems at Juuban Stadium. The plant creatures are attacking." Sailor Mercury said from the comm.

"I'll be there in a minute." Rei said from her comm.

"I don't think Cooan will be back after today's beating, so I'll just let you guys handle this" Usagi noted.

* * *

Tanzanite looked around. Everyone around him had been knocked down by the sprouts. He hadn't been spotted by the creatures yet, but he was sure they would soon notice him. He sighed and leapt down to the field "Stop it right there!" He shouted, then sighed "Great, now I talk like Sailor Moon."

The tree-like creatures growled at him. He wasn't worried about them, but about the one that was seemingly the boss. "I'd say those aliens know how to make puns..." Tanzanite noted. The larger alien was a green-skinned, bat-like creature with sharp claws and red glowing eyes. It also growled at Tanzanite and stood ready to attack.

"Am I late?" Sailor Mercury said running into the scene.

"No, I was just about to start kicking splinters." Tanzanite noted.

Sailor Mercury looked at the larger creature and frowned, "What is that thing?"

"The batter?" Tanzanite joked.

"The trouble is, there's too many of them and only two of us." Sailor Mercury noted.

"I'll solve that." Tanzanite produced his Genbu amulet and his armor formed around him. As the armor appeared, he produced two ice balls and tossed them at the crowd of enemies. A dozen of them froze and shattered into pieces. He leapt at the crowd and started to slice at them with his sword. Soon the crowd had been reduced to wood splinters.

Suddenly there was a clapping noise from above. Mercury and Tanzanite looked up to see two strange humanoid figures floating in mid-air. "Impressive, you beat our Sprouts." The female figure said.

The male one nodded, "But you still aren't done." He turned to the bat. "Finish them!"

The bat leapt at the two Senshi, but Sailor Mercury was faster than it, "Prism Ice Shield!"

Tanzanite sweatdropped as the bat got literally embedded on the ice wall, then turned to the two aliens. "Just who the hell are you?"

"Just two interplanetary travelers trying to get some energy to live." The male one explained.

"You better move on to the next planet before I get angry." Tanzanite snapped. The bat-like monster finally got through the ice shield and leapt at him "Icicle Lance!" The ice spear blasted through the creature, turning it into dust. "Too late." he muttered and leapt up at the two aliens.

The two aliens dodged as Tanzanite tried to slice them to pieces "Try as you might, you won't stop us." The male one noted.

"Stop it right there!"

"I already said that line." Tanzanite noted, turning to Sailor Mars.

"Uuhhh... well, then..." Sailor Mars shrugged and looked up at the two aliens "Who are them?"

"These are the creeps that have been sending the tree-things to drain people." Tanzanite explained.

Sailor Mars glared at them "We won't allow it!"

"Just try and stop us." The female alien snapped.

"Burning Mandala!"

Both aliens dodged the attack then laughed at her, "Pitiful. You're fun to play with, but we must leave." The male one said, then both vanished.

Tanzanite frowned as the two aliens vanished "We're fun to play with?" He muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	19. Ice Vs Ice

SailorStar9: With Chapter 18 uploaded, this is Chapter 19 of this fic. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 19: Ice Vs Ice

* * *

Ann and Ail walked out of a fashion store, followed by a pack of sprouts. "This was quite easy." Ail noted.

Ann nodded, "Yeah. Luckily those Senshi didn't show up..."

"Did you call for us?" Tanzanite asked walking out from behind the alley, followed by Sailor Mercury.

"Why are you attacking innocent people?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"We don't have time to play with you today." Ann snapped. "Sprouts, get them!" She ordered, then both she and Ail vanished.

"Play with us?" Tanzanite muttered. "What a brat."

"Here they come!" Sailor Mercury noted as the enemies charged at them.

"And here I go." Tanzanite added and produced his sword.

"Wow..." Sailor Mercury whistled, after watching the battle, that had only lasted for a few seconds.

Tanzanite shrugged and the sword vanished.

Sailor Mercury reached down and grabbed a handful of seeds, "I'll analyze these things and see if I can find something useful about them." Looking around, she frowned, "You know, I don't understand why they bother sending those tree things to fight us... they're too weak."

* * *

"I don't understand why we bother sending those tree things to drain energy. They're too weak to fight off the Senshi." Ann noted.

Ail nodded, "But remember, sister, that we didn't come here to fight. "

Ann shrugged, "It's only natural they try to stop us. I'd do the same if I were them."

Ail nodded again, "Then next time we'll make stronger creatures."

* * *

"Since Cooan has failed repeatedly, I've decided that Beruche will be in charge of the mission." Rubeus noted to a figure in the monitor, "Sooner or later, we'll catch the Rabbit."

"It'd better be soon, we have no time to lose." The figure warned.

Rubeus nodded, "Don't worry, the Ayakashi are our best soldiers."

* * *

"That was amazing..." Ami noted. She and Tamaki were walking through the park, as he had offered to walk her home.

"It was nothing... I've trained to face several enemies at once, with or without my sword." Tamaki explained.

"Ah..." Ami nodded.

"Leave her alone!"

"That's Usagi's voice!" Ami noted and produced her compact computer, "I have a reading of evil energy near. It's one of those witches that are after Chibi-Usa, most likely."

"Then let's transform and help her." Tamaki suggested.

* * *

"Freeze Brid!" The attack hissed just by Beruche's head. As she turned around, she saw Tanzanite and Sailor Mercury standing in a battle-ready pose. Tanzanite was giving her one of his patented 'target located' look.

"I see... the Senshi came to the rescue. How noble..." Beruche said with a smirk.

"Tsk, tsk... such a pretty girl doing such a nasty thing..." Tanzanite commented.

"You better get out of here before you get hurt." Sailor Mercury warned, too dignified to respond to her other half's flirting.

"Hahahaha! I know you, Sailor Mercury. You have no attack power at all."

Sailor Mercury glared at her, "Shabon Spray Freezing!"

Beruche literally slapped the attack away. "Let me show you how it's done... Dark Water!" A beam of cold, darkened water shot from Beruche's hands and blasted Mercury into a tree.

"Mercury!" Tanzanite shouted then turned to Beruche "That was your last mistake."

"I don't think so... Dark Water!"

Tanzanite dodged the beam, then frowned and pressed a button on his watch "Genbu Armor!"

Beruche watched the transformation unimpressed, "How boring..."

"Freeze Arrow!" Tanzanite let loose a rain of ice arrows at Beruche, who was instantly frozen, as well as the area around her.

Usagi watched the scene while she checked on Sailor Mercury. Chibi-Usa was at their side, with a worried expression on her face. "He can't win."

"Huh? But he just turned her into an ice cube!" Usagi commented.

The ice around Beruche cracked and she walked out as small ice shards crashed to the ground, "In case you didn't know, water is my element."

"Then I'll have to break the ice!" Tanzanite shouted and charged at her swords first.

"Dark Water!"

Sailor Mercury glared at Beruche as Tanzanite was sent flying away. "I won't let you hurt my friends."

Beruche turned to her with a grin "What, do you plan to hit me again with that thing you call an attack? Dark Water!"

Sailor Mercury dodged the attack and countered with her own, "Shabon Spray Freezing!"

Beruche tried to slap the attack away like she'd done before, but this time it actually hit her face, making her stagger back. "Why you..."

Sailor Mercury frowned, _I still don't have enough power... but I must stop Beruche..._ suddenly, she felt a surge of power across her body. No time to think on how it had happened, but she could feel a new power in her. "Mercury..." She reached her hands up and started spinning, water started swirling around her. "Snow..." The water froze, turning into snow, and she stopped spinning. The snow, however, continued it's circular movement around her. "Spray!" She ended summoning her attack by reaching both hands forwards, palms opened, and the snow all shot towards Beruche, sending her splashing on a nearby pond.

Beruche stood up, soaked and covered by snow, and glared at Mercury "You'll regret that."

"You'll regret it more if you don't leave."

Beruche turned around and her jaw dropped as she saw the whole Senshi team, minus Sailor Moon, standing there ready to battle. She frowned then sighed "Okay, I'll let you go this time, Sailor Mercury. But we'll meet again."

* * *

Cooan walked into the room with the monitors and saw Rubeus waiting with his arms crossed. Beruche was standing in front of Rubeus, still covered in snow. "I thought you didn't want us to fail anymore. " Cooan noted.

Rubeus smirked, "I've found what our problem is. Neither Beruche nor you were able to beat the Senshi. And if I sent the other two Ayakashi on their own, they would also fail. So I've decided that you and Beruche work as a team."

"WHAT?" Both Cooan and Beruche exclaimed in unison.

"You heard me. Work as a team and maybe you'll have a chance to get the Rabbit." Rubeus said.

Cooan and Beruche looked at each other then sighed "Okay, we'll work as a team, then." Beruche said.

"Good. The rabbit's days are numbered." Rubeus commented and grinned evilly.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	20. Crossfire

SailorStar9: With Chapter 19 uploaded, this is Chapter 20 of this fic. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 20: Crossfire

* * *

Rei's grandfather opened the door and entered the fire-reading room. "Rei, your friend Usagi's here."

Usagi walked into the room, followed by Chibi-Usa, "Hi guys..."

"Hey there, rabbits." Rei joked.

"Don't call me rabbit!" Both Usagis shouted in unison.

"How do you do that?" Rei asked.

"Do what?" Both Usagis asked in unison.

"That."

"What?" The two girls asked.

"Forget it..." Rei muttered.

"Forget what?" The two girls asked.

"Go figures..." Rei muttered with a sigh.

Suddenly, there was an explosion outside. "What was that?" Usagi asked.

"They dare coming into a sacred place like this?" Rei said with a scowl. "I'll kick them out of this planet."

"Chibi-Usa, stay in here." Usagi ordered the little girl, then turned to the others. "Moon Prism Power Make Up!"

"Mars Power Make Up!"

* * *

"I won't say this twice. Get out of my way." Cooan snapped.

"You can't come in here, miss." Yuichiro said as he stood wielding a broom like if it was a sword. "This is a sacred place."

Sailors Mars and Moon dashed out of the house and gasped, "That fool's going to get himself hurt." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Get out of my way, human." Beruche said with a frown.

Yuichiro didn't reply with words, but with actions. He charged at the two women and swung his broom at them as he hissed by. When he was done, the two women were massaging their arms. "Had enough?"

"That did hurt." Cooan noted.

"This human must be pretty strong." Beruche noted. "Dark Water!" The water beam sent Yuu crashing into a tree. "But he's not water-proof. " She added with a chuckle.

"You're dead, witches." Sailor Mars growled as she walked towards them.

"What happened with the 'Stop it right there'?" Cooan asked.

"I kick butts first and talk later." Sailor Mars muttered. "Fire Soul!"

Beruche deflected the attack with her water beam. "That was pathetic. "

"Then try this!" Sailor Mars shouted and leapt-kicked the white-haired woman, who nearly fell down the stairs as she staggered back.

"Selene Laser!" Sailor Moon sent an attack at Cooan, but she dodged it.

Sailor Mars then turned to Beruche. "Play with fire and you shall burn."

Beruche shrugged, "Just try and hit me, firegirl."

"You asked for it. Fire Soul!"

Beruche leapt over the attack and kicked Mars' head, making her fall to the ground. She then laughed evil "I'm too fast for you, kid."

Sailor Mars closed her eyes for a moment, then she opened them again and glared at Beruche "I'll burn you to a crisp. Mars..." She started running towards Beruche, and her suit glowed white for a moment. "Flaming Kick!" As she leapt at Beruche, fire appeared on her feet. The combined kick and fire blast sent Beruche rolling back on the ground several meters.

Beruche slammed hard on a tree and moaned "That kid hits hard..."

"I'm no kid, witch." Mars snapped.

Sailor Moon came running upstairs, chasing after Cooan "Selene Laser!"

Cooan barely missed the attack and pouted "They're too strong!"

Beruche stood up massaging her head and nodded "Yeah... We can catch that rabbit later, let's get out of here!"

* * *

"I sensed a surge of energy in the city." Ann noted.

Ail nodded "I know that, Ann... And it's not any of those Senshi. If there's a treat to the Makaijuu other than the Senshi, we must eliminate it."

"Well... I don't know... I may be wrong, but the Senshi don't seem to be evil. They protect the people in this city, after all."

Ail nodded "Maybe you're right... But we must feed the Makaijuu, or it'll die. And we'll die along with it."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	21. Light Power Up

SailorStar9: With Chapter 20 uploaded, this is Chapter 21 of this fic. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 21: Light Power Up

* * *

"I see you still like to do some exercise in the morning, big rabbit." Makoto noted with a grin as Usagi entered the classroom running as usual.

"Very funny." Usagi muttered. "We have a math exam today, remember?"

"And you studied for it?" Ami blinked.

"Yeah. I was up studying until 2 AM." Usagi explained.

Makoto put a hand on Usagi's forehead, "You've got no fever... but still... you studying?"

"Thanks for the support." Usagi muttered with a frown.

"Hey, you know I'm kidding." Makoto said grinning.

Just then, the Ginga twins walked into the classroom. "Hey there, Ami!" Seijuro shouted.

Usagi chuckled, "Hi, Seijuro."

"Sure, go ahead, ignore the girl." Natsumi muttered.

"We're not ignoring you." Makoto said. "But then again, you're not very communicative either."

"Believe me, it's better if she doesn't speak at all." Seijuro muttered. "There's enough weirdness around here with Gurio-kun."

"Someone summoned me?" Umino asked popping in between the group.

"Aaah! Don't do that!" Both Usagi and Natsumi shouted at him.

"See? I'm not as weird as him." Seijuro commented.

"I agree." Umino said.

"Hail Umino, master of the weird." Makoto chanted and bowed.

"You guys are weird..." Seijuro muttered with a frown.

"You'll get used to them." Usagi commented.

"That's a scary thought..." Seijuro noted with a sigh. Usagi and Natsumi chuckled.

"What's Umino-kun doing?" Usagi asked.

Naru looked at him then sighed "Go figures..." She muttered as she saw Umino was petting a caterpillar which was lazily moving through his desk.

"I'd rather have a dog or a cat as a pet..." Makoto commented.

"You should be jealous, he's got a new girlfriend." Usagi whispered to Naru.

Naru shrugged, "He's not my boyfriend. And talking about that, how's Chiba-kun?"

Usagi blushed, "Eeehhhh..." Just then, the math teacher walked through the door "Saved by the bell..." She muttered.

* * *

"You really think this is a good idea?" Kyouya muttered.

"This place was attacked, and we drove them away. I don't think they will attack it again." Minako commented.

"Still, there's other malls in this city."

"Yeah, but this one's near my house." Minako said.

"Whatever works..." Kyouya muttered.

"Hey, isn't that Naru?" Minako said pointing at a red-haired girl a few meters away from them.

"Yeah. Wonder if that nuts Umino is near?"

"Someone called me?" Umino asked popping in between Minako and Brad.

"Go figures..." Kyouya muttered with a sigh.

* * *

Usagi had decided to also come to the same mall, and was now walking around with Chibi-Usa and Mamoru. "There's always this much people in here?" Mamoru asked.

"Yeah... first time you come here?" Usagi asked.

Mamoru nodded, "Tamaki told me about this place once, but I've been quite busy with college and... well, you know..."

Usagi nodded "Yeah, I know... I wonder when they'll attack next... "

"With our luck..." Mamoru started.

"Don't say it. That's why I brought Chibi-Usa along." She then turned to Chibi-Usa. "Hey, what's up? You're too silent today."

Chibi-Usa shook her head, "Don't worry, I'm fine..." She said with a smile.

Usagi nodded, but was still worried. Maybe she was missing her home. She still wondered where that girl had come from, she had adapted too quickly to be from outside Japan... But the weirdest thing was, she had Tokyo's accent. Usagi shook the thoughts out of her mind, "Well, let's find somewhere to eat."

* * *

Just then, there were screams and some people running in panic "Go figures..." Ami muttered.

"Date busted then." Tamaki shrugged and pulled Ami into a deserted corridor.

"Is it me or are those things different from normal?" Sailor Mercury asked.

"It isn't you." Tanzanite agreed, seeing the more human-like creatures wearing leaf armors. "Freeze Brid!"

"Selene Laser!"

Tanzanite turned and saw Sailor Moon and Endymion, "Well, it's good to have some backups." He noted.

"Earth Sword Beam!" The attack blasted one of the creatures apart. "Those things look tougher than the tree creatures."

Tanzanite nodded, "But they're still weaklings." He leapt towards the crowd of enemies as he unsheathed his sword, and started slashing at the aliens. "Weed control time!" He shouted just before the creatures swarmed him.

"He's nuts..." Endymion muttered.

"I know." Sailor Mercury sighed. "I'll get him out of there."

Suddenly, Ail and Ann appeared over the crowd of aliens, "You don't know when to give up, do you?" Ann snapped.

"We could ask the same to you." Sailor Moon snapped back glaring at the alien girl.

Tanzanite leapt from the crowd of creatures right at Ann. Ail's eyes widened "Ann, watch out!" He shot a green energy ball that sent Tanzanite flying away and down to the first floor.

"It's a three-story fall..." Sailor Moon noted worriedly.

"He'll be fine, he's got Shitennou strength." Endymion commented, seeing Sailor Mercury rush out. "But we should worry about ourselves..." He noted as the swarm of creatures started advancing towards them.

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the first floor of the mall, Minako and Kyouya were were looking as people run out of the building. "Hey, what's going on?" Naru asked.

"Probably some energy-draining aliens are attacking. Soon the Senshi will show up and kill them though..." Umino noted. Just then, a pack of armored aliens run towards them, and shot some seeds at them.

"Hey watch it!" Minako shouted as she dodged the attack. Everyone but Umino and Naru had dodged, and Minako sighed, "Not exactly a good way to take them out of the way, but... Venus Power Makeup!"

Just as Venus was going to summon her attack, Tanzanite came crashing down on the ground in front of her. Sailor Venus grimaced "Hey, are you okay?"

Tanzanite looked at her then tried to stand up. He grabbed his arm in pain and frowned, "I think... I broke my arm..."

"That's not good..." Kunzite said.

"Sailor Moon and Endymion are up there, along with the two main aliens." Sailor Mercury noted. "Hold still." She told her Shitennou counterpart.

"Okay, let's give those things a lesson..." Kunzite suggested and cracked his knuckles before watching in awe as Sailor Moon and Endymion came running down the stairs chased by the crowd of creatures "More weeds to cut." He muttered.

Ail and Ann came floating down from the third floor and loomed over the Senshi, "You've caused us too much troubles. We don't want to destroy you, but if you keep on interfering..."

Sailor Mercury glared at them. "Okay, I'm fed off with aliens coming and trying to drain innocent people. Snow Spray!" The gathered snow shot up, hitting the two aliens and freezing them. "Now, destroy the others!" She said turning to Sailor Venus.

Sailor Venus nodded and was about to attack, but suddenly Cooan and Beruche materialized in front of the group. "Oh darn..."

"We're here to get the rabbit." Cooan said.

"So give her up and we may consider not killing you." Beruche added.

Kunzite frowned and leapt up in the air, and then aimed his open palm at the two Ayakashi "Wisp Ray!" A large light energy beam shot at the two women, sending them crashing on a wall.

Ail and Ann fled out of the dark cloud and looked at the two Ayakashi, "They're the evil ones we sensed before..." Ann noted.

Ail nodded, "We can't let them live." He shot another green energy beam at them.

Cooan leapt aside, while Beruche ducked. The attack opened a huge hole in the wall. "Who the heck are those?" Cooan asked.

"Never mind... Dark Water!"

Ail chuckled as the attack hit "Water against plants? Not a wise choice." He shot another attack and blasted Beruche into the hole.

Cooan growled and leapt at him "Dark Fire!"

Ann shot a pink energy blast that blocked the fire attack, then rapidly shot another one to send Cooan skipping on the ground. She then turned to the Senshi, "Now, where were we...?"

"Dark Fire 2!" This time, Cooan's attack got the aliens off-guard, and they were sent crashing on the ground.

Sailor Venus glared at Cooan and Beruche, who had just walked back into the mall through the hole in the wall. "I'm really tired of you girls... I don't know why you want Chibi-Usa, but I won't let you have her."

"You're just another weak Senshi..." Beruche snapped.

"Weak Senshi?" Venus snapped with a frown "That's it!" She could feel a surge of power running through her body, and somehow she knew what to do. "Venus..." She held her hands up, two large light balls appeared around them. "V-Laser.." She reached her arms forwards, with her palms open, it looked like she was actually grabbing the large energy ball that had formed, but it was actually floating a few millimeters away from them. "Blast!" She shouted, and the ball turned into a light beam that sent both Ayakashi flying away, creating yet another hole in the wall.

Sailor Moon looked around "Where are the other aliens?"

Tanzanite came walking towards her, Sailor Mercury having healed him, "They vanished as Sailor Venus blasted the Ayakashi out of the city."

Endymion walked out through the hole, "Well, the Ayakashi are not around, so I guess we won." He commented.

* * *

Ail sighed, "Well, it seems like that wasn't enough."

Ann looked at the pale Makaijuu and frowned, "We could have stayed there and drained them."

Ail rose an eyebrow, "Drain the Senshi? Hmmm... Maybe that's a good idea. They seem to have more energy than a normal human."

"But what about the evil ones?"

"That's one serious trouble. The fire one is stronger than us."

"Then we should let the Senshi beat them. Once that's done, we'll drain the Senshi."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	22. A Shocking Battle

SailorStar9: With Chapter 21 uploaded, this is Chapter 22 of this fic. Read and review. (Sighs) Guys and girls, is it too hard for you to leave a review other than just simply putting this fic up on your favorited list and story alerts?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 22: A Shocking Battle

* * *

Rubeus looked at the two Ayakashi with a frown, "It's amazing how you just keep on failing... I won't take any more risks. This time I'll send your elder sisters in your place." Two women walked out of the shadows and bowed at him. Both were wearing suits similar to Cooan and Beruche's ones, but these were yellow and green, "Petz, Karaberas, go to Juuban and get the Rabbit."

Both women nodded. "We won't let that girl escape." Karaberas, the one with yellow suit, said.

"We'll teach those Senshi a lesson as well." Petz, the one in the green suit added.

"Good. Now go." Rubeus ordered. The two women teleported out. Rubeus looked at the other two, "If they fail, I may give you both another chance." Cooan and Beruche just nodded and left the room.

Suddenly, a female figure appeared from the shadows "Didn't you kill the Rabbit yet?" She asked.

Rubeus looked at the woman. Green hair, green eyes, green suit. The only thing that didn't match was the white fan that she was holding with her green gloves. "Esmeraude..."

Esmeraude gave him a mock grin "You know, Prince Demando is not happy with this... It's delaying our plans greatly."

Rubeus nodded "I know. Tell him I will have the Rabbit and the Ginzuishou soon."

"It'd better be very soon, or you might face the wrath of our leader. " Esmeraude said before vanishing, chuckling evilly as she did.

"Demando's wrath? I'm his cousin, he'd never hurt his own family." Rubeus noted with a grin. "Besides if everything fails, I can blame the Ayakashi."

* * *

Later that day, Touma and some of the girls were at Crown. Touma was playing a shooting game as Makoto, Usagi and Chibi-Usa watched.

"Wow, he's good with guns." Chibi-Usa noted.

"But I'm better with swords." Touma commented as he blasted a tank into pieces with a grenade. "Besides these games are easy once you know when each enemy's going to come out." He was using his left arm to play, since his right still hurt if he moved it a lot.

"I'll take your word, I just can't beat any game." Usagi noted with a sigh.

"You can beat them if you just keep trying and learning." Touma said looking at her instead of the screen. He still kept shooting the characters on the screen.

"How do you do that?" Chibi-Usa asked in awe.

"Do what?" Touma asked looking at her. He somehow managed to turn an enemy helicopter into charcoal without looking at the screen.

"You're playing without looking." Chibi-Usa noted.

"Oh yeah... As I just said, once you know where each enemy's gonna come out from..."

"Showoff." Makoto muttered.

"Thanks." Touma said with a grin. Makoto sighed.

"Quite a weird style you have." Nagusami Nabu noted as he walked towards them.

"It's not weird, it's eccentrical." Touma said turning to his Advanced Physics classmate, he was now giving his back to the screen.

"Uhhh... Okay." Nabu said as he noticed Touma was still hitting everything that tried to shoot him down.

"It's true. That's how I manage to always be surrounded by girls." Touma added. "They love eccentricity."

"We don't, but we have to make sure you won't hurt yourself in your quote eccentricity unquote." Makoto commented.

"Oh thanks a lot, Mako..." Touma muttered. He then turned to the screen "The final boss will show up... now!" A huge, machine-gun-wielding man appeared in the screen.

"You really memorized this game, huh?" Nabu mused. "No wonder I can't beat your top scores."

Touma shrugged as he finished the boss, then turned to him "Well, keep trying and you may have a chance." Nabu was about to reply, but suddenly Touma's communicator started beeping. Tamaki sighed, "I just remembered something I had to do..." he said and walked out of the building.

"Is he always that weird?" Nabu asked Makoto.

"No, usually he's weirder." Makoto noted with a grin.

"So, what's a cute girl like you doing with a guy like him?" Nabu asked.

"Uhhh... we're just good friends." Makoto said.

"So I still may have a chance..." Nabu muttered mostly to himself.

Makoto noted Usagi and Chibi-Usa had left. _I should help them..._ She thought.

Nabu grinned, "Go ahead, you have something to do... Jupiter." That last word was said in a low voice.

Makoto blinked "Huh?"

Nabu shrugged, "My memory came back after the Princess unleashed the Ginzuishou. Well, let's go and help the others, thunder-bird." Makoto nodded, then dashed out of the building.

* * *

Tanzanite looked up and down at his enemies, "What a waste... Two cuties like you being evil..." He noted.

"Stop drooling or you'll flood the city." Karaberas muttered.

"Now tell us where the rabbit is or we'll destroy you." Petz snapped.

"She's in a safe place, and we won't let you get her." Sailor Moon said as she dashed into the scene.

"Just two of you won't be enough to beat us." Karaberas noted.

"Wanna bet? Freeze Brid!"

"Dark Thunder!" Pets shot a lightning bolt from her hand that blasted the ice ball into dust.

"Gee... They're tough, ain't they?" Tanzanite commented.

"Lemme try..." Sailor Moon said. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Dark Light!" Karaberas shouted, a flash of light canceled Sailor Moon's attack.

"Dark Light? Weird name." Sailor Moon noted.

"Dark Light!" Karaberas shot her attack again.

Sailor Moon and Tanzanite leapt aside to dodge the attack, which blasted a hole in the street where they had been standing. "Guess we'll need some backup..." Tanzanite noted.

"Here it comes! Lightning Tackle!" Sailor Jupiter charged at Karaberas, sending her sprawling on the ground. "Let's beat them. BRAWL!" she shouted and charged at Petz and Karaberas.

Tanzanite and Sailor Moon both sweatdropped as Sailor Jupiter got in a brawl with the two Ayakashi

"Oh dear..." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Maybe we should leave, she seems to have the witches under control. " Tanzanite said.

Sailor Jupiter leapt back and stood besides them, panting. The Ayakashi, on the other hand, were grinning at her. "Brute force won't beat us, kid. " Petz noted.

"Unlike our younger sisters, we know how to fight hand to hand, and we're way stronger than you. So why don't you just give up?" Karaberas added.

"Never." Sailor Jupiter snapped. As she glared at the two women, she could feel a surge of power within her. "Here's a shocker for ya! Jupiter... " She reached out one hand, her palm open and aimed at her foes. sparks started flying around it. "Stun..." The sparks grew in size, until they were baseball-sized lightning balls. "Spark!" the sparks shot forwards, hitting the two Ayakashi and sending them crashing to the ground.

"Selene Laser!"

"Freeze Brid!"

The Ayakashi were blasted back and crashed on a brick wall. "Can't be..." Petz said.

"How can they be this strong?" Karaberas muttered.

"I don't know... But let's get outta here before the rest of their team arrives." Petz said. Both Ayakashi vanished.

Sailor Jupiter sank to her knees, "I'm exhausted..."

Tanzanite came walking towards her "Well, you shouldn't have gone berserk on them."

Jupiter nodded "I guess..."

"Wow, that was quite a fight." Nabu commented walking towards them. He noticed Sailor Jupiter on the ground and frowned. "Are you okay, Mako?"

"Wha...?" Sailor Moon started.

"Don't worry." Sailor Jupiter said. "He knows who we are."

"Then we should brainwash him." Tanzanite noted jokingly.

"And you dare threaten me after so long, baby brother?" Nabu teased.

"Nephrite?" Tanzanite gaped.

"Right on, kiddo." Nabu grinned.

* * *

"It was quite obvious, huh?" Ail asked.

"What?" Ann commented.

"Well, you remember, when we fought the Senshi, one of them fell down and injured his arm." Ail noted.

"And?"

"And, Tamaki Touma had the same arm injured today."

"Hmmm... that means, he's one of the Senshi."

"I don't think the Senshi are bad... Not him, at least."

"But they keep on stopping us from getting energy for the Makaijuu." Ann noted.

"I know... Maybe we should try and tell them our side of the story. "

"Well..." Ann said unsurely. "I don't trust them."

"You don't trust anyone." Ail muttered.

"I trust you, Ail. Okay, tomorrow we'll talk to that Tamaki guy and see what happens..."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	23. Tale of the Makaijuu

SailorStar9: With Chapter 22 uploaded, this is Chapter 23 of this fic. Yes, this version of Ami is different from the cannon Ami; and if her questioning Luna about things she should've been privy about in the first place makes her a smart-ass, then yes, she is a smart-ass. Besides, do you readers really think with all that Ami knew of about the future, she'll just sit back and let things flow as it is? Or that when she first became a Senshi, she won't delve deeper to find out more about her powers, especially with her compact computer?

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 23: Tale of the Makaijuu

* * *

Makoto walked into the classroom and saw most of her friends were there. Usagi was, as usual, late. As she walked to her seat, she saw Seijouru stand up and walk up to at Ami. "Seijouru?" the genius girl asked.

"Well..." Seijouru started. "You know Tamaki Touma, right? I have something I want to tell him... in private."

"Oh, I see..." Ami nodded. "I'll inform him then. Shall we talk during the lunch break?"

"Right."

In that moment, Usagi dashed into the classroom, panting. "Wow, I did it..."

Makoto looked at Usagi, "You could join the track and field team, you know?"

"Not right now, I'm busy studying."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope." Usagi said matter-of-factly. Makoto sweatdropped. "Hey, I change for good and that's what I get?"

"Sorry." Makoto said rapidly I wonder what Seijouru wants to tell Ami? she pondered.

* * *

"The Senshi from this time are stronger than the ones we fought in the future." Petz noted.

"But that's not possible..." Rubeus said.

"I know." Esmeraude said coming out from the shadows. "They're the same Senshi."

"But..."

"Prince Demando asked the Wiseman about it, he said the only way to obtain the Ginzuishou is to destroy the Senshi. The one named Sailor Moon is the owner of this era's Ginzuishou. Get that Sailor Moon girl if you can't manage to get the rabbit."

Rubeus frowned as Esmeraude vanished, "Well, you heard that, Petz. I want you and your sister to go to Juuban and find the Ginzuishou."

"As you order, Rubeus." Petz said with a bow.

* * *

Touma was waiting in the school's roof during lunchtime after receiving Ami's message.

"Well, here we are." Seijouru said as he and Natsumi walked towards Touma.

Touma turned to him, "So, what did you want to tell me?"

"We know who you are, Tanzanite of the Shitennou." Seijouru noted.

"But how...?" Touma asked. He looked at Natsumi's face, and an image of Ann's face appeared over it. Except for the hair, eyes and skin color, they were identical "Ann?" He asked.

Natsumi sighed, "Yes... that's who we really are..."

Touma took a step back, "What do you want?"

Seijouru looked at the human guy and shrugged, "We're not fighters, we are just trying to survive. We just wanted you to understand that."

"Then why are you draining innocent people?" Touma asked.

"We... need that energy to survive." Natsumi explained.

"You know, I could tell the others and we'll get you in a moment." Touma commented.

"We know that." Seijouru admitted. "We want you to help us."

"Help you?" Touma asked.

"Oh, there you are!" Usagi exclaimed walking towards them. "What are you three up to?" She asked as she noticed the others had became silent all of the sudden.

Touma grinned, "Guess what? Your two classmates here are Ail and Ann."

Usagi's eyes widened and she stepped away from the twins, "No way... "

Touma turned to Seijouru and Natsumi, "She's Sailor Moon, the leader of the group."

"Oh..." Natsumi said then paled.

"We don't want to fight your group anymore." Seijouru explained. "We need your help."

"But you're evil..." Usagi muttered.

"Evil?" Natsumi chuckled. "We're not evil. We don't enjoy draining people, but it's the only way we have to survive."

"You must stop doing that."

Just then, the bell rang. Touma sighed "We'll continue this talk later... we'll be waiting for you at the Hikawa Shrine after school."

Natsumi nodded, "We'll be there."

* * *

Later that day, Natsumi and Seijouru walked into the yard of the Hikawa Shrine. "This place is amazing..." Seijouru noted.

Natsumi looked at the group that was waiting for them on the temple steps, "Most of them are our classmates... go figures."

"So they were the aliens..." Rei noted looking at the two Ginga with a frown.

Ami was looking at them with her compact computer, "Their human forms are not an illusion..."

Natsumi nodded, "We can change our color at will." Her skin turned blue as she said that, then turned back to her 'normal' human skin.

"Interesting..." Ami said.

"I've already told them what you told us." Touma noted. "But we need to know more about you if you want us to trust you."

"I've seen that girl before..." Natsumi commented looking at Chibi-Usa.

"She's... well, she's passing as my cousin." Usagi explained. "There's some evil beings after her."

"I bet those were the two women we fought at the mall." Seijouru noted.

"And at least two more women that we fought before." Ami added.

"So, what's your story?" Kyouya asked.

Natsumi and her brother turned into their real forms. "Well, we come from a distant planet... As you may have guessed, we're quite different from humans."

Ami nodded, "Your body's composed by both animal and plant tissues. Also, you feed from magic energy, also known as mana."

"Mana? I suppose that's what the Makaijuu generates." Ail commented "There used to be millions of our species in our home planet, but now... there's only the two of us and the Makaijuu."

"Makaijuu?" Makoto asked.

Ann nodded, "The Makaijuu is a tree native from our homeworld. We used to feed off their energy, and there was always enough of it for all of us. But then, the star our planet orbited died... we had created several spaceships to escape before it was too late, and each one had one of the Makaijuu... but I guess all of the other ships were destroyed when the star exploded."

"So in short, your homeworld is gone and you're the last of your species... I can't blame you for trying to get some energy..." Minako commented.

"Still, the tree is dying." Ail said worriedly. "If it dies, we'll die with it."

"If we could analyze the Makaijuu and figure out what's wrong, we could find a way to solve the problem." Ami noted, then her computer started beeping, "Uh oh..."

"What?"

"The Ayakashi are outside." Ami said.

"They won't ever learn..." Rei muttered.

"Let's stop them." Usagi said.

Ann nodded "We'll help you."

"The more, the merrier." Touma said with a grin.

* * *

Petz dodged as an electric beam hissed by her side, "Let me guess... The Senshi are here."

"You're right, witch." Sailor Jupiter muttered. The others were all there, and Ail and Ann were floating a few meters above them. "Give it up, can't you see we'll never let you get that kid?"

"Dark Thunder!"

"Dark Light!"

Ail and Ann shot two energy blasts canceling the Ayakashi's attacks. "You should listen to them."

"Plan B time." Petz noted. A dozen drones materialized around them. "Keep the Senshi busy." Petz said and dashed towards the mansion, with Karaberas right behind her.

"I'll get them." Tanzanite noted and dashed after the Ayakashi.

Ann frowned, "If they want it that way..." She produced a handful of seeds and tossed them to the ground. Ail produced his flute and started playing, and the seeds turned into the plant-like creatures the Senshi had fought before.

"Gee... I guess that evens the score." Sailor Mars muttered as the plant creatures swarmed the drones.

"Go and get them, we'll keep these creatures busy." Ail said.

"Thanks." Sailor Moon said before dashing towards the mansion.

"Freeze Brid!"

Petz dodged the attack and chuckled, "You alone can't defeat us, kid. "

"Then what about all of us?" Sailor Venus snapped as the rest of the Senshi team came dashing towards them.

"Ha! We can still beat you all, Senshi." Karaberas noted.

"Wanna bet?" Tanzanite muttered. "Okay, let's give these two girls a beating. Genbu Armor..."

"Byakko Armor..."

"Seiryuu Armor..."

"Activate!" The three Shitennou shouted in unison.

"So, you think that with a little upgrade you'll beat us?" Petz asked with a grin.

"Selene Laser!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Snow Spray!"

"Icicle Lance!"

"Stun Spark!"

"V-Laser Blast!"

"Light Sniper!"

"Dig Volt!"

"Earth Sword Blast!"

The combined attacks sent the two Ayakashi crashing down the Temple stairs. "Oww... my head..." Karaberas muttered as she stood up dizzily. Petz just sat on the ground while saying a few unladylike words outloud.

"Seems like we can beat you after all." Endymion commented as the Senshi walked towards the two Ayakashi.

"You'll pay for this, Senshi!" Petz shouted furiously just before teleporting out of the scene. Karaberas just glared at the Senshi then also vanished.

Ann and Ail came floating towards the group. Tanzanite looked at them and grinned, "Did you beat those drones?"

Ann nodded, "Yeah... they were strong, but we outnumbered them."

"Same here." Moon noted with a smile.

Chibi-Usa came running towards the Senshi, "Thanks for protecting me." She said looking at them.

"Well, they helped too." Sailor Moon commented pointing at the two aliens.

Chibi-Usa nodded, "I know... I guess not all the aliens are evil."

"Okay, let's see that tree of yours." Tanzanite suggested.

* * *

Later, Touma and Ami were inside the room where Ail and Ann kept the Makaijuu. "Hmmm... It looks like a normal tree."

Ami nodded. It looked almost like an oak, except for the white flowers and leaves. "It doesn't need any light to grow."

"What is the problem with it, then?" Touma asked.

Ami looked around the room. "I know." She walked out of the room. Touma shrugged and followed her.

Outside, the group was waiting for the two geniuses. As Ami walked out of the room, Ann looked at her, "So?"

"This tree needs to be outside." Ami explained. "It gathers mana from the air and channels it towards you."

"Oh..." Touma nodded. "So you only have to plant it outside..."

Kyouya shook his head, "But the mana around us is not that much... even here in Tokyo, I can barely gather enough for a normal magic spell. "

"The Makaijuu's roots seem to be strong. It'll dig into the ground and find the mana well by itself." Ami commented. "Once it does that, you won't have to worry about dying..."

"And we won't have to worry about you draining people." Rei added.

"Thanks for everything, Senshi..." Ann said.

"Hey, that's what friends are for." Usagi noted.

"Friends..." Ann mused. "It's been a while since we had any."

"I told you it was a good idea to trust them, didn't I?" Ail said.

* * *

"So you failed once again... Well, if two can't succeed..." Rubeus said looking at the four Ayakashi "Next time, you all will go and fight the Senshi."

"As you wish, Rubeus." Petz said.

"We won't let them live any longer." Karaberas added.

"We'll get the rabbit and the Ginzuishou..." Beruche said.

"And then the future will be of the Dark Moon." Cooan added.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	24. Red-Haired Trouble

SailorStar9: With Chapter 23 uploaded, this is Chapter 24 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 24: Red-Haired Trouble

* * *

The group was, as usual, meeting at the Hikawa Shrine. Natsumi and Seijouru were also there.

"The Makaijuu's healthy now." Natsumi said.

"All thanks to you, guys." Seijouru added.

"So, we've decided to help you battle." Natsumi explained.

"You don't have to..." Usagi started.

"Well, we owe you one for the Makaijuu, and we also caused some troubles around the city..." Seijouru admitted.

"We could really use some help, though." Minako noted. "It's not like the Ayakashi are easy to beat."

"And they've faced us in groups of two... There's four of them, plus whoever's sending them to get Chibi-Usa." Ami noted.

"What I really want to know, is _why_ they want the little rabbit." Touma said.

"I don't like that nickname." Chibi-Usa muttered. "I was told to come here and find the Senshi and the Ginzuishou."

"But who sent you here?" Usagi asked. "And for that matter, where are you from?"

"She told me to never tell you her name... Or where I come from." Chibi-Usa explained.

"We can't help you if we don't know where we must go." Rei noted.

"When the time's right, she'll answer all of your questions." Chibi-Usa commented.

"Who is 'she'?" Usagi asked.

"I told you, I can't tell anybody... not even you." Chibi-Usa said.

"It's okay, we understand." Mamoru said. "It's just like us, we can't tell anyone who we really are."

Usagi nodded, "Right."

"One more thing." Touma turned to the twins. "What's with those plant-like creatures you use?"

"They're just mindless creatures." Natsumi explained "We can summon a lot of them at will, but they are not that good at fighting anyways..."

Seijouru nodded, "The Makaijuu gave us our powers, we don't know where it comes from or how it works."

"It's pretty much the same with us, actually..." Ami admitted. Suddenly, her computer beeped. "Guys, I just detected evil creatures in Shinjuku."

* * *

"Uh oh..." Sailor Mercury muttered as she looked at her computer's monitor.

"Every time she goes 'uh oh'ing, we get blasted around the city." Sailor Mars noted.

"The four Ayakashi are coming our way." Sailor Mercury said. "And they have some company. It's another alien, and he's even stronger than the four Ayakashi together."

"Uh oh..." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

Ail and Ann materialized a few meters away from the Senshi, "Maybe we can even the odds?" Ann suggested.

"We could use the help." Endymion admitted.

The five enemies came floating towards them. The four Ayakashi sisters and Rubeus. The red-haired man gave one dismissive look at the group of Senshi and their allies before raising his eyebrow "And you had troubles fighting _them_?"

"Let's show them what flower power means." Ann joked. She produced a handful of seeds as Ail produced his flute and played a slow melody in it. The seeds all turned into the plant-like creatures and charged at the villains.

Rubeus gave Ann a mock grin, "You call that a troop?" He reached out his hand, a red energy beam shot from it and blasted all of the creatures to dust.

"Too much for the 'Flower Rangers'." Kunzite joked.

"Eeehh..." Ann mumbled then glared at Rubeus. "Okay, you asked for it. " She shot a green energy ball at Rubeus, but it bounced on an energy shield Rubeus had formed a split second before. "Darn..."

"Moon Tiara Action!" Sailor Moon summoned her attack and the tiara shot towards Rubeus.

"Not enough..." Rubeus said with a frown and punched the magic disc away.

"They just keep getting stronger, don't they?" Sailor Mars muttered.

"But is he that strong in hand to hand combat?" Tanzanite pondered.

"I'd rather try sword to hand." Kunzite said and charged at Rubeus sword-first.

"I'm not that good with swords, so I'll help the girls." Endymion noted.

Much to the Shitennou's surprise, Rubeus had blocked their swords with his arms. From their close distance, they could see the black bracelets Rubeus was wearing. Tanzanite summoned a second ice sword and tried to slash at him, but Rubeus rolled on the ground tackling both Shitennou down in the process.

"I guess he's good in close combat too..." Kunzite muttered as both Shitennou stood up.

* * *

Sailor Venus back-flipped barely missing a fire blast. Cooan charged at her and tried to punch her, but Sailor Venus dropped to the ground and kicked her ankle, making her fall to the ground. Cooan stood up and growled at Venus "Die, Senshi! Dark Fire!"

"Not today. Crescent Storm!"

Both attacks clashed and canceled each other. "Okay then, let's heat things up." Cooan said "Dark Fire 2!"

"Prism Ice Shield!"

Sailor Venus nodded at Sailor Mercury as Cooan's attack bounced off the shield, "Thanks."

Sailor Mercury shrugged ,"If my energy readings are right, we cannot beat them like this..."

"Dark Fire 2!"

"Venus V-Laser Blast!"

"Mercury Snow Spray!"

Sailor Mercury's attack blasted Cooan's one off, while Sailor Venus' attack hit her hard making her stagger back. Cooan flinched then glared at the two Senshi "Not enough."

* * *

The three other Ayakashi had teamed up against the rest of the Senshi. The Senshi had the numerical advantage, but the Ayakashi were way stronger, so both sides were quite even.

Sailor Moon leapt aside dodging Beruche's icy attack, then saw Petz was distracted, "Moon Tiara Action!" The attack hit Petz on the shoulder, making her fall aside.

"Mars Burning Mandala!" Mars' fiery attack hit Beruche and sent her sprawling to the ground.

"Lightning Tackle!" The attack sent Karaberas staggering back and she tripped over Beruche's limp form, falling over her two sisters with a thud.

Endymion grinned and produced a rose, "Time for a brand new attack... Rose Hold!" He tossed three roses, they enlarged and enveloped the three Ayakashi with their petals as they stood up. "Get them now!"

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Lightning Tackle!"

The three attacks slammed on the Ayakashi, making them drop to the ground. They stood up, glaring at the Senshi and ripped the roses to pieces. "That's enough..." Beruche muttered.

"We won't let you live to see another sunrise." Karaberas added.

"You'll die now!" Petz shouted "Attack!"

"Dark Water 2!"

"Dark Light 2!"

"Dark Thunder 2!"

The three attacks hit the four Sailors, sending them crashing to the ground. Endymion glared at the three Ayakashi and stood in a battle ready pose. "Now I'm mad."

"And what will you do about it?" Petz teased.

"This!" Endymion shouted as he summoned his own sword and leapt at the three women sword-first.

* * *

"V-Laser Blast!"

"Snow Spray!"

Cooan leapt up dodging both attacks. "Okay girls, time's up." She said then vanished.

"Where's she?" Sailor Venus asked looking around.

"Over here." Cooan said from above. "Dark Fire 2!" Cooan laughed as the attack knocked both Senshi to the ground. "This is so easy..."

A pair of energy blasts hit her from behind, making her drop to the ground. "Yeah, you're right, this is easy." Ail mused.

"Why you...?" Cooan snapped standing up.

"I thought you liked surprise attacks." Ann commented with a grin.

"Die! Dark Fire 2!"

Ann and Ail dodged out of the way "Gee, talk about a hothead..." Ail muttered.

* * *

Kunzite bounced on the ground and moaned. Rubeus turned around to face Tanzanite, "Give up now, kid. There's no way you can win. "

Tanzanite shrugged, "I know, but I'll still try." He leapt at Rubeus and tried to fall on him with his feet, but Rubeus grabbed his legs and swung him around, sending him crashing on Kunzite, who was just standing up. "I never though this would be so easy..." Rubeus said as he walked towards the two Shitennou, his fists cracking with red energy.

* * *

Endymion leapt back dodging a barrage of energy attacks. "No way I'll beat them with my actual power..." He noted. "Okay, then... Ouryu Armor, Activate!" He summoned his sword and stood facing the Ayakashi.

"Great, now all of them have those armors..." Beruche muttered.

Endymion ignored her and rose his sword up, "Earth..." dirt started swirling around the sword, forming a cloud. "Dirt..." more dirt gathered, forming a large sphere. "Missile!" He aimed his sword forwards, and the sphere shot forwards, blasting the three Ayakashi back and covering them in dirt in the process.

"Ack! My pretty suit!" Karaberas screeched as Petz sputtered some dirt.

Endymion prepared another blast, but was knocked to the ground as both Tanzanite and Kunzite were flung at him by Rubeus. He stood in front of the Ayakashi, glaring at the Senshi.

Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus came limping towards the group. Most of the Senshi were struggling to stand up, but they were all pretty beaten up. Suddenly, Ail and Ann slammed on the ground near the Senshi, and Cooan floated down to the ground near her sisters. "Okay, let's finish them off." Rubeus said.

"We must... fight..." Tanzanite said trying to stand up.

"Don't give up..." Sailor Moon added as she sat on the ground.

"They're too strong..." Sailor Venus admitted. "But we can't let them win. "

Sailor Moon nodded at her, then her eyes widened as she saw Chibi-Usa coming out of her hiding place. "What is she doing?"

Rubeus chuckled evilly as he looked at the Senshi, "Pathetic... Like small flies, you all fell. Now it's time to crush you all." He was giving his back to Chibi-Usa, and so were the Ayakashi, so they didn't see the small girl walking up to them.

Chibi-Usa stopped a few meters away from the villains, "Leave them alone."

Rubeus turned around to look at the girl "Oh, the rabbit... how convenient you decided to give up."

"I'm not giving up." Chibi-Usa snapped.

Rubeus moved towards her, but stopped as Chibi-Usa's body started to glow. "What the heck...?"

A mark appeared on Chibi-Usa's forehead, it was a golden crescent moon. She glared at Rubeus then shouted. "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" a wave of white light shot from Chibi-Usa's body, sending the villains all flying back a few hundred meters.

"What was that?" Sailor Moon asked as she struggled to stand up.

The villains stood up, and Rubeus laughed evilly. "That was quite impressive, rabbit. But it's not enough to beat us."

Sailor Moon limped and stood in front of Chibi-Usa, facing Rubeus "We're not done fighting you yet."

"Get out of the way or die. Your pick." Rubeus growled menacingly.

"I won't let you hurt her." Sailor Moon snapped with a glare.

"So be it..." Rubeus muttered as his fists crackled with red energy once again...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	25. Rabbit's Tale

SailorStar9: With Chapter 24 uploaded, this is Chapter 25 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 25: Rabbit's Tale

* * *

Sailor Moon tried to summon her attack, but sank to her knees.

"Dead Scream!"

Rubeus was quite surprised as a wave of energy hit him, sending him rolling backwards. Sailor Moon turned around and saw a tall, green haired woman standing besides Chibi-Usa. She was wearing a Sailor Senshi outfit, and wielding a key-shaped long staff. "Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked weakly.

The woman smiled at her "I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate." she explained.

"You're a dead woman." Rubeus muttered as he leapt-charged her.

Sailor Pluto dodged the charge, then swung her staff up as Rubeus tried to kick her, taking him off balance and making him crash to the ground.

"Let's get her!" Petz shouted "Dark Thunder 2!"

"Dark Light 2!"

"Dark Water 2!"

"Dark Fire 2!"

Sailor Pluto swirled her staff in front of her, blocking all of the attacks. Rubeus tried to come up

behind her but she swung her staff around making him stagger back. Rubeus cursed under his breath then leapt over her and stood in front of the Ayakashi "I thought we had got rid of her." He noted.

"You didn't." Sailor Pluto said. "Chronos Typhoon!"

This time, a vortex of energy enveloped the villains, making them cry out in pain. The Ayakashi fell to their knees, while Rubeus gasped for air. "That kind of power... you weren't that strong before..." he noted looking at Sailor Pluto.

"I was holding back. Get out of the way or die. Your pick." she said with a glare.

Rubeus growled at her then he and the Ayakashi vanished. Sailor Pluto turned to see all the Senshi looking at her. "Guess I have some explaining to do." She noted.

"You sure do." Endymion said.

* * *

A white haired man sat in a black throne. The room was quite boring to look at since it had mostly black and dark gray tones, which created a weird contrast with the man, who wore a white uniform that made him look quite regal. The huge metal doors to the room opened and Esmeraude walked up to the throne and bowed, "Did you call for me, Demando?"

Demando nodded. Esmeraude was one of the few persons that could refer to him as 'Demando' and not 'Prince Demando.' She was his cousin, and one of his most powerful warriors. "Sailor Pluto showed up at Tokyo." He explained.

"I thought we'd killed her." Esmeraude noted.

"For what Rubeus said, she was way stronger than when we first met her." Demando said. "And he and the Ayakashi weren't in a very good shape, so I guess he was telling me the truth."

"That could complicate things." Esmeraude noted.

A pair of red glowing eyes appeared in the shadows behind Demando's throne. "Don't worry about Sailor Pluto." A hissing male voice said. "She can't leave her post for a long time period, so she'll be gone soon."

Demando nodded, "Right. In the meantime, I want you to go and attack the Senshi. Try to kill a few of them if you can."

Esmeraude nodded, "And what about the rabbit?"

"I have plans for the princess. I think she'll be more useful to us alive." The voice hissed.

* * *

The Senshi headed to the main hall of the Hikawa Shrine. Sailor Pluto was still in her Senshi form, she had insisted on staying like that. As they walked into one of the large rooms where they usually had their meetings, Sailor Pluto looked at everyone "What I'm about to tell you is not easy to believe."

Touma looked at her, "I guess you're going to tell us you and the little rabbit came from the future, and that we are the only ones that can save the future Tokyo."

Sailor Pluto's face paled, "How did you figure that out?"

Touma grinned, "First, you said, and I quote, 'I'm Sailor Pluto, the guardian of the Time Gate.' That, summed to several more clues, was enough for my seemingly impossible guess." "Which clues?" Usagi asked.

Touma shrugged, "First, we didn't know where Chibi-Usa came from. Second, those Drones the enemy used are from an advanced technology. Third, tough Chibi-Usa said she wasn't from this city, she has Tokyo's accent." he explained. He had another guess, but for this one he would have to find some more clues before he said anything to the others.

Sailor Pluto rose an eyebrow "Well, it seems like you're really a wise guy. "

"I don't like to brag about it, but..." Touma admitted with a grin.

Sailor Pluto sighed, "Okay... I come from the 30th. century. The world's capital city, Crystal Tokyo, was attacked by aliens from planet Nemesis. They managed to injure Queen Serenity and King Endymion, and the only way we have to fight back is with the Ginzuishou. But it vanished while the Nemesians attacked the city."

"That's a story hard to believe." Rei noted.

"But it's the truth." Chibi-Usa said. "Even the Senshi from our time weren't strong enough to fight those aliens."

"Maybe they were weaker than us." Usagi guessed.

"Wait a minute..." Ami muttered. "You mentioned Queen Serenity, right?" She asked Sailor Pluto. The green-haired Senshi nodded. "This may sound crazy, but what if those Senshi of the future are _us_?"

"But she said they are from the 30th century!" Makoto noted.

Sailor Pluto chuckled "Well, it seems like you guys figured it all out. I should have expected it, you're just like the Sailor Mercury from the future."

"But that's not all the surprises, right?" Touma asked. The others, except for Sailor Pluto, looked at him questioningly. "Let's see... First clue, Chibi-Usa came from the future. Second, she said she needed the Ginzuishou to save her mother. Third, her name, Tsukino Usagi... and fourth, if we're the same Senshi, then Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo is Usagi's future self."

"That means..." Ami said, her eyes widening.

"Chibi-Usa is..." Makoto stammered.

"Usagi and Mamoru's daughter?" Minako said.

"No way!" Rei almost shouted.

"My... daughter?" Usagi asked looking at Chibi-Usa. Chibi-Usa just nodded at her and smiled.

"No wonder they look so alike." Kyouya commented.

"You knew about that?" Mamoru asked Chibi-Usa.

"Yes, but I couldn't tell you..." Chibi-Usa said.

"We couldn't let you know that... but now the time has come... you must travel to the future and stop Prince Demando from taking over the city." Sailor Pluto explained.

"Where's the DeLorean?" Kyouya asked with a grin.

Sailor Pluto sighed "It's good to see that you are taking this seriously. "

"I guess we have some more work to do." Usagi said.

"Yeah, it's not like we have something better to do with our _time_. " Makoto joked.

"Okay, let's go outside, from there we can go 'Back to Future'." Nabu added. Sailor Pluto sighed again.

* * *

"You won't be going anywhere, Senshi." Esmeraude snapped as she materialized in front of the group.

"Esmeraude..." Sailor Pluto muttered with a frown.

"You know her?" Usagi asked.

Esmeraude chuckled ,"I thought we had destroyed you, but I guess we didn't."

"I'm far beyond your power level." Sailor Pluto warned.

"Then it'll be fun to destroy you." Esmeraude said.

"Sailor Pluto, we'll take care of her. You protect Chibi-Usa." Usagi said. "Moon Prism Power..."

"Mars Star Power..."

"Mercury Star Power..."

"Jupiter Power..."

"Venus Power..."

"Make up!"

The Senshi all faced Esmeraude, who frowned, "You know, all of you against me it's an unfair battle."

"Not if the readings I have are correct." Sailor Mercury noted worriedly.

"I meant it's unfair for you, Senshi." Esmeraude muttered. She produced her white fan and swung it in front of her, creating a crescent moon-shaped energy blast. The Senshi all leapt aside barely missing it.

"Our turn!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Moon Tiara Action!"

"Earth Sword Beam!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shabon Spray!"

"Freeze Brid!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Storm!"

"Light Sniper!"

"Dig Volt!"

Esmeraude swung her fan again, deflecting all of the attacks. Most of the Senshi were knocked to the ground. Only Sailor Mercury and Tanzanite managed to dodge them. Esmeraude chuckled "Interesting... the weakest Senshi are the only ones standing... but that'll change soon."

Tanzanite glared at her, "We'll show you just how weak we are." He looked at Sailor Mercury and pointed to the ground. Sailor Mercury nodded at him. "Now, get ready to be sliced." He summoned both his swords and charged at Esmeraude. Esmeraude jumped over his head and flipped in mid air to attack from behind.

"Ice Prism Shield!" Sailor Mercury summoned her shield, but as she aimed her hands to the ground, the shield froze the ground under Esmeraude. As Esmeraude landed, she looked around confusedly.

Tanzanite charged again, running over the ice as if it wasn't there. He passed by Esmeraude's side and sliced her left leg, then stopped and turned around. Esmeraude tried to kick him on the head but only managed to fall on her butt. Tanzanite took the chance to leap at her falling swords-first. Esmeraude rolled on the ice barely missing being cut in half by the swords.

"How can he move like that in ice?" Sailor Mars asked standing up.

"He's Genbu's Shitennou, he controls ice." Sailor Pluto explained. "Is everyone okay?"

"Been better..." Kunzite muttered.

"That witch hits hard." Sailor Jupiter noted.

"Why aren't you helping them?" Endymion asked Sailor Pluto.

"They don't need help." Sailor Pluto said. "For the moment."

Tanzanite charged at Esmeraude again. This time, the woman leapt up and shot a small version of her fan blast at him. Tanzanite blocked the attacks with his swords, but it still knocked him to the ground. He dizzily tried to stand up, and Esmeraude used the moment to gather more energy for her attack. She aimed her fan at Tanzanite and grinned.

"Leave him alone!" Sailor Mercury shouted. Esmeraude turned to look at her, but couldn't dodge the punch. She fell flat on her back and moaned.

"Good jab." Sailor Jupiter grinned.

"You'll pay for that, Sailor Mercury!" Esmeraude shouted and shot an energy blast at her from the ground. They were too close, so Sailor Mercury didn't have the time to dodge it. A crystal sword appeared in front of Sailor Mercury just in time to deflect the attack, which hit Esmeraude dead on, sending her flying back a good 50 feet. She stood up, glared at them and charged energy for another blast.

"Dead Scream." The energy wave sent Esmeraude flying away, and she vanished in mid-air. "She's gone, but she'll be back." Sailor Pluto noted.

Sailor Mercury recovered from the shock and looked down to see Tanzanite still holding the sword in front of her. "Are you okay?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'll live... and you?" Tanzanite asked her.

Sailor Mercury smiled at him then kissed him full on the lips. The rest of the group ooed at that. "Thanks." she said.

"I'll have to start saving you more often." Tanzanite joked.

"Way to go, Ami!" Sailor Venus cheered. Sailor Mercury blushed deep red.

Sailor Pluto grinned at the scene, then turned serious, "Okay, now that Esmeraude's gone, you can get to Crystal Tokyo."

"Crystal Tokyo? Why the name?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Wait and see..." Chibi-Usa said with a grin.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	26. Perfect Timing

SailorStar9: With Chapter 25 uploaded, this is Chapter 26 of this fic.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 26: Perfect Timing

* * *

"Esmeraude, Rubeus, I'm very disappointed." Prince Demando muttered as he sat on his throne. "Now those Senshi are coming to the future..."

"They are not as strong as the future Senshi. We can deal with them easily." Rubeus said.

"It doesn't look like you can from my point of view." Demando noted. "But now we know the Rabbit's Senshi powers are awakening... we cannot let her become a Senshi."

"Go and kill her friends before they reach this era." Wiseman's voice said from the shadows. "And then we'll get the rabbit and turn her to our side."

Demando nodded, "I agree."

Both Rubeus and Esmeraude bowed and vanished, and Demando sensed the Wiseman's presence fading. Prince Sapphir, a black haired man that looked slightly younger than Demando, came walking into the room "Demando, I need to talk to you in private."

"What's the matter, brother?" Demando asked as they both walked out of the room.

"Well..." Sapphir started as the huge black doors that connected the room with the corridor outside closed.

"Sapphir..." Wiseman's voice hissed through the now empty room. "He's the only one that doesn't trust me yet... But even he has a part in my plans..."

* * *

Sailor Moon looked around. Her surroundings looked like a cavern of some sort. "Well, this doesn't exactly look like a time tunnel..."

"Yeah, I thought we would just fly through a weird flashy tunnel and we'd be in the future in no time." Kunzite noted.

"You guys watch too much TV." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Like you don't." Sailor Moon snapped.

"Despite the fact that it doesn't look like the standard sci-fi program's time tunnel..." Sailor Mercury noted. "I cannot get a reading of my surroundings..." she was using her visor to try and scan the cavern.

Sailor Pluto nodded "I know. It's simply because your computer can only scan things that exist in the timelines."

"Oh... interesting.." Sailor Mercury said and kept typing

The group kept walking and they soon reached a large stone door. "Abandon all hope those who walk through this gate." Tanzanite said.

Most of the group looked at him blankly as Sailor Mercury and Sailor Pluto grinned. "What was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"A quote from Dante's Inferno." Tanzanite explained. "These words were written on a sign over hell's gate."

"Oh... You guys read a lot of weird stuff." Sailor Moon noted.

"Well, we had to read it for literature a few months ago." Sailor Mercury commented. "Don't tell me you didn't read it?"

"Uhh... well, I won't tell you." Sailor Moon said with a sheepish grin.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" Sailor Mars muttered.

"Okay you two, cut it off." Sailor Jupiter snapped.

"We haven't even started." Sailor Mars noted.

"As good a time as any to interrupt you." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Eehhh.." Sailor Mars shrugged.

"Girls, get serious." Nephrite snapped.

" _You_ are telling us?" Sailor Mars muttered.

Sailor Pluto sighed and opened the door, "I must stay here, but Small Lady knows the way."

"Oh joy, we'll be lead by a six-years-old." Kunzite muttered.

"Can't be worse than being lead by Usagi." Sailor Mars noted with a shrug.

Sailor Pluto closed the door as the group passed by, with Sailors Moon and Mars starting yet another argument, and sighed. "Sometimes I wonder how they will manage to live more than 1000 years..."

* * *

"Well, now this looks cool." Sailor Venus noted. The walls of the cave had changed, and were now crystalline. Their color changed at every moment, creating an effect that was too weird to be described.

"Still no readings..." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Don't worry, I know the way." Chibi-Usa said.

"Slacker!" Sailor Mars snapped as she and Sailor Moon continued their argument.

"Hothead!" Sailor Moon snapped back.

"Airhead!" Sailor Mars countered.

"Mute!" Nephrite shouted. "Much better." He added with a nod as both Sailors Mars and Moon got silenced.

"That's quite an useful magic..." Tanzanite noted amusedly.

"..." Sailor Moon mouthed some unladylike words and frowned.

"You'll stay like that until you learn to behave." Nephrite warned.

Both Sailors Mars and Moon tossed their tiaras at Nephrite and knocked him to the ground. "Whoa..." Sailor Venus exclaimed. "That was quite a combo."

Nephrite moaned from the ground. "You better break that spell before they get really mad." Sailor Jupiter suggested.

"Okay, okay..." Nephrite muttered. "Mute!"

"Next time I'll use the Moon Tiara Action move." Sailor Moon snapped at him after getting her voice back.

"Can't take a joke, huh?" Nephrite said.

"Just shut up and keep walking." Sailor Venus muttered.

"As you wish, captain." Nephrite said and bowed.

"There must be a way to get a reading of this..." Sailor Mercury said glancing around.

"Try scanning for magical energy." Tanzanite suggested.

Sailor Mercury nodded and typed a few keys in her computer. "It worked. Why didn't I figure that out...?"

"Hey, we all make mistakes." Tanzanite commented.

"I thought she didn't." Sailor Moon said matter-of-factly. Both Sailor Mercury and Tanzanite sweatdropped.

"So, how much do we have to walk?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Just a few more miles ahead." Chibi-Usa said.

Sailor Mercury gasped "I'm getting some strong energy readings straight ahead."

"Let me guess... the Dark Moon creeps?" Sailor Mars guessed.

Sailor Mercury nodded "It's only two of them."

Chibi-Usa frowned as she saw who were the two Nemesisians coming their way. "Not those two..."

Esmeraude grinned at the Senshi, "We meet again, Senshi..."

"But this time, Sailor Pluto's not here to save your hides." Rubeus added.

"We don't need her to beat you." Sailor Moon muttered.

Esmeraude chuckled "They really think they can beat us..."

"Heh... It took only two of us to blast you around last time, remember?" Tanzanite noted.

"You just got lucky." Esmeraude muttered.

Endymion, Kunzite and Nephrite charged at Rubeus. Tanzanite turned to the girls, "We'll keep him busy, you blast that witch." He then joined the other Shitennou.

"They're going to get beaten up again..." Sailors Moon, Venus and Mercury moaned in unison.

"Not if we help them..." Sailor Jupiter noted "After we beat that green-haired old hag."

"I'm not an old hag!" Esmeraude screeched.

"Gee, she could outscreech Usagi any day..." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Can it, Sailor Mars." Sailor Moon snapped.

Esmeraude sent a wave of energy at the Senshi, but they all dodged. "Well, here we go again..." Sailor Mercury muttered.

* * *

Sailor Jupiter leapt back dodging Esmeraude's fan attack. The thing might look like a normal fan, but it was actually a metallic, sharp-edged feathered fan. And Esmeraude knew how to use it, since she'd managed to scratch Sailor Jupiter's arm with it. "Okay, so what's the plan?" Sailor Jupiter asked Sailor Mercury.

"I'm still looking for her weakness." Sailor Mercury noted. Sailors Mars and Venus were keeping Esmeraude busy.

"She didn't look so tough last time we fought her." Sailor Moon commented.

"Maybe we're using the wrong strategy..." Sailor Mercury said thoughtfully. "I've got a plan..." She aimed her hands to the ground and shouted "Ice Prism Shield!" A layer of ice formed under Esmeraude's feet. The other Senshi leapt away from her. "Sailor Mars, use your attack on the ice."

"Okay... Burning Mandala!"

Esmeraude chuckled, "What are you trying to do, scare me?"

Sailor Mercury smiled as the ice melted forming a pond of water. "Not exactly... Sailor Jupiter, use your attack on the water." Sailor Jupiter grinned and summoned her attack "Supreme Thunder!"

Esmeraude yelled in pain as the water and the electricity from Sailor Jupiter's attack combined zapping her. She fell on her back and moaned.

"She's not that though..." Sailor Mercury noted "Can't believe I beat her twice using my shield."

Esmeraude stood up and glared at Sailor Mercury "You'll need more than that to beat me."

"Flaming Kick!" Sailor Mars' attack caused Esmeraude to stagger back into the water pond.

"Stun Spark!" Jupiter added her own attack and Esmeraude went crashing on the wall.

"Selene Laser!"

"Snow Spray!"

"V-Laser Blast!"

Esmeraude fell to her knees after getting smashed on the wall again by the barrage of attacks. "I will get you all for this... Stupid kids!" She shouted before teleporting out.

* * *

Tanzanite was knocked to the ground by Rubeus' kick. No matter how much they tried to hit him, Rubeus was fighting the four warriors and wasn't even sweating. "All right, I'd say a change of tactics is in order..." He turned back to normal then shouted, "Genbu Armor, Activate!"

"What the heck...?" Rubeus muttered. Endymion, Kunzite and Nephrite were trying to dice him with their swords, but to no avail. The three leapt aside as Tanzanite hissed by, slamming on Rubeus and tackling him into a wall. "That's gotta hurt..." Kunzite commented.

"Why you..." Rubeus muttered. "DIE!" He shot a blast of red energy at Tanzanite, but gasped in shock as the blast was deflected by his sword,"What?"

"You shouldn't underestimate your enemies." Tanzanite noted. "Or else something like this could happen." He punched Rubeus in the guts, then tackled him into the wall again. The wall cracked and Tanzanite leapt back. "Now get lost before I blast you."

Rubeus glared at Tanzanite, "I could beat you anytime I wanted to, kid." He then saw the whole Senshi group surrounding him and frowned "But I know when I must fight, and when I must retreat. We'll settle this next time." And with that, he was gone.

"I see you're back to your old tricks." Sailor Moon said.

Chibi-Usa looked around, "Hmmm... Well, the exit is just ahead." She started walking away.

"Let's follow her." Sailor Moon said, and the group followed the pink-haired girl.

* * *

"Welcome to Crystal Tokyo." Chibi-Usa said. "Or what's left of it."

Sailor Moon looked around. The buildings were seemingly made of crystal, but most of them had been wrecked. In the distance, they could see a palace looming over the skyscrapers that surrounded it. "That's one tall building." She noted.

"That's the Crystal Palace." Chibi-Usa commented. "And that's where we must go."

"Okay then, let's go!" Sailor Moon said.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	27. Crystal Clear Future

SailorStar9: With Chapter 26 uploaded, this is Chapter 27 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 27: Crystal Clear Future

* * *

"This is a mess." Sailor Jupiter muttered looking around at the wrecked buildings.

"Not the way I'd imagined the future." Kunzite admitted.

"Hey, that's what they get for building all in crystal." Tanzanite joked.

"That's not funny." Chibi-Usa snapped. "You all should know already that with your enhanced strength you can punch through a brick wall and not feel any pain."

"Yeah..." Tanzanite and Sailor Mercury said. The others looked at them. "Oh, we thought you'd realize that yourselves." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Touma, try and punch through that wall." Chibi-Usa said pointing at a relatively untouched building near them.

"Uhh... okay." Tanzanite walked to the wall, then punched it with all of his strength. He let out a yelp of pain as the wall resisted the hit "What's this crystal? Adamantium?" he muttered as he walked back to the group, rubbing his hand.

"The crystal that forms all of the buildings in the city is magical. Even a Senshi cannot break through it without breaking a few bones in the process." Chibi-Usa explained.

"You know, you are very smart for your age." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Well, that's because I got only the good genes from them." Chibi-Usa said pointing at Sailor Moon and Endymion with a grin.

"That'd be most of the genes from Mamoru, I guess..." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Where's everyone? I mean, I suppose there should be lots of people in Crystal Tokyo..." Sailor Venus noted.

"Most of the civilians fled from the city after the first attack, though some of them stood and helped fighting the enemy. The situation is pretty much the same all around the world." Chibi-Usa explained, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Oh."

"But if they have such a force, why not taking it back to the past?" Sailor Moon asked.

"They can't. Their means of time traveling is quite outdated, it only lets two or three of them travel through at a time, and it wastes massive amounts of energy." Chibi-Usa explained.

"Oh, I see."

"And where are we all through this?" Sailor Jupiter asked. "I mean, our future selves."

"Well..." Chibi-Usa started.

"We're not supposed to know it, are we?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I see no harm in telling you." A voice said. The group turned around and gasped.

"Hey, that's Mamo-chan... but he's right here?" Sailor Moon noted confusedly.

"I'm Neo-King Endymion." The figure said. "Your future self." He added, looking at his younger self. He did, indeed, look a lot like Mamoru, only.

"The King, the Queen, the Princess." Kunzite mused. "And there you have the Joker." He added pointing at Tanzanite.

"Can't you act your physical age for a while?" Sailor Mars muttered. "Because I'm not so sure about your mental age."

"Come with me to the palace. It's the only place the Dark Moon hasn't touched yet." Neo-King Endymion said , ignoring the usual arguments. After all, he'd missed them in a way.

"What we see is only an image of Neo-King Endymion." Sailor Mercury noted. As usual, she had her visor down and was staring right at Neo-King Endymion.

Neo-King Endymion nodded, "My body is recovering at the palace." The image started moving towards the tall palace in the exact center of the city.

"I guess we should follow him." Sailor Moon said.

"No duh." Chibi-Usa muttered.

* * *

The Senshi all walked into a large room. "Gee, this place is huge. " Sailor Moon noted. She then noticed the only object inside the room and gasped. A large, crystalline box about two meters long and half a meter wide. Within it, a woman was resting. For Sailor Moon, it was like looking at herself in a mirror.

"That must be Neo-Queen Serenity." Sailor Venus noted.

Neo-King Endymion nodded. "She's also healing. The Senshi used their magic to create that crystal case she's in."

"Hey, and where are we during all this?" Sailor Mars asked.

An image was magically projected in one of the walls. It showed the four future Inner Senshi standing around a crystalline structure, waves of energy could be seen flowing from them to the structure. "The Inner Senshi are powering up the shield that keeps the palace protected. They can't, however, be of any help to us." Neo-King Endymion explained.

"But how did that happen?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Prince Demando sent a message to us. He wanted to sign a peace treaty, and chose a neutral location for the meeting. It was a trap, and we fell for it. We managed to escape, but with Neo-Queen Serenity and myself wounded." Neo-King Endymion explained.

"Wait a minute..." Sailor Moon said. "How are we supposed to beat them?"

"Why do you ask?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Well, you think that in 1000 years we won't be stronger than we are right now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"You've got a point." Sailor Mercury admitted.

"Amazingly." Sailor Mars added then sighed "Sorry, old habits."

Tanzanite then thought to ask, "Then where were we; the Shitennou, I mean."

"The Queen sent all four of you on a scouting mission to Nemesis." Neo-King Endymion replied. "None of you four made it back. Sailor Mercury," he looked at the ice Senshi. "Was at that time, pregnant. When Serenity declared all of you KIA, she stormed into the palace and accused the Queen on sending you on a suicide mission. "

* * *

"Rubeus, I want you to attack the castle together with Esmeraude." Demando said.

Rubeus and Esmeraude both bowed, "As you wish. But we cannot break through the barrier."

"I know. Wiseman says the Senshi will probably go out and fight you. You must destroy them all."

"We will." Rubeus said, then both bowed again and teleported out.

Demando grinned, "You will destroy all of the Senshi... except one..." a screen formed in the air in front of him and it displayed a picture of Sailor Moon. "I thought I could never have Serenity for myself... but it seems like I was given a second chance..."

Wiseman observed everything from the shadows and chuckled mentally. _Yes, you will have your trophy... and I shall have mine..._

* * *

"Amazing." Sailor Mercury noted, her visor was slid over her eyes.

"What?" Sailor Moon asked.

"I was trying to see how much power Neo-Queen Serenity has." She explained. "I don't know how to put it in words... if her power isn't infinite, it's quite near that mark."

"Where's her Ginzuishou?" Sailor Moon asked, finally noticing what was missing.

Neo-King Endymion looked at Chibi-Usa then sighed, "We don't know..."

"What happened?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Well, when Chibi-Usa saw we were wounded she tried to use the Ginzuishou to heal us... and it just vanished."

Everyone gasped, "But how...?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's all my fault... because of me the city got destroyed..." Chibi-Usa sniffled then run away as tears formed in her eyes.

"Is that true?" Endymion frowned.

"Well... once the Ginzuishou vanished, the magical barrier around the city disappeared... and the Nemesians attacked the city. The Inner Senshi decided to use their powers to create a new barrier... unfortunately they can only protect the palace. But she shouldn't blame herself..." Neo-King Endymion looked in the direction Chibi-Usa had run off to and sighed.

Sailor Moon nodded, "She tried to help her mother, she didn't know that would happen..."

Just then, there was an explosion outside. "What was that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"Rubeus and Esmeraude are outside." Neo-King Endymion explained as an image appeared on the computer screen. "They're trying to get through the barrier."

"We'll stop them." Tanzanite said. The others nodded.

"I'll try and find Chibi-Usa." Sailor Moon said and dashed off after the pink-haired girl.

* * *

The Senshi dashed out of the palace and found Rubeus and Esmeraude waiting for them. "Well, well... So the brats are all here..." Rubeus muttered.

"Where's that Sailor Moon girl?" Esmeraude asked.

"Not your problem, freak!" Sailor Mars snapped.

"Grr... You're going to be the first to die!" Esmeraude shouted and charged at Sailor Mars.

The four Terran warriors produced their swords. Rubeus half-grinned, "You four again? How boring..."

* * *

Chibi-Usa walked out of the palace and sat on a rock, sobbing. She didn't see the cloaked figure materializing behind her, but she did hear his hissing voice.

"Poor little girl, why are you crying?" Wiseman asked.

Chibi-Usa looked back and gasped. "Who... who are you?"

"I'll tell you later... but first..." Both the figure and Chibi-Usa vanished. Sailor Moon dashed out of the palace just in time to watch them vanish.

"Chibi-Usa!"

"She'll be alright." Sailor Moon turned around and saw Demando standing there. "My name is Prince Demando from the Dark Moon." He said. "And I know you won't come with me willingly... sorry..." He zapped her with an energy blast. Sailor Moon fell unconscious and Demando caught her in his arms, then they both also vanished.

* * *

Endymion dodged Rubeus' flying kick then frowned, "Something happened to Usagi..." He noted.

"Go help her." Tanzanite said.

"Yeah, we can handle this weakling." Kunzite added.

Endymion nodded and dashed away. He knew exactly where Usagi was. And he wouldn't stop for anything to save her.

* * *

Wiseman chuckled evilly, "Are you ready to serve me, little girl?"

Chibi-Usa stood in front of the cloaked man, only she now looked in her early twenties. "Of course, Master. I shall destroy the Senshi should they interfere with our plans."

Wiseman laughed evilly as his eyes glowed red. "Very well... from now on, you'll be known as the Black Lady." Black Lady bowed and walked out of the room. "Now, I see Demando got Sailor Moon already... I should help my minions..." Saying that, he vanished.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	28. Battle For Crystal Tokyo

SailorStar9: With Chapter 27 uploaded, this is Chapter 28 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 28: Battle For Crystal Tokyo

* * *

"Fire Soul!"

Esmeraude used her fan to stop Sailor Mars' attack, then sent an attack barreling at her. Sailor Mars narrowly dodged and tried a kick at her head. Esmeraude dodged but didn't see Sailor Jupiter charging at her from behind until it was too late.

"Lightning Tackle!" Sailor Jupiter grinned as Esmeraude was sent flying over Sailor Mars' head. "Gotcha."

"Shabon Spray Freezing!"

"Crescent Beam Shower!"

Esmeraude screamed as she was hit. She slowly stood up and glared at the Senshi "Okay, so you want to play rough... Let's see how you handle this." She aimed her hand to one side and a portal opened. a dozen Drones appeared.

"Oops..." Sailor Mars muttered.

"So it's all up to skill now..." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Let's do it." Sailor Mars said.

"Brawl!" Sailor Jupiter shouted and dashed into the crowd of Drones. She managed to kick a few of them but was soon flung back to where the others were by an energy blast. "Oww... They're no pushovers..."

Esmeraude chuckled, "Of course they aren't... these are some of our best Drones."

"A pity we'll trash them..." Sailor Venus snapped.

"Just try..." Esmeraude teased with a grin.

* * *

"Where am I?" Sailor Moon muttered looking around as she woke up. She was in a large room, the walls, floor and ceiling were made of some sort of black crystal.

"This is my Crystal Tokyo base." Demando said from behind her.

"You... What have you done to Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Moon asked furiously.

"I haven't done anything to her." Demando noted. "You need not worry about her, I have all I wanted now." he added as his eyes glowed red.

"What do you mean?" Sailor Moon asked. Suddenly she felt weird. Her eyes glazed over and she stood there in a trance.

"You'll be my Queen." Demando said and walked closer to her. "As it was meant to be."

Moon stood still as Demando walked towards her, but then she whispere0d, "Mamo-chan..." and her eyes went back to normal.

"What?" Demando stammered. "Impossible!"

Sailor Moon looked at him, "I only love Mamo-chan, and you can't change that. Even if you try to control my mind, but I'll never love you. "

"We shall see..." Demando said and his eyes glowed red again.

Sailor Moon's eyes glazed over and he moved to kiss her. As he was about to do it, however, Sailor Moon whispered 'Mamo-chan' again, and tears formed in her eyes.

Demando moved away and frowned, "I don't get it... why can't I make you mine?"

"It is her mind you can control, but not her heart." Endymion said, standing on the window sill.

"You!" Demando shouted and sent an energy blast barreling at Terran Prince, who leapt out of the way.

Endymion produced his sword, "Let her go, or else..."

Demando grinned, "Just try..."

Sailor Moon snapped out of her trance, and looked at the two as Demando produced a crystal sword. She then did something even she wasn't expecting. She leapt at Demando from behind and literally walked over him sending him crashing to the ground. "Now how will we get out of here?" She asked Endymion.

Endymion shrugged, "Well, we're like 20 storeys high..."

"Jumping down is not an option, then..." Sailor Moon noted.

Demando stood up and laughed, "You have nowhere to run."

"Don't bet on it." Endymion snapped. He grabbed Sailor Moon's arm and leapt out the window.

"WHAT?" Demando shouted. He went to look out the window. "Nothing can survive a fall like that..." He said to himself.

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Sailor Moon shrieked as she fell.

Endymion produced one of his roses and grinned, "Don't worry... Rose Hold!" he shot the rose to the ground, it got stuck on it and then started growing. Both Sailor Moon and Endymion landed on the rose, slowing their fall to a stop. "See?"

"You could have warned me before!" Sailor Moon snapped, then smiled. "But thanks for rescuing me."

"The others are still fighting Rubeus and Esmeraude." Endymion noted.

"They may need our help. Let's go!" Sailor Moon said and took off running towards the Crystal Palace. Endymion followed suit.

* * *

"I'll destroy you!" Rubeus shouted and charged at Kunzite.

"Heh..." Kunzite grinned and waited until Rubeus was close to him, then summoned his power. "Light Shield!"

"Freeze Brid!" Tanzanite shot his attack from behind Rubeus just as he slammed on the shield, making him crash on it again. "Walk into the light, brother..." he joked.

"Ehhh..." Rubeus muttered and stood up. "I'll kill you first, then!" He leapt at Tanzanite feet-first.

"You look tired." Nephrite noted, reaching for his sword. He swung his sword up and sliced Rubeus' feet while ducking, and Rubeus went crashing to the ground behind him "You should take a nap. Dig Volt!"

Rubeus was slammed into one of the palace's walls and fell to the ground unconscious. "Now let's get that witch..." Kunzite muttered. Both Nephrite and Tanzanite nodded.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Lightning Tackle!"

"Crescent Storm!"

"Snow Spray!"

The attacks blasted the few drones that were left into pieces. The Senshi all turned and saw Esmeraude chuckling. "What's she chuckling at?" Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"Hehehe... you all are tired from all that fighting, and that's just going to make things easier for me." Esmeraude explained.

"Don't bet on it!"

Esmeraude turned around just in time to see the three Shitennou jumping towards her. Kunzite sliced her left arm, while Nephrite sliced her chest with one sword and her right leg with the other. "Touche!" Kunzite said.

"Now, let's get her!" Sailor Jupiter shouted. The Senshi all charged at Esmeraude.

* * *

"Burning Mandala!"

"Freeze Brid!"

"Ice Shield!"

The two attacks hit Esmeraude, causing her to crash into the thick ice shield. She fell to one knee and winced.

"Last chance to get out of here, Esmeraude." Sailor Mars warned.

"She's not defeated yet." Wiseman's deep hissing voice said.

"Who's that?" Sailor Mars asked looking around.

"That's none of your business." Wiseman's voice snapped. "Esmeraude, your power is not enough to defeat the Senshi... so I'll give you some of my own power."

Esmeraude's body started cracking with dark energy, and she screamed in pain. As the energy melted into her body, she started laughing evilly. Her eyes were glowing red, and her bruises had been healed. His hair had turned a darker shade of gray, and her skin was also darker. "YES! Now I'll get you all, Senshi!" she shouted.

"Do not fail me, Esmeraude." Wiseman's voice warned.

Esmeraude glared at the Senshi, "Okay, who wants to be the first to die? DIE!" she shouted, unleashing a wave of energy that blasted all the Senshi away.

"That hurts..." Sailor Venus muttered.

"Have any plans?" Sailor Mars asked Sailor Mercury.

"Are we late?" Sailor Moon asked as she and Endymion came dashing towards them.

"Nah, we were just starting." Tanzanite said. "Okay, let's show her what our armors can do!"

"Genbu Armor..."

"Seiryu Armor..."

"Byakko Armor..."

"Ouryu Armor..."

"Activate!" The four Terran warriors summoned their armors and faced Esmeraude.

"Heh... This will be fun..." Esmeraude mused then her body cracked with energy again.

"What's she doing?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Powering up, obviously, Meatball Head."Sailor Mars snapped.

"So this will be a hard battle." Sailor Mercury frowned, as the graphs on her computer screen spiked.

"What else is new?" Sailor Mars asked with a shrug.

"Where's Rubeus?" Sailor Jupiter asked, noticing the redhead was nowhere around.

"We'll take care of him later." Sailor Moon noted. "I usually don't like the direct approach, but I'll make an exception." She charged at Esmeraude while summoning her power. The rest of the Senshi team followed suit.

* * *

Sailor Mars slammed on the palace's wall and winced. Esmeraude was too strong, she had stopped all of their attacks, and the counter-attack had been strong enough to knock them all away. She stood up grimacing at the pain and glared at Esmeraude. The rest of the Senshi also stood up despite the pain they all were feeling.

"So, you won't give up..." Esmeraude said with a grin.

"Never." Sailor Moon snapped.

Sailor Mercury noticed Tanzanite was trying to inch closer to Esmeraude from behind. _That could work... but we have to keep her distracted..._ She thought. "You're so mighty, but I don't think you could blast through my shield, you know."

Esmeraude chuckled, "Heh... that would be not worth the effort."

"Prism Ice Shield!"

"Oh please..." Esmeraude muttered and sent an energy blast at the shield. The attack cracked the shield and went through, Sailor Mercury dropped to the ground barely dodging it. Esmeraude then turned around and punched Tanzanite who had been about to stab her from behind. "You really thought you could sneak up on me?" she asked and chuckled evilly.

Tanzanite fell to the ground and winced. That girl had a hell of a jab. He stood up and shrugged, "Well, I see this plan didn't work... so I'll just have to switch to plan B."

"Plan B... and what is that about?" Esmeraude asked.

"Keeping you distracted long enough so the others will recover." Tanzanite explained and leapt at her. Esmeraude blasted him away and he rolled on the ground before grunting and falling unconscious.

"Selene Laser!"

Esmeraude was taken off-guard by the attack. She fell to one knee, but rose and turned to Sailor Moon. "Heh... so the princess wants to fight..."

"You've hurt my friends, I cannot forgive you. I'll destroy you myself if I have to." Sailor Moon snapped.

"Heh..." Esmeraude shrugged and sent an energy blast at Sailor Moon. Sailor Moon simply moved out of the way. "What?"

Sailor Mercury glanced at Sailor Moon then gasped, "Her power went up somehow."

"Is that possible?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Her anger may be rising her power." Nephrite noted.

"Well, that's good and all, but can she defeat Esmeraude?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Let's hope she can." Sailor Mercury said.

Esmeraude sent another blast of energy at Sailor Moon, but she literally stepped aside to dodge it. "Stop doing that!" Esmeraude shouted angrily.

"As you wish... Selene... LASER!" She shot a massive energy blast at Esmeraude, the attack was so fast that she couldn't dodge in time. Esmeraude slammed on a wall and fell to one knee. "Give up, Esmeraude."

"I... won't... lose!" Esmeraude shouted and charged at Sailor Moon, punching her straight in the gut, and knocking her to the ground. "Now you die!" Esmeraude shouted and charged up to blast Sailor Moon. Suddenly, a blur hissed by her side. She gasped and looked down at her chest, blood was flowing out of a deep wound. She looked to the side and her eyes widened.

"I can't let you hurt her." Endymion said as he stood there, his sword dripping blood. Esmeraude fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Is she...?" Sailor Moon asked as she stood up.

Sailor Mercury checked on Esmeraude and sighed, "Yes..." She then went to check on Tanzanite, "Hey, are you okay?"

Tanzanite woke up and rose from the ground, clutching his head, "I'll be fine... in a few years." He muttered.

Sailor Pluto appeared in front of the group. "Your battle is still not over. The rest of the Dark Moon family went back to the past. You will have to travel back to your time and protect Tokyo."

"Oh, that's just great..." Sailor Mars muttered. She then rose an eyebrow "Hey, where's Chibi-Usa?"

Sailor Moon sighed "I don't know... I saw a cloaked man vanish along with her... and then Demando showed up and captured me."

"Cloaked man?" Endymion asked.

"The Wiseman." Sailor Pluto said. "It's one of Demando's minions, a very dangerous one."

"Then we must find him and get Chibi-Usa back." Sailor Moon declared.

"He'll surely be in the past along with the others." Sailor Pluto noted.

"Well, then we'll go back and fight them." Sailor Moon looked at the rest.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	29. The Dark Crystal

SailorStar9: With Chapter 28 uploaded, this is Chapter 29 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 29: The Dark Crystal

* * *

Demando, Rubeus and Sapphir were standing silently in a dark room. The Wiseman appeared in the room and looked at Demando, "Did you summon me?"

Demando nodded, "We've lost one of our best warriors. But we'll avenge her soon."

"I see... Well, I have the means for you to achieve that revenge." Wiseman commented.

"Tell me." Demando said.

"There's five points concentrical to the Crystal Palace in Crystal Tokyo." Wiseman explained. "They're called the Crystal points. These points upgrade the magic flow inside the city. As long as those points remain untouched, you won't be able to get through the shield the Inner Senshi put around the Crystal Palace."

"Oh... And why are we back to the 20th century, then?" Rubeus asked.

"In this era, the five points are weaker. It'll be easier to pollute them with dark mana, and once that is done..."

"The barrier around the palace will weaken and we'll be able to get through it." Demando noted.

"Exactly." Wiseman said.

"You have no ulterior motives, or do you, Wiseman?" Sapphir asked.

"Prince Sapphir, you should already know I'm only here to serve my master, Demando... I'll do whatever I can to help him. Let me introduce you to our new soldier, the Black Lady..."

There was a flash of pink light, and Black Lady appeared in front of Demando. She bowed to the prince and smiled coldly, "I will destroy the Senshi if they dare crossing our path."

"Hmmm... this woman looks familiar..." Sapphir noted.

Wiseman chuckled evilly, "She was formerly known as the Small Lady."

"The Princess?" Demando asked in surprise.

Wiseman nodded, "I captured her while Rubeus and Esmeraude fought the Senshi... I was going to kill her at first, but then I sensed something... her power is enormous, albeit untrained, but if we use it to achieve our goals..."

"The Senshi will have no way to defeat us." Black Lady added with a wicked grin.

"Rubeus, you must go to Tokyo and plant these Dark Stones in the five Crystal Points. They will absorb all the dark feelings from humans around it... anger, pain, hatred, all these feelings will be our key to the final victory over Crystal Tokyo." Wiseman explained as he handed Rubeus five fist-sized round stones.

Rubeus nodded, "I will not fail."

"I'll help you if the Senshi show up." Black Lady noted.

"What if the Senshi realize this woman is the Princess?" Sapphir asked.

"I count on them realizing that." Wiseman explained. "They won't dare hurt their beloved Chibi-Usa..."

* * *

"It's good to be back." Usagi said lying on her bed.

"So, how were things in the future?" Luna asked.

"Depressing. The whole city of Tokyo's a wreck, except for the palace my future self's living at. The Inner Senshi are creating a shield around it, and the Shitennou are KIA." Usagi said and sighed.

"Oh..."

"You know, Luna..." Usagi started.

"Huh?"

"Well, I'm worried about Chibi-Usa... we should be looking for her, not slacking off." Usagi noted.

"That's a strange thing for you to say." Luna said slyly.

"I'm serious!" Usagi snapped. "Uhh.. sorry about that..."

"Never mind." Luna muttered. "I think you're right, though."

"I'll go look for her." Usagi said and bolted up from the bed.

"Just how are you going to do that?" Luna asked.

"Uhhhh... I dunno... But Ami can think something out, so I'll look for her" Usagi noted and rushed out of the room.

"Her behavior worries me..." Luna muttered. "As always." She added.

* * *

Touma was walking down the street, lost in thoughts. That was the reason why he didn't see the blonde zoom out of her house until it was too late. Both were sent crashing to the ground by the collision. "Hey!" Touma snapped, then noticed who it was "Usagi?"

"Ehhh..." Usagi picked herself up "Sorry about that..."

"Never mind... Why the hurry?"

"I was looking for Ami." Usagi said.

"Oh."

"Well, actually, either you or Ami will do." Usagi noted. "I want to get Chibi-Usa back, and I figured you both could think of a way to do that."

"Ehhh... I guess so... I was going to see Ami anyways..."

* * *

Several miles away, in a manga store, Rubeus was looking around. He wasn't interested in buying any manga, though. He had already placed the Dark Stone in it's place. It had the ability to remain unnoticed to normal humans. He once again wondered where the Wiseman got all those gadgets from, and what were exactly his intentions. Maybe Sapphir was right, maybe not; but if the Wiseman was playing dirty, it was not Rubeus' business. Demando would eventually find out and blast him into oblivion.

* * *

Ami opened the door and smiled, "Hi guys."

"Hi Ami-chan." Usagi said. Touma just smiled back at Ami. "Listen, I was thinking on a way to find where Chibi-Usa is... And I thought you both would know how to do it."

"Hmmm... well, I don't know..." Ami said.

"If we look for those Dark Moon morons, we may be able to find her." Touma noted.

"There's an idea." Usagi said.

"I could try and track them with my Mercury computer, but it's got a short range, and this is a big city."

"It's worth a try, though..." Touma admitted.

"The communicators." Usagi noted. The others nodded. She produced her comm and Minako, or rather Sailor Venus' face popped up in the screen "Hey Venus, what's up?"

"I found Rubeus. Kunzite is keeping him busy."

"Aaaaah!" Kunzite went flying over his female counterpart's head.

"We're in front of the manga store near the 10th." Sailor Venus said quickly and cut the link.

"Okay, you wanted to find them, didn't you?" Touma asked.

"How much luckier can we get?" Usagi pondered. "Never mind. Let's go. "

* * *

"Crescent Storm!" Sailor Venus shouted, unleashing her strongest attack.

Rubeus leapt out of the way, and the light attack tore through a sports car, turning it into a wreck. "Missed me."

"Light Sniper!"

Rubeus punched the attack away, "Oh really, you call that an attack?"

"Yeah... by the way, you should get out of the way of that rushing truck." The Shitennou added casually.

"You think I'm gonna fall for that tri-" Rubeus started but was cut off as said rushing truck hit him, sending him crashing through a wall and into a supermarket. He walked out of it, bruised and covered in vegetables.

"Told ya..." Kunzite shrugged.

"So you did..." Rubeus muttered and charged.

* * *

Sailor Venus dodged an energy blast and whirled to face Rubeus, but she got tackled by him. She rolled on the ground and bolted up, breathing heavily. Kunzite stood right by her side, his sword drawn.

Rubeus grinned, "Two of you are hardly a challenge."

"Then make it five!" Tanzanite shouted as he, Sailors Moon and Mercury came running into the scene. "Freeze Brid!"

"Eeehhh... Still not enough." Rubeus muttered, punching the ice ball away and unleashed an energy wave.

"Prism Ice Shield!" The shield stopped the attack, and Sailor Mercury glared at Rubeus. "What are you up to?"

"Me? Nothing much. I just want to introduce you to a friend of mine... Black Lady!"

The pink-haired woman appeared besides Rubeus "So, the Senshi were foolish enough to try and fight us." She mused.

"Have fun." Rubeus said and vanished.

Sailor Moon looked at the girl. She looked awfully familiar to her for some reason.

"I am the Black Lady, one of the Dark Moon's strongest warriors. Are you ready to die?"

"Just try." Kunzite muttered and stood in a defensive pose.

"Let's dance." Tanzanite readied his sword.

"Wait!" Sailor Moon exclaimed as she finally knew who the girl was.

"What's wrong?" Sailor Venus asked seeing the expression on Sailor Moon's face.

"That girl... she is... Chibi-Usa..." Sailor Moon said worriedly.

"What?" Kunzite exclaimed in shock.

"She's right..." Sailor Mercury admitted.

"We must fight her, it's the only way to bring her back." Tanzanite reminded.

"I... I'm sorry..." Sailor Moon said and dashed off, her eyes watering.

Sailor Mars rushed into the scene. "What's wrong?" She noticed Black Lady and rose an eyebrow. "Who is she?"

Endymion dashed into the scene together with the rest of the Senshi. He looked at the pink-haired woman and said "Chibi-Usa?"

"What?" The rest of the Senshi said in shock.

"Where's Sailor Moon?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"She... run away." Tanzanite said. "I don't blame her, though. "

Black Lady chuckled evilly, "Just the reaction the Wiseman predicted. You are all afraid of fighting me because you could hurt your dear Chibi-Usa... luckily I don't have such handicap." She unleashed a wave of dark energy and blasted all the Senshi to the ground.

"That hurt..." Tanzanite muttered, trying to stand up.

"We can't beat her." Sailor Mars said. "Even with Sailor Moon here we wouldn't beat her."

"No time for... being pessimistic..." Sailor Jupiter snapped.

"I was being optimistic." Sailor Mars muttered.

Endymion just stared at Black Lady. How had the Dark Moon turned Chibi-Usa into that? And what could they do to stop her? "I... won't let her win." He said standing up. "Even if I must hurt her to stop her."

"Oh, there's some fighting spirit left in you... I'll kick it out of you in a second."

Endymion produced his sword, "If beating you is the only way, so be it."

Black Lady grinned and waited as Endymion charged at her...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	30. The Terror That Is Black Lady

SailorStar9: With Chapter 29 uploaded, this is Chapter 30 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 30: The Terror That Is Black Lady

* * *

"Earth Sword Blast!"

Endymion's attack hissed by Black Lady's side, barely missing her head. She grinned "You could have hit me... but you're as afraid to hurt me as the others... that's a pity..." she shot a pink energy beam at him and knocked him to the ground. "Looks like I won... you're all alone, boy." suddenly, a golden disc hissed by her and nicked her right arm, then fled back to the attacker.

"No, he's not." Sailor Moon said, clutching her tiara.

"She's back!" Sailor Mars said.

"Sorry I left you guys alone... but I can think of no other way to bring her back than fighting her."

Black Lady grinned, "You don't know what you're facing, Sailor Moon." Her eyes glowed red and she shot another energy blast at the Senshi. They all got knocked back a hundred meters.

"Too strong..." sailor Venus muttered.

"But she'll get tired if she keeps shooting those attacks." Kunzite noted.

"I don't think we could stand being hit one more time, though." Sailor Mars commented.

"I won't let you hurt my friends..." Sailor Moon snapped glaring at Black Lady.

"You wouldn't dare hurting your dear Chibi-Usa, would you?" Black Lady asked with a wicked grin.

"You are not her." Sailor Moon growled.

"Oh, I see... give me your best shot, then..." Black Lady teased and stood in a defensive pose.

Sailor Moon looked at her friends who were trying to stand up, then back at Black Lady and she charged forward. She waited until she was only a few meters away from her target before summoning her attack, "Selene Laser!"

Black Lady rose an energy shield and stopped the attack, but she still got knocked back by it's force. "Impressive... I didn't think you would have such power. Anyhow, Now I..."

Black Lady was cut off by a shout of "Light Sniper!" Kunzite leapt at her, firing laser beams from his index finger and hitting her several times in a row. The villain staggered back stunned by the sudden attack.

"Rose Hold!" Endymion used his attack to trap Black Lady.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Prism Ice Shield!"

"Freeze Brid!"

Sailor Mars' attack went through the shield cracking it and an ice ball shot at Black Lady.

"Lightning Tackle!"

"Crescent Storm!"

Sailor Jupiter's tackle sent Black Lady crashing into Sailor Venus' attack. She sank to her knees.

"Selene Laser!"

"Light Sniper!"

The two attacks slammed on Black Lady sending her crashing on a brick wall. She sank to the ground unconscious.

"Now what?" Moon asked.

Wiseman materialized besides Black Lady, "You won this one, but I can upgrade her power." He hissed then vanished taking Black Lady with him.

Sailor Moon sank to her knees "Chibi-Usa..."

The rest of the Senshi were as shocked as she was. "Wiseman..." Endymion muttered. "I'll destroy you."

Sailor Mercury was scanning the area. "I detect a strange energy reading coming from inside that building." She noted pointing to the manga store.

"Let's check on it." Tanzanite said.

"You go check, I'll take a nap." Sailor Moon muttered.

* * *

A few minutes later, the Senshi found the small black crystal lying on top of a stack of Sailor V manga. "That's the source of the evil energy."

"I knew Sailor V was evil." Kunzite joked. Sailor Venus bonked him on the head. "Can't take a joke..." he muttered rubbing his head.

Sailor Mercury ignored the two bickering lovers, "This crystal is leaking dark energy... it's flooding the area with it."

"This is weird... The youma were always trying to drain energy, and so were Ail and Ann... Why are these Dark Moon guys wasting it like that?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"This is dark mana..." Sailor Mercury noted, looking around with her visor. "It feeds from dark emotions, like pain, anger, hatred... and it also can cause humans to react more aggressively..."

"So it's an endless circle. The dark mana causes people to fight each other, and then it grows stronger because of all the fighting... " Tanzanite concluded.

"Any way to stop it?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Magical attacks won't work on it." Sailor Mercury commented.

Tanzanite produced his sword and sliced the crystal in half. It glowed white for a second then disintegrated. "I guess plain old brute force does the trick." he noted with a grin.

* * *

Rubeus, clad in a trench-coat and baseball cap, walked into the school. "This will be good... the Senshi are in here, so they will have no way to transform and stop us..."

Unknown to him, the two moon cats were watching him enter the school from atop a nearby tree "Gotta tell the others..." Luna noted and took off running with Artemis in tow.

* * *

During the lunch break, the group was as usual sitting around a table. "Hey, what's wrong, Usagi? You haven't eat one single bite?" Makoto asked worriedly.

"I can't stop thinking about Chibi-Usa..." Usagi noted. "I mean, we hurt her badly yesterday..."

"Couldn't be helped..." Makoto commented.

"Couldn't it?" Usagi asked. "If we beat that Wiseman..."

"We may get her back." Ami admitted "But chances are, we'll have to fight her again to get to Wiseman."

Usagi sighed. She really wasn't sure what would happen if she faced Black Lady again. She didn't want to hurt her again, but maybe it was the only way...

All of the sudden, food started flying back and forth. The girls looked around and saw the whole room had erupted in a brawl. "What the...?" Makoto muttered.

Ami produced her compact computer, "There's a strong evil energy reading nearby... probably one of these dark crystals."

"Why weren't we affected?" Usagi asked.

"Maybe our powers keep us safe... though I don't know for how long." Ami said. "In any case..." The others nodded and dashed out of the room.

* * *

Rubeus observed the dark crystal sitting under a nearby window and grinned, "This thing will be filled with energy in no time... but this is pretty boring..."

"Worry not, we'll entertain you." Sailor Moon said as most of the Senshi dropped to the ground in front of him.

"And we'll beat you senseless in the process." Sailor Jupiter added.

"Eeehhh... I have no time to play with you kids, but if I leave you could break that crystal like you broke the last one..." Rubeus noted "So, I guess I'll have to kill you all."

"Earth Sword Blast!" Endymion's attack sent Rubeus stumbling off-balance. The Terra Prince was standing over the school's roof. "You guys are stubborn. Didn't you have enough with the last beating you got?"

"You didn't beat me, you beat Black Lady." Rubeus noted.

"Same difference." Endymion snapped.

Rubeus found his footing. "Come down here and fight!"

"Why should I?" Endymion = said, then casually added. "By the way, you should remember you're not fighting only me..."

"Huh?" Rubeus asked before being tackled to the ground by Tanzanite. He cursed under his breath and sent the Shitennou flying out of sight with a strong energy blast.

"We could use a plan." Sailor Moon noted.

"Forget the planning, he hit Touma." Sailor Mercury muttered. She charged at Rubeus who was standing up and kicked him in the groin.

"Uuggghhh..." Rubeus stammered and fell back down clutching his 'vital area' in pain.

"Seems like Nemesian males have the same weak point as human ones... " Sailor Mercury noted with a grin.

"You'll pay for this, Sailor Mercury..." Rubeus hissed in pain.

Two energy balls, one pink and the other green, slammed on Rubeus sending him crashing through the school fence. Ail and Ann floated down to the ground "Need some help?" Ann asked Sailor Mercury.

"Not really, but thanks." Sailor Mercury said and kicked Rubeus where it hurt again.

"Damn..." Rubeus hissed and teleported out.

Tanzanite came staggering towards the others, "Where's Rubeus?"

"Sailor Mercury beat the stuffing out of him." Sailor Mars explained with a shocked expression.

"Didn't know Sailor Mercury could beat someone like that..." Sailor Jupiter noted "I'm proud of her." she added with a grin.

"Eehhh..." Sailor Mercury blushed slightly, then looked at her male counterpart. "You okay?"

"You know me, half of the time I end up smashing on something..." Tanzanite said with a grin.

"Actually 64.27% of the time..." Sailor Mercury noted.

"She's back to her usual self, I see..." Sailor Venus commented.

"How can you be sure I wasn't just faking it all of this time?" Sailor Mercury hissed, her eyes narrowed.

"Scary." Sailor Moon muttered.

"And Nephrite broke the crystal while we're distracted." Sailor Mars noted, looking at the pieces of dark glass scattered on the ground nearby.

"Well, let's go back inside before someone notices we left..." Sailor Jupiter suggested. The others nodded and turned back to human form, then walked back inside the school building.

* * *

And after classes...

"What the heck happened here?" Principal Sato asked looking at the trashed cafeteria.

"Well, for what we heard, a brawl." Haruna-sensei explained with a shrug. "Some of the students saw the Senshi outside fighting an enemy."

"Hmmm... Then this is related to them..." Sato said then sighed. "I should have listened to my mother, get a better job; more peaceful, like mercenary or crocodile tamer." He muttered and walked off.

"Weird..." Haruna noted watching him go.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	31. Ayakashi's Return, part 1

SailorStar9: With Chapter 30 uploaded, this is Chapter 31 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 31: Ayakashi's Return, part 1

* * *

"Two days passed and the Dark Moon has not attacked yet." Usagi noted.

"That's a good thing, isn't it?" Luna asked.

"Well, I guess... But I wish they would just attack again so we can beat them and get Chibi-Usa back." Usagi muttered.

"Anyhow, we're here." Luna said, the two having arrived at the foot of the Shrine's staircase.

* * *

As Usagi and Luna walked into the yard, they saw all the group waiting for them. "Hey guys!" Usagi waved at them.

"There you are... late as usual." Rei muttered.

"Hey, at least she's consistent." Kyouya joked. "Anyhow, I called you here today because I think we should train." he started.

"Hey, this is a part-time job, I don't want to spend more time than the necessary worrying about it." Nabu noted.

Kyouya looked at him, "Oh really? Well, I don't know about many part-time jobs that could kill you."

"Hey, we never lose, we're the good guys." Makoto said.

"No, he's right." Minako admitted. "I've been this close to losing my life when I was fighting in England."

Kyouya nodded, "No matter how many battles we've won so far, we cannot leave our guards down. I know none of you wanted the job, all of us got drafted into it, but if we don't do better we'll regret it."

"Spoken like a true warrior." Luna admitted. "I never thought I'd see this side of you, Kyouya."

Kyouya shrugged, "Well, I've been slacking off my practice myself." he admitted. "But I won't let Rubeus beat us up like he did these last few times we fought him. We shouldn't rely in our long-range attacks as much as we do."

"Well, I'm not a hand-to-hand fighter." Touma raised his hand.

Kyouya grinned at the youngest Shitennou, "I've noticed. But as for the rest of us." he said looking around. "I guess we should try and find out what our strong points are in close combat."

Makoto grinned, "You just tell me where to punch and leave the rest to me."

Nabu noted, "I noticed that. You could use some strategy to go with your brawling sometimes."

"Ehhh..." Makoto muttered and sighed. "Guess you're right."

"I've watched you all fight. Usagi and Minako are better at dodging than attacking, still if you were even better at that, you could tire an enemy out just dodging and have enough energy left to finish them off." Kyouya explained. He turned to Ami, "You don't have good offensive, except for a few times when you were really angry. But your powers provide defense and backup to the other Senshi. You should learn to use them better." he then turned to Rei ,"I've seen your karate skills, it's a pity you don't use them much in our battles. You could beat any of those monsters just with your legs." he then looked at Mamoru, "Mamoru-sama has an innate skill with the sword, almost as much as I do. Still, training would do you only good."

"Well, that's good to hear." Mamoru said.

Rei looked at Kyouya with a skeptical expression, "So, who's going to train us? You?"

Kyouya didn't respond with words, instead he charged at Rei and swung his fist at her. Rei barely dodged and gasped, "Wow, that was impressive."

"You dodged it, though." Makoto noted.

"He didn't want to hit me. I guess if he wanted to, I would have been hit even when I tried to dodge." Rei commented. "But where did you learn that move?"

"I just trained with the best fighters in the world." Kyouya shrugged. "It's easier to do it that way than going to a local dojo."

"I bet." Rei said. "I see you could help us train after all."

"I'll pass." Usagi muttered.

"Me too." Minako said with a nod.

"Now, now... slackers will have to train three times as much as everyone else." Kyouya commented.

"Eeehhh..." Both Usagi and Minako muttered.

* * *

A few minutes later, Touma and Kyouya were facing across the field, wielding wooden swords. "Thou shalt not defeat me, Sir Kaneko!" Touma exclaimed.

"I shalt not be vanquished by a poor squire like you, melord. " Kyouya replied.

"They had to talk in ancient English..." Makoto muttered.

"Touma's cute when he uses that accent." Ami admitted. The other girls all looked at her. "Eehhh.." she stammered and blushed.

"Very well, we shalt settle this now..." Touma noted and his eyes narrowed. He took a defensive stance. Kyouya followed suit. As it always happens, a breeze blew by the two opponents as they waited for the other to make the first move.

"Gee... are they gonna start yet?" Usagi muttered.

"Studying your rival may give you an idea of what he's capable of." Rei explained. "Though I admit they're taking their time."

Kyouya grinned and grabbed his sword with one hand. He then charged at Touma, and tried to slash at him downwards while he punched with his free hand. Touma leapt back dodging both attacks, "Hmm... good for a novice." Kyouya admitted.-

Touma grinned and leapt up in the air, "Utsu Ryusen!" He shouted as he dived down.

"What the...?" Rei exclaimed.

"That move's from Samurai X!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Rurouni Kenshin, Usagi. Samurai X is just the stupid name those dumb North American dubbers came up with." Minako noted.

"Oh, right." Usagi said.

"Could you shut up, I'm trying to watch a sword fight here." Rei hissed.

Touma came diving down with his sword, but Kyouya leapt up and slashed, taking him completely off-guard. Touma's sword went flying away and embedded into a tree. Kyouya punched Touma and knocked him to the ground.

"The weird thing about that..." Ami said looking at the wooden sword protruding from the tree's trunk. "Is that those swords are blunt."

Touma stood up and winced, "Gee... that move works for Kenshin..."

Kyouya chuckled, "That's because none of his enemies know how to counter it. Besides you lack the speed to pull it out properly."

"Hence you can counter it. Now you tell me."

* * *

The four Ayakashi walked into Demando's throne room. "Did you call for us?" Petz asked.

Demando nodded "I want you four to go to the past and put the third dark crystal in it's place. And if the Senshi show up, beat them."

"Won't that Black Lady girl help us?"

"She's still recovering." Wiseman's voice explained. "But I can give you four more power to fight." Wiseman's eyes glowed for a moment in the shadows behind Demando's throne.

"This energy..." Cooan said as a dark aura surrounded her.

"I feel stronger than ever." Beruche noted.

"Let's go, the Senshi won't stand a chance against us." Karaberas said.

"Yes, we'll defeat them for sure this time." Petz said. The four Ayakashi vanished.

"They're overconfident, but still they could beat the Senshi with a little luck." Wiseman explained.

"I don't trust luck. I only trust power." Demando commented.

"I agree." Wiseman admitted. "Still the Senshi have luck on their side, so we must be careful."

* * *

The group was again at the yard of the Shrine. Mamoru and Touma were sparring with wooden swords, while Makoto and Rei were trying to see who was the best in close combat.

"Beaten twice in a day..." Ami muttered.

"Hey, I didn't know they were both that good with swords." Touma growled, picking himself off the ground.

"Maybe I should look for another boyfriend." Ami noted.

"You sure?" Touma asked and kissed her full on the lips. The girls all ooed.

"Well, I guess you have some redeeming qualities." Ami admitted and blushed.

"You are good with your sword." Mamoru noted. "But you leave yourself open too much."

"I know." Touma said and the two brains turned to the other battle that was still raging. Makoto and Rei were still throwing punches and kicks at each other, with such a speed that made it impossible for most of her friends to keep up with. "Gee, that almost looks like a Dragon Ball Z fight." Usagi commented.

"Sort of." Touma admitted. "Still they have real moves. I bet twenty on Makoto."

"Okay." Kyouya said. "I guess Rei'll be the winner, though."

"Yaah!" Both Makoto and Rei charged at each other fist-first. Both connected and fell to the ground, wincing.

"Well, what do you know." Nabu muttered.

Both girls stood up and winced, "I guess it's a draw." Rei commented.

"Guess so..." Makoto said with a nod.

"I like pretty girls that hit hard." Touma noted with a smile.

"I can hit hard too." Ami muttered.

"Yeah, ask Rubeus about it." Rei said. The girls all laughed.

Ami blushed, "It's not something I'm proud of, really..." then her compact computer suddenly started beeping. "Hmm... I'm getting four strong energy readings... they're split up in two groups..."

"The Ayakashi?" Makoto asked.

"Gee, they just won't learn, huh?" Minako muttered.

"There are weaker energy signatures around both groups." Ami noted.

"Spanish please?" Usagi muttered.

"That means they probably have some of those robots with them." Rei said.

Ami nodded, "And not only that, their attack power is almost doubled from last time we fought them."

"How split up are they?" Minako asked.

"They're in opposite sides of the city." Ami noted.

"This is obviously a trap..." Kyouya muttered.

"Maybe... but they've just installed one of these crystals in each area." Ami noted.

"That only can mean trouble." Mamoru said.

"Okay, let's split up." Usagi suggested. "Touma, Ami, Kyouya, Minako, form one group." "Me, Rei, Makoto and Mamoru will be in the second group."

"She's acting like a leader..." Makoto noted.

"We're so doomed..." Rei muttered.

"The end of the world is nigh..." Kyouya added.

"Oh cut it off." Usagi muttered.

Suddenly, two figures appeared in front of them "Hey there, Senshi!" Ail said.

"We're quite busy right now." Touma noted.

"We know. We didn't want you to get all the fun." Ann noted with a grin.

Usagi nodded, "They will come with my group. We'll get the two Ayakashi in the northern part of the city."

"Then we'll get the other ones." Touma said.

"Let's transform and beat them." Usagi said. And the group did just that.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	32. Ayakashi's Return, part 2

SailorStar9: With Chapter 31 uploaded, this is Chapter 32 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 32: Ayakashi's Return, part 2

* * *

"Freeze Brid!"

Tanzanite's attack blasted one of the drones into pieces. He dodged as a second drone tried to chop him with a sword "This is annoying." He muttered.

"Light Sniper!" Kunzite shot a laser beam that disintegrated a nearby drone. More charged at them.

Nearby, the two Ayakashi were facing the three Senshi. "Crescent Beam!"

Cooan rolled out of the way and chuckled, "That's all you've got?"

"Let them tire themselves." Petz noted. "Once we kill them, we'll get the two Shitennou as well."

"I thought you couldn't bring many drones at once." Sailor Mercury noted.

"Well, we've been slowly bringing them to this era." Cooan explained "We knew we'd have to use them someday."

"Shabon Spray!"

The attack covered the area, the Ayakashi couldn't see a thing around them. "Get them while they're blinded!" Sailor Mercury shouted.

"Not so fast. Dark Flash!" The fog faded as a shining light blasted it and Petz grinned "If that's the best you can do, you're in real trouble, girls."

"Dark Flare!" A wave of fire shot from Cooan's hands and hit the Senshi. The Senshi were blasted back by the attack, and fell to the ground.

"This didn't last long." Petz muttered.

* * *

The rest of the Senshi were facing a similar situation. Ail, Ann and their creatures were keeping the drones busy, but that wasn't helping the others beat the two Ayakashi.

"Moon Tiara Action!"

"Dark Spark!" Karaberas shouted. A sphere of lightning shot forward from her hand, deflected Moon's magic disc. "Wiseman was right, the Senshi can't touch us with our new power."

"I wonder if they are stronger in close range too?" Sailor Mars commented.

"Only one way to find out." Sailor Jupiter noted with a grin.

Sailor Moon and Endymion watched as Sailors Mars and Jupiter charged at the two Ayakashi. They tried to punch the two women, but they dodged every punch and kick.

"Dark Blizzard!" A swarm of small ice shards shot from Beruche's body and hit the two Senshi dead on.

Sailors Jupiter and Mars were blasted back by the attack and fell near Sailor Moon, who looked at them worriedly, then turned to glare at Beruche, "You may be stronger, but we won't give up."

"Suits you." Beruche muttered. "Dark Blizzard!"

Sailor Moon and Endymion were also blasted back by the attack.

* * *

Tanzanite leapt back and swung his sword beheading a drone. He then charged forward and punched through another drone's chest, causing it to explode. He fell to his knees, exhausted.

"Lightning Wall!" Nephrite shouted and sent a massive lightning wall blasting through the few remaining drones. He also sank to his knees "That's it, we got them."

"But what about the Ayakashi?" Tanzanite asked and looked back. Endymion was fighting both women, but was obviously in the losing side. "We must help." Tanzanite noted.

"Right. Light Shower!"

The attack caught Cooan off-guard and sent her rolling back on the ground. She stood up and left Petz to take care of Endymion. "You two fools!" She shouted.

"It's time to slice some meat." Tanzanite muttered producing his sword.

"This will be fun." Kunzite added with a grin. Both charged at Cooan.

* * *

Ail and Ann turned the few remaining drones into dust, then turned around to see how the Senshi were doing. Ail winced, "Oh no."

"Even Sailor Moon's down." Ann noted.

"Let's help them." Ail said. Both of them shot several energy blasts at the Ayakashi.

The Ayakashi took the hits and turned to them. "How pathetic." Karaberas muttered.

"Winter's here, plant guys." Beruche added with a smirk.

"Shut up and fight!" Ann shouted and charged at Beruche. Ail followed suit.

* * *

Sailor Moon shook her head to regain her senses. She watched as her two allies tried to fight the two Ayakashi. The battle didn't last for too long, both Ail and Ann were sent crashing back into a building. "No!" She shouted.

Beruche turned back "Heh, seems like the moon girl didn't have enough of a beating yet."

"Let's finish her off." Karaberas said.

"You've hurt my friends. But now it's time to pay for it." Sailor Moon muttered standing up. She closed her eyes and concentrated.

"Oh, she's getting ready to be killed." Beruche noted.

Sailor Moon ignored that and focused on her search. She could feel a new power awakening on her. There, now she knew how to defeat these witches once and for all. She opened her eyes and glared at the Ayakashi as a white aura surrounded her. "I won't let you hurt them any longer!" She shouted.

"What the..." Beruche muttered.

"Her power... Is raising..." Karaberas noted.

Beruche just nodded and looked on in a mixture of shock and fear.

Sailor Moon rose her hand and shouted "Moon Crystal Power!" a swirl of light surrounded her and a new transformation begun. A crescent moon appeared on her suit's chest, as translucent elbow pads appeared over her elbows. The brooch on her bow changed, it now had a pair of small feathery wings. The light faded away and she stroke a pose "For all the pain you've caused, Super Sailor Moon will punish you!"

Sailors Mars and Jupiter woke up and both looked at Sailor Moon's new suit in awe. "What the...?" Sailor Mars muttered.

Sailor Moon reached out her right hand and a small energy ball formed in front of it. "Moon..." She opened her palm and the ball melted into her glove. "Princess..." The glove started glowing and she glared at her enemies before shouting "BEAM!"

Both Beruche and Karaberas were slammed through a brick wall. They stood up, bruised and tattered, and glared at Moon. "That was... impressive..." Beruche noted gasping for air.

"Too bad it... wasn't enough to take us... out." Karaberas added.

"Moon... Princess..." Sailor Moon tried to use her attack once again, but it faded away. She fell to her knees. "No... I must beat them..."

"This is the end for you, Senshi!" Beruche shouted and charged up for an attack. Karaberas followed suit.

Suddenly, two massive energy blasts, one pink and the other green, shot at the Ayakashi from behind. Both were blasted apart by the attack.

Sailor Moon blinked twice before realizing what had happened. Ail and Ann sank to their knees and smiled at her. She sighed in relief "Thanks..."

"It's a pleasure to help you, Princess." Ail said.

* * *

Tanzanite dodged a punch from Cooan, but Petz managed to knock him off his feet with an uppercut and followed with an energy attack "Dark Flash!"

Kunzite was trying to recover his breath, he didn't see Tanzanite being blasted in his direction until it was too late to dodge. Both Shitennou fell to the ground, unconscious.

"This was way too easy." Cooan noted.

"Yeah, I thought they would be harder to fight. Too bad." Petz muttered.

Sailor Mercury stood up, her blue eyes glared at the two women. "I cannot... let you hurt them." She snapped.

Cooan chuckled, "You're the weakest Senshi. How can you beat us when all of them weren't strong enough?"

"Glad you asked." Sailor Mercury said. "Mercury Crystal Power!" A hail of ice surrounded her as her suit changed. The transformation was the same as Sailor Moon's, and when it ended, she summoned her visor and looked at the two Ayakashi and said "You dared hurting my friends, now I'll have to hurt you back. Prepare to face a raging blizzard. Super Sailor Mercury will punish you!"

"Nice speech." Cooan muttered. "But what else can you do?"

Sailor Mercury grinned and leapt up, "Mercury..." Ice started gathering in front of her crossed arms, and it started forming a ball. "Ice..." The ice started glowing and she reached out both hands as she shouted "BLAST!"

Cooan didn't have time to even scream. Petz watched in horror as the attack turned her sister into an icy statue. The statue then turned into dust. "NO!" Petz shouted and growled at Sailor Mercury, who was kneeling on the ground.

"Too... tired..." Sailor Mercury muttered.

"NOOOOO!" Sailor Petz shouted and charged at Mercury, who had no energy left to try and dodge. However, a blur shot by her side and she stopped dead in her track. The last of the Ayakashi sisters looked down in shock and saw a sword embedded into her chest. She then looked at Nephrite who was kneeling right behind Sailor Mercury. "This... can't be..." She muttered before disintegrating.

* * *

Later, the whole group was resting in the Shrine's yard.

"So, we won again." Makoto said.

Rei looked at Kyouya, "You know, you were right about the training... if Sailor Moon hadn't turned into..."

"Super Sailor Moon." Ami, who was sitting by Touma's side, said.

"Right. If that hadn't happened, we'd all be dead by now."

"Same in our side." Touma admitted. "I don't know how it happened, but Sailor Mercury's new power was what saved us all."

"I can make a guess." Ami said. Everyone turned to look at her. "When I saw all of my friends down, something awakened inside of my mind... I almost immediately knew how to call upon my new power."

Usagi nodded, "Same happened to me... though we can only use our attacks once and it drains us out."

"The Ayakashi are gone for good, we destroyed those two crystals, and we have two Senshi in hyper-drive." Touma said with a grin. "I guess this battle didn't go bad at all, huh?"

"That's great! Now we can beat that Wiseman guy and get Chibi-Usa back!" Usagi said and beamed.

"Don't worry, we won't rest until those evil creatures are gone for good." Ail and Ann said.

"You'll help us?" Usagi asked.

"Yeah, after all we don't have any use to our power besides the fighting." Ann said.

"What was that attack you used anyhow?" Usagi asked.

"That... well, we were saving it for an emergency. We basically channeled 90% of our mana reserves in one single blast." Ail explained.

"As you saw, and as we guessed, it was enough to fry the two Ayakashi after you've weakened with your new attack."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	33. Rubeus' Last Battle

SailorStar9: With Chapter 32 uploaded, this is Chapter 33 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 33: Rubeus' Last Battle

* * *

"Wiseman!" Demando called out furiously.

"What's the matter, Prince?" Wiseman's voice hissed from the shadows.

"You told us the Ayakashi would destroy the Senshi for sure this time. Why did they fail?" Rubeus asked.

"Sailors Moon and Mercury's power increased greatly." Wiseman explained walking out of the shadows, his red glowing eyes seemed to be looking at everyone in the room. "They are now strong enough to defeat even Black Lady on their own."

"We lost the Ayakashi, and we still have to place one more crystal." Demando noted.

"But the Senshi destroyed the other four, what's the point in placing it?" Sapphir asked.

"These dark crystals only helped me setting the Shadow Crystal." Wiseman explained "That crystal will cover the whole city of Tokyo with darkness."

"How will that help us?" Sapphir asked.

"Crystal Tokyo will also be covered by darkness, it'll weaken the shield around the Crystal Palace, and it could even pollute the palace itself." Wiseman said.

"And then we'll be able to take over the city." Demando said with a grin. "Rubeus, go and place this last crystal."

"I only need a few minutes after that to place the Shadow Crystal in it's place. After that is done, Tokyo's days of peace will be numbered." Wiseman explained and faded into the darkness again.

"For the Ayakashi and Esmeraude, I won't let the Senshi stop me." Rubeus commented and vanished from the room.

Sapphir looked at Demando, but said nothing. He knew the Wiseman was scheming something, but he couldn't tell what yet. He needed to find a concrete proof before telling Demando about it.

* * *

"So, what is everyone planning to do once we get rid of the Dark Moon creeps?" Rei asked in mid-sweep.

"Sleep for a week." Minako said.

"With all that happened these last days, we didn't get too much study done." Ami noted worriedly.

"Maybe we could go to the library together. You know, to study." Touma commented.

"Then you wouldn't study at all." Rei muttered. The others chuckled.

"So you guys act always like this?" Nabu asked bemusedly.

"Yep. It's a natural talent." Touma joked.

"Beware, for you will soon turn into one of us." Kyouya warned in a raspy voice.

"Join the dark side..." Touma added also in a raspy voice.

"And together we'll rule the universe." Kyouya finished. Both guys started cackling.

"Why are they cackling?" Usagi muttered.

Mamoru shrugged, "Who knows."

"They're insane." Makoto said.

"BINGO!" Both guys shouted and started cackling again.

"Ehhh..." Nabu muttered.

"Seriously, I've found out a pattern on the Dark Moon attacks." Touma said.

"You mean, the fact that each of the crystals were placed at an exact distance from one another in a circle, which means there's a fifth point following that pattern, which they haven't touched yet?" Ami asked.

Everyone blinked a few times before Touma grinned and nodded, "You're smart and cute. That's why I like you."

Ami blushed, "Well, I just thought it was obvious." she produced her compact computer and four red dots were spread on the screen, each one marking the places where the Dark Moon had tried to place their dark crystals. A fifth blue dot was also marked forming a perfect circle with the others.

Usagi peered over Ami's shoulder and smiled, "Neat..." She looked at the map again and her eyes widened, "Hey, wait a minute... That fifth point... It's Starlight Tower!"

"Ami, can you calculate where the center of that 'circle' is?" Mamoru asked.

Ami nodded and pressed another button on her keyboard. She typed a few keys on it and five lines appeared on the map, all starting from the attack points and ending at one concentrical point. Touma looked at it and frowned, "The Tokyo Tower..."

"Maybe it's just a coincidence." Nabu commented.

"Or maybe not. We should stay alert." Mamoru said.

* * *

"Guys, this is Ami. I'm getting a reading of two Nemesians heading towards Starlight Tower."

"We'll be there ASAP." Kyouya said through the comm.

"Can you keep them busy on your own?" Touma asked worriedly.

"I can try..." Ami muttered.

* * *

"Ladies first." Rubeus muttered as he put the dark crystal he had been holding in his pocket.

Black Lady shrugged and walked towards the tower when a thick fog misted over the area. An ice ball then came flying towards the two villains. Black Lady screeched and dove to dodge the icy sphere. Rubeus summoned an energy shield and stood there grinning.

"That's only the beginning." Super Sailor Mercury warned through the fog she cast. "Get out of here or you'll get frozen into ice cubes."

Black Lady frowned and shot an energy blast, dispelling the fog. "Ha! Take that!" she shouted. "Finally she decided to come out and play..." she noted as she saw the ice Senshi before them.

"DIE!" Rubeus sent a blast at Super Sailor Mercury who leapt over the attack and made a drop kick facing down, knocking Rubeus to the ground, and flipping before landing on his feet.

"Impressive... an acrobat clown." Black Lady muttered. Rubeus picked himself off the ground and glared at Super Sailor Mercury . "Wait, she's mine." Black Lady said.

Rubeus nodded, "Get her."

Black Lady grinned, "Let's see how you fare facing me." She reached her hands out and two pink energy blades formed.

"I don't really want to hurt you, Chibi-Usa. But there's no other way." Super Sailor Mercury noted and charged at her.

Black Lady blocked her punch and tried to counter by swinging one of her swords into her feet. Super Sailor Mercury leapt up and tried to kick her, but Black Lady stepped back. Both glared at each other and waited.

"Supreme Thunder!"

Rubeus staggered forwards as the attack hit him. Sailors Jupiter, Venus and Moon dropped to the ground and glared at him, "Let's party." Sailors Jupiter said.

"This time I won't withdraw." Rubeus snapped. "None of you will leave this place alive."

"Yadda, yadda..." Super Sailor Moon muttered.

"Too bad, but your new power won't help you this time..." Rubeus said. A red armor formed around his body. "Wiseman also gave me an upgrade."

"Gee... can't they just stop powering up?" Sailor Moon muttered.

"TIME TO DIE!" Rubeus shouted and unleashed a massive energy wave, leaving no room for the Senshi to dodge.

A barrage of roses blasted into the wave, slowing it down.

"Starlight Shield!" The shield absorbed the attack.

Endymion and Nephrite both gave each other a thumbs up before leaping to the ground and looking at Rubeus.

Just then, Tanzanite sped by, chased by Black Lady who was shooting blast after blast at him. "Guess he's got her under control." Kunzite shook his head.

"Yeah, but he's using Sailor Moon's technique..." Sailor Jupiter noted. Sailor Moon glared at her.

"At least he's not screeching his lungs out while he runs." Endymion added. That got him a glare from Sailor Moon.

Rubeus laughed, "You're all pathetic. I could blast you all to pieces with my power in a second."

"Light Sniper!" the sudden attack knocked Rubeus feet, making him fall flat on his face. Kunzite walked around Rubeus and grinned down at him, "If you really could do that, you shouldn't waste any energy in all that useless babbling."

Tanzanite stopped in front of the group, panting. "Hi guys..." He said weakly.

"Are you alright?" Super Sailor Mercury asked worriedly.

"Not really..." Tanzanite muttered.

Black Lady came walking besides Rubeus, who was once again picking himself off the ground. "Let's finish these weaklings off."

The Senshi tensed, but suddenly the Wiseman materialized above the two villains, "Black Lady, I need you to guard the Shadow Crystal." Black Lady vanished. "Rubeus, kill the Senshi. I'll give you another upgrade." His eyes glowed red for a second, then he vanished "Do not fail us, Rubeus." Wiseman's voice said.

"I will not." Rubeus said. A red aura was surrounding his body.

"That's a bad omen, isn't it?" Endymion asked.

Sailor Mars came running just in time to see Rubeus' new look. "Gee, who's this guy, Shin Akuuma?" she muttered.

"Hey, I was about to make the same joke." Kunzite snapped.

"Sue me." Sailor Mars muttered with a shrug.

"Pitiful humans... your power is nothing compared to mine!" Rubeus laughed and started leaping around, shooting energy blasts at the group. Endymion frowned, "Get ready to blast him." He said and leapt forward, "Rose Hold!"

Rubeus cursed as he got tied up by the giant rose, then paled as he saw all the Senshi powering up to attack. "I won't lose to a bunch of kids!" He shouted.

"Moon Princess Beam!"

"Mercury Ice Blast!"

"Mars Burning Mandala!"

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder!"

"Venus Crescent Storm!"

"Earth Sword Beam!"

"Starlight Wall!"

"Freeze Brid!"

"Light Sniper!"

Rubeus yelled as the attacks rained on him, and vanished leaving only a cloud of smoke that rapidly dimmed. The dark crystal Rubeus had inside his suit fell to the ground and shattered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	34. Wiseman's Wrath

SailorStar9: With Chapter 33 uploaded, this is Chapter 34 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 34: Wiseman's Wrath

* * *

"Demando, I need to talk to you now." Sapphir said as he stormed into the throne room.

"What's wrong, brother?"

"The Wiseman's plan, it's all a trap." Sapphir said.

"What do you mean?" Demando asked.

"I tried to contact our Crystal Tokyo base today, but they didn't respond." Sapphir noted. "I know this may sound crazy, but that Shadow Crystal is the cause."

"Hmm... I really don't know how that could be possible." Demando said.

"Think about it." Sapphir said. "Queen Serenity from Crystal Tokyo was the one that banished our ancestors from the Earth in the 21st. Century."

"I know that."

"So, if we defeat the 20th. century Sailor Moon, who will one day become Queen Serenity from Crystal Tokyo..."

"Our ancestors would have never been banished, and they would have never colonized Nemesis..." Demando added following Sapphir's train of thoughts. "But that means..."

"The Dark Moon family, the war, the rabbit escaping to the past... None of this would have happened." Sapphir said.

"But the Wiseman himself is a Nemesian..." Demando noted.

"We don't really know for sure. Have you ever seen his face?" Sapphir asked.

"You're right. So, he's trying to destroy the Senshi for some reason..." Demando said.

"I guess we should go and ask him." Sapphir said. Demando simply nodded.

* * *

The Senshi were standing atop a building near the Tokyo Tower. The Tower was half covered by a black crystal that was growing larger with every second. "What the hell is that?" Sailor Moon asked.

"It's feeding from the dark mana in the city." Sailor Mercury explained. "It looks like the five other crystals had a residual effect, and this one's collecting all the dark energy that generated in the city after they were placed in the five points."

"I don't know what the Dark Moon's planning now, but we must stop them." Sailor Moon said.

"You'll stop no one, Senshi." Black Lady said materializing in front of them "Your time has run out."

"Chibi-Usa..." Sailor Moon said.

"Chibi-Usa doesn't exist anymore. All there is now is Black Lady."

"I don't believe you."

"Suits you." Black Lady muttered and shot a pink energy blast at the group. They all dodged but realized there wasn't too much space for a fight in the rooftop they were standing in. "You can't dodge forever, Senshi!" Black Lady exclaimed and chuckled.

Kunzite frowned, "Then let's take this battle to a lower ground. Teleport!"

Black Lady frowned as the group vanished, "Hmmm... I can still sense their presence." She floated down from the rooftop and landed on the street right in front of the Senshi. "No matter where we fight, I'll still defeat you."

"Chibi-Usa, please listen to me. You are not like this, you're a cute little girl with a kind heart." Sailor Moon pleaded.

"Shut up!" Black Lady snapped and shot an energy blast aimed at Moon's chest. A rose fled by the blast's path and deflected it.

"She's just trying to distract us. Demando and his minions are probably on the tower." Endymion noted.

"Demando?" Black Lady muttered with a chuckle. "That fool was just a puppet for us."

"Us?" Sailor Moon asked.

Black Lady grinned in a wicked way, "Yes, the Wiseman needs this planet's mana to become stronger. Once the Shadow Crystal is fully formed, it'll drain the mana from the Earth's core itself."

"But wouldn't that be dangerous?" Sailor Mercury asked.

Black Lady grinned, "The Wiseman is an eternal being. He will survive the Earth's destruction and then he will conquer this whole galaxy. "

"Gee, thinking big ain't we?" Sailor Jupiter muttered.

"But enough talking. I must eliminate you so our plan can succeed. " Black Lady said and shot another energy wave. The Senshi dodged it once again. "You are so pathetic." Black Lady laughed.

"I scanned her, she's got more power than before." Sailor Mercury replied. "The Wiseman surely upgraded her as he did with the others."

"Okay, then. Attack! Moon Princess Flash!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shabon Spray Freeze!"

"Supreme Thunder!"

"Crescent Storm!"

"Earth Sword Blast!"

"Light Sniper!"

"Freeze Brid!"

"Stardust Fall!"

The attacks hit Black Lady, but she just turned to look at the Senshi and grinned, "Is that it?"

"Gee... I'd say she's a wee bit stronger than before." Sailor Jupiter muttered.

Ail and Ann materialized in front of the group. "Need some help?" Two energy balls, one green and the other pink, blasted into Black Lady. She just shrugged the attacks off. "Well, I guess this girl's stronger than the Ayakashi." Ail noted.

Ann turned to the Senshi, "You go beat their boss, we'll take care of this one."

Sailor Moon nodded, "But we want her alive."

Ann rose an eyebrow, then nodded, "Okay. Just beat the other creeps and we'll keep her busy."

Sailor Moon nodded again as the Senshi run towards the tower.

* * *

"Okay, now how do we get up there?" Sailor Mars asked looking up at the massive tower covered by the dark crystal.

"As usual..." Kunzite muttered "Teleport!"

"Gee, thanks for the warning..." Sailor Jupiter muttered. They were now standing on top of the tower.

Kunzite noticed the cloaked man standing in the center of the roof and rose an eyebrow, "Look, it's the sage of the tower."

"Can it, Kunzite." Sailor Venus muttered.

Wiseman looked at the Senshi, "It seems like I'll have to get rid of you meddlesome kids myself."

"You should watch the news, buddy. Don't you know what happened to the last evil aliens that tried to trash this tower?" Sailor Jupiter snapped.

"Release Chibi-Usa and get out of this planet and we will spare your life." Sailor Moon glared.

"Brave words, Sailor Moon... also your last ones." Wiseman charged up for an attack, a black aura surrounded him as he reached his hands out.

Sailor Mercury looked at him through her visor and shouted, "RUN!"

"Teleport!"

Wiseman powered down and sighed, "They could make it easy for me and stay where they were so I could blast them... But now their deaths will be slow and painful."

Back at ground level, the Senshi reappeared near the tower. Kunzite fell to his knees.

"Are you okay?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yeah, but all that teleporting drained me." Kunzite said.

"Sorry but his power was just too high. If he'd hit us with that attack we'd be all dead." Sailor Mercury explained.

"Here he comes." Sailor Jupiter noted looking up.

"Get ready." Endymion said.

A pink energy blast hissed by Sailor Moon's head. She turned around and saw Black Lady walking towards them, "Uh oh..."

"Those humans two plant guys won't wake up for a while." Black Lady commented.

"Black Lady, It is time for us to get rid of the Senshi." Wiseman hissed floating down to her side.

Black Lady nodded, "Indeed..."

Just then, Demando and Sapphir teleported into the scene. "Wiseman!"

"Prince Demando, Prince Sapphir..." Wiseman hissed. "What's wrong?"

"You fooled us, Wiseman. This whole scheme of yours is going to get us killed along with the Senshi and the Earth." Demando noted with a glare.

"So you finally realized that." Wiseman chuckled. "A pity, now I'll have to kill you." Wiseman sent a massive energy blast at the two princes.

Demando blocked the attack with an energy shield and glared at Wiseman "You shouldn't underestimate me. I am Demando, Prince and leader of Nemesis, my power is above yours."

Wiseman laughed evilly, "It may have been true before, dear prince. But now, the Shadow Crystal is feeding me with evil energy as we speak. That attack I used was just for warming up."

"Your scheme ends here!" Demando shouted. He sent a massive beam of energy at Wiseman. Sapphir followed suit and both beams fused into one.

Wiseman grinned, "Fools." He shot an energy beam, both beams tried to win terrain on each other but they soon reached a stalemate.

"Give up, Wiseman, you cannot win." Demando snapped.

"Sailor Mercury?" Moon asked.

"For what I can see, both sides have the same power levels. But Wiseman still has Black Lady with him."

Black Lady, however, didn't help Wiseman. Instead she turned to face the Senshi and grinned evilly, "Since my master's getting rid of the trash, I should do the same thing." She started charging up, energy crackling around her body as she closed her eyes.

Sailor Mercury paled as she looked at the readings, "Impossible..."

"What's wrong?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Black Lady... her power is above Wiseman's level. And, there's traces of the Ginzuishou's energy in her." Sailor Mercury commented.

"But that's..." Sailor Jupiter started.

"When we were in the future, Neo-King Endymion told us the Ginzuishou had vanished when Small Lady tried to use it." Kunzite noted. "Maybe it somehow fused with her?"

"That's a quite weird theory, but maybe it's just what happened." Sailor Mercury admitted "In any case, we must prepare to counter her attack."

Black Lady reached both hands out and a massive pink energy blast shot from her and barreled towards the Senshi.

"Counter now!" Sailor Moon shouted "Selene Laser!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Snow Barrage!"

"Stun Spark!"

"V-Laser Blast!"

"Freeze Brid!"

"Wisp Ray!"

"Dirt Missile!"

The eight attacks crashed into Black Lady's energy blast, but only slowed it down. The blast was still strong enough to send all the Senshi flying back a few blocks.

"This can't be happening." Sailor Moon muttered weakly.

"Oh, but it is happening." Black Lady said with a chuckle and prepared to blast them again. She then looked up and frowned "The Wiseman needs me." With that, she went floating up to the tower.

"We must go up there and stop them." Sailor Moon said. "Okay team, let's finish this battle!" she urged. The Senshi all leapt into the helicopter and it took off towards the tower.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	35. Darkness End

SailorStar9: With Chapter 34 uploaded, this is Chapter 35 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 35: Darkness End

* * *

When the Senshi arrived to the top floor of the tower, they could see Demando and Sapphir glaring at the Wiseman. Black Lady stood besides the cloaked figure and grinned evilly.

"Good, the Senshi are here." Wiseman hissed "You'll get to see how I destroy them before I destroy you as well."

"Wiseman, I cannot let you destroy them." Demando said standing in between the Senshi and the two evil beings.

"Why not? They killed all of your family." Black Lady noted.

"It wasn't their fault." Demando said. "It was all part of the Wiseman's scheme..."

"I cannot believe that. You know the Senshi killed them." Black Lady frowned.

"So you can't. It won't matter if the Wiseman wins; you were born in the 30th century, if the Earth's destroyed now, what do you think will happen to you?" Sapphir asked.

"I..." Black Lady said, a shadow of doubt in her eyes for a moment.

"Shut up!" Wiseman shouted and unleashed an attack. It hit Sapphir dead on sending him crashing back a few feet.

"Sapphir!" Demando exclaimed and run to his brother's side.

Sapphir tried to stand up but collapsed to the ground. "Demando-nii-san..."

"Little Brother..." Demando muttered, kneeling besides him.

"Nii-san, don't let him kill the Senshi. If he does, all will be lost." Sapphir mumbled and closed his eyes.

Demando stood up as Sapphir's body started vanishing. He gave the Wiseman a cold glare and charged up for an attack "All of my family's gone because of you. I won't forgive you for that!" He sent another massive energy beam at Wiseman, who countered with his own attack.

Sailor Moon saw Black Lady was confused and started walking towards her, "Chibi-Usa, please remember."

"Don't come any closer!" Black Lady warned and rose a hand.

"You know you don't want to hurt me. The Wiseman was only using you to achieve his goals. Chibi-Usa, I'm not going to give up until I get you back." Sailor Moon said. Black Lady stood there frozen in place. Sailor Moon reached out and took her hand. "Come back to us, Chibi-Usa."

As Sailor Moon took Black Lady's hand, the Ginzuishou started glowing. Black Lady's body also glowed white and she changed into Chibi-Usa. The little girl looked up at Sailor Moon and smiled, "Thanks, Sailor Moon..."

Wiseman looked away from his struggle with Demando and saw Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa, "I should have destroyed you both when I could." He floated to the side, still holding his attack on Demando, then aimed his arms at Chibi-Usa and Sailor Moon. "Now I'll correct that mistake."

Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa both gasped as a wave of dark energy flew at them. Something stepped in between them, stopping the attack. Sailor Moon looked in shock as Demando fell to his knees in front of her. "Demando.. ?"

"Sailor Moon, kill that bastard for me." Demando whispered as his body started vanishing.

"How noble of him." Wiseman said mockingly. "But it was all for naught." He once again rose his hands to blast Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa but a pair of energy balls hit him from behind. "Who dares attacking me?" He demanded furiously.

"Ail and Ann, superpowered aliens." Ail said. "Nice to meet you." He added with a small bow.

"You're around the Shitennou too much." Ann muttered.

Wiseman shot two massive energy blasts at the two aliens, who dodged the attacks and countered with their energy balls. Wiseman forgot about the Senshi for a moment and started shooting blasts at the twins with an amazing speed.

"He's distracted." Sailor Mars noted.

"Let's get him now." Sailor Jupiter added.

Wiseman grinned as Ail and Ann fell to the tower's roof with a thud. He then turned and noticed the Senshi preparing to attack. "Too late, Senshi. The crystal's power makes me invincible!" He shot a massive energy wave at the Senshi, Endymion leapt in front of Sailor Moon and Chibi-Usa to cover them. Both girls gasped in shock as their friends fell to the ground, not moving. "Yes! Nothing can stop me!"

"Everyone..." Sailor Moon whispered and her eyes watered.

"I won't... let him hurt my... friends!" Chibi-Usa shouted angrily. Suddenly the future Ginzuishou appeared in front of her. "But... How?" She looked at the crystal "It was inside of me all this time. " She said to herself.

"Moon Crystal Power!" Sailor Moon powered up and glared at the Wiseman. "Run Chibi-Usa, I'll stop him."

"No." Chibi-Usa shook her head and grabbed her Ginzuishou. Her body was covered by light. "I'll help you this time. Pink Moon Crystal Power, Makeup!"

Both Sailor Moon and the Wiseman looked in shock as Chibi-Usa's outfit morphed into a Senshi outfit resembling Moon's one, only the collar, boots and skirt were pink. "You hurt my friends and threatened our planet. For that, I cannot forgive you. Sailor Chibi-Moon will punish you!" Chibi-Moon said, striking a pose.

"Sailor Chibi-Moon..." Sailor Moon gaped in awe.

"Her Senshi powers awakened. This can't be happening!" Wiseman hissed.

"There's nowhere to run, Wiseman. This is the end of the line. Moon Princess Beam!"

"Moonlight Halation!"

Both attacks washed over the Wiseman vaporizing him. As he vanished, the crystal around the tower also disintegrated.

The Senshi, Ail and Ann all woke up and looked at the two Moon Senshi. "What the hell...?" Kunzite muttered looking at Sailor Chibi-Moon.

"Like mother, like daughter." Sailor Mercury noted. "She's as strong as Sailor Moon is in her normal form."

"Wow..." Sailor Jupiter looked at the two Moons and sighed. "Well, at last it's over."

"Yeah, until the Angry Andromedan Amebes come to invade us." Tanzanite muttered.

"Angry Andromedan Amebes..." Kunzite chuckled. "Good one, little brother."

"So, what's her Senshi name? Sailor Moon 1.5?" Sailor Mars asked.

"I'm Sailor Chibi-Moon." Sailor Chibi-Moon announced proudly.

"Chibi-Moon?" Jupiter muttered and grimaced.

"Hey, at least she's not Mini-Moon." Nephrite noted. The others laughed.

* * *

Later that evening, the group was once again in Rei's courtyard. "Well, it seems like things will be back to normal now." Usagi noted.

"Yeah, hopefully this will be the last enemy we'll fight." Makoto said.

"Don't bet on it." Chibi-Usa said with a grin.

"Huh? You mean there's other aliens to fight?" Kyouya asked.

"I cannot tell you when they'll strike, or who they'll be, but this won't be the last time you'll fight to protect the Earth." Chibi-Usa explained.

"Oh goodie..." Rei muttered.

"Well, at least we stand warned." Touma commented.

Suddenly there was a flash of light, and Sailor Pluto appeared, "Small Lady, Neo-Queen Serenity wants you to go back to Crystal Tokyo."

"So mom's okay?" Chibi-Usa asked, beaming.

"Yes, she's all right now. Thanks to the Senshi of the past, and you." Sailor Pluto said.

"But not thanks to you." Touma muttered.

Sailor Pluto sighed, "I couldn't help you this time. My mission is to keep the time lines as they are supposed to be. I've seen things none of you can imagine, but I cannot step in and solve everyone's troubles. There's battles that must be lost, allies that must be lost."

"You mean, like Demando?" Usagi asked.

Sailor Pluto nodded, "He wasn't evil for himself, but for his actions. And that final sacrifice he made redeemed him in many ways. With the Dark Moon gone, the war will be over soon. And the Wiseman's threat to the Earth is over as well."

Chibi-Usa looked at the group, "Well, I must leave now. I'll see you again."

"Goodbye, Chibi-Usa..." Usagi said.

"Hey, you'll only have to wait for 1000 years to see me again." Chibi-Usa noted with a smirk.

"Time flies." Sailor Pluto winked. "You'll see her sooner than you think." Chibi-Usa waved at her friends as both vanished.

* * *

A pair of red, glowing eyes were looking at the Earth from a distance. They had been observing the battle that had ended a few hours ago, and had been unhappy with the outcome. Metallia, Wiseman, they had been only failures. He didn't hold too much hopes for my newest pawn either. But he knew that sooner or later the Senshi would fall, and then this world would belong to it...

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, the Dark Moon arc is done. Next up, the Death Busters arc. Now that's done, read and review.


	36. A New Menace

SailorStar9: With Chapter 35 uploaded, this is Chapter 36 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 36: A New Menace

* * *

Usagi was walking towards Juuban High School. A new school year was about to start for her. A year that would be full of surprises, but she didn't know that yet. Several months had passed since they defeated their last enemy. And now, Tsukino Usagi was about to start her first year of high school.

As Usagi entered her classroom, she noticed something weird. Very weird. "Okay, what's up? What are you guys doing here?" Usagi asked.

Minako grinned, "Guess what? We'll attend to High School here."

"Isn't it cool?" Rei asked.

Usagi shrugged, "Well, I'm happy to have you all here, guys."

Just then, a couple of students entered the classroom. A tall boy with short, blond hair and blue eyes, and a girl slightly shorter than him, with short, light green hair and green eyes.

"Wow... Look at that guy..." Minako commented.

"He looks like my ex..." Makoto said. The others all sighed.

Ami stared up and down at the couple and nodded. "They're both pretty." The others looked at her in shock. "You know what's the weirdest thing about them?" she added, pointing at the couple.

"No idea," Rei admitted.

"Well, they were transferred from Mugen Gakuen."

"Hmmm, strange enough," Rei nodded.

In that moment, the new sensei entered the classroom. "Good morning. My name is Ishida Mariko and I'm your new math teacher."

"2+2=5. Me smart," Umino said out-loud. The class laughed.

"Hmmm... I see we have a joker there." Ishida commented.

"I wasn't joking," Umino said keeping a straight face.

"I believe that." Rei added. The class laughed again.

"Well, your grades tell me you're very smart, though I see Haruna's warning was true."

"What else did she warn you about?" Naru asked.

"Well, she knows most of you already, so she told me you could be a very weird group sometimes."

"We can?" The whole class, except for the two new students, asked in unison.

"You're doing it right now." Ishida muttered. "I see there's some transferred students here as well. Why did you choose Juuban as your High School?" he asked.

"Our old school wasn't weird enough," the blonde guy joked. The class laughed again.

"You are Tenoh Haruka, I guess."

"That's me."

"Why are you dressed up as a guy?" Ishida asked.

"I like this kind of clothes," Haruka explained.

"Wha... Haruka's a girl?" Minako asked in disbelief as the whole class looked at Haruka in a mixture of shock and awe, while Usagi laughed out loud.

"I never said I was a guy," Haruka noted with a grin.

"Minako, I can't believe you were drooling at a girl." Makoto said, backing away from her.

"Oh, shut up," Minako muttered. "You were just saying she looks like your ex-boyfriend!"

"Well, she does..." Makoto said matter-of-factly. The others sighed in exasperation.

Haruka just watched the scene and smiled.

"Any of them could be the carrier," the green-haired girl commented in a whisper.

"I know, Michiru... But we won't know who'll be attacked first," Haruka whispered back.

"Alright, let's start today's class before things get weirder," Ishida said.

"I don't believe it can get weirder than this..." Natsumi commented. The class laughed again.

* * *

Elsewhere in Tokyo...

"Our mission is to find the talismans for our master," a dark figure said.

"Use any means necessary to achieve those talismans," a second figure added.

"I understand," a woman with orange-reddish hair said, "but where are those talismans?"

"They are within the pure hearts of three human beings. You will use this to help you in your mission."

An egg-shaped object appeared before the woman.

"That is a Daimon Egg. It will turn inanimated items into evil creatures."

"This is your first target," the figure gave the woman a picture of Hino Rei. "Go and take her pure heart. If it's not the talisman, destroy it. Do not fail us, Kaorinite."

"I won't," Kaorinite said and walked out of the room.

* * *

Tanzanite leapt aside as a beam of freezing mist shot by his side. He then charged forwards and swung his sword at his rival, who barely missed the slash by rolling sideways.

"Ami's getting better at the defensive," Makoto noted.

Sailor Mercury leapt up and aimed her hands at the Shitennou. "Mercury Ice Ball! The icy attack shot downwards leaving a trail of mist on it's wake.

Tanzanite smiled, "Freezing Sword!" his sword became ice-like and he swung it at the incoming ice ball, causing it to split in half and fall harmlessly to the ground behind him.

Sailor Mercury charged forwards as soon as she touched the ground, and tried a left hook at Tanzanite's head. The Shitennou ducked, but that was what Sailor Mercury had planned, and was rewarded by a kick to the head that sent him sliding back on the ground. "Good enough?"

Tanzanite stood up and nodded, "Yeah. I see you've learned to attack as well as to defend better."

"Your turn," Sailor Mercury pointed. Tanzanite nodded again and charged. He then dropped and tried to tackle his rival. Sailor Mercury wasn't ready for that, and fell on top of Tanzanite.

"Well, guess both got their reward from this fight," Minako commented.

"Minako..." Sailor Mercury hissed and blushed.

"You're still on top of him, so I don't think I'm wrong," Minako said.

That caused Sailor Mercury to blush even more, and she stood up, "You know, I could make a smart remark or something, but I'm mature enough to let it drop."

Tanzanite stood up and grinned. "You know what, I'll start using that technique, it's results are quite good."

"As long as you use it only against me." Sailor Mercury said, then blushed as she realized that hadn't sounded so good.

"So, you don't plan on dodging it next time either?" Tanzanite asked and winked at her. Sailor Mercury sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Late afternoon in Hikawa shrine...

Kaorinite teleported in the temple yard. She put the egg on the floor and it fled inside a tree. She chuckled then vanished from the scene. A couple of figures had watched the scene from the temple's roof and looked at each other, then looked back at the tree and waited.

Inside the shrine, Rei and Judai, aka the human Jadeite, were finishing their chores. Mamoru had informed the girls that they had found Jadeite's stone in the demolished citadel that the Dark Kingdom once stood before. The Shitennou had swore to keep mom about _how_ they gave the stone a human form.

"What's the problem, Rei?" Judai asked.

"Well... I had a dream last night. I saw the city getting destroyed, and I couldn't do a thing to help. When I came back from school I did a fire reading and I saw a triangle-shaped object."

"Does it means there's a new enemy around?"

"Most likely," Rei said, "I just wish they'd stop coming to disrupt our lives."

"I don't know. You wouldn't have met your friends if it the youma hadn't attacked, right?"

"Maybe not... But we'll never know."

"And think about it, there's a lot of people out there, that can only run away when one of those creatures show up. We can go and stop them."

Rei nodded, "You're right. Our powers are a curse, but they're also a blessing."

"Mikuuji!"

"What was that?" Judai asked.

"It came from the yard," Rei said and dashed outside. Judai followed her.

As they run outside, they could see a strange tree-like creature standing in the middle of the yard. "What is that thing?"

"Mikuuji!"

"Maybe a new kind of Pokemon," Judai joked.

"Very funny, I guess this is what my visions warned me of. Let's transform and kick it out of my house!"

As Rei produced her transformation pen, the creature knocked it away with one of his branches-arms and then grabbed Rei's wrists, slamming her on the ground, momentarily stunning her.

Judai growled and charged at the tree creature, transforming into his Shitennou form as he run. He tried to cut the monster in half with his sword, but the monster simply slapped him away with one of it's branches.

The monster turned to Rei and reached at her chest with one of it's branches, which had a star-shaped tip. The tip started glowing and a small, red, triangle-shaped object came out of her chest. The creature grabbed it and examined it. Rei's eyes glassed over and she lay there lifelessly.

Jadeite saw the object the creature was holding and saw Rei had fainted. "Whatever that thing is, it's important," he muttered and took aim at the creature with his hands "Fire Spikes!"

The attack hit the creature's side, but it didn't even turn to look at Jadeite. The Phoenix Lord frowned, "Damn, it didn't work."

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Two energy blasts, one yellow and the other aquamarine, hit the creature knocking it back. The triangle-shaped object fell off the creature's hands and a figure leapt off the temple's roof and grabbed it, then leapt back up. Jadeite looked up but couldn't see who the two figures standing on the roof were, since the sun was right behind them.

"It's not a talisman," one of the figures noted.

"Then we don't need it," the second figure said. It tossed the object at Jadeite and then leapt away.

Jadeite went to check on Rei, the object moved back into her chest as he knelt besides her. Rei's eyes turned normal again and she looked at him, "What happened?"

"The creature took a triangle-shaped crystal out of your chest and you fainted. I tried to fight it but I couldn't beat it. Then two figures showed up and blasted it away," Jadeite explained.

"Mikuuji!"

"Damn it..." Jadeite muttered and turned back to see the tree-like creature crawling towards him "Now what?"

"Moon Princess Beam!"

Sailor Moon's attack vaporized the creature. Jadeite Moon came dashing towards them and looked around, "Are you guys okay?"

"Rei was attacked by that creature, but she's okay now," Jadeite said.

"Oh..."

"How did you know we were in trouble?" Rei asked.

"Well, I was walking down the street and I saw a flash of light coming from the temple, so I supposed there was trouble."

"That flash of light was those two figures' attacks." Jadeite explained.

"Figures?"

Jadeite nodded, "Yeah. They came here and blasted the creature out of the way, then they grabbed the crystal and said something about it not being a talisman, then they leapt away."

"Crystal? What crystal?" Sailor Moon asked.

"If it was the same I saw in my vision, it was red and triangle-shaped. Jadeite saw it coming out of my chest."

Jadeite nodded, "I suppose it's something important, since she fainted as soon as the crystal was removed from her, and she recovered when it went back into her."

"Weird," Sailor Moon said.

"Maybe the brainiacs will know, they know everything," Rei said.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	37. Fun And Games

SailorStar9: With Chapter 36 uploaded, this is Chapter 37 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 37: Fun And Games

* * *

"Kaorinite, the Daimon failed." the figure said.

"I'm sorry." Kaorinite said.

"Don't worry, it's the Daimon's fault. Also we didn't know the Senshi would interfere."

"We have found another possible talisman carrier." the second figure added. "Here's her picture and another Daimon egg."

Kaorinite nodded, looked at the picture, and vanished.

* * *

Ami and Touma were in the temple main hall, a few minutes after the incident with the tree monster.

"I see..." Touma nodded, as Rei finished telling him what had happened several minutes ago.

"Do you have a clue on what this whole 'talisman' thing is about?" Usagi asked.

"Not really," Ami admitted. "I'll see if I can find anything in my computer."

"Well, it can't be worse than those mantis dudes that attack a few months ago." Judai commented.

"It is _always_ worse," Rei muttered then yawned. "I'm tired."

Ami produced her computer and began scanning Rei. Judai rose an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I'm just checking to see if there's any side-effects to what happened today."

"So?" Rei asked after a few seconds.

"Your energy's quite low, but other than that there's no side-effects. Whatever that crystal is, it left and re-entered your body without causing any real harm."

"Weird." Judai said.

"And those two figures you saw, I could bet they're Senshi." Touma added.

Rei nodded, "That's what I thought. If there's a Senshi for each planet, then there's a few Senshi missing."

"Right," Touma said, "But we won't know for sure."

Usagi shrugged, "Well, this is interesting and all, but I was heading for Crown before this whole mess started, so I guess I'll go there anyways."

Touma grinned as they watched Usagi leave the room. "She will never change."

* * *

Kaorinite materialized just outside the Crown building. She looked around, making sure no one was looking at her, then entered. A couple of figures were watching her from the shadows.

"Seems like the enemy will attack again."

"Obviously. We must get the talisman before they do."

* * *

Several minutes later, Usagi entered Crown. As usual, there was a crowd surrounding one of the video-games, and it was easy to bet who were playing it.

"Incoming!" Umino said.

"Got you covered," Naru said.

"Wow is this game new?" Usagi asked.

"Yes, that's Time Crisis 2," Naru nodded, her eyes still trained on the screen. "We are trying it for the first time."

"First time?" Usagi asked "But it looks like you've mastered it already."

"Well, you know Umino is quite a game master," Motoki commented.

Haruka and Michiru came walking towards them, "Hmm... Interesting," the blonde girl said.

"Do you know how to play that?" Usagi asked.

"Not really. I like racing games," Haruka said.

"Oh..."

"Is that the final boss?" Naru asked Umino.

"Looks like it is," Umino said.

"Hmmm... this game looks like it's fun," Usagi said.

"Well, it's all about reflexes," Umino commented.

The screen flashed as the boss was defeated. "Yay! We did it!" Naru exclaimed.

Umino smiled at her then turned to Haruka, "So, you like racing games?"

Haruka nodded. "Yes."

"I'd like to see just how good you are," Umino said.

"Well, I don't know... won't your girlfriend there get jealous?"

"It's okay," Naru said.

"Right then, let's do it," Haruka said as she and Umino walked to the nearest car racing game and started playing.

Michiru, Naru and Usagi walked to the racing game, followed by a small crowd of people. They watched as both Haruka and Umino raced around the circuit, Haruka always staying behind Umino. As they reached the final lap, Haruka started trying to take the pole position, and was able to do it in the last turn. Umino sighed then looked at her, "You really know how to drive..."

"Well, I love racing cars and motorcycles," Haruka admitted.

"Oh..."

"Ruka, it's late. We should go home now." Michiru said.

"I know, Michi. Well, goodbye guys."

"Wow, a girl that can beat Umino at a game. You've got a rival, Naru." Usagi teased.

* * *

Half an hour later, the building was almost deserted. Only Umino, Naru, Usagi and Motoki were still inside.

"Shouldn't you be at home already?" Motoki asked Usagi as she watch Umino and Naru play the Time Crisis game again.

"I told my parents I'd be there." Usagi said.

"Well, we won again," Umino commented as the boss was once again defeated.

"Well, that game's fun," Naru said. She leaned in one of the video-game consoles and it started glowing. "Huh? What's happening?"

The console grew feet and arms, and it's screen showed a pair of red glowing eyes. It tried to grab Naru, but she dodged to a side and then dashed to Umino's side "What is that thing?"

Motoki frowned and grabbed a mop, then tried to hit the monster with it. The creature shot an energy blast and knocked him out.

 _That creature's after Naru..._ Usagi thought "Naru, Umino, let's get out of here. Look, that creature is obviously after Naru. You should get away from here while you can."

"How do you know that?" Naru asked suspiciously.

"Well, huh..." Usagi stammered. _How can I get out of this one?_

Suddenly, a couple of energy blasts, one yellow and the other aquamarine, hit the ground before Naru's feet ,sending her falling on her backside. The creature used that in it's advantage, and leapt at Naru, knocking her to the ground.

"AAAHH! HELP!" Naru shouted. A star appeared in the creature's hand and it glowed white, causing a crystal to pop out of her chest. Naru's eyes glazed over and she fainted.

Umino looked around and saw Usagi had left, and also saw two figures standing in the shadows nearby. "Who are you?" he asked, "And why did you help that monster?"

"We need to know if that Heart Crystal is one of the Talismans." one of the figures said.

"Since she's the target, we need the Daimon extract the Heart Crystal for us." the other added.

Both walked out into the light and Umino could see them clearly. The first figure was a girl about Usagi's age. She was tall, with short blonde hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a Senshi suit with dark blue skirt and yellow bow. "I'm the lady of wind, Sailor Uranus."

The second one was shorter, and hard light green hair and green eyes. She was also wearing a Senshi suit, though it had light green skirt and blue bow. "And I'm the lady of the oceans, Sailor Neptune. "Please step aside so we can do our job."

"Moon Princess Beam!" the light beam vaporized the creature, and the crystal fell to the ground. Sailor Neptune dashed forwards, knocking Umino out of the way, and grabbed it. "Give me that!" Umino demanded furiously.

"Quiet, kid." Sailor Neptune snapped. She then looked at the crystal and frowned, "This is not a Talisman." She tossed the crystal at Umino and started walking away, then turned around and looked at him. "Put that crystal near that girl's body and she'll recover."

Umino looked at the two mysterious Senshi as they walked away, then he walked towards Naru and knelt by her side. The crystal fled back into her chest and she blinked a few times then looked at him. "Umino..."

"It's okay... That monster's gone..."

"Did you kill it?"

Umino shook his head, "No... Sailor Moon did." He looked around and saw Sailor Moon was nowhere around. He then noticed Usagi walking down the street towards them and smiled.

"I'm tired... " Naru looked at Usagi and sighed.

"Rei was attacked by a strange creature several hours ago," Usagi explained. "And she also felt tired after the attack."

"Lucky the Senshi are around to fight those things." Naru commented.

Umino nodded. "But those two girls that were after the Talisman. They were using Senshi outfits, and they called themselves 'Sailor Uranus' and 'Sailor Neptune'."

"Strange." Usagi said. _I'll have to tell the others about that..._

* * *

Sailor Pluto watched the scene from atop a nearby building and then looked back at the figure standing a few meters away "You will be needed soon."

"I know. It's time to see if all my training was worth it," the figure said. Pluto nodded, and both vanished from the rooftop.

* * *

"We failed again." Sailor Neptune said.

Sailor Uranus nodded. "A pity that wasn't a talisman. Still..."

"What?"

"Well, they make a cute couple."

"Remember, we must find the talismans, no matter what."

"I know."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	38. Trial Of Love

SailorStar9: With Chapter 37 uploaded, this is Chapter 38 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 38: Trial Of Love

* * *

"So they're called Uranus and Neptune." Artemis nodded, the next day at Rei's Temple. "Just what I thought."

"There's some things I don't understand, though. Why are they searching for those Talismans? And what exactly are those things that popped out of Rei's and Naru's bodies?" Touma asked.

"I don't know the answer to the first one," Ami replied. "There was no data about 'Talismans' in my computer. But on the other hand, these crystals are called 'Heart Crystals' and are supposed the representation of a living being's life. Call it mind, soul, or whatever you want, but there wasn't any proof of it's existence. Until now."

"Wow..." Rei blinked. "So that's why we faint when the Heart Crystal leaves our bodies."

Ami nodded. "The bad part, though, is that you cannot exist for long without one. If the Heart Crystal leaves the body for more than that, the person dies."

"Then if someone else is attacked, we cannot waste time," Rei said.

Makoto nodded. "Even is Neptune and Uranus are Senshi, we cannot let them risk the lives of innocent people. If they collaborate with the enemy, they are our enemies."

"I don't know. They're Senshi, they must have a reason to do what they're doing." Usagi commented.

"I knew you would say something like that," Minako admitted, "But don't expect me to let them get away unharmed if they help the enemy again."

"Guess I cannot tell you not to hurt them." Usagi sighed. :But at least try to ask them why they're doing it."

Minako nodded, "I will. If the answer is not something I like, though, I won't hold back."

* * *

The next morning, during lunch break, the group was sitting around their group of tables, chatting about various subjects. Naru, though, was silently eating. Usagi was about to ask her if there was something wrong, when Umino came walking towards her.

"Usagi, can I talk to you?"

"Go ahead," Usagi said.

"I meant, in private." Umino explained.

"Oh. Sure." Usagi stood up and followed Umino to a corner of the room. "So, what's wrong?"

"Naru's been acting strange lately. As if she was hiding something from me. I'm worried that she may have found a new boyfriend." Umino said worriedly.

Usagi smiled "Don't worry, Umino-kun, I'll try and find out what's going on." She walked back to the table and sat down, then sighed. _Just what could be wrong with Naru? I don't think she's found another guy she likes._

Her train of thoughts was, ironically, derailed by Naru. "Usagi, I'm worried about Umino," the brown-haired girl said.

"What's wrong?" Usagi asked.

"Well, he's acting strange... Stranger than usual. I'm worried that he may have found another girlfriend.

 _Deja vu..._ Usagi thought. Outloud she said. "Naru, there's no way Umino could find another girlfriend. I mean, there's no way other girls would like him."

"Hey! Umino's got some good points too!" Naru snapped then walked off.

 _I guess she really likes him._ Usagi thought with a smile.

* * *

"Kaorinite, we've found who might be a talisman carrier." One of the figures said and gave Kaorinite a picture.

"Then I'll go and check on it."

"Once the talismans are found, our Master shall return and this world will be his." The other figure said.

"Go, Kaorinite, find the one with a pure heart."

"I will." Kaorinite said and vanished.

* * *

Later that day, Usagi was walking home together with Ami and Rei. She explained her friend about Umino and Naru's trouble then asked them how they could help them.

Rei thought about it for a moment then said, "Well, since they both like each other, it's simple. There's a contest at Lover's Park for boyfriends and girlfriends to test their love for each other. If we make them enter that contest, they can express their love to each other."

"Cool. Maybe I should enter with Mamo-chan..." Usagi gushed.

"But if you win, you'll make Naru and Umino even more sad." Ami said.

"You're right." Usagi said "Well, thanks for the help, girsl."

* * *

Several hours later, Usagi went with Umino and Naru to Lover's Park. She run up to the place of the contest, but she saw there were no free places. "Oh no."

Umino and Naru came running after Usagi. "Hey Usagi, what's up?" Naru asked as she saw Usagi's depressed expression.

"Well, there's a contest here, and I wanted you two to enter it, but all the places have been taken." Usagi explained with a sigh.

Umino and Naru both took out their contest tickets and showed them to Usagi. "We found out just a few hours ago." Naru said. "We were both keeping it a secret from each other because we were both embarrassed."

"Oh, I see. Well, good luck, I'll come and watch the contest." Usagi said happily.

* * *

Kaorinite materialized in the park and looked around "This is the place where that contest will be held. The owner of a pure heart will probably win it." She produced a Daimon egg, and it went flying and embedded itself on the heart-shaped statue at the top of Lover's Park.

* * *

The following day, a lot of couples were at Lover's Park. "I feel an evil presence at this park." Haruka commented as both she and Michiru walked through the park.

"I'm sure that one of those evil creatures will show up." Michiru said.

"We won't let it have the talisman."

"Right."

Several meters away, Usagi was with Umino and Naru, as the contest was about to begin. Umino looked very nervous. "Naru-chan, Umino-kun, do your best." Usagi said, then saw the rest of the group walking towards them. "What are you all doing here?"

"Rei told us about your plan." Makoto said.

"I had nothing else to do." Rei muttered.

Minako was leaning on Kyouya's shoulder. "Where there's love, I have to be there," she said. Kyouya just sighed.

Rei smiled, "It'll be fun." She was clinging from Judai's arm.

Usagi spotted Haruka and Michiru, who had also entered the contest. Haruka was dressed up as a guy. "They are weird, aren't they?"

The contest begun. In the first game, all of the girls got behind a wall and stuck their hands out from several holes. The boys had to find their girlfriends.

Haruka went first, and immediately went to a girl's hand. Usagi and the others were surprised. "I wonder if it is that kind of relationship?" Ami pondered. Touma looked at her and smiled.

"Now," the announcer said, "Let's see if this handsome guy found the right hand. Please say your girlfriend's name."

Haruka frowned but then said Michiru's name. Michiru answered and walked out from behind the wall.

Umino was next, and tried to find Naru's hand. He remembered the time Naru had gave him a handkerchief, and he recalled that Naru had a band-aid on her finger. He went to a girl's hand which had a band-aid. He called Naru's name but it was a different girl. Everyone laughed.

Umino couldn't believe it. "But the band-aid is a proof!" He said.

 _How can I have the band-aid from one year ago?_ * Naru thought. _Then again, he remembered that day._ She smiled.

Haruka was watching them from a short distance. "He's weird. Doing so much for just a game."

"It's not a game for him. It's good that he can be so intense when showing his emotions." Michiru chided.

* * *

There were many other games, but Michiru and Haruka kept winning on everything. Umino kept messing up on everything, though he was trying very hard. Then they came to the last game. It was the 'confess your love' game. The announcer said that the winners of this game had the purest hearts.

The announcer called on Haruka and Michiru, but Haruka said, "The show is over. We're going to quit. We just entered for fun, and we might win if we continue. The winner should have a real love. Love is everything! Bye." After she said that, Haruka and Michiru left the stage.

"That was weird." Makoto muttered.

"I guess it is that kind of relationship." Ami said.

"You mean?" Rei asked. Ami just nodded.

The rest of the couples had their chances, and last couple was Umino and Naru. Umino was very nervous, but he just said what was in his heart.

"Naru-chan is always very cheerful, and she is like the sun. I always do klutzy things, and I'm probably not fit for Naru-chan. Why is Naru-chan going out with me? It might just be god's whim. But I'm just happy to see Naru-chan's smile, which is like that of an angel. To protect that beautiful smile, I, Gurio Umino, would die."

Everyone started to get tears. When the announcer called on the audience to judge them, everyone cheered.

The announcer then announced, "The winners are Gurio Umino and Osaka Naru. "

So Umino and Naru got to go to the heart statue to declare their love. But when they got close, the Daimon came out of the statue. Naru was going to escape, but Umino objected, "I want to get the statue, it's the symbol of our love."

"The talisman exists in a pure heart," the Daimon said and leapt at Umino.

"Moon Crystal..."

"Mars..."

"Mercury Crystal..."

"Jupiter..."

"Venus..."

"Make-up!" The girls all shouted and transformed.

The two Shitennou also transformed. They all leapt in front of the Daimon, Sailor Moon in the front, while the others formed a semi-circle around her. "I won't let you destroy the love they've just found. I'm the pretty soldier Sailor Moon..."

"Sailor Mars..."

"Sailor Mercury..."

"Sailor Jupiter..."

"Sailor Venus..."

"And we'll punish you!" All shouted.

Kaorinite materialized into the battlefield. The Daimon spit handsome guys, one for each of the female Senshi. They said,"Let's dance", then they turned into monsters and trapped the Senshi.

Jadeite and Tanzanite started trying to free their friends as Kaorinite laughed.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune appeared. "Daiheart, give them a partner for the dance as well," Kaorinite said.

"I'll find my own partner. World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The two Senshi shot two energy balls, one was yellow, the other was aquamarine. Both hit the Daimon and destroyed it. The other Senshi got free.

Kaorinite shrugged, "No matter how many of them you destroy, I can make more Daimon Eggs."

Uranus shrugged, "Then we will destroy you."

Kaorinite grinned, reached her hands out and shouted, "Fire Buster!" A fiery blast sent Sailors Uranus and Neptune crashing on a wall. "You're ten years too young to defeat me, kids." the evil woman said and vanished.

Sailor Uranus looked at Umino's heart crystal. "This isn't a talisman," she said and tossed it back to Naru. Naru walked towards the unconscious Umino, and the crystal melted back on his body. Sailors Uranus and Neptune leapt out of sight. When Naru looked around again, she noticed the rest of the Senshi were gone as well.

"What happened?" Umino asked.

"Don't worry, it's all over now. The Senshi took care of that monster."

* * *

Later Umino and Naru went to the statue and turned on the switch to light it up. Everyone cheered for them.

"It turned out well." Rei said.

"Umino-kun looks very happy." Minako commented.

Makoto said, "Yeah, he really tried very hard."

"I'm so happy, I'm gonna make fried lobster tomorrow," Umino said.

"I'm not sure how that's going to taste." Naru muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	39. Earthbound

SailorStar9: With Chapter 38 uploaded, this is Chapter 39of this fic.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 39: Earthbound

* * *

Nephrite and Jadeite leapt forwards dodging a barrage of energy blasts from their opponents, and then swung their swords forwards hoping to hit them. Their opponents rolled on the ground and got behind them, then tackled them to the ground almost in unison.

"Damn it..." Nephrite stood up rapidly and sent a flurry of punches and kicks at his rival, taking her completely off-guard. She was, however, able to block most of them, "Giving up already?"

Sailor Jupiter smirked. "You wish. Thunder Punch!"

Jadeite ducked as Nephrite fled over him, then kicked up blocking a knife hand by his opponent. As she clutched her hand in pain, he rapidly stood up and tried to punch her in the face.

Sailor Mars reacted quickly, grabbing his fist and kicking at his feet, throwing him off-balance. Jadeite crashed to the ground but rolled back up. "Fire Spikes!"

Sailor Mars grinned "Burning Mandala!"

The fire rings washed over the smaller attack and hit Jadeite dead on, sending him flying out of the combat area. "Okay. You won, girls..." Jadeite said with a sigh.

"Guess that means the training is over," Touma said.

"Heh. I knew the Sailors would beat the Shitennou out," Minako commented.

* * *

"Kaorinite, we have found another human that may be the carrier of a talisman."

Kaorinite nodded and looked at the picture, "Good. I'll go and check on him right away."

The two figures watched as Kaorinite vanished. "This is not as easy as we thought," one of them said.

"Those Senshi are constantly getting in our way." the other commented.

"Then maybe we should take care of them."

* * *

Kaorinite teleported into Mamoru's apartment and looked around. "Perfect, now to leave the Daimon..." She produced a Daimon Egg and it floated into the couch. "Done. All I gotta do now is wait," the evil woman said and teleported out.

* * *

Luna was about to greet Mamoru when she saw him enter the building where his apartment was when she looked up and frowned. "I feel an evil presence in that building. Gotta tell the others about it." she produced her communicator and looked around to make sure no one was around. "Guys, Luna here. I think Mamoru is the enemy's next target."

* * *

Mamoru closed the door and sighed. He then walked to a couch and sat on it. As he did, it started glowing. He stood up rapidly with a gasp and watched as the couch transformed into a humanoid crab-like creature. "Oh damn..." he muttered as the creature charged at him.

* * *

Sailors Uranus and Neptune were standing on top of a nearby building, looking at Mamoru's apartment. "Do you think the Daimon got him yet?" Uranus asked.

"Well..." Neptune started, then gasped as the Daimon was sent flying out the window and pummeled down to the ground, "I guess that answers your question."

Uranus nodded then looked down, "I think it needs help."

* * *

Mamoru looked down from his window and saw the creature was still out cold. "Well, I guess I'm safe."

"You're wrong."

Mamoru turned around and saw Kaorinite standing there. "Who the hell are you?"

Kaorinite smirked. "My name's Kaorinite, and I'm the one that sent that Daimon. I never thought a human could beat my Daimons, but it's not like I am powerless myself."

Mamoru said nothing but charged at Kaorinite, taking her completely off-guard and knocking her to the ground. He then walked out the door turning around to say, "Next time, fire first and gloat later. "

Kaorinite stood up and growled, "So the little human wants to play hard to get. Okay..." She chuckled and vanished.

* * *

Mamoru dashed out of the building and looked back, "Good, she's not following me..."

"Wrong again," Kaorinite said materializing right in front of him.

"Want to get beaten up again?" Mamoru asked.

"Not really. I'm just distracting you so the Daimon can catch you. "

Mamoru realized what Kaorinite meant a second too late, as the crab-like creature that had once been a couch grabbed him with it's massive pincers and a star-shaped beam of light shot from it's eyes, taking his Heart Crystal off his chest.

"Good job," Kaorinite commented as Mamoru fainted.

"World Shaking!"

Kaorinite turned around and deflected the attack with a red energy blast. "Can't you see you can't beat me, girl?"

A light beam came flying by and stabbed Kaorinite's hand, making her drop the crystal. Sailor Neptune went to grab it but a gray blur hissed by a second before she could get to where the crystal was. She followed the blur and as it stopped, she could see it was Kunzite. "Give me that crystal," she snapped.

Kunzite shook his head, "Sorry, but I can't give it to you."

Just then, the Daimon leapt at Kunzite. He leapt aside dodging the attack then dug his sword on the creature's side. Tried to, actually, since the creature's hard shell deflected the stab easily. Kunzite leapt away from the creature and frowned.

"Daimon, destroy him!" Kaorinite ordered.

The Daimon growled and charged, but was interrupted by a ice spear ramming on it's head, knocking it aside as Tanzanite and Sailor Mercury came running towards Kunzite.

"Just in time," Kunzite said.

"As usual," Tanzanite added with a grin.

"Give that crystal back to Mamoru, we'll take cover you," Sailor Mercury said.

Kunzite nodded and walked towards Mamoru. Sailors Uranus and Neptune were about to stop him but a pair of ice beams shot right over their heads. "Next time I'll aim a bit lower," Tanzanite warned.

Kaorinite tried to get past them but Sailor Mercury saw her and summoned her ice shield right under the villain's feet, sending her tripping and crashing into a tree. "I see villains can't ice skate." Sailor Mercury mused.

Kunzite walked towards Mamoru, but he sensed movement behind him. "The Daimon..." he muttered and turned around, just in time to see the large crab-like creature dashing at him.

"Moon Princess Beam!"

Kunzite sighed in relief as the creature was blasted apart by Sailor Moon's energy beam. He looked at her and nodded, then walked towards Mamoru and put the crystal over his chest, it melted into his body and he opened his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Kunzite asked.

"I feel like my heart was taken off my body," Mamoru said with a grin.

Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Kaorinite all glared at the two ice warriors. "That was stupid! Now how will we know if that was a talisman?" Sailor Uranus snapped.

"I don't care!" Tanzanite snapped back.

Sailor Uranus looked at Sailor Neptune, then shrugged and walked away. Sailor Neptune followed her.

Kaorinite had finally recovered from her close encounter with the tree, and stood up only to see her prey was conscious again. "Damn it, now I'll have to get his Heart Crystal myself."

"You won't touch him." Sailor Moon snapped.

"Heh... and who will stop me?" Kaorinite asked.

"Moon Princess Beam!"

Kaorinite was blasted face-first into the tree she'd hit earlier on, and fell on her back. "All right, that's it, next time I will destroy you all, Senshi!" the evil woman shouted and vanished.

* * *

Sailors Uranus and Neptune were walking through a deserted street, in silence. Sailor Neptune decided to break the silence and said, "You know, we shouldn't have left like that."

"That wasn't a Talisman." Sailor Uranus stated.

"How can you be so sure? We couldn't see that crystal closely."

"Yes, we could. It was the same as the other crystals we saw before. Hence it wasn't a Talisman."

"Maybe you're right." Sailor Neptune admitted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	40. Of Genbu And Water

SailorStar9: With Chapter 39 uploaded, this is Chapter 40 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 40: Of Genbu And Water

* * *

"Kaorinite, you've failed again. And this time, it wasn't just the Daimon's fault."

Kaorinite sighed, "I won't fail again."

"I hope you don't. We need the Talismans to open the portal to our world." one of the figures said.

"When we open it, our master will come and purify this planet from all it's imperfect life forms." the other figure added.

Kaorinite nodded. "I will get a talisman this time."

"Okay then. We've already located a new target. This girl is kind and smart. She may be one of the carriers."

Kaorinite looked at the picture and nodded, then vanished.

* * *

"So that's the girl." Kaorinite said as she sat under a red umbrella, wearing a one-piece red swimsuit as she saw the Senshi arrive at the beach. "I see she's a good swimmer... I could get her in the water, that way the Senshi'll have a hard time trying to rescue her."

* * *

Minako was trying to build a sand castle. Kyouya looked at her 'castle', that looked closer to a mount, and chuckled.

"Hey I think it looks cool," Minako snapped.

"Okay, let me show you how it's done, girl." Kyouya smirked and started working on the castle. Minako glared at him for a second but then she started helping him.

* * *

The rest of the group was just lying under the sun. Usagi was actually fast asleep and snoring.

"She can't keep her mouth shut even when she sleeps." Rei muttered.

"Where's Nabu?" Mako asked noticing the Shitennou wasn't there.

"Maybe he got pissed at Usagi's snoring and went to get his sword." Judai joked.

"One can only hope." Rei muttered.

* * *

"What's wrong?" Touma looked at the worried Nabu.

"Kaorinite, she's here."

"Damn great." Touma muttered.

"I wonder who the target is this time." Nabu pondered.

* * *

Michiru and Haruka were meanwhile walking through the beach.

"Are you sure they'll attack here?" Haruka asked.

Michiru nodded, "Yes. Remember my dreams always tell me where the enemy'll be next."

Haruka nodded, then spotted Kaorinite. "You were right, there she is."

"Let's go." Michiru said. Both her and Haruka walked out of the beach.

* * *

Kaorinite looked around to make sure no one was looking at her, then produced a Daimon egg out of thin air and put it in the water. It drifted into the sea and she smirked "Let's see how the Senshi fight this one Daimon."

* * *

Ami was quietly floating in the water, as she looked up to the sky. _It's been a while since I could relax like this._ Her train of thoughts was stopped as she sensed movement behind her. She turned around, just in time to see a jellyfish-like man-sized creature swimming towards her.

* * *

"Well, doesn't _this_ look a lot more like a castle?" Kyouya asked as both he and Minako admired their finished sand castle.

Minako nodded, "Yeah..." The castle was about two feet tall, with four towers, a central tower with windows and a pit surrounding it.

"Now where can we find some small spikes to put in the pit?" Kyouya pondered.

Minako was about to say something but saw the monster attacking Ami. "Kyouya, look at that."

Kyouya nodded, "Guess it's time to play in the water."

* * *

Nabu and Touma both saw the evil creature chasing Ami, and both dashed into the water. Nabu looked on, amused, as he watched the youngest Shitennou swim as fast as he could.

Touma mentally cursed when he realized he still couldn't reach Ami before the monster got her. There were two problems for him. First, he had no weapon to fight the creature with. And second, without the heart crystal, Ami would probably drown.

Nabu saw this, and produced his communicator, "Girls, Ami's in trouble, we need all the help we can get. Search for a huge jellyfish-like creature."

Rei's face appeared on the screen, "We see it. But how do we transform?"

Nabu shrugged, "No one will see you transforming under the water. "

Touma overheard that, and gasped. How didn't he think about it before? He closed his eyes and sunk into the water.

Nabu saw him and nodded, then followed suit.

* * *

"We can't get a day off, can we?" Sailor Moon complained as they swam towards the monster.

"Use that breath for swimming and you'll be there faster." Sailor Mars snapped.

"Light Buster!" The attack barely missed Sailor Moon, and everyone turned around. "Senshi, you won't interfere with my plans again." Kaorinite said with a smirk.

"Damn it, we have no time for this." Sailor Jupiter commented.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The first attack hit harmlessly, but the second one sent Kaorinite staggering forwards as Sailor Neptune's attack came along with a barrage of water from the sea itself. "Stop right there, Kaorinite," the green-haired Senshi said.

"Neptune, go get the crystal." Sailor Uranus said.

"But..."

"You're a way better swimmer than I am." Sailor Uranus noted. "And we need to check that crystal."

Neptune nodded and swam away. "Now where were we?" Sailor Uranus said turning to Kaorinite.

"I was about to give you and your friends a beating," Kaorinite snapped.

"Friends? Them?" Sailor Uranus echoed, looking at the other Senshi. "Not a chance."

"The feeling is mutual." Sailor Mars muttered.

"Let's go get Ami." Moon said.

"What about Kaorinite?"

"Uranus can be useful for once," Sailor Mars said.

Sailor Moon said nothing but started swimming towards the monster.

* * *

The Daimon had, meanwhile, finished getting Ami's Heart Crystal, which was now resting inside it's body, and was waiting for Kaorinite to arrive. It didn't see the shadow coming up from under the water, nor did it have time to dodge the sword as it cut through it's body.

"Dumb as a jellyfish," Nephrite muttered. He then frowned as the wound in the creature's body closed. "Though I guess it's got some extra traits."

Tanzanite had meanwhile dived down and was searching around for Ami. He found her and swam up to the surface carrying her on his back. When he finally reached the surface, though, he grimaced as he saw Nephrite trying slice the jellyfish in half.

"I can't beat this thing alone," Nephrite said with a frown.

"Okay, then..."

"Flaming Spear!"

The jellyfish's body was pierced through, and the Heart Crystal came blasting out of it. The hole left by the spear closed almost instantly, and the jellyfish-Daimon turned to face the Senshi. Although 'face' wasn't exactly the word to describe that action, since the creature had no actual face.

"Moon Princess Beam!"

Sailor Moon's attack literally ripped the creature to pieces, but it reformed in a few seconds. "What the hell?"

Tanzanite saw Sailor Neptune swimming towards them, obviously going for the Heart Crystal, and tried to get it before her. He was slowed down, though, by Ami's limp form and couldn't reach it before the water Senshi.

"Give me that!" Tanzanite shouted furiously.

"Not yet. First let me check it out." Sailor Neptune said.

"Light Sniper!"

Kunzite's attack caught Sailor Neptune completely off-guard, and she was sent flying a good twenty meters away. The crystal fell on Tanzanite's hands, and it went back into Ami's body.

Ami opened her eyes and looked at Tanzanite,"Did you beat that creature?"

"Not yet." Tanzanite said. "Jupiter, help Ami."

Sailor Jupiter put Ami's arm around her shoulder and looked at Tanzanite. "What are you going to do?"

"That creature's a jellyfish. It's made almost completely of water." Nephrite commented.

"That's what I thought." Tanzanite admitted, then charged at the creature.

Sailor Neptune recovered from Kunzite's attack, and saw the crystal had already been returned. "Damn them, they keep getting in our way.." she said before swimming away.

"What's Touma going to do?" Sailor Mars asked.

"Genbu Armor, activate!" Tanzanite summoned his armor, which materialized over his suit, and he aimed his hands at the jellyfish. "Frozen Hailstorm!" A stream of icy water washed over the creature, freezing it instantly.

"That was a cool attack. No pun intended." Sailor Jupiter commented.

"Sailor Moon finish that thing off." Tanzanite said.

Sailor Moon nodded and reached her hands out "Moon Princess Bean!"

The energy beam shot forward, turning the creature into ice dust. Tanzanite smirked, "I guessed right, all we needed to do was to cool that critter down a bit and it'd be an easy kill."

* * *

Sailor Uranus fell to one knee as Kaorinite's attack hit her. Kaorinite chuckled and prepared to shot at her again, but she then frowned. "The Daimon is dead. We'll finish this battle next time, Uranus." Saying that, she vanished.

Sailor Neptune came walking towards her "Are you okay?"

Sailor Uranus nodded. "So, was it a talisman?"

"I don't know. The Senshi got in my way before I could examine the crystal."

"Damn it. I think we should watch out for them. We may be underestimating them."

Sailor Neptune nodded, "Maybe we are. But we must get the talismans, no matter what the costs are."

* * *

"Hey what happened to our castle?" Minako asked as they returned to where the sand castle were.

"I guess we shouldn't have built it so close to the water." Kyouya admitted.

"And you figured that out just now?" Minako muttered and sighed.

* * *

"It's hard to believe they're Senshi." Haruka said as both her and Michiru walked through a deserted street.

"I know. They're willing to sacrifice the entire planet just to protect the life of one single person."

"If they keep on interfering, we will have no option but to fight them for real." Haruka noted.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	41. Power Of Light

SailorStar9: With Chapter 40 uploaded, this is Chapter 41 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 41: Power Of Light

* * *

Another day, another training session at the underground base. The group watched as Mamoru and Touma faced each other using wooden swords.

"I see Mamoru-sama is gotten better," Kyouya commented. "He's still standing. "

"If only other swordsmen could learn to fight too," Makoto said and looked at Nabu.

Nabu shrugged, "I prefer to knock them out with my own fists."

"Whatever works," Makoto said with a shrug.

"You know, we should train with our weapons," Minako commented.

"Hey, how come you girls have those and never use them?" Judai asked.

"We kinda forgot about them. And it's not like we've needed them," Rei commented.

"I disagree," Ami said. "If used correctly, any weapon can be a great advantage for us."

"She's got a point," Usagi admitted.

Touma and Mamoru came walking towards them. "Well, that's all for now. You've improved a lot." Mamoru said.

"You still won," Touma said.

"Yeah, but that's a given," Mamoru commented. "Anyhow, what were you guys talking about?"

"Well, we think it would be a good idea to train using our weapons," Usagi said. "By the way, guys. You know, we're in June."

"So?" Rei asked.

"Well, my birthday is June 30th."

"Oh. How interesting," Rei said and fell asleep on her chair.

"HEY!" Usagi shouted, making Rei jump up in the chair.

"You know, you could use those lungs of yours as a weapon," Touma joked.

"I... agree..." Rei muttered dazzlingly.

* * *

"Kaorinite, we're very disappointed."

"You failed once again."

"Our master is willing to give you another chance, but you better not fail us again."

Kaorinite sighed. It wasn't her fault that the Senshi kept getting in her way, but she knew saying that outloud wouldn't help her case. If only she could get rid of these two weaklings... But the Master wanted them alive, so she had to play nice. At least until they got killed by the Senshi. "So, who's the target?"

"This is your new target," one of the figures said and gave Kaorinite a picture.

Kaorinite nodded "I understand. I will not fail again."

"You better not. This is your last chance."

Kaorinite grimaced as she teleported out.

"Do you think the Senshi figured it out already?" One of the figures asked.

"Not likely. Uranus and Neptune are too busy trying to find the talismans, and besides they don't seem to know who the other Senshi are, and the other Senshi don't really know what they're facing."

"That's a good thing. Any of them could be the carrier of a Talisman. "

"And we've already discarded several of them."

"Do you think Kaorinite will get a Talisman this time?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Still, she's too powerful for her own good. The boss wants her dead, and the best way to get rid of her is to let the Senshi do the dirty job."

"Sounds perfect to me."

* * *

Sailor Venus leapt up, dodging Tanzanite's slash, and then used her chain to knock his sword away. Tanzanite leapt up and tackled Venus to the ground before she could use her chain again.

"Disarming an enemy it's useful only if you're sure he won't attack you, or if you know how to block the attack."

Sailor Venus nodded, "I thought you wouldn't attack me without your sword. Guess I was wrong." she chuckled as she de-transformed. "Well, gotta go now. Coming, Kyouya?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Sure, where to?"

"The mall."

"Why do I have the feeling I'll end up paying for everything you buy?"

"Because you know her," Rei said.

* * *

Kaorinite saw the couple walking down the streets and grinned. "Good. I'll just wait until they're far from their friends and then I'll attack."

Her plans were foiled, however, as an energy beam hit her back, slamming her on the wall in the opposite side of the street.

"Did you see who shot that beam?" Sailor Uranus asked as both her and Sailor Neptune watched the battle from their hiding place.

Sailor Neptune shook her head "No. Hope that doesn't ruin Kaorinite's attack."

"What the... who did that?" Kaorinite muttered.

"Kaorinite?" Minako muttered.

"She's after one of us, I suppose." Kyouya whispered.

"Still, that's not her usual entrance."

Kaorinite sighed. "You're the one I was looking for." She pointed at Kyouya. "Just stand still and I won't hurt you. Much." "Can I say one last word?"

Kaorinite smirked. "Sure, why not?"

"Teleport."

Kaorinite blinked as her prey vanished. "Where the hell?"

* * *

Kyouya and Minako appeared into an alley near the Crown. Kyouya grinned and looked around. "Well, now to transf..."

"Deep Submerge!"

Both Kyouya and Minako were blasted out of the alley by the energy shot.

Kaorinite smiled evilly. "There you are."

Kyouya stood up and frowned. Minako had been knocked out by the blast. If he head were not ringing, he'd think of something to get them out of this mess.

"So, little human mage, have any other trick under the sleeve?"

Again, the mysterious energy blast came from inside the same alley Sailors Neptune and Uranus were hiding in. This time, it sent her crashing on a tree.

Sailor Uranus turned around and frowned. A figure was standing in the shadows, looking back at her. "Who are you?"

"It's none of your business." The figure said and vanished.

"What the...?" Uranus muttered.

* * *

Kaorinite stood up and frowned. The guy was alone, the girl had seemingly run away from the scene while she was stunned. "So, your little girlfriend abandoned you. What a pity."

Kyouya said nothing and produced his sword.

"Oh, the human has a sword," Kaorinite teased. "Why don't you transform? Or have you already called your Senshi friends?"

* * *

From their hiding spot, both Sailors Uranus and Neptune gasped. "So... he's one of the Senshi?" Sailor Uranus said.

"That explains how he teleported. But who are the other Senshi?"

"That's for us to know and for you to guess."

Sailors Uranus and Neptune turned around, and both were greeted with blade points pressed against their throats. "Hi there, vultures." Endymion said.

"What are you doing? Won't you help your friend?" Sailor Uranus said.

"We don't need to," Nephrite said.

"We're a bit tired of you girls stalking us. Who the hell are you?" Endymion asked.

"That's for use to know and for you to guess." Sailor Neptune said.

"Okay, you don't want to talk. Fair enough, since you won't be moving either."

Sailors Uranus and Neptune looked at each other and sighed.

* * *

Kaorinite snickered as she grabbed Kyouya's heart crystal. "Now if I know them right, Uranus and Neptune'll come to get this in any moment."

"Don't bet on it," Sailor Venus said coming from around the corner. The rest of the Senshi followed suit.

"How do you know for sure?" Kaorinite asked, then frowned. "There's two Senshi missing..."

"Yes, they're keeping the two harpies under control. So now we only need to take care of you," Sailor Mars said.

"Take care of me? I won't fall for the same tricks you used last time."

"Then we'll have to try a different trick," Tanzanite said. All the Shitennou dashed at Kaorinite with their swords drawn.

"Light Buster!"

The Shitennou were all sent rolling back by the attack. Kaorinite chuckled.

"Gee she's one strong b**ch..." Jadeite muttered.

Sailor Venus frowned. "THAT'S IT! Fight fire with fire, or in this case, fight light with light. I won't let you take that one crystal away!"

"Bring it on, lightgirl," Kaorinite snapped and started charging up her Light Buster attack.

"You asked for it. Venus Crystal Power, Make Up! Venus..." The orange-suited Senshi dashed towards Kaorinite, then leapt up and shouted "Flash V-Kick!"

Kaorinite didn't have time to dodge or to shot her attack at Sailor Venus, as the orange-clad Senshi sped up in mid air, her body surrounded by an aura of light, which made her look like a comet. And she also hit as hard as one.

"Now that's one attack I don't want to get hit by," Jadeite commented.

Kaorinite staggered back then laughed, "Nice try flashgirl, but you won't ever take that crystal away from me!"

"Are you sure?" Sailor Venus asked then opened her right hand, showing her the Heart Crystal.

"How did you...?" Kaorinite asked.

"I'm the Senshi of Light, and my movements are as fast as my element, " Sailor Venus stated.

"Blah, blah..." Kaorinite muttered. "DIE!" She shot an energy attack at Sailor Venus, catching her completely off-guard. Sailor Venus' Heart Crystal shot out from her back and skipped on the ground. "Two crystals for the price of one. Perfect."

"You're not getting any crystal today, Kaorinite." Sailor Moon snapped.

"Oh, so I'm not?" Kaorinite said with a smirk. "Light Buster!" The attack shot forwards, hitting all the Senshi and knocking them all to the ground.

* * *

"Looks like your friends need help," Sailor Neptune commented.

"Yes, but if we go to help them, you'll escape, or worse, help Kaorinite," Endymion said.

"So we cannot help them," Nephrite added.

"That's it," Sailor Uranus muttered. "World Shaking!"

The attack hit Endymion at point blank range, but it was strong enough to send all of them flying back. Endymion and Nephrite hit a wall and grunted, while Sailors Uranus and Neptune fled out of the alley, falling right besides Kaorinite.

"Well, well... So the two outsiders decided to join the party." Kaorinite muttered.

"Stardust Extinction!"

"Sword Beam!"

The two attacks came from inside the alley, hitting the Lillian dead on. Kaorinite staggered back and fell to one knee. "Damn... I'll destroy those kids..."

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Kaorinite tried to dodge the blasts but was too weak. She was sent rolling on the ground, and grunted before fainting.

Endymion and Nephrite walked out of the alley, their weapons ready.

"Are you going to attack us after we helped defeating Kaorinite?" Sailor Neptune asked.

Nephrite shook his head. "No, but you better leave before we remember you also helped her."

Sailors Uranus and Neptune looked at them for a few seconds then dashed out of the scene.

* * *

"Kaorinite, the Master is not happy."

"He said you have only one chance left."

"If you fail next time, don't bother coming back."

Kaorinite nodded, "Don't worry, I know just who to attack, and the right moment to strike. I'll bring you a heart crystal for sure. "

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	42. A Birthday From Hell

SailorStar9: With Chapter 41 uploaded, this is Chapter 42 of this fic.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 42: A Birthday From Hell

* * *

June 30, early morning...

Usagi woke up and smiled, "Know what day is it, Luna?"

Luna half-opened one eye and said, "June 30th."

"Exactly, it's my birthday!" Usagi said and jumped off the bed.

"Good for you." Luna muttered and closed her eye.

"You know, it's funny how I am no longer lazy and you are now acting like a normal cat." Usagi commented as she changed to her school uniform.

"You passed all your laziness to me." Luna muttered. "And if I weren't so tired, I'd be worried about what I just said." she added.

* * *

Later, the group was meeting inside the Temple main hall. Mamoru had volunteered to keep Usagi away from the place while the others prepared a surprise party. Ail and Ann had decided to give them a hand.

"So your fearless leader's birthday is today, right?" Ail asked.

"If you mean Usagi, yep." Rei said.

"So what's everyone going to give her?" Ann asked.

"A math book." Ami said.

"Wow, interesting. Do you think she'll be able to read them at all?" Rei asked.

"Rei, I thought you were over that 'Usagi's dumb' phase." Ami said.

"I may be out of that phase, but she still acts dumb." Rei muttered.

Ami sighed then turned to Touma, "What about you?"

"So I'm gonna give her a laptop computer."

"Isn't that a bit too much?" Minako asked.

"You should've seen the computer he gave me for my birthday." Ami noted. "THAT is too much."

* * *

Meanwhile, Usagi and Mamoru were walking around the city, and Kaorinite was following them. Although she didn't know, someone was following her as well.

"So, you think the guys got the surprise party ready yet?" Usagi asked Mamoru.

"Err... what?" Mamoru said.

"Come on, I'm not dumb, I know they're probably preparing a party at the Shrine right now."

"Oh... well, yes, they are." Mamoru said, quite surprised Usagi had figured it out. "Guess that ruins the surprise."

"I can still act believably surprised." Usagi said with a smile.

"If you say so." Mamoru muttered.

"Surprise!" Kaorinite said leaping in front of Usagi and Mamoru.

"Wha...?" Usagi asked. An energy blast shot from the alley Kaorinite had just leapt out of and hit the evil woman, sending her crashing through a jewelry's window.

"Are you okay?" The jewelry's owner asked walking towards Kaorinite. Kaorinite frowned and stood up, then shot an energy beam at the man knocking him out cold.

"Run." Mamoru said. Both took off running, but Uranus and Neptune dashed in front of them.

"We cannot let you go, Sailor Moon," Sailor Neptune said.

"Sailor Moon? Me?" Usagi asked, trying to play dumb.

"Don't deny it. Once we knew who Venus was, it was easy to figure out who the rest of the Senshi were as well." Sailor Uranus said.

"So both Kaorinite and these two harpies know who we are. That just makes things easier." Mamoru commented.

"Kaorinite's coming." Sailor Neptune commented.

"Moon Crystal Power!"

"Mamoru turned into his Prince Endymion form.

"You know, you guys could just make things easy for me." Kaorinite muttered.

"Not a chance..." Sailor Moon glared.

Kaorinite frowned, then looked at Sailors Uranus and Neptune, "Well, are you girls going to stand there or will you help me?"

"We're not your allies." Sailor Uranus snapped.

"We could pretty well blast you, you know." Sailor Neptune added.

"Moon Princess Beam!"

Sailors Uranus, Neptune and Kaorinite were blasted back by the attack. They stood up and looked at Sailor Moon. "That was not polite." Kaorinite muttered.

"Moon, get out of here, I'll keep them busy." Endymion said.

"But..."

"Don't worry, I won't let them get you." Endymion said. "Now go."

Sailor Moon sighed and dashed away. Sailors Uranus and Neptune tried to chase after her but once again, an energy beam hit them from around the corner.

"Who the hell is doing that?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"Let's find out." Sailor Neptune said.

"What about Sailor Moon?"

"We'll get her later."

Kaorinite looked at Endymion and chuckled, "So you think you'll stop me from getting your little girlfriend? You don't know how wrong you are."

Endymion produced his sword and went into a defensive stance.

"Not in the mood for talking, huh? Suits you..." Kaorinite said and charged at the Terra Prince.

* * *

"Wonder who it was?" Sailor Uranus pondered.

"None of the Senshi we know have that kind of attacks. And it wasn't Pluto's power either." Sailor Neptune commented.

"Let's see how Kaorinite's doing." Sailor Uranus said.

"She's gone. And so are Sailor Moon and Endymion." Sailor Neptune noted.

"Damn. Then let's go to the Shrine, we can wait for her to be attacked there."

As both Senshi walked away, a figure observed them from a nearby rooftop. _I wonder why Pluto chose those two. They're not that strong, and easy to fool._

* * *

The group was rather surprised when Usagi dashed into the hall, panting. Ami was the first to react. "Usagi, where's Mamoru?"

"Guys, Kaorinite attacked me. Mamoru is keeping her busy," Usagi said.

Ami produced her computer and typed a few keys. "Uh oh..."

"What?" Usagi asked.

"I can't get a reading of him." Ami said.

"Is he?" Rei asked.

"No, if he died, I'd feel it." Usagi said.

"And there's two harpies near the Shrine steps too." Ami added.

"Those two..." Sailor Moon muttered.

"Guys, maybe this'll give some of you a deja vu feeling." Ami added and looked up at the sky where Kaorinite's face could be seen.

"Gee, isn't she original?" Rei muttered.

"Sailor Moon," Kaorinite said. "I have your dear Prince as my prisoner. If you don't come to Tokyo Tower in one hour, ALONE, I'll kill him. I'll be waiting."

Everyone looked at Usagi as Kaorinite's face vanished from the sky. "I know this is a trap, but I have to help him." Usagi decided.

* * *

"Do you think she's serious?" Sailor Uranus asked.

"I think we'll have to go and ask her." Sailor Neptune said.

* * *

"Is it wise to let her go alone?" Rei asked.

"Well. Technically she's not alone." Ami noted. "Uranus and Neptune are following her."

"Damn, they could get Mamoru-sama killed." Kyouya cursed.

"Or they could help Moon. They act quite randomly." Ami commented.

"We must trust Usagi this time." Minako said. "Kaorinite knows Uranus and Neptune will interfere. But we can't help Usagi this time."

"Maybe we can. I can cast an invisibility spell." Nabu reminded.

"Then we'll go and watch; if things get ugly, we'll be ready to help." Rei said.

* * *

Sailor Moon approached the tower, walking to the forcefield surrounding the building, and a small opening appeared in front of her, "Well this sure looks like a trap." As she walked in, Sailors Uranus and Neptune came rushing into the opening and passed right before it closed. "What are you two doing here?"

"You'll need someone to help you if this is a trap." Sailor Uranus said.

"You will just watch and get my crystal." Sailor Moon snapped.

"Listen, no matter what you think, we're not evil." Sailor Neptune said, "And we're already here, so it's not like we can walk away."

"Suits you." Sailor Moon said and walked towards the elevator. The other two followed her.

* * *

Sailor Mercury looked at the tower with his visor from inside the van. "Damn it..."

"What?" Sailor Mars asked.

"There's no way to break into that forcefield."

"What now?" Sailor Jupiter asked.

"It's all up to Moon." Sailor Mercury said.

"Sailors Uranus and Neptune are inside too." Tanzanite noted.

"Can't those harpies stay out of our way?" Kunzite muttered.

* * *

Kaorinite smirked as she saw the three Senshi walk out of the elevator. "I was waiting for you, Sailor Moon, and also Uranus and Neptune."

"Where's Mamoru?" Moon asked.

"Right here." Kaorinite stepped aside and the three Senshi could see Mamoru standing there, his eyes glazed over.

"What did you do to him?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Well, let's just say his destiny is in my hands." She rose her hand and a heart crystal appeared. "If your two friends do as much as move, I'll destroy this."

Sailor Uranus looked at Sailor Neptune, who shook her head. Sailor Uranus nodded and turned back to glare at Kaorinite.

"So what now?" Sailor Moon asked.

"Now you stay still and let me check on your heart crystal, and I'll let your boyfriend live."

"Never trust the words of an evil minion." A voice said from the shadows.

"I know that voice." Sailor Moon said mostly to herself.

"Who's there?" Kaorinite asked. There was no answer. She looked around nervously and saw something moving in the shadows. "Light Buster!"

There was a chuckle, then the voice spoke up again "Good shot, and you'd hit me, if I was a rat. My turn."

"Huh?" Kaorinite said confusedly, right before an energy beam shot from the shadows and hit her, making her drop the heart crystal.

Usagi dashed forwards and caught it, then run to where Mamoru was standing and put it near his chest. The crystal entered his body and his eyes became normal again. "Usako..."

"Are you okay?" Sailor Moon asked worriedly.

"I'll live." Mamoru said. "Sorry I got you into this mess."

"Don't worry, I guess it was my turn to save you for a change."

Kaorinite stood up and looked around. Sailors Neptune, Uranus, and Moon were glaring at her. Mamoru had produced his sword, so it wouldn't be long before she had a fourth Senshi to worry about. And also that b**ch that kept on sending attacks from the shadows, whoever she was. "I can beat you all, Senshi!"

"Moon, get out of here. We'll take care of Kaorinite." Sailor Uranus said.

"Wha..."

"Don't think we're doing this to help you. We just want to beat this witch once and for all." Sailor Neptune added.

Sailor Moon frowned "Okay, then, though I doubt you two on your own can beat her, when all of my group failed."

"I doubt it, too." The voice from the shadows said.

"Who is there? Show yourself!" Kaorinite demanded.

"Tsk, tsk. You are so brave when you know what you're facing." the voice said.

Sailor Uranus looked at Sailor Neptune. Sailor Neptune nodded. Both Senshi started walking towards the now distracted Kaorinite.

"Whoever you are, I can destroy you!" Kaorinite said _If I can figure out where you're hiding,_ she added on her thoughts.

"How can you possibly destroy me, when you get easily distracted by a voice in the shadows? You should remember there's four more Senshi ready to fight you. Oh wait, now there's only two."

Kaorinite looked at where Sailor Moon and the others were, and saw only Sailor Moon and Mamoru standing there. "What the...?"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Both attacks hit Kaorinite, making her stagger forward. She fell on her knees and looked up at Sailor Moon. "This ain't... over... yet."

"I'm sorry, but you tried to hurt me, then used my boyfriend as a bait to lure me into this trap. I've had enough of your stalking. Moon Princess..."

Kaorinite grinned and charged Sailor forwards at Moon, her fists crackling with light energy. DIE!"

"Moon Twilight Screen!" The attack came from the shadows, taking Kaorinite completely off-guard and sending her slamming against the window.

"Beam!" Moon finished summoning her attack, and it slammed on Kaorinite dead on, blasting her through the window and off the tower.

Sailor Uranus walked outside and saw Kaorinite falling down, "No way she's going to survive that fall."

Sailor Moon looked at Mamoru, then turned around, "I know that voice, and now I'm sure who you are. Only one person besides me would ever be able to use these attacks."

Mamoru nodded at that. "That's right. So why don't you stop hiding, Chibi-Usa, or should I say, Chibi-Moon?"

"Chibi-Moon?" Sailor Uranus muttered "Who's that?"

"Me." The voice said. A few seconds later, a girl clad in a Senshi suit walked out of the shadows. She had pink hair and red eyes, and her suit was a pink and white version of Sailor Moon's Crystal suit. Though there was a noticeable difference from last time Sailor Moon had seen her.

"I was right." Sailor Moon said with a smile. "One question though..."

Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded, "I know what you're going to ask. I'm 12 years old now."

"It's been less than one year since we saw you last time," Sailor Moon noted.

"Sometimes time traveling gets weird like that." Sailor Chibi-Moon said with a grin. "By the way. Uranus and Neptune have left the building. "

Sailor Moon looked around, "Those two harpies..."

Sailor Chibi-Moon chuckled, "I see they didn't change a lot in a thousand years."

* * *

Sailor Pluto watched as the three left the tower, "Just as it was meant to happen. But this battle is far from over."

* * *

"Here they come," Tanzanite said as Sailor Moon, Endymion and a third figure walked out of the tower. "And look who's with them."

"No way!" Sailor Mars said shockedly.

"It's Chibi-Usa?" Sailor Venus asked.

"Yeah, though she's quite... grown up," Sailor Mercury said.

"Hey guys, look who I found up there," Sailor Moon said.

"It's been a long time, guys," Sailor Chibi-Moon said. Idly she thought about the irony of that statement, since she'd seen the future versions of them just a few hours ago. Or a thousand years in the future, all depended on the point of view.

"Say that suit... are you a Crystal Senshi?" Sailor Mars asked.

Sailor Chibi-Moon nodded, "Yeah. I've been training for a while now."

"Well, in any case, we still have a birthday party waiting for us, " Sailor Moon said, "So let's go!"

The others looked at her for a second, then either sighed or shook their heads.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	43. Lightning Vs Lightning

SailorStar9: With Chapter 42 uploaded, this is Chapter 43 of this fic.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 43: Lightning Vs. Lightning

* * *

An orange-haired woman was standing in front of the two shadowy figures, awaiting for their orders. They both looked at her for a few seconds then one of them spoke up. "Eudial, you'll replace Kaorinite in the search for the Talismans."

"Kaorinite was the strongest of your group, but you have your own share of power too," the second figure added.

"That I do," Eudial said with a smirk.

"Remember the Senshi killed Kaorinite. It's not wise for you to underestimate them."

"I know. And I think I already have a target in mind. The one that can control the same element as I do."

"Good choice. Go and check her crystal out. If any Senshi interfere..."

"...Make them regret it."

Eudial nodded and walked out of the room.

* * *

Several hours later, the party had ended and everyone had given the older Usagi their presents. She was right now looking at the necklace Mamoru had given her. It was a golden necklace with a small moon-shaped diamond hanging from it.

Kyouya looked at Chibi-Usa for a second then frowned, "I can sense your power is amazingly high... Could you please transform?"

"Moon Crystal Power!" Chibi-Usa transformed into her Senshi form. "What now?"

Ami produced her computer to type a few keys and gasped. "No way..."

"Anything wrong?" Chibi-Moon asked, though she already knew what the 'problem' was.

"Guys..." Ami said. "You're not going to believe this, but..."

"But what?" Nabu asked.

"Well... Chibi-Moon's 10% stronger than Moon."

"What?" Minako asked.

"Is that possible?" Makoto pondered.

"I've been in Crystal form for only a few weeks, but my training has been tougher than yours." Chibi-Moon said.

"So even if she's younger, she's already stronger than her mother." Judai said. "Amazing..."

"Technically, I'm not. You can't even imagine how strong Queen Serenity is." Chibi-Moon noted.

"Oh right," Touma said. "But while your battle power is higher than any of us, I'd still think your fighting skills are not."

"Is that a challenge?" Chibi-Moon asked.

"You bet, rabbit." Touma said.

"You wouldn't dare hurting an innocent young girl, would you?" Chibi-Moon asked with mock puppy eyes.

Touma sighed, "We'll see... Genbu Armor!"

"This will be fun." Minako grinned.

"20 dollars on the pink-head." Kyouya pointed to Chibi-Moon. The others sighed.

Tanzanite stood in a defensive stance and nodded. "Go ahead."

"I cannot beat you in hand-to-hand combat, I'll admit it. But I can always try!"

"Hope she doesn't get hurt." Usagi commented.

Chibi-Moon rushed at Tanzanite and punched forwards, aiming straight for his face. The Shitennou, however simply dodged aside and delivered a knife hand to her waist. Chibi-Moon staggered back.

"Damn I just lost 20 bucks." Kyouya muttered. The others glared at him.

"Giving up already?" Tanzanite asked.

"What about testing how strong my attacks are?" ChibiMoon asked.

"Well..."

"Moon Princess Screen!"

"Yikes!" Tanzanite leapt aside, barely dodging the energy blast. "Yes definitely it's stronger than Moon's attack." he added as the beam cut through several trees.

"All that power in a small cute pink package." Judai mused.

"So, is that your best attack?" Tanzanite asked.

"You don't want me to use my best attack." Chibi-Moon said.

"Yes I do." Tanzanite said.

"Okay then. But don't tell me I didn't warn you."

Tanzanite stood ready to dodge the attack as ChibiMoon started gathering energy in her hands. For a split second he considered running away, but shrugged the thought off.

"Moon... Pink... Sugar... Heart..." Chibi-Moon said as the energy gathered in her hands started cracking and pulsing.

"Pink Sugar Heart? She has to be kidding." Kyouya gaped in disbelief.

"CRUSHER!" Chibi-Moon shouted, and the energy shot up from her hands.

"I think she missed." Minako said.

The energy gathered right over Tanzanite's head in a split second, and then formed a truck-sized pink heart that fell on the Shitennou.

"That must hurt," Ami winced.

"She was not kidding," Kyouya said open-mouthed.

Tanzanite crawled out of the heart and looked up at Chibi-Moon who was smiling at him. "That... was unexpected," he said, "And painful."

"Still, the name..." Rei said.

"Is appropriate. It's a pink heart, and it crushes. Take my word for that." Tanzanite said.

"That attack equals the Moon Princess Beam's power," Ami, who had used her scanner to read the power of the pink Senshi's attack, added.

"I think the bad guys will be in a world of pain next time they show up." Makoto said.

The heart vanished and everyone looked at Chibi-Moon.

"What? You didn't expect it to stay there forever, did you?" the pink-haired Senshi said with a shrug.

* * *

A woman with short, blond hair and glasses walked up to the two shadowy figures. "Did you call me?"

"Yes. Eudial will surely need help getting those crystals," one of the figures said.

"So you want me to go help her."

"Exactly," the other figure said. "Don't fail us, Mimette."

"I won't," Mimette said with a smirk.

* * *

Usagi dashed into the classroom and found everyone already in the classroom except for the teacher. "Well, I think I did it..."

"Hey Usagi, I thought you'd learn to wake up in time by now," Minako said.

"I guess I was tired after yesterday's mess," Usagi said with a shrug.

"You ate enough to recover your energy, though..." Rei commented.

"Can it, Rei." Usagi muttered.

"Hey guys!" Umino said popping up between Rei and Usagi. Rei promptly swung her fist at him, but he somehow dodged it.

Meanwhile in the opposite side of the classroom, Haruka and Michiru were observing the others.

"So who do you think will be the next target?" Haruka whispered.

"I don't know. There's not many of them left. And besides we don't even know who will be our next enemy." Michiru said also in a whisper.

"Well as long as it's not as tough as Kaorinite."

* * *

Later, Makoto and Nabu were walking back home from school, not knowing someone was following them.

"... So he tried to kill the fly with a .45 gun."

Mako looked at Nabu for a second then chuckled. "You make it sound like your father's a psycho."

"Well he is." Nabu said matter-of-factly.

"I agree." Umino said popping out from nowhere.

"Been a while since he did that," Makoto muttered.

"Did you have any special reason to do that, or you just like being punched around?" Nabu asked with a glare.

"Just wanted to tell you a weird woman's been following you guys for a while. It's probably one of those evil creatures the Senshi are always fighting," Umino said.

Makoto looked back and saw an orange-haired woman with sunglasses looking at them from around the corner. "Damn it..."

"Well, hope you won't get hurt, guys. Bye!" Umino said and rapidly walked away.

"Weirdo..." Nabu muttered.

"Yeah, but he was useful this time around," Mako noted.

"So what'll we do?" Nabu asked.

"She probably know who we are already," Makoto said. "Let's try and ambush her." Both took off running down the street.

"Damn they figured it out," Eudial muttered and followed them.

* * *

Meanwhile, not too far from there, Usagi and Chibi-Usa were heading towards Mamoru's apartment building.

"So, why did you come back?" Usagi asked.

"Oh I didn't tell you. Well, Pluto said you'd need me."

"I guess the more, the merrier. But isn't there some risk of changing the future or something?" Usagi asked.

"I don't think mom would agree in sending me back here if she knew it was risky."

In that moment, they both saw a bright light coming from behind a building a few blocks away. "What was that?" Usagi asked.

"Let's find out." Chibi-Usa said. Both run in the direction where the light had come from.

* * *

A minute earlier...

Eudial was angry. She'd been following her two targets around for a while, waiting for the right time to attack, but now she'd missed them when they run away. As she walked around a corner, however, she found them. Or rather her face found their fists.

Makoto and Nabu looked at the woman they had just punched unconscious and grinned. "Too much for the forces of evil." Nabu commented.

"Ice Buster!"

Makoto and Nabu leapt aside as a ray of ice shot by. Mimette walked out of the shadows and looked at them, "I see you're smart enough to beat Eudial, but I don't think you'll be a challenge for me, Mimette."

"Jupiter Power!"

"Seiryuu Armor!"

"I see you will try anyway. Too bad. Ice Buster!"

"Jupiter Stun Spark!"

The attacks crashed into each other and vanished. Mimette frowned.

Nephrite produced his sword and glared at the woman. "Leave now, there's no way you'll beat us."

"I don't need to," Mimette said.

"Lightning Buster!" Eudial shouted from behind the two fighters. A bolt of lightning hit Nephrite's back, and his crystal popped out from his chest and fell on Mimette's hand. Nephrite's eyes glazed over and he fell face-first on the ground.

"Damn you..." Jupiter said, glaring at Kaorinite.

"What can you do, kid? One Senshi alone is no challenge for us."

"Then make it three. World Shaking!"

Mimette got knocked to the ground by the attack, and Neptune rushed by and grabbed the crystal. "This isn't a talisman..."

"Too bad." Uranus said. "Let's go."

"Wait. Two against one is unfair," Neptune said.

Uranus looked at her for a second then walked away. Neptune looked at Jupiter and tossed the heart crystal at her, then followed Uranus.

"Looks like they left you all alone, kid." Kaorinite said.

"I don't need them." Jupiter said. "I'll beat you two on my own."

Eudial smirked "And just what will you do to beat us, kid?"

"Jupiter Crystal Power!"

"What?"

Jupiter's suit was surrounded by a wall of lightning which vanished as fast as it had appeared, leaving him wearing a green Crystal suit. "Now you die."

"You must be kidding. No matter how much you power up, you won't beat us on your own." Mimette said.

"Lightning..." Jupiter run toward Mimette, an aura of electricity surrounding her. She then leapt at her and the electricity all gathered in her feet. "KICK!"

Eudial gasped as Mimette was knocked through a wall by the kick. "Impressive."

"You're next," Jupiter said. her suit reverted back to normal and she cursed under her breath.

"As I said, you cannot beat us both." Eudial said.

"Thunderbolt!"

Eudial laughed and slapped the attack away. "If that's all you've got, this will be too easy."

Jupiter fell to one knee. Her transformation to Crystal had drained her she didn't have enough energy left to try anything. "I'm not... going to let you win."

"Ice Buster!"

Jupiter gasped then slumped to the ground. Her heart crystal, together with Nephrite's one, fell to the ground near her body.

"I didn't thought they'd give us so much trouble," Mimette commented walking towards Eudial.

"Pink Sugar Heart Crusher!"

Both Eudial and Mimette were slammed into the ground by the attack. Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi-Moon both rushed into the scene. "Mom, I'll keep them busy, you get those crystals back." Chibi-Moon said.

Moon nodded and grabbed the crystals. Mimette and Eudial had meanwhile managed to crawl out from under the massive heart-shaped attack and looked at Chibi-Moon. "Pink?" Mimette muttered.

"What's wrong with pink?" ChibiMoon said with a glare as the massive heart vanished.

Moon had meanwhile returned the crystals back to the two fighters. "What did I miss?" Jupiter said.

"Consciousness, for starters," Moon joked.

"Are the witches gone?" Nephrite asked, too weak to move.

"Lightning Buster!"

"Ice Buster!"

"Guess not." Nephrite muttered.

Chibi-Moon dropped to the ground and planned her next move. _Damn it's two versus one. And with their power level, it's like fighting Mako and Ami together._

"Giving up yet?" Eudial asked.

"Not a chance..." ChibiMoon muttered. "Moon Sword!"

"She has one too?" Moon asked amusedly. Chibi-Moon's sword was, in fact, identical to Moon's own sword.

"If you think that sword will help you," Eudial said. "You're wrong. Lightning Buster!"

Chibi-Moon snickered and swung her sword at the attack. Both Eudial and Mimette gasped as the lightning wave vanished. "What?"

"This is a little trick I learnt from Tanzanite. Eat volts, witch!" She swung her sword forward, barely missing Eudial. The electricity charged inside the sword, however, run through the ground and hit her nonetheless, sending the orange-haired witch slamming on the blond witch.

"The girl has some nasty tricks." Nephrite commented.

Eudial glared at Chibi-Moon and teleported out of the scene. Mimette looked at the pink-haired Senshi and smirked, "I admit defeat this time. But don't think you'll be so lucky next time." With that, she also vanished.

Chibi-Moon shrugged and walked back to the others, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, just a bit bruised." Jupiter said. "You are full of tricks. " she added.

Chibi-Moon smiled, "Well, you guys taught me most of them."

"What's with the sword?" Nephrite asked.

"Long story... But it's not the same Moon has, just like my crystal ain't the same Ginzuishou."

"Weird."

"Shouldn't you keep that kind of things secret to us?" Moon asked.

"Don't worry, if I ever say something you're not supposed to know, you'll hear Pluto's booming voice," Chibi-Moon joked.

* * *

"Why did you want to help them?" Uranus asked Neptune.

"You know they'd do the same for us." Neptune said.

"We cannot worry about that. We have a mission to complete."

"I know that. But maybe if we work together, we'll find what we're looking for."

"They'll never understand it. They don't want to sacrifice anyone."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	44. Daimon's Beach

SailorStar9: With Chapter 43 uploaded, this is Chapter 44 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 44: Daimon's Beach

* * *

A few hours later, the whole Senshi group was meeting in the temple yard. "You know, tomorrow's Sunday, so I was thinking. Maybe we can go to the beach." Usagi said.

"Again?" Touma muttered.

"As long as there's no giant jellyfishes this time around." Ami said.

"With our luck, they may send a bunch of piranha Daimons." Touma said.

"It'll be fun," Minako said.

"As long as those witches don't show up." Rei said.

"You mean Mimette and Eudial or Uranus and Neptune?" Kyouya asked.

"Your pick." Rei muttered.

* * *

"Here we are." Touma said, after they alighted from the bus.

"Wow this place's almost deserted today!" Usagi commented.

"What a pity, I wanted to see some cute girls." Nabu said.

All the guys stepped away from Nabu as the girls glared at him.

* * *

Ten minutes later...

"Girls, I think that was a bit too much. Burying him in the sand is not nice." Ami said.

"But we only buried him to the knees." Rei commented with a smirk.

"I see that..." Touma said looking at Nabu's legs coming out from a small sand mount.

"Okay, let's take him out of there." Makoto said a bit worried.

As the girls dug Nabu out of the sand, Touma walked to Mamoru, "They always say it's us the guys who are crazy."

Mamoru nodded, "It's partially true. I mean, I'm dating Usako, I must be crazy."

"I think we found someone to bury next, girls." Usagi said from right behind the two males.

"You know I was kidding, right?" Mamoru asked nervously.

"Let's go swim!" Minako shouted.

"Seems like I won't bury you." Usagi said.

"Good..." Mamoru said with a sigh of relief.

"Instead, I'll drown you." Usagi added. Mamoru looked at her and gulped.

"You coming, Touma?" Ami asked as the others all walked to the water.

"Err... Well..."

Ami sighed, "Never mind. Now come swim with me or else..." She pointed at the hole in the sand where Nabu had been buried earlier.

Touma chuckled, "Well, since you ask so nicely..."

"Hey isn't that Touma?" Usagi asked.

* * *

"I bet you 50 dollars the sea'll win this one." Kyouya said.

"You're on." Nabu said.

* * *

"..." Touma stood in the sand, staring at the ocean in front of him.

"I know what the problem is..." Ami quirked a grin. "You know you can't swim as well as I do."

"Now you're teasing. I can swim as well as you, if not better."

"Prove it."

"Okay, let's go!"

 _Line, hook and sinker,_ Ami thought with a smile as they both raced into the water.

* * *

"You owe me 50 bucks." Nabu said.

"Damn..." Kyouya muttered.

"Look at them go." Makoto said.

"They're quite fast." Rei said.

Right then, Ami and Terry zoomed by, splashing water on everyone.

"I agree." Minako muttered, after sputtering some water.

* * *

Ami and Touma had been now swimming for a while. They both stopped to recover their breath. "Wow... Yyou are a good swimmer," Ami commented.

"Not as good as you." Touma said.

Chibi-Usa popped out from under the water in between them, startling them for a second "Hey guys!"

"Just where did you learn to do that?" Ami asked.

"You wouldn't believe it." Chibi-Usa said. "Anyways, Eudial's here. I saw her."

"Are you sure?" Touma asked.

Chibi-Usa nodded, "I'll tell the others."

"Okay, we'll see what she's up to." Ami said.

* * *

Back at the beach, things had been peaceful so far, and everyone was having fun. Minako and Kyouya were building a sand castle, far from the water this time, and taller than the last. The rest of the group was swimming, except for Judai and Rei who were walking around the beach.

"You know," Judai said, once again breaking the silence, "The rumor spread quite fast."

"Rumor?"

"Yeah, everyone in your school knows about us."

"Oh... go figures. I'll kill Umino later."

Judai chuckled, "Well I don't know if he was the one who told everyone."

"How romantic, the two lovebirds walking around the beach..."

Judai and Rei spun around and saw Eudial standing there, smiling coldly at them.

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Eudial leapt forwards dodging both attacks. "I see the birds of prey are here too."

"Damn, can't take on all of them." Rei muttered.

"Where are the others?" Judai asked.

"Oh, they'll be busy for a while," Eudial said.

* * *

"Girls, Judai and Rei are being attacked." Nabu said, pointing at the beach.

"We have other things to worry about, though." Makoto said.

The others looked around as a dozen fins started swimming around them.

"Sharks here?" Ami said.

"Something tells me these are no sharks." Makoto said.

The creatures rose from the water. They were humanoid white sharks, with legs and arms that ended in sharp claws.

"Gotta admit the enemy has imagination." Touma said.

"They're sharks and they're Daimons. So they are... Sharkmons?" Nabu pondered.

Makoto sighed, "Let's just beat them up and get over it."

* * *

Kyouya and Minako were quite close to where Eudial was attacking, but they also had other problems to take care of.

"Enter the sandman..." Minako said. A tall, mean-looking humanoid sand giant was standing right in front of them. "Now what?"

"It demolished my sand castle. It will die," Kyouya said.

"Oh. Okay." Minako said with a sweatdrop.

* * *

"So, what are you going to do now? I'm not giving up easily." Rei said.

"I'm not here to get your crystal today, boy."

"I thought so." Judai said. "Suzaku Armor!"

"If you just left me do it, you'd save yourself all the pain." Eudial said.

"Moon Twilight Screen!"

Eudial was sent crashing into the sand by the attack. Chibi-Moon dashed into the scene, "Mars, I'll keep the two Outers at bay, you take care of Eudial."

Mars nodded, "Works for me."

Uranus looked at Chibi-Moon, "So, you think you can beat us both?"

Chibi-Moon shrugged. "You don't want to fight me. You're in it just to get the talismans. So let's make it fair. If Eudial gets the crystal, I'll let you inspect it. If she doesn't, then you walk away."

Uranus snickered, "I don't think so. You kids should stay out of the way or you'll get hurt."

"So be it." Chibi-Moon said.

* * *

Mercury punched one of the shark-like creatures away and frowned, "They have the advantage here."

"But they're not letting us get back to the beach." Jupiter said.

"Damn I came here to have fun, not fight some weird shark freaks." Moon said. One of the creatures growled and charged at her "That's it! Moon Princess Beam!"

The energy beam shot forward blasting through all of the creatures and then vanished. The Senshi all looked at Moon.

"Overkill, anyone?" Jupiter said.

"Look at the bright side, we can drink some shark soup now." Tanzanite joked.

"Let's help Mars and Jadeite." Moon said.

"Lead the way, almighty leader," Tanzanite said.

"That I am." Moon said, pointing at the remains of shark scattered through the water.

"She's got you there," Mercury said with a chuckle.

* * *

"Light Sniper!"

"Flash Kick!"

The sand creature was blasted apart by the attacks. "Too much for the sandman." Kunzite said.

"Well there's still that Witch to take care of." Venus said. Both fighters dashed towards the ongoing battle.

* * *

"World Shaking!"

Chibi-Moon rolled on the ground barely missing the attack, but was kicked in the stomach by Neptune as she stood up.

"Give up kid, you cannot win." Uranus said.

 _I know that, but I'm just keeping them busy,_ Chibi-Moon thought to herself. She dodged as Neptune tried to kick her again and leapt away from her two foes. "You asked for it. Pink Sugar Heart Crusher!"

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The three attacks clashed and vanished.

"They're strong, no kidding." Chibi-Moon said.

Meanwhile, Mars and Jadeite were going through a similar dilemma. Eudial had been able to block or dodge all of their attacks, and while mars and jadeite themselves had not been hit by Eudial's attack, their energy were running out fast.

"What's wrong, are you out of energy yet?" Eudial teased.

"I still have enough to kill you." Mars snapped.

Jadeite said nothing but glared at her and formed a fiery sphere of energy between his hands. "Rune Flare!"

Eudial paled as the blazing fireball shot towards her. It hit her and sent her skipping back in the sand. "Damn it, I'm outta here..." the evil woman said and teleported out of the scene.

"Damn now we won't know if it was a crystal." Uranus said.

Chibi-Moon shrugged, "So my mission was a success."

"Stupid kid." Uranus muttered.

"Forget it, let's get out of here," Neptune said.

Chibi-Moon shook her head as the two dashed out of the beach. The rest of the group, Mars and Jadeite included, came walking towards her ,"Why didn't you stop them?"

"I was just keeping them busy," Chibi-Moon said "I would never be able to defeat them."

Mars nodded. "She's right. The Witches and their creatures are relatively easy to deal with because they're fighting for evil. But those two... they know what's in stake, and they believe what they're doing is right. That makes them strong, just like us."

"Are you saying we cannot defeat them if they decide to go all out?" Moon asked confusedly.

"Oh of course we could defeat them. But we'd have to kill them to stop them definitely."

"There must be another way," Moon said.

"Probably, but I don't see how," Mars said with a shrug.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	45. Fire Phoenix

SailorStar9: With Chapter 44 uploaded, this is Chapter 45 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 45: Fire Phoenix

* * *

Haruka and Michiru walked into the classroom and saw the usual scene, several of the students were already there waiting for the sensei to arrive. Though there was something unusual: Minako was building a 'castle' on top of her desk, using 'Magic: The Gathering' cards.

"I'd say that's their weirdest so far." Haruka commented. Michiru chuckled.

"There's over 40 cards there." Michiru noted bemusedly.

"Nobody breathe..." Minako said as she put the two topmost cards. Everyone held their breaths for a few seconds "It's done!"

Just in that second, Usagi entered the classroom, tripped on a ruler that had been accidentally left lying on the ground, and fell on her face with a thud. Everyone looked at the castle, but it didn't even move.

"Nothing can bring it down!" Minako said with a grin.

Everyone sighed in unison. The castle was blown off the desk.

"..." Minako looked at her desk and gasped.

"Who didn't see that one coming?" Rei snarked jokingly.

Minako sighed and started picking up the cards.

* * *

Later that day, Usagi was walking home with Mamoru when they both sensed their communicators. Usagi looked around then produced hers. Sailor Mars' face appeared on the screen. "What's the matter, Mars?"

"I'm at the shrine, they're after Jadeite this time," Mars explained. "Tanzanite and Mercury are here but we'll need all the help we can get."

"We're near the shrine," Mamoru said, "We'll be there in a minute."

"Okay, hurry up, you two."

* * *

Mars put her comm away and charged back into the battle. She saw Eudial was being distracted by Mercury and leapt-kicked at her. Her attack was interrupted, however, by Sailor Uranus tackling her from the side. Mars fell to the ground with a thud and winced.

"Great, our lackeys are here." Mimette said.

"I'll kick your teeth in for that..." Uranus snapped.

"Not a chance." Mimette snapped back.

Mars stood up and charged at Uranus. The two started trying to punch each other out cold.

"Ice Buster!"

"Lightning Buster!"

"Ice Ball!"

"Freeze Brid!"

"Flare Lance!"

Both sides' attacks crashed and canceled each other. "Well, I think this is a stalemate." Eudial said.

"Moon Princess Beam!"

"Sword Blast!"

The attacks took the two witches off guard, sending them crashing down the stairs. "That's gotta hurt." Moon commented.

"Endymion, you help Mars." Mercury said. "The rest of us will take care of the witches." The others nodded and split up.

* * *

Endymion walked to where Uranus and Mars were fighting and stood there for a few seconds watching them fight. "Need help?"

Mars dodged a kick from Uranus and shrugged, "I can take care of her..."

Endymion looked at Neptune who was standing on the roof of the temple,"Funny, I'd think you would help your ally."

Neptune looked down at her and shrugged, "I know she can take care of Mars."

"Oh. So you won't mind me doing this. Rose Hold!"

"Wha-" Neptune started as the enlarged dirt rose emerged from the ground, threatening to trap her. Before she could get herself out, Endymion summoned used the hilt of his sword to propel the green-haired Senshi back, sending her crashing on a rock.

Uranus was momentarily distracted by that, allowing Mars to connect with a kick to her chest. Uranus grunted but grabbed Mars' leg and punched her stomach. "Good enough, Sailor Mars. Time for round 2."

Mars nodded, "Right. Weaklings first."

Uranus frowned but said nothing. Instead, she tried a jab to Mars' face. Mars blocked it and the battle resumed.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the shrine, the Senshi were still trading energy blasts with the witches.

"They dodge anything we throw at them." Moon said "What can we do?"

"Keep on dodging until the others arrive." Jadeite said.

"Sounds like a plan." Mercury admitted.

"Giving up yet, Senshi?" Eudial teased.

"Not really. And if I were you I'd watch my back." Mercury commented.

"You think we'll fall for such an old trick?" Mimette snapped.

A few seconds later, both Eudial and Mimette were knocked by a broom Yuuichirou tossed and went flying over the Senshi's heads. "Told ya," Mercury said and snickered.

The two witches stood up and glared at the Senshi, "That was a neat trick, a pity it didn't even scratch us." Mimette snapped.

"Now we'll have to kill you all." Eudial added.

"Lah Freeze!"

"What the-?" Mimette started as she and Eudial found their feet started to freeze over.

"Jadeite, hit it." Tanzanite told his fellow Shitennou.

"Oh, _that_ trick." the Shitennou of Fire smirked. "Flame Knuckle!"

"Ouch." Mercury muttered as both witches were sent crashing back once again as the ice cube exploded.

"We *cough* will *wheeze* get you *cough* for this *cough* Senshi!" Eudial snapped. Both witches teleported out of the scene.

Uranus and Neptune dashed down the stairs, took a half second to look at them, then raced down the street.

"Damn, they escaped." Endymion muttered.

"Too bad I didn't get to kick her butt some more." Mars added with a smirk.

"Sure, never mind it was us Shitennou that sent them crying for their mommies." Jadeite muttered.

"THEY beat them?" Endymion looked at his two Shitennou.

"Yeah, little bro here freezes them and I blast them with a flame attack." Jadeite said with a grin.

"We're losing our edge." Mars muttered.

* * *

"Eudial, Mimette, we're..."

"... Disappointed at you."

"You're almost as incompetent as Kaorinite."

"So you must not waste time."

"Go and attack another of our targets."

"We need time to recover, though," Eudial said.

"You have one day to recover. Our time is running short."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Senshi were all gathered in Rei's Shrine.

"By the way, how's that Usagi's parents think you're their cousin again?" Ami asked. "After you left a few months ago, they seemed to forget everything about you."

"That's because I had used the Luna-P's powers to give them fake memories. Before I left, the Luna-P erased those memories along with those from my staying in this epoque."

"Isn't it dangerous to mess with people's minds like that?" Rei asked.

"It won't cause any damage to their brains." Chibi-Usa said.

"So when you arrived, you just put those memories back in their minds?" Ami asked. Chibi-Usa nodded. "Interesting..."

Minako looked at Chibi-Usa. "If my guess is right, you know who Uranus and Neptune really are."

Chibi-Usa nodded again, "Yes. And you guys'll find out soon enough. "

* * *

"This was it," Uranus said, "Next time if any of them interfere, I'll personally beat them to a pulp."

"I am a bit tired of their attitude too. It's like they didn't care about saving the world."

"If my guess is right we'll find who the carriers are soon enough." Uranus said. Neptune just nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	46. Secret of the Talismans

SailorStar9: With Chapter 45 uploaded, this is Chapter 46 of this fic.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 46: Secret of the Talismans

* * *

Two days had passed since the Witches' last attack and Haruka and Michiru were lounging at their house, which was just a few blocks away from the school, and was quite small, which was just fine since only the two of them lived there.

"None of them have the talismans," Haruka said.

"But who's got the talismans, then?" Michiru asked.

"There's two other people that have not been checked."

"Oh... you're right. There's that pink-haired girl, and Pluto."

Haruka nodded, "But let's analyze this. The girl's not from this era, so she's out of question."

Michiru nodded. "You're right. But then who's got the other talismans?"

"We're forgetting someone else... Two of the Senshi that have not been checked on yet."

Michiru looked at Haruka for a second then gasped, "How didn't we think about that?"

"I guess we could say it was under our nose all the time... literally."

* * *

Meanwhile the Senshi were meeting, once again, inside Rei's shrine. The events of the last few days had left some unanswered questions for them, and they were trying to find some answers.

"So, if the talismans weren't in us, where are they?" Minako asked.

"It is quite obvious for me." Ami said. "Uranus and Neptune have them."

"Yes, but who are they?" Rei asked.

Chibi-Usa had been, meanwhile, silently listening to the conversation. She did know all of it from the start, but she had to keep it a secret until they figured it out themselves. But she had to tell them something else right now. "Guys, there's _three_ talismans."

Everyone turned to the pink-haired girl. "Three? Then who's got the other one?" Usagi asked.

"It's out of the enemy's reach, that's all I'm saying."

"Pluto." Touma concluded.

"If she asks, I didn't tell you." Chibi-Usa said with a smile.

"If I ask _what_ , Princess?"

Everyone turned to the voice. Sailor Pluto was standing there, looking at them with her usual calm face.

"Don't you ever turn into your normal self?" Touma asked.

"After thousands of years guarding the timelines, _this_ is my normal self," Pluto said with a shrug.

"Why are you here?" Usagi asked.

"The time for the talismans to appear is close. So I need to explain a few things to you."

"I see. Well, go ahead," Usagi said.

"Right. I know that you've already figured out who has the talismans. I have one, and Uranus and Neptune have one each."

"Are these talismans really a threat to the world?" Usagi asked.

"It depends. If the Messiah of Silence gets them, the world will be destroyed. But if the Messiah of Light gets them first, our enemies will be destroyed."

"Who are these 'Messiah'?" Touma asked.

"They are beings with an amazing power. I do not know if either has appeared yet, though."

"Wait, how can you 'not know'? You're the Time Guardian." Touma said.

"You're right about that. But I can only see one of many possible futures, and I don't know exactly what'll happen in my future."

Chibi-Usa nodded, "I understand."

"That makes one of us," Usagi muttered.

Pluto smiled, "I'm not the same Pluto you met before. I am the one from this era."

Ami nodded, "I see. You're not the one from the future, so you still don't know what's going to happen."

"But wouldn't the Pluto from the future tell you?" Chibi-Usa asked.

"No."

"I guess the rule has no exceptions." Touma said. "Knowledge of your own future may tempt you to change such events."

Pluto nodded, "You know a lot about time traveling..."

"I watched too many sci-fi films." Touma grinned.

* * *

"Mimette, Eudial, we're..."

"... Very disappointed. You should not have let the Senshi live."

Mimette sighed. "Look at the bright side, we know who the carriers are now."

"And all we have to do is get them," Eudial added.

The figures paused for a second, then nodded in unison. "This time, we won't..."

"... Accept a failure. Go and..."

"... Get the talismans. If the other Senshi interfere..."

"... Kill them."

* * *

"Michiru, come and see this." Haruka said.

"What?" Michiru walked into Haruka's room, and saw what the problem was. The TV was on, but a familiar face was in it. "Eudial?"

"I tell you, TV's programs just keep getting worse,. Haruka joked.

"Sailor Uranus, Sailor Neptune, we'll be waiting for you at the docks. Don't be late."

Eudial's image disappeared from the TV screen. Haruka looked at it for a few seconds before turning to Michiru, "I guess it's time for the talismans to appear."

Michiru nodded, "Let's go."

* * *

Uranus and Neptune entered the dock area, carefully looking for any trap the two witches would have laid for them. Mimette and Eudial appeared in front of them and the two sides looked at each other.

"So you did come here. You're as naive as we thought." Eudial said.

"We know we have the talismans. And you're the only ones that can make them come out of our bodies." Uranus said.

"Good. Then just stand still while we blast you." Mimette said.

"Not yet," Neptune said, "If we let the talismans fall in the wrong hands, our whole mission would be a failure."

"So you want to fight?" Eudial asked.

"World Shaking!" Eudial and Mimette leapt out of the way. Uranus shrugged. "That's as good an answer as any, don't you agree?"

"Mimette, you get Neptune, I'll fight Uranus." Eudial said. Mimette nodded and the battle begun.

* * *

"Deep Submerge!"

Mimette dodged the water wave then leapt at Neptune. The green-haired Senshi backflipped as Mimette swung her fist at her, then kicked her in the chest making her stagger back.

"I see you're a better fighter than I expected." Mimette commented while recovering her breath.

"Deep Submerge!" Neptune took the chance to attack while Mimette was regaining her breath. However Mimette was ready for that and leapt backwards.

Neptune grimaced as a loud crash was heard inside the building. _This is my chance..._

"Well, now that the distraction is gone, we can resume..." Mimette turned around just to find Neptune was nowhere to be seen. "Damn where did she... Oh she surely went to help her friend. Perfect." The witch shrugged and walked away, her arm dripping blood.

* * *

Meanwhile Uranus was also having an even-matched fight against Eudial. So far neither had been able to hit their opponent, but they were both slowly running out of energy. "Give up, girl." Eudial snapped.

"You know it won't be that easy," Uranus snapped back.

"Stop it right there!"

Eudial and Uranus both looked up. The Senshi were all standing on top of a warehouse's roof, ready to attack. "We won't let you get the talismans." Moon said.

In that moment, Neptune dashed into the scene. She noticed Pluto was with the others and frowned, "What are you doing here?"

"It's time for the Talismans to appear," Pluto said.

Mimette came walking towards Eudial as Neptune and Uranus stood side by side facing them.

"I know that, Pluto." Uranus said. Both she and Neptune looked at the witches. "Go ahead."

"What?" Moon almost shouted.

"Do not interfere," Pluto said.

"But -"

"Mom, do as she says," Chibi-Moon said.

"... But they will die if their crystals are not in their bodies!" Moon said.

"Please, 'et us do it. If the world's saved, nothing else matters, " Uranus said.

"I can't." Moon said.

Pluto sighed, "It's the only way," she said, "And no one will die. Trust me."

Moon looked at the green-haired woman for a few seconds then sighed. "Okay. I trust you."

Mimette frowned, "It's too easy... Must be a trap."

"We'll worry about that later. Let's get those Talismans. Lightning Buster!"

"Ice Buster!"

Uranus and Neptune were hit dead on by the blasts, and their heart crystals floated away from their bodies. Mimette and Eudial run to get them but they floated away from them, and to Pluto's hands.

"Hey those are ours!" Eudial snapped.

Pluto looked at them and frowned "Leave now or you'll regret it."

"And who's going to stop us, you?" Mimette muttered.

"Chronos Typhoon!"

Pluto's attack surrounded the witches and they screamed in pain before fainting.

"Darn she's got a LOT of power." Nephrite commented.

Pluto looked at the crystals in her hands. Her staff started glowing, and the crystals also glowed with a bright light. Two items, a blue-hilted sword that resembled a saber and a green hand mirror, floated up from the crystals. "There they are..."

"Where's the third?" Jadeite asked.

Pluto pointed at her key-shaped staff. In the upper part of it was a small purplish sphere. It floated up with the two other Talismans.

"Interesting... If my readings are correct these three items have an outstanding power." Mercury commented.

* * *

"The Talismans..."

"... Have been summoned."

"But neither Eudial nor Mimette are responding."

"I know. We must get those Talismans at once."

"Teruru!"

A green-haired woman appeared in front of the two figures. Her hair was tied up in twin ponytails and her eyes were black. She looked at the two figures and then bowed. "Did you call me, masters?"

"Go and..."

"...Get the Talismans."

"At once," Teruru said and vanished.

* * *

"Okay, they're here. What now?" Moon asked.

"Now they will serve their purpose," Pluto said.

"I don't understand."

"I lied when I said I didn't know who the Messiah were. I know who the one of Light is." Pluto explained.

"Who?" Moon asked. The Talismans floated towards her and started circling her. "What's going on?"

"Don't worry." Pluto said, "You'll see it in a second.

Eudial woke up and looked at Moon. The Talismans were floating around her, and her body was covered with light. "Damn... I can't let her get their power..."

Mimette stood up, "We must... Stop her."

Moon closed her eyes. She could feel the power of the three artifacts flowing through her body. _A new power,_ she thought. _I feel much stronger than before... But..._

"Lightning Buster!"

"Ice Buster!"

Moon opened her eyes and saw the attacks coming at her. The other Senshi gasped, but she just stood there as the Ginzuishou appeared in her hands. "Moon Cosmic Power!"

A wave of light washed over Moon, absorbing the attacks. As more and more energy gathered in her crystal, her suit changed. The skirt became white, with a blue trim around the lower part. Her back bow grew longer, and her boots turned white as well. Her elbow pads grew larger and transparent. As the light dimmed, Sailor Moon looked at the two witches, "You've caused enough trouble already. But now the Talismans are in the right side of the battle. So you better leave while you can."

"I am _not_ going to give up!" Eudial snapped, then looked at Mimette.

"Sorry, I'm smart enough to know when I can't win," Mimette said and vanished.

"Coward..." Eudial muttered. She then turned back to Moon "No matter how much stronger you are, you will still die. LIGHTNING BUSTER!"

"Moon..." Energy swirled around Moon's body and outstretched arms "Cosmic..." The energy run into her arms and hands, slowly forming a ball of energy that grew larger at an amazing rate "Spiral!" The gathered energy bolted out of Moon's hands and fled towards Eudial forming a spiral-shaped beam.

"It's not... possible," Eudial said in shock as her attack was run over by Moon's own attack. A split second later the attack hit her, and she screamed in pain.

The Senshi all gasped in shock. Where Eudial had been standing a second ago, there was a small crater and a thin column of smoke rising from it. Moon stood still for a second, then fainted.

Mercury checked on her, "She's okay, but her body is not used to her new power level yet."

Pluto smiled, "Everything went as it should."

The two crystals in Pluto's hands floated down to where Uranus and Neptune were, and went into their bodies. The two rogue Senshi stood up slowly and looked around.

"What happened?"

"We're not... dead?" Uranus asked.

"Where are the Talismans?" Neptune asked.

"They're back where they belong." Pluto said. Uranus and Neptune looked at each other confusedly, then noticed Moon's suit looked different.

"Is she the Messiah?" Uranus asked.

Pluto nodded, "Yes."

"Why isn't her suit turning back to Crystal?" Mars asked.

"There's no need for that." Pluto said. "Once you reach the Cosmic power, each successive transformation will be permanent."

"So she can use that attack anytime she wants?" Jupiter asked confusedly.

"No. She won't be able to use it too often, at least until her body gets used to the new transformation."

"That's good."

The group turned to the voice. Teruru was standing there, glaring at them. "Who are you?"

"I'm Teruru, the fourth Witch, and I'm here to get the Talismans."

"You're late, they're ours now," Mars said.

"I see..." Teruru looked at Moon, who was still knocked out. "I can feel that girl's power is way stronger than it should. That means she's the one that absorbed the Talismans' power."

"You won't get her," Chibi-Moon said.

"Get lost, kid."

"Pink Sugar Heart Crusher!"

Teruru frowned. "Earth Buster!" A wave of small rocks and leaves hit Chibi-Moon's attack tearing it apart. "If that's the best you can do, you are in trouble."

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

Teruru chuckled, "Please... Your power is nothing I can't handle."

"We can still try," Uranus said.

"We won't let anyone get Moon," Neptune added.

"Neither will we," Mars said. The Senshi all leapt down to the ground and got ready to attack.

"This will be fun..." Teruru said with a smirk.

"Group attack!" Venus said.

"Don't think so... Earth Buster!"

All the Senshi except for Pluto and Endymion were knocked out by the attack. Pluto looked at the Tera Prince and said, "Well, this will be harder than I expected."

Endymion nodded, "I agree. But that doesn't mean I'll give up."

Teruru laughed, "You can't be serious. There's no way you morons can win. The only one that could beat me won't be able to use her stronger attack for a while. Now get ready to die."

"I don't think so!" Endymion snapped as his body started glowing with light.

Teruru gasped, "No way...

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	47. Dark Schemes

SailorStar9: With Chapter 46 uploaded, this is Chapter 47 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 47: Dark Schemes

* * *

"Ouryu Cosmic Power!" Endymion was surrounded by a stone wall, which turned to dust a few seconds later. He was wearing his usual armor, except the elbow pads were transparent like Moon's ones, and his belt was white. "Amazing..."

By now, all of the Senshi had recovered and were looking at Endymion in awe. "How...?" Mercury said.

"Since Sailor Moon unlocked that level, the other members of the team will be able to turn into Cosmic Senshi as well," Pluto explained, "But you must find out how to do it yourselves."

Sailor Moon opened her eyes and looked around. She noticed Endymion was facing Teruru alone, and also noticed his suit looked slightly different. "I see... I must help him."

"Moon, you cannot summon your attack again until you're fully recovered," Pluto warned.

"I realize that, but I still have enough power left in me to fight. "

 _She's changed a lot since last time I saw her. She's looking more like her Princess self as time passes._ Pluto thought.

Endymion looked at Teruru. "So, are you going to give up or do I have to beat some sense into your skull?"

"Go ahead and try," Teruru teased.

"Earth... Rock..." tendrils of energy run from Dragon Earth's body to the ground. The area around him started shaking. He aimed with his hand to the ground and then at Teruru, then said "Storm!"

The result was quite impressive. A wave of energy rushed at Teruru, cracking the ground on it's wake. The wave hit it's target, together with a barrage of rocks and dirt. Teruru fell to the ground and gasped, "It's not possible. His power is almost as high as Moon's... "

Endymion looked at his opponent for a second, then fell to one knee. "Darn..."

Teruru stood up slowly and grinned, "I see... You're too tired to fight me. Too bad I still have some energy left."

Moon stood in front of him and smiled, "Let me take care of this girl, Mamo-chan." She turned to Teruru and frowned. "I may not have enough power to use my attacks, but I've recovered enough to fight you. You better leave while you can."

"Oh so you did... Earth Buster!"

"Moon Sword!" Moon summoned the Moon Sword and used it to deflect the attack. "Maybe you didn't hear what I said. Last chance to leave."

"Earth Buster!" Teruru tried to summon her attack but fell on her knees. "Darn... I'll get you next time, Sailor Moon!" Saying that, the evil woman vanished.

Moon's sword vanished as she turned around to check on Endymion, "Are you okay?"

Endymion nodded and stood up. "Yeah... Thanks for saving me."

"You kinda saved us all." Tanzanite commented as the rest of the group walked towards them.

"Well, now Eudial's gone, but that Teruru girl is way stronger. And Mimette's still around." Endymion said.

Moon sighed, "That's not important. Next time both me and Endymion will be in top shape so she won't be a trouble for us."

* * *

"Mimette, you shouldn't have..."

"... Abandoned Eudial like that."

"She was too reckless, I knew Moon would be able to vaporize us both if we both stayed." Mimette said.

"Even I wouldn't have stand much of a chance against her." Teruru admitted as she walked out from the shadows.

"That's true..."

"... And you need not risk yourselves. However, ..."

"... Our Messiah needs a body to exist..."

"... In this world. We already have..."

"A most suitable host... behold..."

"Mistress Nine..."

"Rushing things won't help." Mistress Nine said.

"What do you mean?"

"The Lady is right, you both were wounded in..."

"... The last battle..."

"Besides we..."

"... Don't know how much it takes for Moon to..."

"... Recover and if she's already recovered..."

"... You wouldn't stand a chance right now."

"I see..." Teruru said. "All right, then we'll wait until tomorrow. "

* * *

The next morning, Ami was, as usual, the first one to enter the classroom.

Just then, Michiru and Haruka walked into the classroom. They looked at Ami for a few seconds then sat down in their places.

"What's up with them?" Minako asked Ami.

"I don't know." Ami said.

Usagi was next to enter the classroom. She walked straight to where Haruka and Michiru were and talked to them in a low voice so the others wouldn't listen. "I want to apologize to you."

"Why?" Haruka asked.

"The way I acted the other day: what you did proves you're Senshi. You were willing to sacrifice yourselves to save the world."

"I... See." Haruka said.

"But your actions before that, I don't approve."

Michiru nodded. "We have nothing against you or anyone in your group. Maybe once this enemy's dealt with we can try and be friends. "

Usagi looked at her for a second, then said, "We'll see."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	48. The Awakening

SailorStar9: With Chapter 47 uploaded, this is Chapter 48 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 48: The Awakening

* * *

"We know where the enemy's base is at." Michiru told Ami during lunch.

"Meet the rest of us at the Hikawa Shrine, there we can figure out what to do next. " Ami said.

* * *

"Anyways, Ami told us you girls know where the enemy's base is at." Touma looked at the two Outer Senshi.

Michiru nodded. "It's at the Mugen Gakuen: exactly under the building."

Haruka nodded. "There's been rumors about that school being cursed, and lately there were reports of students fainting in class for no apparent reason or feeling over-stressed."

"Wait a minute. Didn't you both get transferred from there?" Ami asked.

Michiru nodded, "Yes. We knew the base was there from the beginning, but we also knew we didn't stand a chance against the Witches."

"Now that we're all here, and since several of them died, I think we would be able to go there and finish them off. Don't you agree?" Makoto asked.

"Not really. There's Teruru and another witch to take care of, and that's not counting the twins. You guys weren't able to defeat the twins alone."

"Why did you come to our school?" Rei asked.

"I had a dream that told me the Messiah of Light was at this school, " Michiru explained, "And also the Messiah of Silence."

"The one of Light is Usagi. But who's the other one?" Touma pondered.

"Tomoe Hotaru, Sailor Saturn." Haruka said. "Usagi, the Messiah is not a person, but a power. The powers of light were given to you by the Talismans," she explained. "And like in Moon's case, her powers will be greatly increased."

"So we have to fight her?" Usagi asked worriedly.

"They will try and get your power," Michiru said. "The power of one Messiah is not enough for their plans."

"You know what their plans are?" Usagi asked.

"No. But we know the end result. If they win, the world'll be destroyed." Michiru said.

"I've turned my computer's scanners on. If any evil creature shows up, we'll know where to go." Ami said.

"Though if they really want to be found, they'll just use the giant face in the sky thing." Rei muttered.

"Giant face?" Haruka asked.

"It's a long story," Rei said.

"Wonder where Pluto is right now?" Usagi pondered.

"I don't know. But if anything was going wrong, she'd be here." Chibi-Usa said.

"So, what's her story?" Haruka asked looking at Chibi-Usa.

"It's somehow hard to believe, but I'll tell you anyways." Chibi-Usa said then started telling the two her story.

* * *

Teruru sat on a wooden chair inside the Witches' base. Another woman sat right besides her. She had cyan hair and blue eyes, and was wearing a cyan form-fitting leotard. Her outfit was completed by a weird-looking, blue cap-like hat.

"Wonder what's taking them so long?" the woman said.

Cyprine and Puchirol materialized in front of them. Teruru and the other woman stood up. "Teruru, Vilyui..."

"... Here is our newest warrior."

The twins stepped back, and Mistress Nine materialized in front of them. Her hair and eyes had gone pitch black, and she had demon-like black wings.

"Mistress Nine," Cyprine said.

"The Messiah of Silence," Puchirol added.

"She will go and..."

"... Get Moon's power..."

"... So we can bring our..."

"... Master to this world and..."

"... Destroy it."

Mistress Nine chuckled evilly. "I'm eager to show the Senshi my new power. "

"Go," Cyprine said. Mistress Nine nodded and vanished.

"How did you turn her to our side?" Teruru asked.

"We fused her with..."

"...Our best Daimon."

"She may not be strong enough." Viluy noted.

"We know..."

"... That. We have a..."

"... mission for you both..."

"... If Mistress Nine fails."

"What is our mission?" Teruru asked.

"You'll know..."

"... When the time comes..."

"... For you to act."

* * *

The alarm sounded on Ami's computer, and she went to check the scanners. She flinched and said, "Saturn's is appeared, but her power's above Moon's."

"Villains are so predictable." Rei muttered.

"Usagi should stay. After all Saturn's is probably after her." Haruka said.

"I won't stay here," Usagi said. "I want to save Hotaru."

"But Usagi..." Rei started.

"Turned evil or not, she's still a Senshi. "

Haruka smiled. "I knew you'd say that. Lead the way, then."

Usagi nodded. "Let's go, team!"

* * *

"Moon Cosmic Spiral!"

Mistress Nine was hit dead on by the attack, but didn't even flinch. She turned around and looked down at the Senshi. "I see. The real battle begins now."

"Saturn, please don't do this. You're not evil." Moon said.

Mistress Nine laughed. "Poor moongirl. Saturn is gone. I'm just borrowing this body until my master's plans are complete."

"There we go again..." Mars muttered.

"Saturn, fight it. I know you can."

"No, she can't." Mistress Nine said and threw the energy ball she was holding at them. The Senshi were all knocked away by the explosion.

"And that is why I prefer to first beat them to a pulp and then talk. " Jupiter muttered staggering up.

"I'd say something funny if my head stopped spinning." Tanzanite muttered.

Mistress Nine looked down at Moon and frowned, "Get out of my sight, weakling."

"You won't hurt me, and you know it."

"Like hell I won't!" Mistress Nine snapped and started gathering energy again.

"Saturn, I won't attack you. I'd never hurt you."

"Too bad I don't have such handicaps." Mistress Nine said. However, she didn't shoot the energy ball at her.

"You're one of us, Hotaru." Moon said

"Heh, stupid human. What?" Mistress Nine flinched and the energy ball vanished. Her hair reverted back to its short bob again and she looked at Moon.

"Hotaru?"

"I... Can't fight it."

"Hotaru, fight!"

"She..."

"... Can't."

Moon looked at the two twins standing besides Mistress Nine. they snapped their fingers in unison and the Senshi of Death vanished.

"We didn't think..."

"... You'd be able to help..."

"... Her human side take over. That's..."

"... Too bad, now we'll have to..."

"... Kill you."

"Chronos Typhoon!"

The twins screamed in pain as the energy vortex wrapped around them. Pluto walked out from the shadows smiling coldly. "I cannot kill you, but I can still stop you from killing anyone." She turned to the Senshi. "I cannot help you any further. You must win this battle."

Cyprine looked at them and smirked, "Amazing. We thought Sailor Pluto wouldn't get involved."

"I only do when I need to," Pluto said, "but the other Senshi can destroy you. It would only take a couple of them to do it."

"Then we will have to destroy them first." Cyprine said.

"Did you notice?" Mercury said to Tanzanite.

"Yes. Only one of them is doing the talking now."

"Why is that, though?"

"Maybe the other one's too tired to talk?"

Moon frowned, "I'm tired of this. Let's beat them here and now!"

Endymion nodded. "Right. Earth Rock Storm!"

"Moon Cosmic Spiral!"

"Pink Sugar Heart Crusher!"

"Mars Flame Spear!"

"Fire Knuckle!"

"Mercury Ice Blast!"

"Freeze Sword!"

"Jupiter Thunder Punch!"

"Lightning Kick!"

"Venus Morning Star Smash!"

"Light Sword Barrage!"

The twins grinned evilly and swung their staves at the incoming attacks. But as soon as Moon's attack was absorbed, their staves started crackling with energy. When the rest of the attacks hit the staves, the energy backlashed and zapped the twins, knocking them both back a hundred meters.

"How did..."

"... They do that?"

The twins tried to stand up, but fell on their knees. The Senshi started walking towards them.

"This is not..."

"... Over yet. Next time..."

"... We will defeat you."

Moon blinked as the twins teleported out. "Darn, they escaped."

"On the other hand, we gave them a beating." Nephrite noted.

"Pluto weakened them." Tanzanite said. "Otherwise we wouldn't have stood a chance."

Mercury shook her head, "No. Moon's attack overloaded their staves. They had used them before to absorb our attacks and shot them back at us, but this time it was just too much energy for them to handle."

* * *

Cyprine and Puchirol were now talking to the two remaining witches. "Teruru, Viluy, the Senshi..."

"... Are tired from our last battle. Go..."

"... To their base and get the heart crystal from the pink-haired one."

"What good will that do?" Teruru asked.

"If you get it, we can..."

"... Give Mistress Nine more power. And then..."

"... The Senshi, and this world, will be doomed."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	49. Coming of the Silence, Part 1

SailorStar9: With Chapter 48 uploaded, this is Chapter 49 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 49: Coming of the Silence, Part 1

* * *

"This is so annoying..." Moon muttered.

"What is?" Mars asked.

"Everything. I don't want to hurt Saturn, but I don't know if we can get her back without having to kill the witches before."

"Or her." Jupiter said.

"We can't kill her." Moon said.

"Death is not as definitive as everyone thinks, Usagi. You should know that." Venus said.

"Don't worry, we'll get her back." Chibi-Moon said.

"Are you cheering me up, or telling me how this battle will end?" Moon asked.

"You know I can't answer to that question." Chibi-Moon said with a sigh. Moon nodded.

"But where's Pluto? She vanished right after the battle ended."

"She can't help us now. But she'll be here for the final battle." Chibi-Moon said.

"I sense danger." Mars said.

Teruru and Viluy materialized into the yard, "This place looks nice. A pity we'll have to trash it." Viluy commented.

"Get out of here now, or you'll be hurt." Tanzanite warned.

"Like you can do a thing against us." Viluy snapped. "You've just fought a battle versus the strongest witches and Mistress Nine, so you're too tired to fight us."

"That may be right. But this Shrine not unprotected." Mars said and activated the protective wards.

"What the heck?" Teruru muttered as a wall of ofuda materialized around the Shrine.

"Pathetic." Viluy muttered and destroyed the charms wall with an attack. "So, it's that all you've got? Then we'll get what we came here for." she said and looked at Chibi-Moon. "Her crystal."

"We won't let you get it," Moon said.

"Earth Buster!"

"Dark Buster!"

A wave of darkness ripped through the base and hit the Senshi, knocking them all out. Teruru's attack had been focused at Chibi-Moon, and as she was hit her heart crystal came flying out and Viluy grabbed it. Chibi-Moon fainted and her transformation faded out.

"Mission complete." Viluy said.

"Give me... that." Tanzanite growled, staggering up.

Viluy smirked, "Oh please, there's nothing you can do to stop us."

Tanzanite said nothing, instead he summoned his sword and glared at them.

"So, what are you going to do, iceguy?" Teruru said.

"Genbu Cosmic Power!"

"No way..." Teruru muttered.

Tanzanite's body was surrounded by a wall of ice, and as it melted away the two witches could see his suit had been modified in the same way as Endymion's one. He crossed his swords in front of his face and shouted, " Icycle Wind!" A wave of small ice shards shot forwards at the two witches. Viluy teleported away, but Teruru wasn't fast enough. She was hit dead on by the attack and fell to her knees, blood soaking her suit.

"You know, you girls really get in my nerves. I should finish you off, but you'll bleed to death anyways."

"Damn... You..." Teruru said.

Tanzanite shrugged and turned to check on the others. Teruru saw her chance and summoned her attack. "Earth Buster!"

"Ice Shield!"

Teruru gasped as her attack was deflected by the ice shield. She looked at Mercury who was on her knees right behind the Shitennou, and then at him.

"Sorry, you lose." Tanzanite said. Teruru fell face-first on the ground and started vanishing. The Shitennou looked at Mercury who smiled, then looked at Chibi-Usa's limp form with her visor. "She's still alive. But without the crystal, she'll die soon."

The rest of the group staggered up. Endymion looked at Chibi-Usa, "I can keep her alive, but I'll have to be fully focused on her."

Moon nodded. "Do that, I'll go pay our enemies a visit."

"Wait," Mercury said. "We should not go there without knowing what we'll be facing."

"You stay here and make plans, in the meantime I'll go save my daughter and Saturn." Moon said and walked towards the staircase.

"For once, I agree with her." Mars said.

"I'll stay." Tanzanite said. "In case something happens, someone has to protect Endymion-sama."

"Okay team, let's go." Moon said.

"Where are Neptune and Uranus?" Jupiter asked.

"No time to worry about that now." Mars said.

* * *

Mistress Nine looked at the three remaining witches. "The Senshi are coming. I need only one more thing before I can bring our master to this world. The Talismans' power."

"What do you..."

"... Want us to do?" The twins asked.

"Cyprine, Puchirol, go and attack the Senshi. Viluy, stay here, I can sense Uranus and Neptune are near the base as well. I will stay here and get Moon."

The others nodded and Mistress Nine laughed, "Soon, this world will be shrouded in darkness. And our race will be it's new owner."

* * *

When the Senshi arrived at Mugen Gakuen, they noticed the building was surrounded by a black energy barrier. "How original." Mars muttered.

"This barrier is way stronger than anything I've seen before." Mercury said as she analyzed it with her visor. "I don't think our attacks'll be enough to break it down."

"What about digging under it?" Mars asked.

Mercury shook her head. "The barrier is a perfect sphere. There's no way in."

"Just great." Moon muttered.

Three figures materialized in mid-air in front of the barrier. The twins and Mistress Nine. "And it just got better," Mars muttered.

"It's a good thing you decided to come, Senshi. You've brought the last piece of the puzzle right into our hands." Mistress Nine said.

"What do you mean?" Moon asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Mistress Nine said. She swiftly phased out and reappeared right besides Moon, then zapped her out cold and vanished along with her.

"What the... she's got Moon!" Mars said.

"Damn... We must help her." Jupiter said.

"You're the ones..."

"... That need help." the twins said and floated down to the ground.

"I'll make you stop talking like that with my own hands." Mars snapped and charged at them.

* * *

"There's no way to get inside," Uranus said.

"Now what?" Neptune asked.

"Now I'll help you."

Both Senshi turned and saw Pluto standing there, looking at the barrier.

"Can you break this barrier down?" Uranus asked.

"No," Pluto said. "But I can open a hole in it. You'll only have a few seconds to enter, though."

"Go ahead." Uranus said.

Pluto nodded, "Chronos Typhoon!"

Pluto's attack opened a hole in the barrier. Uranus and Neptune dashed in before it closed.

"I can't help you past this point," Pluto said and vanished.

Uranus shrugged then turned to Neptune. "Let's pay our old school a visit."

* * *

Tanzanite frowned as a familiar couple teleported into the yard, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We came to help," Ann said.

"But I see we're late," Ail added.

"Hmmm... not really." Tanzanite said. "You can stay here and watch over those two so I can go help the others. Endymion-sama's keeping Chibi-Moon alive, so nothing must distract him."

Ail shrugged. "Okay, we can do that."

Tanzanite nodded and dashed down the staircase.

* * *

After a bit of exploring, Uranus and Neptune found the entrance to the witches' lair. They were now walking through a corridor. "Good to see their defenses are all out there," Uranus commented.

Viluy appeared right in front of them and smirked. "Welcome, Senshi. "

"I talked too soon." Uranus muttered.

"Dark Buster!"

The two Senshi dodged and charged at Viluy.

* * *

"Twin Buster!"

The Senshi leapt out of the way of the attack. "You know, that attack is not any use if you can't hit us." Mars teased.

"We know that, but..."

"... You can't hit us either."

"Flaming Spear!"

The twins swung their staves at the attack and it was absorbed by them.

"We need a plan." Jupiter muttered.

"I'm on it." Mercury said.

* * *

"Dark Buster!"

Neptune leapt aside dodging the attack. Uranus tried to kick Viluy but she blocked the kick and punched her away.

"Okay, let's try again..." Uranus muttered and dashed at Viluy.

* * *

"Uh oh..." Mercury said as she scanned the barrier looking for a way in.

"What's wrong?" Jupiter asked.

"That." Venus, said pointing at the building behind the barrier.

"Uh oh..." Mars muttered.

"What are those things?" Jadeite asked, looking at the horde of shapeless creatures pouring out of the building.

"Daimons." Mercury said. "They have no shape because they have not fused with anything."

"How can we fight them and the twins?" Nephrite asked.

"Don't worry, they..."

"... Won't fight you," the twins said.

The horde of Daimons raced by and headed for the city. "They're going to attack the city!" Mars said.

"We cannot worry about these creatures now." Venus reminded. "We must defeat these two and rescue Usagi."

The twins chuckled, "Dream..."

"...On."

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	50. Coming of the Silence, Part 2

SailorStar9: With Chapter 49 uploaded, this is Chapter 50 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 50: Coming of the Silence, Part 2

* * *

Usagi opened her eyes and moaned. She could see Mistress Nine standing near her, she seemed to be busily operating some kind of computer console. She looked at herself and frowned. Her transformation was gone. But she just had to transform and surprise Mistress Nine before... right before she noticed her Ginzuishou was gone.

Mistress Nine looked at her and smiled. "I see my guest finally woke up. Don't worry about your Ginzuishou, it'll be put to good use."

"Give it back to me!" Usagi demanded.

"Sorry but I can't do that. And I bet you're wondering about your little girl's heart crystal. It was full of energy."

"No!" Usagi sank to her knees.

"Giving up already?" Mistress Nine teased. "I have the Ginzuishou now, so nothing can stop me. It'll be the perfect battery for opening the portal to my homeworld."

"It's the Daimon that's speaking." Usagi argued. "But I bet Hotaru's not eager to do it."

"Little do I care about that. Her body's mine now, that pink-haired girl's heart had enough energy to allow me to take full control of it."

"Even in the darkest hours, there's always a ray of hope left." Usagi retorted.

"Words, nothing else. You out of power, the rest of the Senshi can't get in, and the portal is about to open. You are hopeless. Just a few more minutes and it'll all be over for you."

* * *

"Twin Buster!"

Once again, the Senshi scattered to dodge the attack. "This is boring. They shoot, we dodge. We shoot, they absorb it." Jupiter muttered.

"I'd think it's time for a change of tactics." Mercury said.

"What do you mean?" Mars asked.

"Some of us never tried powering up to Cosmic." Mercury explained.

"That might be just what we need to beat those two." Jupiter said.

"Let's do it!" Mars said. "Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Hey I like that plan." Nephrite commented.

"Time to burn them out." Jadeite said.

"Burn them out?" Everyone else muttered.

"Never mind." Dragon Mars said with a sigh. "Suzaku Cosmic Power!"

"Seiryu Cosmic Power!"

The two Shitennou summoned their armors, which were just like those of the other dragons, except for the color and the wings on their helms. Nephrite's helm had small lightning-shaped wings, and Jadeite's ones were like a phoenix's wings.

"What is..."

"Happening?" The twins said confusedly.

"Ready to be defeated?" Mars asked.

"Your little upgrade..."

"... Won't help you. You'll still..."

"... Be destroyed, Senshi."

"Let's shut them up once and for all," Jupiter said.

"Not so..."

"... Fast. Twin..."

"... Buster!"

"Ice Prism Wall!"

A thick wall of ice rose in front of the Senshi, protecting them from the attack. The twins gasped.

"Mars..." A small ring of fire formed right in front of Mars as she concentrated. "Fire..." The ring slowly expanded into a vortex of fire as Mars opened her eyes "Tornado!" The vortex shot forwards and enveloped both witches, making them scream in pain.

"Jupiter... Stun..." Jupiter cocked her fist back as it became surrounded by electricity. She then punched forwards and shouted "Wave!" The electricity shot forwards in a dozen tendrils that hit the witches, and they dropped to the ground.

"Fire..." Jadeite rose his hand, a small flame formed on it, and slowly took the shape of a snake. He aimed his open palm at the witches, the snake floating in front of it, and shouted "SNAKE!" the fire construct rushed forwards, growing in size as it approached it's target, and when it hit them it was car-sized. The resulting explosion sent them crashing on the energy barrier surrounding the building.

"Magnetic..." Nephrite pointed his index finger at the twins, and at first nothing seemed to happen. Then a faint glow surrounded them and he shouted "Shock!" The area around the twins crackled with electricity and they both screamed in pain once more.

"How can they..."

"... Be this strong?"

"Dragon's Ice Breath!"

The twins were sent crashing into the barrier again. They moaned but didn't move. Tanzanite walked to the others and smiled.

"Twin Buster!"

Tanzanite was hit by the attack and sank to his knees. "Darn... They're not dead yet..."

"Tremor Wave!"

"Light Sword Barrage!"

The two attacks hit the twins and sent them crashing once again into the barrier. This time, both the barrier and the twins vanished.

"Touma, are you okay?" Mercury asked.

"Been better." Tanzanite said with a weak smile.

"The barrier's gone. Let's get in there and find Usagi." Mars said.

"Wait," Mercury said, "I'm picking up a massive energy output from inside that building."

"We cannot rush into battle." Tanzanite said. "None of us has enough energy left to fight right now."

"But we can't stay here, either." Mars said.

"Let me see if I can find a route inside the building to get to where Moon is right now." Mercury said.

"Right, but please hurry."

* * *

While the Senshi fought outside, two members of their group were fighting for their lives inside the enemy's base...

"Dark Buster!"

"World Shaking!"

Both attacks crashed. Uranus and Viluy glared at each other. "You cannot win." Viluy said.

"Ditto." Uranus said.

"There must be a way to defeat her." Neptune commented.

"We've been in this power level for a long time." Uranus said. "I think it's time to power up." She closed her eyes and concentrated.

Neptune nodded and concentrated as well. Viluy smirked "Heh. Giving up already, girls?"

"Not a chance in hell." Uranus said and opened her eyes. The sword-shaped talisman appeared in front of her. "But how..."

Neptune opened her eyes as well, and the mirror-shaped talisman appeared before her. "The talismans?"

"Oh now I'm scared." Viluy said. "Dark Buster!"

Neptune grabbed the mirror and used it to reflect the attack right back at Viluy. "Indeed, you should be scared. Neptune Cosmic Power!"

Uranus grabbed the sword and glared at Viluy "Uranus Cosmic Power!"

Viluy staggered up and scowled. "This can't be happening..."

Uranus and Neptune's suits become like Sailor Moon's one, but matching their old suits' colors. "You've caused us enough trouble. "

"Now it's time to end this battle. Sailor Neptune..."

"And Sailor Uranus..."

"Will punish you!" Both said in unison.

"Dark Buster!" Viluy shot her attack once again and waited.

"Uranus..." Uranus swung her sword in the air, causing a thick crescent-shaped blast of energy-charged air to shot forwards "... Space Sword Blast!"

"Neptune..." Neptune aimed her mirror's face at Viluy, and it started shining with a bluish glow "Submarine Reflection!" A wave of water and energy shot from the mirror.

Both attacks hit Viluy and she smashed through a wall. She never hit the ground as she vanished in mid-air.

"I'm exhausted." Neptune said.

"We don't have time to rest," Uranus said. "We must stop Mistress Nine."

"I know," Neptune said. Both took off running down the corridor.

* * *

Usagi was, for the first time, scared. She'd lost her crystal so she couldn't transform. And Chibi-Usa would die soon if she didn't do something. But what could she do?

One thing was clear. She was not going to give up. She stood up and started walking to where Mistress Nine was.

Mistress Nine looked back at her and shrugged. "What are you doing? I could kill you in one single shot now, you know?"

"What's stopping you?" Usagi asked.

Mistress Nine frowned, "What do you mean? I can do it."

"If I'm useless now that I don't have my powers, why didn't you kill me yet?" Usagi said.

"..."

"Maybe it's a lie. There's a part of you that's still Hotaru, and that's stopping you from killing me."

"Bulls**t."

"Submarine Reflection!"

Mistress Nine staggered back then looked at her attacker. "What?"

Usagi noticed Neptune and Uranus' new look as well, "They're Cosmic Senshi too?"

"Stop whatever you're doing, Saturn." Uranus said.

"Or we'll have to stop you ourselves." Neptune added.

"You? Stop me? Dream on." Mistress Nine snarled and started gathering energy for an energy blast.

"Stop it, Hotaru!" Usagi shouted and stood in between them and the others.

"Get out of the way!" Uranus shouted.

"She could kill you." Neptune said worriedly.

Mistress Nine glared at Usagi for a second then powered down. "Why..."

"I knew it... Hotaru is still there," Usagi said.

"No! She's gone!" Mistress Nine snarled.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. "What's going on?" Usagi asked.

"Finally..." Mistress Nine said.

Usagi noticed the Ginzuishou was glowing with energy. "No..."

"You lost, Senshi. There's nothing you can do against my master."

"It's too late..." Neptune said.

"All this... for nothing?" Uranus muttered.

The Ginzuishou vanished, and a beam of energy shot up from the place it'd been.

* * *

"What is that?" Mars asked as the massive energy beam shot up to the sky. It formed a portal in mid-air.

Mercury's eyes widened, "Something's coming through it... and whatever it is, it's energy's massive."

"How massive?"Endymion asked.

"Comparing us to it is like comparing a water drop to an ocean." mercury replied.

"Damn..." Endymion muttered. "Well, we can still try and beat it, right?" he asked. The others nodded.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	51. Coming of the Silence, Part 3

SailorStar9: With Chapter 50 uploaded, this is Chapter 51 of this fic. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Chapter 51: Coming of the Silence, Part 3

* * *

"Guys, just so you know, whatever it is that's coming through the portal, will reach us anytime now." Mercury warned.

Suddenly, black energy started pouring out of the portal, it formed a head with red glowing eyes and torso. "Red eyes. How original." Mars muttered. No features besides the eyes could be seen in the creature.

"Just what the hell is that?" Jadeite asked.

"That being is made of dark energy." Tanzanite explained.

"Well, we can't use the Planet Attack without Moon." Mercury said, "And our attacks will have no effect on that thing."

"If anyone has a plan, I'm listening." Mars said.

* * *

"All is lost..." Uranus said.

"No..." Usagi said. "There's still hope. I won't give up."

"But what can you do?" Neptune asked. "You're powerless."

Mistress Nine smirked. "You should listen to your friends. Without the Ginzuishou, you have no power at all."

"Then there's one thing you should know." Usagi said. "You cannot destroy the Ginzuishou."

"I just did it. You saw it. It was used to open the portal for my master's arrival."

"It just vanished, but I can bring it back," Usagi said. With that, she extended her right arm and opened her palm, and the Ginzuishou appeared floating over it.

"That's... impossible." Mistress Nine said.

"Hotaru, we need you to win this battle," Usagi, or rather Princess Serenity, said.

"No... Hotaru is not here. I destroyed her!" Mistress Nine snarled.

Princess Serenity smiled and the Ginzuishou started glowing. The light filled the room, and Mistress Nine screamed. A sphere of dark energy floated out from her back, stood there for a second, then vanished, as did the wings on Mistress Nine's back.

"Princess?" Hotaru asked looking around. "You saved me... thank you."

Princess Serenity nodded, and her gown became Sailor Moon's suit. "Now we must find a way to destroy the real enemy."

"The powers of the two Messiah may be enough to do that." Uranus said."

"I see. Then let's go outside," Moon said.

* * *

"Well look who decided to come to the party." Tanzanite said.

"Sorry for the delay," Moon said.

Hotaru looked up at the creature. Most of it's body was leaning out of the portal, and it was glaring menacingly at them. "I must stop it."

"You can't do it alone," Moon said.

"I know that..." Hotaru said. "Saturn Cosmic Power!" Darkness surrounded Hotaru as her suit changed. It became a black version of Moon's Cosmic suit. "Let's destroy that thing!"

Moon nodded "Yes. It's time to end this war." Her suit once again became her princess gown and the Ginzuishou floated over her head, glowing with light.

Saturn looked at Moon, then her suit also became a gown. A black gown that was almost like Moon's one, except for the skull-shaped brooch on her chest.

"Well, that's a new one." Mars commented.

"Everyone, channel your energy to the two princesses." Pluto said appearing in front of the group.

"Good to see you decided to help." Tanzanite said.

Pluto nodded, "Pluto Eternal Power!"

"Mars Cosmic Power!"

"Suzaku Cosmic Armour!"

"Genbu Cosmic Armour!"

"Mercury Cosmic Power!"

"Jupiter Cosmic Power!"

"Seiryu Cosmic Armour!"

"Venus Cosmic Power!"

"Byakko Cosmic Armour!"

"Ouryu Cosmic Power!"

"Uranus Cosmic Power!"

"Neptune Cosmic Power!"

As each Senshi called upon their power, waves of energy passed from them to the princesses. The two princesses were surrounded by a bright, multi-colored energy aura. They both opened their eyes and stared at the creature coming out of the portal.

"Saturn Cosmic Power!"

"Moon Cosmic Power!"

A massive beam of multi-colored energy shot from the two princesses' bodies and hit the creature and the portal, vaporizing them both instantly. Moon and Saturn returned to their Senshi forms and fell on their knees.

"How much energy did we use anyways?" Jupiter asked tiredly.

"From my readings, enough to blast the Earth to pieces twice." Mercury said.

"Good thing we aimed carefully, then." Venus said.

"We need to give Chibi-Usa her crystal." Moon said.

"But, the creature that possessed me absorbed it." Saturn said.

Moon smiled, "Yes, but I destroyed it," She reached out her hand and a heart crystal appeared on it. "So I got it back."

"The less we take to get there, the better." Pluto said.

"I'm too tired to use Teleport." Kunzite

"I know. Ready or not, here we go." Pluto said. She rose her key-shaped staff and all the Senshi vanished.

* * *

The Senshi reappeared in the hall where Chibi-Usa laid.

"I guess we got it just in time." Moon said then produced the heart crystal. It floated back into Chibi-Usa's body and she opened her eyes.

Chibi-Usa looked at Pluto and frowned, "You didn't tell me this'll happen."

Pluto sighed. "Sorry Princess, I couldn't tell you what'd happen to you. There's things about this epoque not even you must know beforehand."

Chibi-Usa shrugged. "I see. I'm not happy about it, but I don't blame you."

"Pluto..." Uranus said.

"Yes?"

"I wanted to ask you something. If the talismans had fused with Moon, how were we able to use them?"

"They were meant to be used by their carriers." Pluto said. "They also were meant to help the forces of good in their battle."

Moon frowned, "You lied, didn't you? You told us you were not the Sailor Pluto from the future."

"In a way, I didn't." Pluto said, "I exist outside time."

"When we were there, you summoned your power saying 'Pluto Eternal Power.' Is that what I guess it is?" Tanzanite asked.

Pluto nodded, "It's the strongest level a Senshi can achieve... or at least it's the strongest a Senshi ever got." Pluto said.

Moon turned back into her human form and yawned. "Since we've taken care of the problem, what about we all go out and celebrate?"

"I think we all deserve it." Mars said.

"I'll pass." Pluto said, "I have to go back to my post."

Usagi sighed as Pluto vanished. "She's weird."

"We noticed." everyone else said in unison.

"Let's not start that again, okay?" Usagi said.

"Start what?" everyone else asked.

"Go figures." Usagi muttered.

* * *

With Pluto gone, the rest of the Senshi de-transformed and Haruka coughed into her hand, gaining the others' attention. "Anyways, I guess this is the perfect time to do this. I have something to tell you."

" _We_ have something to tell you," Michiru corrected.

Haruka nodded. The others looked at them. "We wanted to know now, if any of you holds any grudge against us for our behavior these last weeks."

"We never wanted to be your enemies in the first place," Michiru added.

Minako stared at them for a few seconds then said, "Same here."

"I think she just talked for all of us," Usagi said. The others nodded.

"Good to know. You girls are too cute to be our enemies," Haruka said with a smirk.

"Err..." most of the girls said and coughed.

"Ruka..." Michiru hissed.

"Can't say I don't agree." Touma said. The girls all sighed.

"This group's weirdness seems to grow exponentially with each new member that it acquires." Hotaru said.

"Quite an accurate observation." Ami admitted.

"And that's why I prefer to stay away from these kind of meetings." Mamoru muttered.

* * *

SailorStar9: Now that's done, read and review.


	52. Epilogue

SailorStar9: Figured I'll just wrap this fic up once and for all; for one, I _absolutely_ loath both seasons of SuperS and Stars. Read and review.

Disclaimers: Me no own, you no sue.

Epilogue

* * *

As it turned out, the Death Busters were the last _major_ group of evil the Senshi had to face.

Well, they did have a _mild_ infraction with the Dead Circus villains, but Usagi, surprisingly, decided to nip the problem in the bud before the Senshi got involved into more dragged out battles and sent the group's seals specialists, aka Tanzanite and Mercury, into the villains' hideout. There, Tanzanite and Mercury managed to subdue Zirconia and reinforced Nelehenia's half-broken seal with their most powerful sealing spells. With the leaders gone, the Amazon Trio reverted back to their animals forms and the Amazoness Quartet awoke their Senshi powers, causing Pluto to appear before them and transmigrate them to Crystal Tokyo.

As for Galaxia, for some reason, she totally avoided the Solar System completely and had Chaos forcibly expelled from her body by Guardian Cosmos when she eventually found her way to the Galaxy Cauldron.

With no immediate enemies in sight, the Senshi went on to finish high school before going their separate ways; Mamoru, Kyouya, Nabu and Touma entered Cambridge University while Judai stayed behind to help out in the Hikawa Shrine, Ami headed off to Germany to complete her medical studies, Makoto was offered an apprenticeship from a famous patisserie chef in France, Minako _finally_ landed an acting contract with one of the major entertainment companies and Usagi, in a surprising move, took up a half degree in art and a half degree in journalism. Haruka and Michiru went on a worldwide music tour almost immediately after the Death Busters fiasco, taking Hotaru with them.

When Pluto gathered the Senshi and informed that it was time for Mamoru and Usagi to make their decision: whether take the throne of the world and create Crystal Tokyo or leave the world as it is, Usagi had this to say, "The world doesn't need to change; it's fine as it is right now. Just because we have magical powers and are reincarnations of ancient warriors, that doesn't give us the right to decide what's best for everyone else. What is happiness without sadness? How can we appreciate rewards with no struggle? A life where everything is handed on a silver platter is _not_ a life! No one can earn control over someone else's destiny. Our dreams and desires may _not_ be the same as everyone else's; just look at Demando and his family."

Nodding mutely, Pluto vanished back to the Time Gates for the very last time.

With one final group hug, the girls went back their husbands and families.

* * *

SailorStar9: Well, this fic is _officially_ over!


End file.
